A Game of Go Fish
by Shanghai Honey
Summary: Neji, Sasuke and Gaara are transfer students. They are the most feared and famous for their repulsive attitudes. Their motto? 'Stick Together'.But what happens when a girl name Sakura Haruno breaks them apart? [SakuNeji][SakuSasu][SakuGaa]
1. Go Fish

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

_**Pairing:**_ Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Gaara

**_Full Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools, transfer to Konoha high expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier, already famous for their repulsive attitudes, although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is 'Stick together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Romance/Humor

**_A/N: _**I couldn't help it! I just had to make a high school fic! And just to give you a little warning, there's a bit OOC, I'll try to make the characters like...themselves? But maybe once in a while, I change their attitudes. And remember, in this story, Orochimaru is the...good guy...I can't believe I said that.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter One: Go Fish_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tsunade glanced towards Orochimaru. She could never tell what that bastard was thinking. That stupid poker face...she wish she had it. She twitched when Jiraiya bursted into a one second giggle. So far, Jiraiya's luck was simply amazing.

The big-chested woman sighed. "Orochimaru," she gave him a serious look, trying to imitate the white faced freak himself.

Orochimaru lightly smirked, holding the cards in his pale, boney hands. Tsunade gave Orochimaru a look and slowly opened her mouth.

"Do you...," her eyes twitched.

Jiraiya continued to giggled.

The three exeptionally high principals of three different schools were playing a game of cards in a small dark room. The lights that flung up above,side to side, happened to be shining in Tsunade's eyes, making her flinch a little. "have a six?" her tone was dead serious.

Orochimaru scooted his chair a few inches back, knowing of Tsunade's repulsive temper. "No," he simply said. "I mean...go fish,"

"NANI?" Tsunade pounded her fists on the round table. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" her eyes burned with incredible signs of rage.

Orochimaru continued to scoot a few inches more, "Um...go fish?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "There she goes PMSing again,"

Tsunade's eyes flashed towards Jiraiya and Orochimaru sighed with great relief. "What was that?" she growled.

Jiraiya gave her a smirk. "I think it's my turn." he tried to change the subject. Tsunade snapped out of her anger and nodded her head, taking her seat.

'_I didn't lose yet, I still have a chance!_' she thought to herself constantly.

"Tsunade," he winked, "you got a six?"

Tsunade looked from right to left, "No...," she gulped.

"L-Liar," Jiraiya pointed a finger at her, "my attention span may be low, but I know what you said a few seconds ago!" he accused her.

"Yes," Tsunade mocked in a serious voice, "I asked for a six," she admitted, "but does it really mean that I had one?" she quirked and eye brow.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Ahahahaha!" she raised a hand to her mouth and laughed wickedly. Then her laugh came to a sudden halt. Her expression changed immensely. "Here's your damn six!" she threw the card at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya chuckled, "I knew it!" he embraced the card and rubbed it against his cheek. "Whoa hohohoho!" he laughed feeling very confident at the moment. "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" he cheered.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," Jiraiya's expression was dry. And goes for Orochimaru as well.

Tsunade placed her foot on the small circular table and laughed, "Mwahaha! I won! I won!" she did a 'cool' pose and danced around the sore losers.

"Who chose a game like Go Fish anyway?" Orochimaru glared at the perverted man at his side.

Jiraiya lowered his head, "I thought she would lose," he confessed.

"I can't blame you," Orochimaru watched the blond sticking her tongue at the two pathetic losers. "She isn't called the 'Legendary Loser' for nothing," he lowered his head as well.

Tsunade stopped and twitched her eyes. "The look she's giving me...what could it mean?" Tsunade's eyes burned with a passion to hurt someone...someone in specific, someone with black hair and a tongue as long as a ruler.

And that's when Jiraiya stepped in, "Tsunade...were you drinking again? You look kinda funny." Score Two! Orochimaru's saved again! Score Zero! Jiraiya's gonna get his ass kicked!

"Idiot." Orochimaru chuckled.

Tsunade's deadly expression shifted towards Jiraiya. "What are you trying to say?"

Jiraiya backed away, "Heh...kidding! kidding!" he waved a hand infront of her. '_Although, I wonder...?_' he thought.

The three principals sighed, "We're pathetic, aren't we?" Tsunade replied.

"No, it's just you," Orochimaru shortly replied. Tsunade gave Orochimaru that famous angered look and Orochimaru quickly said, "I mean...me too, I'm pathetic too, Jiraiya mostly, however-,"

Tsunade snorted, "Save it!" she grabbed a bottle of sake from her long sleeves. "I'm obsessed with alcohol, Orochimaru's obsessed with money, and Jiraiya's obsessed with women,"

Jiraiya stepped in, "NO!" his voice boomed to a higher level, "I'm a super obsessed! Just call me Super Pervert! Aahahahaha! Hohohohoho! Hehehehehe!" he almost seemed to be...bragging?

Tsunade and Orochimaru sweat dropped.

And Jiraiya's weird laughter went on for seconds and seconds, then minutes and minutes. "What a lung capacity...," Orochimaru mumbled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Tsunade smacked the pervert in his place.

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Finally! I was getting tired of laughing! You should have stopped me earlier!" he pouted.

"You could've just stopped yourself!" Tsunade gritted her teeth while dangerously waving a fist in the air.

"No, I couldn't...," he said.

"Yes, you could,"

"No, I don't think I can,"

"Yes! I think you can!"

"I need women!"

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I don't know? But I need women! Breast! Give me anything!" he desperately went for Tsunade's chest.

"PERVERT!" she smacked him silly.

Orochimaru shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Just like old times,"

And thank goodness that was finally over. Things got serious from then on. "Jiraiya, Orochimaru...," she smirked deeply. "you remember the deal, whoever wins-,"

Orochimaru quickly cut her off. "We know, Tsunade." he told her. "The losers will have to give up three of his most prized students, it's not going to be easy, especially for me...," he gave Tsunade a cold, hard glare. "but, I will keep my promise, unlike someone I know...," he casted his dry expression upon Jiraiya.

"What?" he noticed the stares he recieved, "I'll keep my promise!" he snorted. "Even if that means giving up my super hot student!" huge tears streamed out of his eyes like a waterfall.

The other two shook their heads, "Drama Queen." they muttered.

"Well!" Tsunade relaxed and slumped in her comfortable chair. "I'm not so worried about your students, Orochimaru." she said, "I hear your school is highly educated along with discipline," she smirked. "I don't think I'll have any trouble, you own an all boy's school, right?"

Orochimaru nodded his head, "But I wouldn't be too happy if I were you," his expression was dead serious. "My prized students...are evil."

There was a brief pause in the janitor's closet.

"And you think I'M the drama queen." Jiraiya whispered in Tsunade's ear.

Tsunade gave him a look and ignored Jiraiya's comment. "Why would you say that?"

"I only think of them as my prized students because their grades are abnormal and they are rich," Tsunade and Jiraiya rolled their eyes. It just had to be about the money...

Jiraiya leaned back on his chair, "Of course, of course," he groaned, "It's the money...," he sighed.

"For everyone, the most important thing...," Orochimaru smirked, "It's always about the money,"

"I disagree," Jiraiya and Orochimaru were now having a serious staring compitition. "It's totally about the women!"

Tsunade's eyes twitched, "You're both wrong!" she pushed the two apart. "You two are really annoying!" her fist began to curl up. "Besides...it's about the booze, everyone knows that." she was quickly seated. "Now then, tell me more about your prized students. They will be arriving in my school this year and I need all of the info I can possibly recieve." she gestured him to keep on talking.

Orochimaru smirked, "Well then...,"

-

-

_Three of the most feared students in Otogakure high school are Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku Gaara. However, I will have the pleasure in introducing Sasuke Uchiha, the 'leader'._

_Many think of him as a fallen angel. Beautiful and wise, he can lure anyone into doing anything, that also includes me. But that boy, is some kind of sick twisted bastard. Another student of mine accidently spilled a single drop of water on his leather shoes..._

"I-I'm sorry!" the boy went on his knees and bowed. "I-I wasn't-,"

Sasuke glared holes into the boys face. "What are you going to do?" he pulled the boy up by his collar only to shove him back on the ground. "These shoes were expensive...," Sasuke's eyes were so horrible to look at, the freshman couldn't stand to look at it. Tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...," he sniffled.

A tiny smirk showed up, "That just doesn't cut it," a sick look appeared on Sasuke's face. He lifted his shoe to the boy's lips and muttered harshly, "Lick it off!" he ordered.

The boy trembled with fear.

"You heard me," Sasuke 'accidently' kicked the freshman's face. "Lick it off! Top to bottom!"

-

-

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened, "How...how cruel...," Jiraiya spoke.

Orochimaru grim features appeared. "The boy later, was rushed to a hospital,"

"For licking a shoe?"

Orochimaru nodded his head, "It seems Sasuke stepped on a pile of stray dog shit before the incident happened. Not a pretty sight, the boy is still in the hospital,"

"Ewwwww." Jiraiya and Tsunade responded immaturely.

"Then there's Sabaku Gaara...,"

-

-

_He doesn't say much, he doesn't talk at all. But when he's alone with someone in the same room, a stranger, they say he tortures them until that stranger is half dead. He comes from a middle class family, leads a pretty normal life, but still no one knows why he does such things..._

"G-Get away from me!" a man in the middle of the street shouted.

He was all alone, no one to hear his screams...except for the person in front of him...

"Stay away!" he began to throw anonymous object at the horrifying creature.

"What...did you say?" the person's voice was strange and sinister. "I want you...dead." he whispered in an even more terrifying, sinister voice.

The man backed up and hit the wall behind him, "No...No!...NO!"

-

-

"He was found half dead the next morning," Tsunade and Jiraiya were dead silent. "He saw the attacker, in Otogakure uniform, red hair, a tatoo on his forehead, and black rings around his eyes. It was definitely Gaara."

Tsunade kept her head down, thinking it was probably best if Orochimaru kept his students in his school. She didn't want such heavy weight on her shoulders. Especially if it had anything to do with dangerous people.

"Then...," Jiraiya spoke, "what about Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ah," Orochimaru replied. "Hyuuga...," he chuckled.

-

-

_Out of the three, he shows the most violence, in public. People think Uchiha's the leader of the infamous group, but I should know better. _

_Hyuuga's eyes are so frightening, sometimes, and only sometimes, I tremble, wanting to get away, and fast. His eyes scare away almost everyone. White eyes isn't a very common trait, you wouldn't see white eyes on the street, on the TV, it's very uncommon. And that's probably the reason, why people fear him so much._

_Also, his short temper get's the best of him. He once beat a teacher half to death because he simply 'annoyed the hell out of him'. That teacher still lays in a coma from then on._

"What?" Neji cracked his nuckles. "You really want to die, don't you?" he grabbed his sensei by the collar and shook him.

"I...I can get you expelled for this!" the teacher cowered with complete fear. Looking into Neji's eyes, he softly whimpered.

Neji smirked, "What?" his smirk grew bigger seeing the horrified look on his sensei's face. "Is it my eyes?" knowing too well about his horrifying white eyes and what it could do to people. "Want a closer look?" he leaned foward.

"G-Get away from me!" he pushed Neji aside.

But that only made the situation worse. And in front of the entire class, he beat his sensei half to death.

-

-

Tsunade's mouth was wide open, "Wasn't he arrested for doing such a thing?"

"Expelled at least?" Jiraiya spoke.

Orochimaru nodded his head, "As long as you have money, you can get away with anything," he told them, it was in fact the truth. "but it's odd," he replied. "Neji's doesn't have a cent on him, he's not even middle class,"

"Then how did he get away with it?" Tsunade asked, obviously interested in what Orochimaru had to say.

"Do you have to ask? It was Sasuke." he said.

Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed.

"Although they have bad reputations," he told the two who simply gaped at him. "they still care for eachother, even if it doesn't show. They're not totally heartless." he gave a simple wave. "So? Are you sure you want them staying in your school? Can you handle it?"

Tsunade's head lowered and Orochimaru smirked. "I...," her head suddenly snapped up. "I can handle anything! Bwahahaha!" she laughed and laughed and laughed. '_My pride...it's getting in the way again!_' she secretly cried in the inside.

Jiraiya smirked, "Well then, I guess it's my turn." he leaned on his chair.

Tsunade looked at him. "Ah! That's right! You have to tell me about the students you selected for my school as well?" she smirked, '_Bet he's going to pick the stupid ones._' she gave Jiraiya a dry look.

"yeah, yeah," he yawned. "my prized students aren't as bad as his," he thumbed Orochimaru.

"Smart and mature?" Orochimaru muttered.

"Weird and evil!" Jiraiya snapped. "So, let's get started, eh?" he giggled.

Tsunade frowned, "Fine, fine! Make it quick!" she sighed. "But I still don't know. You're school is pretty out of control." Tsunade gave him a look, "The complete opposite of Orochimaru's,"

"Sluts rule!

Tsunade and Orochimaru sweat dropped.

"That...has nothing to do with what I was just talking about...," Tsunade's eyes twitched.

"Eh?" Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow. "I could've sworn...I'm hearing things." he knocked on his head. '_Jiiiraiiiyaaa, what do you think about sluts?_' "They rock!" he shouted. "Especially the way they dress, SEXY! Unlike somebody I know...," he looked at Tsunade. " Just kidding!" he laughed. "You're super sexy! Tsunade...," he tried to give her a seductive look...which didn't work one bit...

More sweat drops.

"Pay attention, would you?" Orochimaru spoke in Tsunade's place while she was heated with frustration and annoyance.

-

-

_Okay! Let's start with Matsumoto Haku! Super cool! Super cute! And super cross dresser! Yes, it is true. Haku is a cross dresser, but surprisingly, he's not gay. That's what he says anyways..._

_He never did lose to a game of Go Fish, so don't even try to compete._

"HA! I win again!" Haku flashed a girlish smile.

_He's an average C student, but somehow, always claims to be a B student...still don't know why?_

"I'm a B student! Don't ever call me a C student!" he would say. " And I'm not gay!"

_Truly a weird guy._

_-_

_-_

_And let's see? My number one sexy student, Haruno Sakura! Ahahahaa! Super, Super Sexy! Sexier than Tsunade...sorry Tsunade...but it's true! Beautiful pink locks of hair, emerald green eyes, and a super big breast! Hell yeah! is what she would say..._

_Her looks gives her a lot of advantages, but for some reason, she's not a popular student at all. I still don't know why. But ever since she started hanging out with the 'weirdos' she's been labled a weirdo herself._

"I don't care what you call me!" She punched the lockers creating a huge, huge dent. "Just don't mess with my hair!"

_Yeah...she's in love with her hair...BUT VERY SEXY HAIR INDEED! Hahahahaha! Hehehehe! Hohohoho! _

_-_

_-_

_Oh, and my favorite student...the Great Uzumaki Naruto! Has a super crush on Sakura, and is openly in love with ramen. He says I'm a pervert, but I've seen him peek into the girls shower room! Haha! He has some nerve..._

_He's an idiot, but you'd be surprised to realize how smart he actaully is once you get to know him. But seriously, he's an idiot..._

"Naruto!" the teacher called out his name.

Naruto slept in his bowl of ramen and snored.

"NARUTO!" the teacher yelled a little louder.

"Eh?" Sakura pinched him by the cheek. "What's going on?" his vision was a little blurry.

"Idiot! We're in class, pay attention!" Sakura whispered.

"Naruto, detention!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto fell on the floor hearing people either laughing, or growling at him. "I guess I deserved that." he frowned.

Sakura put up a hand and waved it in Naruto's face. "How many fingers am I holding?" she whispered while the teacher was lecturing.

"Uhh...," Naruto put a finger on his chin. "Two? No! Nine!" he laughed.

Sakura gave him a look, "How in the world did you get two from nine?" she sighed. "Okay, which hand am I holding up? Left or right?" she asked another 'tough' one.

Naruto gaped, '_I...I don't know my left from right!_' he panicked. '_But I can't let Sakura-chan know that. Yeah, I'll show her how smart I am!_' Naruto grinned. "Right!" he lifted his thumbs up.

Haku giggled. "Idiot." he muttered.

"What?! Isn't that her right hand? I know it is!"

"Idiot," Sakura sighed, "this is my left hand," she gave him a dry glare.

'_I had no idea...,_' Naruto thought. "Ahahaha! I knew that Sakura-chan! You know me, I was just fooling around!"

-

-

Tsunade muttered, "Is he really your prized student?" she gave him a weird look.

Jiraiya scratched his head, "He's not a A plus student...he isn't even average," he mumbled. "but you'll grow to like him,"

"Your 'prized students' seem like a bunch of idiots." Orochimaru scoffed.

Jiraiya protested, "Haku and Naruto may seem like idiots, but Sakura is an A plus student, a 4.0 student to be a bit more specific," he sneered at his long time rival. "she's brilliant beyond any of the students in Iwagakure high school. She could've skipped a few grades to get into college, but she chose to stay with Naruto and Haku, now that's a real friend." Jiraiya continued to sneer, "Not like you violent, murderer, students you call 'prize'!" there was that staring contest again.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Tsunade's loud voice got to them, "It's settled," she glared at the two 'grown ups'. "When summer is over, and school starts, make sure your prized students are here, standing in my office!" she slammed her hand on the wooden table.

"...this is the janitor's closet...," Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade's head snapped towards the 'dead meat'.

"Haha...janitor's closet? Tsunade's office? It doesn't matter!" he nervously laughed. "Hehee...don't look at me like that." he cowered under the table.

"Then it's settled," Tsunade smirked.

* * *

**_Updated:_ **_1/28/06_


	2. The Big News!

**_Title:_ **A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_ **Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Gaara

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure high expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara arrive earlier already become infamous for their repulsive attitudes, although their friendship is somewhat, resepctable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**Here's the second chapter! I can't wait for the reviews! I love good reviews! So please give me a good review after this chapter. Much appreciated. And thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter. Greatly appreciated.

**_Give my thanks to: _**_Haru Akiko, mfpeach, Sakura x Gaara, pei-chan, x.emri.x, Kurenai Chinoumi, PowerfulMind, Sukarou, Flames of my Heart, des, fireblue8, jennjennr, ananymous, sofie, JUCHKO, mksanime, sexxy-azn92 and Dead Flower._

Thanks for chapter one reviews!

* * *

**_Chapter Two: The Big News!_**

* * *

Neji leaned on his fence and sighed looking up into the clouds. It was going to rain pretty soon. But where was he going to go? A kid his age shouldn't be living on his own. He was poor, he had no money, and no one would offer him a part time job. 

The only reason he's living to this day, is because of Sasuke and Gaara. He would never admit it, but without them, he couldn't possibly keep going. His apartment wasn't the best. It was covered with mold and rust, and what was the brown thing sticking to his oven?

Whatever it was, it's digusting. But he couldn't afford anything suitable for his taste at the moment. He could hardly afford food. But that's where Sasuke comes in. The three would spend their time in silence, eating, walking, and staying up all night, every day.

Neji tied his straight chest nut hair and headed towards his apartment. What should he eat for dinner? Frozen pizza it is...again...

Neji sat at the circular, small table and heaved. He was sick of being poor, and eating stupid frozen pizza! He couldn't even heat the thing up! He didn't have a microwave, much less an oven. A broken one, but he'd hardly call that an oven. Besides, the brown thing that sticks really made him sick.

The cheap phone that stood on the kitchen counter rang. Neji ignored it. It rang again. He kept ignoring it. Once again...it rang.

"What?" he picked the object up and answered rudely.

He couldn't see it, but he sensed a sly smirk appearing on the caller's lips. "Hyuuga, is that any way to talk to you principal?" the caller chuckled.

Neji frowned, "I didn't do anything, so leave me alone." he was about to drop the phone, but the freaky voice just kept coming.

"You're still mad about the time I sent you to boot camp, aren't you?" Orochimaru chuckled. "It was only for five days." he replied.

"Five days? Try five months." Neji hissed.

"Was it that horrible?" Neji could still feel that sly smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Neji smirked himself. "It was the five best months of my life, I was only angry because I had to come back to your filthy school." he replied rudely.

Orochimaru laughed, "I guess that makes things easier for me then." he responded.

Neji frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Congratulations," he responded sarcastically. "starting monday, you are officially a Konohagakure student."

* * *

It wasn't good enough. It was never good enough when it came to Sasuke Uchiha. The sky was dark and the clouds were heavy. Rain would fall soon, and the youngest Uchiha sighed. Itachi this, Itachi that. It was always about Itachi. 

Sasuke tried living up to the Uchiha name. But somehow, it was never enough. He's a good student. One of the smartest in his grade, smartest in his school! Why wasn't it enough?

"Sasuke," Fugaku, his father replied. "you've done it again." he glared daggers in the back of Sasuk's head.

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, sighed sympatheticaly. "Why can't you be more like your brother?" she whispered to herself, for her ears only. But Sasuke heard, he could hear everything. It wasn't like he cared...

'_Hn._' his eyes burned with a blaze of passionate hate...

he cared a lot.

"Are you trying to embarass the Uchiha name!" his father snapped.

Sasuke smirked. "What's the big deal?" he shoved his hands into his school uniform. "Besides, that boy started it."

"He accidently squirted orange juice into your eye and you beat him half to death. That boy did not start anything, Sasuke." his father gave him a stern, evil look. "he's in the hospital and his parents are threatening to sue." he growled.

The raven haired boy only scoffed. "Serves him right." he couldn't care less about the boy in the hospital. Thank goodness it ended there. He walked away leaving a steamed Fugaku behind.

"I wish Itachi was here." Mikoto sighed, gripping onto the handkerchief she constantly held on to. "He's the only one who can control Sasuke." she wiped a tear from her eye.

Fugaku's face turned beat red with fury.

Sasuke headed towards his room and slammed the door shut. "Fuck!" he shouted. "What the hell is wrong with him!" he continued to swear silently.

The phone rang and Sasuke simply glared at it. Today wasn't his day, and he was certainly not in the mood to answer the phone at that moment. He ignored the ring and kept muttering curses to himself.

Sasuke glared at the stupid ringing object that wouldn't leave him alone. "Shut up." he simply mumbled. And to his disappointment, it didn't shut up. The phone has been ringing for a good ten minutes now and Sasuke was just about losing it. "Give up already." he stared at the phone.

But the ringing continued. Sasuke sighed and picked it up.

"What the hell do you want." his voice was bored and angry at the same time.

The person behind the line chuckled. "Is that anyway to greet Orochimaru, the greatest principal of all time?" Orochimaru spoke.

"Are you talking about the same guy who pins Backstreet Boys posters up on his walls?" Sasuke sneered sarcastically. "Speak or I'll hang up."

"Promise?" Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this will sound horrible, but you are leaving Otogakure High." he said.

Sasuke stood there, "I'm waiting to hear the horrible part." he muttered.

"...,"Orochimaru was speachless at the moment. And Sasuke couldn't sworn he heard the words 'brat' coming from Orochimaru's voice. "Your new school," he continued.

Sasuke pressed the phone to his ears.

"is Konohagakure High School."

* * *

Gaara slowly opened the door to his home and glared at everything he saw. The couch, the TV, the coffee table, his sister... 

He couldn't stand looking at anything within two seconds and simply walked closer to his siblings. They watched with fear as he took another step closer to them. Knowing of his silent, yet horrifying temper, they scooted away.

"Gaara!" Temaru nervously grabbed her purse. "I'm going grocery shopping! Do you want anything?" she asked. Kankuro gave her a pleading look, as if saying, 'Please don't leave me here with him!' and his eyes widened noticing she was already half way out of the door.

Gaara simply gave her a glare.

"Well," she turned around. "here's my shopping list," she quietly replied, picking up her list.

And from the corner of his eye, he saw the list and his glare worsened. The piece of paper Temari held in her shaking, pale hands, was blank.

Kankuro instantly ran after Temari. "I'll help you out!" he let loose a fake smile.

Gaara wasn't glaring anymore, he was doing a combination of both growling AND glaring. It was quite terrifying if you were ever to experience the look on his face. Temari and Kankuro instantly walked out of the door.

"Damn." he simply muttered. Even his siblings were afraid to look at him. For goodness sake! His siblings! Plus, they are older than him! What's wrong with people nowadays? He stood in the living room and picked up a glass vase.

Ever since he was young, no one cared about him, his brother and sister would ignore him, his father would beat him, and his mother...he didn't have a mother. Gaara's uncle told him his mother loved him very much. He also told Gaara he loved him very much.

But when his uncle died from a terrible disease, Gaara learned otherwise. The day Yashamaru died was the day he learned the truth.

_"I don't love you," he hissed in a low voice. "No one loves you. Your mother hated you, she said in her own words, giving birth to you was a mistake!"_

Gaara winced at the memory. Ever since then, he cried to sleep, cursing the life he had, cursing the fact that he was still alive, and cursing everyone around him. He was a completely different person from then on.

Until he met Sasuke and Neji.

Believe it or not, Gaara was much colder towards people before he met Sasuke and Neji. He was a block of ice. Simply known for being a block of ice. And will always be remembered as a block of ice. Meeting Sasuke and Neji was, so far, the best thing that has happened to him. Sure, all they did was lean on a wall and watch people walk by while they glared constantly. But atleast he had something to do, and with...'friends'.

He didn't cry to sleep anymore, ever since their first encounter. But he still wasn't completely loved. They stuck together and will always stick together to the end. But having friends wasn't enough. He wanted to love, and he wanted someone to love him.

That would never happen. He knew it would never happen. He grasped onto the vase and grasped so hard, it shattered into his hands causing drops and more drops of blood dripping to the carpet.

The phone rang and Gaara chose to answer it. He would usually leave the answering to Temari, she was a bit more social...a lot more social, but she wasn't here. So Gaara slowly picked up the phone.

What was he supposed to say when he picked the phone up? He's never experienced it before. "How sad...," he muttered to himself.

The slowly pressed the phone against his ears. "...I'll kill you if you ever bother me again...," Gaara knew a lot of things, but he knew that that was definitely not the way to answer a phone.

"I guess you'll never give up on threatening people." the mystery man muttered.

Gaara hissed, "What do you want?" knowing that voice too well.

"Gaara, how rude...," he chuckled his weird chuckle. "I just wanted to know if you'd like transfer to a different school?" he asked casually.

"No,"

"Tsk, tsk," Orochimaru replied. "that's too bad, you'll have to go whether you like it or not. Get ready to go to Konohagakure High." he laughed.

* * *

Leaning their heads against their desks, the three Iwagakure students groaned with bored expressions on their faces. It was summer school, yes summer school. A time to make children's lives absolutely miserable and torture them until they simply cannot be tortured no more. 

Sakura sighed. She constantly tapped her pencil on the table trying to keep herself occupied than fall asleep. It was already too late for Naruto and Haku. They were snoring in snoozeland. Simply pathetic.

Why was she dragged into attending summer school? She's WAY smarter than those idiots! Why! Why! Why!...oh that's right, because they're friends and friends stick together...

in Haku and Naruto's words of course.

Haku and Naruto were forced into taking summer school classes. Sakura joined on her own 'free will'. She snorted. "Free will my ass." she grumbled.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, smelling the sweet aroma of ramen...his one and true love, besides Sakura. He was completely and madly in love with ramen. Heck! He named every single pair of underwear, 'ramen'. Now that was truly pathetic.

Haku snored loudly and a small dab of drool dripped from his mouth. "I love you." he muttered in his sleep. Sakura wondered what he meant by that. "I love you...," he repeated. "Brad Pitt," his drools were out of control.

'_He is gay,_' Sakura nodded her head.

Naruto was wide awake and hastily stretched his arms out. "OH!" he had a tiny grin on his face. "I smell ramen," he looked like he was in dreamland.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Naruto, I told you not to eat ramen!" she scolded the blond headed idiot.

"B-But...," he stuttered. "I didn't!"

"Mm hm," Sakura crossed her arms. "Tell me Naruto," Naruto looked away. This wasn't a good sign. At this moment, he wished he hadn't woke up.

Naruto gulped and got prepared.

"How many bowls or ramen did you have today?" Sakura raised and eyebrow. She constantly tried to make sure Naruto kept with his diet, meaning ramen was out of the question! But so far, Naruto wasn't doing so well. He sheepishly scratched his head and replied,

"None."

"Plus?"

"Fifteen!" he confessed and slammed his head against the table.

Sakura's eyes blazed with fire. "THAT'S PATHETIC!" she shouted.

Naruto cried fake tears, "I...can't take it Sakura-chan! I need ramen! I can't live without it!"

Sakura smacked his head. "You idiot! Ramen is bad for you!"

Naruto thought otherwise. "No, Sakura-chan! Ramen is good for you!" his eyes went into crazy, obsessive mode.

"Shut up! Ramen is bad for you!"

Naruto wallowed.

"You have a serious problem." she muttered.

"Yes I do, and I'll have you know, I love my problem!" he grabbed a bowl of ramen from under his desk and broke his chopsticks into two. "Haha!" he dug in.

Sakura sweat dropped and her head went towards Haku, who happend to be wide awake, watching the whole scene. "Naruto, if you keep eating that junk, it'll get you fat," Haku replied.

"This coming from the girl who ate twenty boxes of chocolates yesterday?"

"You're just jealous cause I'm in better shape than you are, and I'm not a girl!"

"Says the 'girl' with long hair, long eyelashes, and carries a mini skirt where ever she goes!"

"Stop referring me to a 'she'! There are plenty of men with long hair, I just happen to inherit long eyelashes, and the skirt is for style! Doesn't mean I'm gay! And besides, did you see the size of my dick lately?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura groaned and slammed her forehead against the wooden desk.

Naruto scoffed. "That dick could be some kind of hologram for all I know!"

"You're just jealous...," Haku smirked.

"Shut up! My dick is way bigger than yours!" Sakura's groans grew louder.

"I swear! If we were in a moving car, I'd throw you out!" Haku replied.

"If I had a choice between saving ramen and you from falling off of a cliff, I'd save the ramen!"

"Well of course you would! You're practically married to the thing!"

"What about you? I'd guess you were in love with your lipstick! You always carry it around!"

"First of all, it's chapstick! Second, my lips are easily chapped, don't make me admit that! And third, ramen sucks!"

Naruto gasped, "How dare you insult ramen! Take it back!"

"Never! And by the way! Your fly is down."

Naruto looked down, "You tricked me!" he pointed a finger.

"Made ya look!

Sakura sweat dropped. Those pair have serious issues.

"Fag! You're just a gay, stupid, man-lover, C student!"

"I AM NOT A C STUDENT!"

"Eh? Haku! You're eye shadow is fading!"

Haku panicked and pulled out a mirror. "You tricked me!" he pointed a finger at the blond kidder.

"Made ya look! ahahahaha!"

"Well you...!" Haku paused. '_think! think!_' Haku opened his mouth. "Y-You have weird hair!" he inwardly slapped himself for coming up with a come back so lame.

Naruto smirked, "Excuse me, I have ramen to stuff my face in,"

Sakura turned her head towards Haku, "And you brought up Naruto's hair, why...?"

Haku sighed, "I...couldn't think of anything at the moment." he continued to sigh.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the lively crowd in front of him and inhaled. Okay, it was actaully Sakura, Naruto and Haku, and so far, they looked like they were about to fall asleep. 

"Ohoho!" Jiraiya smirked and tip toed towards the pink sleeping beauty. He put a hand against his mouth and began to laugh in a very perverted way. Stretching his head out, he saw two very large fist...wait a minute? Fists?

BAM!

"Ah!" he held his nose. "I...I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Drama Queen." he muttered. "Pervert! If you look at Sakura-chan one more time-!"

Jiraiya cut him off and waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah," he rubbed his nose. "you'll rip me apart and throw me in your bowl of ramen. Jeez,"

"Jiraiya-san, why are you here?" Haku noticed the white haired man sitting on the ground with drops of blood dripping from his nose.

"I...have an announcement,"

Sakura slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched out. "There's an announcement?"

Naruto and Haku sat down. "This must be serious." Haku replied.

Jiraiya stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I know you will be terribly sad once I tell you this, so please try to keep your tears to yourself,"

Sakura, Haku, and Naruto rolled their eyes, "Drama Queen." they muttered.

"As soon as summer is over," he sniffed. "you will be moving to another school!" He grabbed a bunch of tissues and threw it towards the students, who happend to have shocked expressions. "I changed my mind, cry all you want." a wide grin appeared on his face.

Sakura, Naruto and Haku looked at eachother. "YAY!" the threw confetti into the air.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Oh please, try not to look so sad." he sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Finally! A new school!" Sakura danced around the tables.

"I can finally eat ramen!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "You do that here anyways...,"

"Somebody loves me up there!" Haku blew kisses towards God.

Sakura accidently spoke, "Especially Brad Pitt!"

Haku froze and slowly turned his head towards the pink headed girl, "W-What did you say?" he stuttered. "I swear I am not gay!"

Sakura gave him a look, "I...didn't say anything...,"

* * *

It was a Thursday. Iwagakure's students were supposed to arrive days ago! Tsunade pounded on her desk causing the hard wood to crack a little. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant had a frightened look on her face. 

"Tsunade-sama," she had a concerned look on her face. "I'm sure they will show up." she reassured her.

Tsunade's lips twisted into a wicked grin, "I'm gonna kill Jiraiya." she muttered.

She was so close to losing it, but then she heard something strange? Like someone talking into a microphone.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked through the huges doors of Konohagakure High School and flashed eachother, wide smirks. 

Naruto laid a stool in the middle of the hallways, and Sakura gracefully stepped up. The blond excited boy handed Sakura a wireless microphone and she spoke,

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE!" everyone's attention was on her and they gave her a weird look.

And somewhere in a dark corner, three pairs of dark, creepy eyes were watching the pink haired girl making a scene and purposely putting herself on the spot.

"LISTEN UP! HAVE YOU SEEN MY FRIEND AROUND?" her eyes went from one place to another. "HE'S A CROSSDRESSER-!"

Naruto snatched the microphone away, "AND HE LOOKS LIKE THIS!" he stood in front of Sakura and pulled his pants down. People who were watching, which was practically everyone, gasped.

Sakura muttered something under her breath. "No one wants to see that." she slapped Naruto's head.

Then someone came running towards them. "You guys are embarrassing me!" Haku shouted. "And I am not a crossdresser!" he had a look of embarrassment on his face. "I take a dump for one minute and this happens?"

Tsunade sighed, peeking out of her office she gently closed the door. "They definitely belong to Jiraiya," she sighed.

From the faraway, dark corner, the three students who were leaning on the abandoned lockers did something unexpected...

Three smirks appeared with pure amusement.

* * *

_**A/N:** That's the second chapter! Hope it wasn't too weird for you. It's short, but it should keep you happy. Thanks for reading and please review! And the next chapter will be awesome! Jiraiya's students and Orochimaru's students finally meet! Have extra patience until then!

* * *

**Updated: **1/31/06_


	3. Nice To Meet You, NOT

**_Title: _**A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**Hey! And here comes the third chapter! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter just as much as the first two, and please give me a long review when you're done. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And I beg, please give me along review, it is my wish, and please grant my wish. That's about it! ENJOY!

**_Give my thanks to: _**Flames Of My Heart, des, Sakura x Gaara, Kiyoko-san, Kurenai Chinoumi, mfpeach, Dead Flower, Sukarou, pei-chan, x.emri.x (I would especially like to thank you for the longest review I have ever read!) narutofan4ever, PowerfulMind, sexxy-azn92, Hao'sAnjul, mksanime, JUCHKO, anymous, Tanzanzo, MizzBlizz, The Seven STIMSHH K's, and Heartless Ghost.

Thank you for the wonderful chapter TWO reviews! Much, MUCH appreciated!

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Nice To Meet You (NOT) _**

* * *

Tsunade was beginning to think this was a bad...scratch that...HORRIBLE idea. She constantly kept rubbing her head and closing her eyes, hoping her pain will go away...now. She slowly opened her eyes, slowly...

And groaned.

The pain was still there.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Haku shouted. "These boots, my friend, were very expensive, and I do not want to pay for another pair!" he waved a fist at a blond, loud mouth, blue eyed, idiot.

The blue-eyed boy snorted. "What do you mean expensive?" he sneered. "I saw the same pair of shoes at Wal-mart! They're on sale for twleve dollars!"

Haku gasped. "Wal-mart?" he stumbled over the carpet. "I'm insulted!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura finally snapped. "Just shut up! Nobody cares! It doesn't matter! And Haku, those boots were SO last year." Haku gasps grew louder.

"I am, once again, insulted." he flipped his hair aside.

Tsunade popped a vain...a very big vain. "Are you three done yet?" she clutched a little to tight on her big fat pencil.

The three looked at her.

"Uh...who are you?" Naruto looked dumbly at the blond, angered woman. "And how did you get in here?" he scratched his head.

"Naruto, you can't be that stupid?" Sakura sighed. "She has been sitting there the whole time."

Naruto nervously laughed. "Oh, really? I didn't know that!" Tsunade sweat dropped."I thought it was a some kind of dummy with big boobs."

"Are you as stupid as you look?" Tsunade softly muttered under her breath.

Naruto shrugged. "My mother did drop me when I was a baby. She said I'm stupid because I was dropped on my head." Tsunade stiffened. "Although...I think-,"

"I don't care," Tsunade cut in. "now sit down 'till the others come in." she sneaked a few drops of alcohol into her mouth. "Sit." she ordered.

"Just curious, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura spoke. "Can you...tell me about the other new students? I overheard a crowd of students whispering about them like they were some kind of taboo." Sakura mentioned.

Tsunade smirked. "Ah..," she hid her bottle of sake. "Three students arrived a few days before you three showed up." she threw Haku and Naruto glares. "Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Sabaku Gaara. I'll give you a warning, and if you three are smart, you'd listen." she especially gave Haku and Naruto stares.

Naruto slammed his feet against Tsunade's table and leaned back. "I don't get it! They just seem like regular school bullies to me, what's so special about them?"

Tsunade dusted Naruto's feet away. "Just heed my warning." she flicked Naruto's forehead. "You'll meet them once, and only once," she said. "but keep yourselves away from them as far as possible. Or you might get hurt...except for you Naruto, you can bother them all you want. I don't care."

Naruto crossed his arms, "You don't care about me at all." he mumbled.

"Nope."

* * *

Oh yes, Tsunade is definitely in hell. She was stiff all over, her lips were frozen as a frown, and she could've sworn somebody was throwing paper airplanes at her head. She tightened her grip on her pencil even more, and finally stood up. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped the pencil into two. "I'll murder you!" she threatened.

Naruto and Haku laughed. "Oh, I'm shaking in my pink underwear!" Naruto gave her a fake 'afraid look' and the laughter grew louder. Sakura sunk into her seat and shook her head.

With each passing second, Tsunade's face reddened with anger. "The nerve...," she snuck a few more drops of alcohal into her mouth.

There was a short moment of tension between the four. It was quiet...too quiet. And before Tsunade could respond...

Another paper airplane came flying towards her head.

"AH!" she slammed her fist onto her desk. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she lunged towards Naruto.

"I was just kidding!" Naruto felt his face burning and ran aimlessly around Tsunade's huge office. "Help me!" he cried.

Sakura only sat there, her hands on her lap, and a emotionless look on her face. "Serves you right." she stuck her little pink tongue out and laughed.

Tsunade and Naruto stopped dead in their tracks hearing the door slowly opening.

Tsunade cleared her throat and forced a smile on her lips.

"I hate new students...," she gritted her teeth

* * *

Sakura and Haku stood side to side with Naruto and stared at the three other students with less amusement. According to Jiraiya and the big boobed lady, they were supposed to be...special? They looked pretty normal to them. Actaully...they are pretty good looking... 

Sakura rasied an eyebrow when Gaara constantly kept looking at her. Freaky. And Naruto groaned when he first laid eyes on Neji.

He looked at his pale face and long silky hair, "Not another one," he muttered and gave Haku an offensive look. Haku happened to return the look.

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl with...pink hair? '_Unusual?_' his lips twisted into a complete frown. '_She seems different from the other girls._' he thought as he caught her looking at him with a weird expression on her face. '_Freak._'

Sakura stepped up and her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she squealed with pure excitement.

'_Or...not._' Sasuke sighed. He knew it was too good to be true. She was just another stupid fangirl-

Sakura ran towards the three former Otogakure high schoolers and held stars in her eyes. Naruto and Haku rolled their eyes and smiled.

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke inwardly scoffed as the pink haired girl made her way towards the three handsome men. It was the same everyday. They walk by and glance at a girl for one second, the girl gets the wrong idea, and finally rushes towards them to suck up or...whatever crazy fangirls do.

But something happened unexpectedly.

Sakura pushed the confused boys aside and made her way towards the...ice cream machine?

"Oh my god! I can't believe I missed this!" she hugged the lifeless machine close to her body and tugged on the levers. "I...can't...believe...it," big drops of tears formed in her eyes.

Tsunade smirked, "Have as much as you want."

"I love you!"

Neji and Sasuke gaped, while Gaara only had a look of confusement. "This is definitely the first...," Sasuke muttered.

"Did she just...push me?" Neji felt his face getting hot. "No one's ever pushed me before...," he could hardly hold his anger in. His face was burning with hate...probably embarrassment, but he would never admit that the 'Great Hyuuga Neji' was embarrassed...

or pushed by a girl.

Sasuke inwardly chuckled. This girl is interesting. Finally, someone who caught the attention of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sensed a bit of tension between almost everyone. Even the principal sat quietly, hands in her lap, and taking a few sips of sake. Haku just shook his head, watching Sakura forcing down the ice cream as if she would never have a chance like this again.

Naruto cleared his throat.'_There's too much intensity, I gotta break the ice!_' he thought. "OI!" he faced the former Otogakure students.

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke...especially Gaara, gave him a look of disapproval. 'Don't talk to me', their faces told Naruto that much. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Umm...Neji, your fly is down."

"No it isn't." he growled.

'_Dammit!_' Naruto nervously laughed. "Hehehe, Sasuke, you have white stuff in your hair."

"No, I don't," Sasuke crossed his arm.

'_Jeez!_' he muttered something under his breath and then he spoke again."Gaara, you-,"

A very dark and horrifying aura surrounded Gaara.

"Uh...nevermind," he pushed Haku in front of him protecting himself from the terrifying aura.

Tsunade finally made a move. "OK! Naruto, Haku!" she spoke loudly. Naruto and Haku gave her weird looks and she smiled. "I need you to do me a favor." she snickered.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Eh? Tsunade-baachan? What kind of favor?"

Tsunade laughed then frowned. "Did you just call me baachan?" she muttered.

Naruto was about to speak, until Haku pressed his hands against his mouth. "No! He didn't say anything!" he laughed nervously, once warned about Tsunade's really bad temper, especially when someone called her...'baachan'.

Haku shivered remembering what Jiraiya told him a few days ago.

_'She once ripped out a guy's penis because he called her baachan.'_

Haku continued to laugh...with a hint of horror in his voice.

"Come." she said in a sinister voice.

Tsunade left the room, following was Haku, and dragged by Haku was Naruto.

And the only ones left...Neji, Gaara, Sasuke...and Sakura.

"I love ice cream!" she sang.

Sasuke smirked giving Neji a nod.

Neji returned the nod and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders.

He forcefully twisted her around and glared piercing eyes into hers. Truly frightening, but Sakura couldn't care less. "I'm kinda busy here." she licked her ice cream.

Neji narrowed his eyes and shoved the ice cream away, causing it to spill all over Sakura's new uniform. She gasped slightly and widened her eyes. Gaara's lips twisted into a devious smile. Any minute now, she'd be crying her eyes out, like a little baby...

Gaara licked his cracked lips and silently chuckled. He would never be able to be loved being like this. But in a sick twisted way, he liked seeing women cry...

especially a girl as innocent as her.

"I...," Sakura lowered her head and spoke in a soft, fragile voice...actually...that's what the three boys expected. However, things went a quite the opposite.

Neji stepped a few paces back.

"HELL NO!" her eyes burned with heavy fire. "FREAKIN' BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU!" she tackled Neji to the floor. Neji struggled under Sakura's slender body and his eyes widened.

"Get...off." he bit.

"DIE! STUPID WHITE EYED FREAK!" she kept throwing punches at him. Sasuke and Gaara tried pulling her back, but as soon as they closed in, she threw them across the room.

Sasuke and Gaara hit the wall and hissed in pain. "Is she some kind of demon?" Gaara growled rubbing his back. That was some blow...

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Sakura cried. And before she could throw her final blow, something pulled her away. Whatever it was, it had much strength.

She turned around and saw blond hair.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade looked down at the bloody pulp.

"Uh oh." Naruto bent down and poked Neji's limp body. "Is he dead?" he kept poking.

Haku face twisted into a digusted look, "Don't touch it, Naruto! You never know where it came from...," Naruto ignored the long haired freak and kept poking. "At least use a stick." Haku sighed.

"Stop...poking me." the limp body bit out.

"Aww...he's alive after all?" Naruto sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping to use his body as my new coffee table!" he laughed.

Sakura blew her bangs away. "That is so not funny." she muttered. "That guy doesn't even deserve to be a fuckin' coffee table!" she wanted to knock the white eyed freak to his death.

Naruto stepped back. "Sakura? What did he do to you?" he had concerned eyes.

The three boys who were still on the ground had never experienced anything like this before. It was unbelievable! They were beaten by a...pink-headed girl? They lowered their heads with shame. At least they got what they wanted...at the last second.

Sakura's knees weakened. Her eyes grew watery. "H-He..," she pointed at Neji. "He knocked down my ice cream!" she cried and laid her head on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Oh no he didn't!" Haku gasped. "That's like...suicide! Why would he do that? Had he any idea he was going to get a beating afterwards?" his gasps grew louder.

Then Naruto spoke. "I remember when I accidently knocked down Sakura's ice cream cone! I was sent to the hospital for three weeks!" he shivered, wishing he'd just forget that horrible memory.

Tsunade sweat dropped and mentioned. "You could've just made another one...," Sakura's eyes brightened and a light appeared before her. She made a dramatic stance and looked up to the heavens...

"Oh yeah!" she wiped her tears away and smashed herself against the mini ice cream machine. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she pulled the tiny lever to the ice cream machine.

Tsunade gave her a look, "I...didn't think I had to...," she honestly replied.

Gaara and Sasuke looked down at Neji with horror. It looked like he was trampled over by a herd of...something nasty. They gave him a filthy look and turned their heads towards Sakura.

"It's like she appeared out of a horror movie...," Sasuke whispered.

Gaara inwardly nodded his head. Something inside of him...wanted to get to know this person a little better. She was definitely something interesting. A little too interesting for his taste. And the loud mouth blond along with the homosexual weirdo...they appear to have caught his interest as well.

The three helpless students sprawled against the floor were officially amused.

"Oh, and by the way," Sakura turned to face Tsunade, Haku and Naruto. "where were you three?"

Naruto shrugged. "Something about sneaking alcohal into the school?"

Tsunade nudged his stomach...a little too hard.

"OW!" Naruto fell on the ground.

"I...told...you...not...to...tell...anyone...," she laughed evily while stepping on Naruto's head.

"I gotta headache!" Naruto whinned.

* * *

Neji shivered in his seat. Neji Hyuuga appeared to be strong, independent, and laid back. But how did he appear in the inside? All I can say is that he was feeling weak, embarrassed, and freaked...he was beaten by a freakin' girl! He sat at his desk while the whole class practically stared holes through his face. It wasn't everyday you see Hyuuga's face looking like he was beaten by an ugly stick. 

Gaara gave Neji a look thinking the exact same thing. His back still hurt from the time he first hit the pink headed girl's last nerve. He was usually stronger than this. He could've beaten this girl easily...he wished. He admit it, he hit girls. Yes, Gaara's a girl hitter. But he also had to admit...and he really hated admiting this, but that girl could beat him easily without even trying.

The three boys seemed to be having the same thoughts, 'cause Sasuke was way ahead of them. This girl actually...hurt him. Physically. And that hardly happens to the Great Uchiha Sasuke. Like Gaara, his back was still in pain. He was embarrassed. He was beyond embarrassed. Sitting far at the back corner, he slowly lowered his head and rested on his wooden desk.

Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was late again. He arrived forty-five minutes later, as usual, and made up some lame-ass excuse. "Mornin'." he greeted casually. "Sorry I'm late, I was abducted by a crowd of furious gangsters, but I'm safe now...," his students ignored his lies and went back to their whispering. "I'm glad you all care for me...," he rolled his eyes.

Once again, the students ignored him.

"Okay, now for the attendence."

While mostly everyone ignored him, he called out names.

"Tenten...uh...last name smudged...,"

"...," he was ignored.

"Okay, Yamanaka Ino?"

"...," ignored again...

"Uh...check," he checked off her name.

And the list went on and on.

"And now for the new students." he sat on his desk. "Neji Hyuuga?"

"...," how sad...he's still being ignored.

"Okay, he's here, Gaara Sabaku?"

"...," he was once again ignored.

"Okay people, I know I'm late again, but is it really necessary to ignore your homeroom teacher?"

"...," everyone did NOT reply.

"I get it, if this is the way it's going to be, then I'll ignore you back." he looked away and crossed his arms. "however, as your homeroom teacher, I am not allowed to ignore you..." he muttered to himself.

And he continued.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Finally!" Kakashi threw his hands up in the air. "An answer, thank you!"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay," Kakashi felt a bit better. "and now for our newer students." that definitely caught his student's attention.

The whispers grew louder and louder. They couldn't wait for the new students to show themselves. The new girl is hot and the two new boys are wild. They couldn't wait to meet them.

"Sakura Haruno?" he called.

No answer.

"Sakura Haruno?" there wasn't an answer. "Are you here?" he looked around the room.

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke also looked around. She wasn't here? Not even the loud blond and the homosexual weirdo? Where could they be?

"I wonder where the new girl is?" Neji whispered rubbing the bruise on his face. It's not like he cared or anything...

* * *

"HA!" Jiraiya slammed his cards onto the small circular table. "Go fish! I beat the master!" he laughed. 

Haku gaped. He's never been beaten before, what happened? Is he feeling okay? Is he sick? Yes, that had to be it. He had to be sick. No one, NO ONE is able to beat him at Go Fish.

"Ooo hohoho" he continued to laugh, mocking the three students in front of him.

Sakura looked at him with pure disgust and slammed her forehead against the table. Naruto only crossed his arms and pouted. Something horrible is going to happen, especially when you lose against Jiraiya. Naruto wiped the sweat that slid against his forehead and gulped.

"Knowing the old man, he's gonna make us do something disturbing." he replied.

Jiraiya frowned. "Who you callin' old?" Sakura, Haku and Naruto gave him looks. "OK I'm old," he laughed. "an old man who won! Try beating the master now!" he boasted, especially in a certain someone's face, a certain someone meaning Haku.

"That's not fair!" Haku crossed his arms. "I wanna rematch!"

"No, no," Jiraiya wagged his finger. "I won, it's too late."

"It was just luck."

"You're just jealous."

"You need help, old man!"

"_Jealous_." Jiraiya sang.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Haku crossed his arms.

"Like where?"

"Oh I don't know? You're own school!"

"...I don't know what you're talking about...,"

Haku steamed.

"Haha! That's beside the point! No one can defeat the-,"

"Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered. "just get on with it, what do you want us to do?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment. "I'll let you and Haku off the hook." he smirked.

"YAY!" Naruto and Haku threw confetti in the air.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. '_Where do they get all of that confetti?_' he shook his head.

"W-Wait a minute!" Sakura jumped in. "What about me? How come I'm not off the hook?" she cried.

Jiraiya smirked and then laughed a perverted laugh.

"J-Jiraiya?" Sakura warned him. "Remember the what we talked about earlier-,"

"Take off your shirt," his smirk grew wider.

And soon, Haku and Naruto's grins grew wider too.

"I thought we agreed!" Sakura had a look of horror. "Nothing perverted!"

"I wanna see Sakura take her shirt off too!" Haku replied.

Sakura gaped. "Haku? I thought you were gay?"

Haku shrugged. "Just because I look like a girl, doesn't necessarily mean I'm gay." he explained.

Jiraiya, Naruto and Haku looked at eachother with smug looks. "Take it off! Take if off! Take it off!" they chanted. Sakura watched the three idiots with pure disgust and muttered something under her breath.

* * *

Outside of the janitor's closet, the three perverts walked out with dreamy looks on their faces. 

"So...big...," Haku drooled.

"Oww...,"Jiraiya slammed into a wall. "I was right, they are bigger than Tsunade's...that's saying something." he laughed in a perverted way.

"I think I've seen heaven." Naruto's eyes went big.

Sakura hastily pulled her shirt down. "Nothing leaves that closet!" she blushed furiously. She cleared her throat and said, "Class started a few minutes ago, I think we should go." she nervously replied.

Haku nodded his head. "That's right, I forgot."

"So? Let's go!" Naruto punched the air with his fist.

"But, I really hate those guys." Sakura sneered.

Naruto gave her a concerned look, "What guys?"

"The other new students," she sighed. "they're so cruel."

Jiraiya shook his head, "They are pretty devious, aren't they?"

Jiraiya's three prized students looked up at him,

"You know them?" Haku asked.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "No, but I hear rumors from Orochimaru's point of view." he said.

"Orochimaru?" Sakura tilted her head.

Jiraiya grinned. "He's not important! Now, go to class you three!" he shoved his students away.

Haku, Naruto and Sakura turned to face him, "Thank you, Jiraiya." they rushed towards him, giving Jiraiya the biggest hug ever.

Jiraiya hid his grief and replaced it with a smug grin, "For what? Now get going."

His three most precious students gave him one last smile...and turned towards their life as new official Konohagakure students.

* * *

_**A/N:** YOSHI! That's the third chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. It usually takes me about 2-4 days to update. Guess It was a bit longer than expected. And once again, I'd like to say my thank you's to the people who reviewed. Reviews are the only thing that keeps me going...(whimpers) _

_I am such a freakin' drama queen! Anyway, thanks a lot. And if Neji and his gang are a bit OC in the chapter, than sorry. They're supposed to be mean and heartless and whatever, but they seem..well..not as cruel? _

_Am I right? Maybe I'm wrong? I don't really know the meaning of too cruel and what not. You see, in the real world, people say I'm mean. So I have no idea what I am doing! All this time I thought I was a nice person! Atleast you guys think I'm nice...right?_

_So that's all I have to say. Gimme long, nice reivews! Love ya! And until next time!

* * *

**Updated: **2/7/06 _


	4. Classes! Teachers! Weirdos!

_**Title:** _A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure High School expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

_**Genre:** _Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**First of all, I would like to thank...uh...everyone I guess? I don't know why, but everybody...THANK YOU! And cheers for the fourth chapter! Finally, right? Well here's the fourth chapter, please enjoy, I prepared some extra good stuff in here, so please keep happy. I appreciate each and everyone of you (Reviewers+Readers) So keep reading my story and please give me a whole lot of reviews! Especially really, superduper long ones. Once again, I appreciate...

**_Give my thanks to: _**des, PowerfulMind, sexxy-azn92, Silent Uke Fuu, Heartless Ghost, Flames Of My Heart, MizzBlizz, Hao'sAnjul, mksanime, BWOLFY, Kurenai Chinoumi, jennjennr, liltofu, SweetAssassin, Sweet Immaturity, StarlitBaby, fireblue8, KaTaRa, Sakura's Hope, Sakurachan lover, and Fuji-Dragon!

Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the awesome reviews! I loved them all. And I especially loved the long reviews! I love long reviews the most! Thanks again! I love you all!

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Classes! Teachers! Weirdos!_**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Haku slowly opened the door to their new homeroom class and peeked in with no hint of nervousness at all. 

"It's quiet...too quiet." Naruto mumbled.

"Everything's too quiet for you." Sakura snorted.

"I think...everyone's sleeping." Haku whispered.

"Who are you?" A voice from inside had suddenly spoken.

The three terrified students jumped in surprise and Naruto held his tongue.

"We're the new students, I guess first class is over?" Sakura replied.

Kakashi's eyes twinkled, "Not at all, come in." he motioned them to come forth.

The three obeyed and stepped in. Some were drooling, in deep sleep. Other's were throwing paper airplanes aimlessly around the classroom, unaware of the new students' presence. And people like Neji, Sasuke and Gaara, simply watched with wide eyes as the 'Pink Terror' walked in.

"So she finally shows up?" Sasuke muttered.

"You've been waiting, haven't you?" Neji gave him an awkward look.

"So what if I have?" he sneered.

Neji gave him a deadly look and switched his gaze towards Sakura. She seemed to be in a good mood. He watched her as she bounced up and down, almost waiting for something to exciting to happen. Nothing exciting happens in this school.

After four days of being a student in Konohagakure High, he already figured this place is as boring as Otogakure High, maybe more. Her eyes gazed into his and he stiffened a little. She was looking straight towards him and to be honest...

it was kinda creeping him out.

"Everyone," Kakashi responded in his usual calm, cool voice. "the new students have arrived."

The entire classroom's daze came to an end, hearing the words 'New students' their heads snapped up with great excitement.

Some of guys whistled being in the presence of a beautiful girl. Sakura smiled and gave them an innocent wink. The guys melted into her eyes and sighed.

"If only they knew how ugly she really is...," Neji rubbed his bruises.

Sakura's gaze never left Neji's and she did something totally unexpected in Neji's point of view. She smirked and gracefully walked up to the white eyed boy. She was getting closer, and the closer she came, the pink streak across of his cheek would spread bigger and bigger.

She took his hands in hers and her face looked completely...sad? "Neji-kun!" she cried. All attention were on the two and the class whispered with much amusement, thinking how exciting and weird the whole situation is. Gaara and Sasuke weren't exactly on the same page...

She cried 'fake' tears and cried, "Neji-kun! You are my one and true love!"

The class along with Neji, gasped.

"Although, I cannot believe you dumped me for SASUKE!" Neji cocked an eyebrow, Sasuke gaped, Gaara casted Sasuke and Neji awkward stares, and everyone else gave him weird looks. "I feel so ashamed and embarrassed! In the past, I couldn't possibly express my feelings towards you! But as of today...I, Sakura Haruno, will confess with a full heart!" Everyone gaped. Neji seemed to be in horrorsville

along with Naruto...

She stood on his desk and made sure all eyes were on her.

"Listen everyone! Neji and I have been dating for thirteen years, yes when we were three, and he and I are in love! Deeply and passionately in love!" she dramatically sighed and clutched her heart.

Neji looked dumbfolded and Naruto had a look of terror in his eyes.

"And if you are wondering...then, yes,"

She sighed,

"I made this whole thing up...,"

Naruto sighed with relief and Neji's mouth hung wide open the whole time.

"I am actaully in love with Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto nearly fainted.

Then Sakura spoke, "And yes, people...I made that up as well...,"

Naruto, once again, sighed with complete and utter relief while Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms. And what was this? He looked as if he had just been insulted?

"Yep, I love Gaara!"

Naruto falls down and Gaara's body numbs.

"Sorry...I made that up too...,"

Naruto got up and his body slightly shook. "O-Okay, Sakura-chan." he nervously laughed. "I think that's enough...," Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah? Am I a great actress or am I a great actress?" she evily laughed.

Haku did a thumbs up. "Natural talent, baby!

Naruto grinned. "The best!"

Everyone sweat dropped.What was the whole act for anyway? Were they just putting on a show?

"I should go into the acting business or something?" Sakura giggled into her palm.

Haku did a TWO thumbs up. "You're gonna be a star!"

"Remember me when you're famous!" Naruto encouraged this to the maximum.

Sakura nodded her head. "Will do...will do...,"

"Weirdos." Almost everyone thought at the same time.

Kakashi thought the same thing. However, unlike the rest, he decided to move on, "Ok...er...will you three introduce yourselves?"

Sakura shook her head enthusiastically. "Sure!" she showed off her pearly whites. "Hi everyone! My name is Sakura Haruno, and I...uh...," she tried to think of something to back it up. "my name is Sakura Haruno!"

she had nothin'...

Kakashi only nodded his head. "Good, next?" his eyes gazed towards Haku.

"My name's Haku Matsumoto and I'm a Go Fish ass-kicker!" he flashed a smirk.

"Very reassuring." He muttered sarcastically. "And you are?" he looked at Naruto boringly.

Naruto replied with a toothy grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted in an extra loud voice. "And I have a thing for ramen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was always about ramen for that nut...

"Ramen is my love! Ramen is my life! Ramen is my everything! One day, I will marry ramen! Sakura-chan says it's impossible...well? So what? I'll marry ramen anyway! Hahaha!" he laughed trying to ignore the peircing glare Sakura was giving him. "I will definitely marry ramen and name it, 'Sakura-chan 2!'" Sakura flushed with embarrassment and muttered,

"Naruto...," she made a fist. Once again, Naruto tried to ignore it. Although, it would be quite difficult to ignore the pain he would recieve later...

"Sakura-chan 2 and I will live alone together and have little ramen babies!" he grinned. "But in the end, I'll only eat them-,"

Kakashi stepped in. "Okay, that's enough information for today. Please take yourself to any empty seat." he smiled.

Then Sakura spoke, "Um, okay. But what's your name?"

Kakashi smiled, "Just call me Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura returned the smile. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei. What do you teach?" Sakura realized that was the wrong to say when a dark aura appeared around Kakashi.

"I teach...I don't teach anything...," he sulked.

Naruto, Haku and Sakura twitched. What was with him all of a sudden? "Then why...?" Sakura couldn't say anything in words.

"I was only hired to be ignored...ignored by my students...seems like I'm doing a VERY good job." his voice was, all of a sudden, very sinister and evil. "I used to be the cool teacher. Everybody loved the mask I hid my face in...but then they grew bored...and hated me because of this mask...a very sad story,"

Haku twitched, "Yeah? Not really interested."

Kakashi went into normal mode and shrugged, "Me neither," he sighed and plopped onto his comfortable seat. He laid his feet on his desk and relaxed. "Well, back to my book." he scanned through a few pages.

Naruto caught a glimpse of the orange object and gaped. "Hey, I-Is that...?" he stuttered and carelessly pushed Sakura away without even realizing it.

Kakashi gave him a look and nodded his head. "Yes, this is the third volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Why do you ask?" Kakashi watched the weird blondie drool over the book Kakashi called 'God'. He wiped the drool away from his precious...

Naruto continued to drool none the less. "I really hate that book...but somehow, love it...," he grinned in a perverted way. Something like Jiraiya's grin.

"Eh?" Kakashi gave him a questioning look.

"May I?" Naruto leaned in closer.

"This is where I draw the line."

"Oh, come on!"

"Sorry."

"Just one chapter! Let me read one chapter!"

"No way."

"Don't be such a prick!"

"Buy your own 'God',"

"But you don't understand! I was banned from all three porn shops in Japan!"

"That's your loss."

"Just a peek!"

Sakura fumed and heat was seen coming out of her ears. "You men and your perverted books disgust me!" she shouted. "I should torture you for reading such stupid and pointless crap!" she constantly gave the two men a slap in the head.

"Oww...," Naruto and Kakashi rubbed their heads. They looked at eachother with questioning looks.

"Hey, you're a teacher. Is she allowed to do that?" Naruto whinned.

Kakashi looked inot Sakura's blazing, fiery eyes.

"Apparently." he gulped.

"Sakura's a feminist." Haku whispered in their ears.

Kakashi replied, "Ah...," he nodded his head. "Sorry, but I'm not into women who are way into feminism." he told the pink headed female.

Sakura's face litterally turned red. "I'm not a woman!" the girl shouted. "I'm a lady!" she corrected.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, and the difference is?"

Sakura's tightened her grip, "BIG DIFFERENCE! REALLY BIG DIFFERENCE! ACTUALLY...NO! THERE ISN'T A DIFFERENCE, I JUST MADE THAT UP FOR NO PURPOSELY GOOD REASON!" her voice faded.

"New students are so weird...," Kakashi muttered to himself.

She kept an evil look of disgust on her face and her lips twisted into a deadly frown. It was like this for quite a while now, but that was soon over. Her lips suddenly curved into a wicked smirk and she looked like she was on the verge of becoming completely insane...

shivers.

Kakashi almost shuddered, it was scary looking directly into _her _eyes.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei." she kept her evil smirk. "Let's make a bet."

Kakashi gulped. "A bet?"

"Yes, if you win...I'll buy you the new addition of Icha Icha Paradise." she gagged.

Kakashi's eyes brightened for a really quick second, but then dulled. "And if I lose?" he asked.

Sakura's smirk grew wider. Something Kakashi did not want to see. "Then you will burn every perverted book you have ever read and never look at a dirty novel again!" she laughed. Kakashi's knees went weak and he fell to the ground.

"NOOO!" he shouted.

"Yes!" Sakura grinned.

"I must not!"

"Oh, but you have to!"

"No, I cannot!"

"Yes, I think you can!"

"Impossible!

"NOT impossible!"

"But I mustn't!"

"But you must!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I have nothing better to do." he sadly replied. "So, what game are we going to play?"

The three newest students looked at eachother and grinned. The whole class stared at them with much fascination, especially the three boys way in the back.

"Go Fish."

* * *

"I..can't...believe...I'm...losing!" Sakura bit out, trying to keep herself from pulling her pink locks out. She was losing...seriously. She was never really gifted in this game. 

Heck, she barely won a game. Haku was the master, Jiraiya would come in second, and then Naruto. Sakura was always last place. But why did Kakashi had to be so damn good? And then before she kenw it...

"I lost!" she pulled her hair out.

"I'm not surprised." Kakashi merely shrugged her off.

The crowds and crowds of students appeared at Kakashi's side, cheering him on and on.

"Oh, what ever happened to the 'Ignore Kakashi' phase?" he rolled his eye.

Neji, Sasuke and Gaara sweat dropped. "This just isn't normal." Sasuke muttered.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sakura whinned. "I don't wanna buy a perverted book!"

Kakashi wagged his finger. "Tch, tch, too bad." he grinned slyly under his mask. "You're the one who made the bet."

Sakura muttered something under her breath.

Then the bell rang...

next class.

* * *

So far, the next class wasn't going so bad...it was actaully pretty okay, it was going horrible! 

Asuma-sensei, their new _English Teacher _knew not a thing about English. Sure he was an Ok guy, but his english sucked!

"Okay...uh...I have no idea...what the hell am I doing?" the only thing that would get him to relax...was a smoke.

"Is he really a teacher?" Naruto whispered.

"He smokes in class, what a bad role model...," Haku replied.

"Um...is it okay to smoke like that." Sakura spoke out loud.

"Of course it is," Asuma replied. "Just don't get caught." he laughed.

It was almost the end of class and Naruto, being Naruto, was a clear distraction in class.

"I lost my ramen! I can't find it anywhere!" he panicked. "I just made a bowl five minutes ago! Where did it go?" he was on the verge of ripping his shirt off.

Chouji slowly lowered his head and sipped graciously onto 'his' ramen he found 'lying' on the ground somewhere and innocently decided it would be best if it was eaten.

'_Idiot._' Sasuke snorted.

'_When is this nightmare over?_' Neji sunk into his seat.

'_I hate...I just hate...,_' Gaara growled at everything around him.

Asuma cleared his throat and dragged the loud mouth blond to his seat. "Congratulations, Naruto! You have officially made me forget what I was about to asign for homework, thanks a lot!" Asuma kept smoking.

The class was quiet for a while...and then cheered.

"YAY!" they did the wave.

"Oh, nevermind. I remembered." Asuma's memory came to him.

"Aww...," the class sulked.

Asuma smirked. "Tonight's homework...WATCH TV ALL NIGHT TILL YOU CAN'T WATCH NO MORE!"

"YAY!" the class cheered.

"Wait a minute!" Asuma quickly replied. "That's not it...Oh, nevermind, I remember now. Tonight's homework, three page essay."

"Aww...," everyone groaned.

* * *

Kurenai stared at her newest students in front of her and a tiny smirk made it's way to her lips. She sat everyone down and faced Naruto, Sakura and Haku. 

"Alright, I am your new home economics teacher, Kurenai-sensei." she gave everyone a polite smile. "Throughout this semester I will be teaching you how to clean, cook, and many more...," she told them, making sure everyone was listening. "And now for the attendence," she scanned the room and sweat dropped. "Are you the only one's here?" she only head counted twelve people.

Kurenai pulled out a clipboard with the attendence sheet hanging on the board carelessly. She scanned it for a while and finally called out names.

"Akimichi Chouji?"

"(munch munch)"

"Here." Kurenai checked something off. "Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-Here." a timid, mutter voiced out.

Kurenai nodded her head. "Check...Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Right here!" a loud mouth, much like Naruto, shouted.

"Check, Tenten...uh...last name smudged...,"

"HEERE!"

"Right." Kurenai had a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Rock Lee?"

"Rock Lee is here! And the springtime of youth will always be with me!"

Kurenai sweat dropped. "Ok...weirdo...Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ah! I broke a nail!" a screechy voice shouted.

"Okay, everybody's here. And now for the freaks-I mean...new students...Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh my god...did someone fart?" she pinched her nose together.

Haku and Naruto bursted into tiny chuckles.

"Uh...," Kurenai checked something off of her list. "Ok, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hn."

"Check." she scribbled something down. "Matsumoto Haku?"

"You know what Sakura? I do smell something funny...could it be gas?"

Naruto and Sakura couldn't hold in their laughter.

Kurenai blanked out for a while. "Oooookaaaay." she cleared her throat. "Is Sabaku Gaara here?"

Gaara gave her a deadly, very deadly, glare.

"I'll take that as a yes...," she sure had a lot of weirdos in her class. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn." his reply was basically the same as Neji's.

"And Uzumaki Naruto?" finallly, the last one...

"Uh, sorry guys. I think the smell is coming from me...,"

The three couldn't hold it any longer. They bursted into fits and fits of hard core laughter. It seriously did hurt to laugh.

"...," Kurenai was completely blanked out. "Is this some kind of act?" she muttered.

They were still laughing.

"You're tyring to make me look bad, aren't you?" she mumbled.

The laughter finally died down.

'_Must they always make a scene wherever they go?_' Sasuke sighed.

'_I'm just plain...irritated,_' Neji's whole body started to twitch.

'_I really hate that oven...,_' Gaara glared...at the oven...

Kurenai finally gained control over herself. "Okay, time for the lesson...," she replied. "Today, we are going to make muffins!"

Inner Gaara skipped for joy. '_Yay...I love muffins!_'

'_I hate innerself._' Gaara cursed himself for having such a sissy innerself.

* * *

"My name is Shizune, but you may address me as Shizune-sensei, I will be your science teacher." she showed off her shiny smile and politely patted her newest students on the back. 

She settled everyone down and smiled.

"Alright, everyone." she spoke. "Today...we're going to...try to make an egg explode!" the whole class cheered and threw their hands in the air with glee. "But, with partners that I will assign you to."

The whole class groaned.

"Now, the partner I will assign you to will be your partner for the next four days." groans grew louder. Everyone knew Shizune only paired a person with another the exact opposite of eachother. It was life, but why did it have to be high school life?

She called out the pairings.

"Let's see...Neji and Sakura."

Neji walked up to Sakura, making sure he kept his distance after the stunt she pulled earlier in homeroom. She gave him a sly smirk and laughed her head off. Neji glared at the person in front of him and muttered something harsh under his breath.

"And...Naruto with Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Naruto's eyes popped out.

"Not with this dobe, I'm not." Sasuke argued.

"And last but not least," Shizune smiled. "Tenten and Haku."

I guess Haku was okay with who he ended up with. It wasn't a rivalry like Naruto and Sasuke, or something awkward like Sakura and Neji...or something scary like Gaara and Ino...shudder.

He took a seat next to her and gave her a sencere smile. "Well, I guess you're my partner for the next four days." he shrugged.

Tenten also shrugged. "I guess." she replied.

Haku sighed. "So...what's your name again?"

"Tenten." she told him.

"Right." Haku gave a nod. "Then shall we get started, Nine-Nine?"

Tenten gave him a look. "Uh...it's Tenten."

"Sure...so, Four-Four, what should we do about our project?"

"My name is Tenten."

"Three-Three?"

"Tenten!"

"Five-Five?"

"Tenten!"

"Eight-Eight?"

"TENTEN!"

Haku paused at her sudden outburst. "...," he was silent for a while, but a while doesn't last long, now does it? "...Forty-Forty?"

"UGHH! FOR THE LAST FUCKIN' TIME! IT'S TENTEN!"

People were now starting to stare. "Jeez, keep it down will ya?"

Tenten looked away, completely flushed from embarrassment. She crossed her arms and snorted. "No offence, but I don't feel comfortable hanging out with some gay dude." she spat.

"Oh yeah? Well no offence to you, but I don't feel comfortable hanging out with a girl who's named after a number...,"

he sneered.

"and I'm not gay, Six-Six."

"IT'S TENTEN!"

They seem to be getting close...

* * *

Yes...finally it comes down to the last class..a very useless class, but a class indeed. Sakura, Naruto and Haku took their seats in their usual spots, the front, where everyone watch them make a scene for the last time. 

But believe it or not, they just didn't feel like it.

So far they went through many classes. Sakura actaully learned that Kakashi is a math teacher, and was being totally dramatic over the, 'I'm a teacher being ignored' act. He's actaully a really gifted math teacher, as hard as it is to believe.

Then there's Asuma-sensei, the not-so-gifted English teacher. He basically sucks. Still don't know why the principal ever hired him? Maybe she was drunk at the time...huge possibility. However, besides the fact that Asuma is a horrible English teacher, he's still somewhat...a good friend...I guess?

And possibly every girl's role model, Kurenai Yuuhi. Pretty, smart, and a really good at being a housewife. Kurenai-sensei can clean...clean..and that's basically it. She couldn't cook if her life depended on it. Her food tastes horrible, her recipes are fraud, and her food just plain sucks! But hey? she's a great cleaning lady. Would make the perfect janitor, although she would never admit it.

And the other beauty, Shizune-sensei. The coolest teacher there is! Not only is she gifted in science, she was also a doctor in her much earlier days. Cool experiments and a lot to learn. She's definitetly the coolest teacher out there, besides Kakashi of course.

And finally...they come across him...her...whoever or whatever it was...it was frightening...

"Hello class!" he/she smiled with less affection. "My name is Deidara! Please call me Deidara-sensei and don't ever forget my name, yeah?" Naruto and Sakura gave this guy/girl weird looks and Haku simply fell asleep on his desk. "Oh, and by the way, I'm a guy." he seemed to be reading Naruto and Sakura's thoughts clearly.

Sakura twitched. "I knew that." she lied.

Naruto nodded his head, "I knew that too!" he nervously laugh. '_No, I didn't...,_'

"So let's get started, yeah." he pulled out a clipboard similar to everyone elses and looked through his list of students. "For the next two semesters, I will be your sex ed. teacher...yeah...," he gave everyone a wink. "So let's get started, yeah?"

Everyone groaned and Haku's eyes snapped open.

"Okay...sex ed, sex ed, where to start?" he put a finger to his chin. "When a man loves a woman-,"

"Spare us the details!" Naruto shouted.

Deidara simply spoke. "I will ignore the pretty blond boy sitting in front of me and pretend he never existed, yeah...that makes life a whole lot easier...,"

"HEY!" Naruto was ignored.

"Now as I was saying, the first thing you wanna do is lay on top of the broad, show 'em who's boss. And remember, the most important thing to do is take off your clothes, it is absolutely the most important thing-,"

Haku spoke out of term. "That's sick!" he covered his ears.

"YEAH!" everyone else had his back.

Deidara crossed his arms. "You people are SO virgins..," he rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know what you're teaching?" Sakrua spoke. "This is sex education, not 'lessons on how to fuck'" she told him.

Deidara ignored her...just like Naruto...

"Well, when a man loves a woman, it's natural for them to-,"

The entire class groaned.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job, yeah...," he shrugs.

Class was finally half way over, just half way! Finally! No one noticed, but there was a man sitting at the corner watching the whole lesson pass by. His name?...

"Sasaki, my apprentice." Deidara spoke. "Play a song that describes me the most, yeah."

The blond man stood up and frowned. "For the last time, my name is Sasori and I'm-,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not interested in hearing your whole life story. Now play my song!"

Sasori muttered something under his breath and pressed an anonymous button.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie-_

Deidara quickly runs towards the radio and shuts it off. "Uh, ladies, I swear that is not my song...Sakari?" Deidara felt an annoying breeze coming from the window.

"It's Sasori-,"

"I honestly don't care. Please shut the windows, Ok? Sagashi-,"

"Sasori!" the frustrated man repeated.

"Yeah, whatever. So you gonna close the windows or what...er...what's-your-face?"

"SASORI!"

"Ok, Ok," Deidara waved his hands infront of him. "Don't need to get all funky on me! Now shut the windows will ya, Sagami?"

Sasori sighed. "Fine." he replied. "After I use the bathroom." he walked out.

A few minutes passed by and silence filled the room.

"He ain't comin' back, is he?"

The entire class nodded their heads.

Now, class is almost over...almost...a few minutes and BRIING! Class would soon end. But for now, Deidara's current class were discussing something very important...

"Alright, Naruko-,"

"It's Naruto."

"That's what I just said. Narubo, what do you do whenever you're in a woman's presence?" he eyed the blond kid.

The blond kid sighed. "Uh...you bring her down with your big dick...,"

"Good!"

"And for the last time, my name is Naru-,"

"Yeah, whatever, Naruko...,"

Naruto fumes.

"Okay." Deidara faced Sakura. "Sakurako-"

"My name is Sakura."

"Yeah, I kinda like Sakurako better...," he said.

Sakura twitched. "Just call me Sakura." she just couldn't stop twitching.

"Sure," Deidara nodded his head. "...Sakurako...," he coughed. "Okay, so what does a woman do when she's in a man's presence, yeah?"

Sakura sighs. "Bring 'em down with your vagina...,"

"Correct! Sakuma!"

"IT'S SAKURA!"

"Yeah, I kinda like Sakuma better...,"

This guy is driving everyone nuts...

* * *

_**A/N:** _Okay, that's enough for today. I'm takin' a break! Not a long one though! I'll update in no time, so don't you worry! And about Gaara, Sasuke and Neji, they seem a bit OOC in this chapter, sorry about that. I just can't get them in their right character! I'm sure some of us have problems like that...Ok, and yes...my fic is a perverted one... 

Also, if the spelling and grammar seems a bit off, that's because, as usual, I'm too lazy to check it.

And about the classes, I only added the main ones in the fic, I'm trying to make this a three thousand word chapter kind of thing, so yeah? I don't really have time to fit the rest of their classes. But just incase you're wondering...

Kakashi: Math Teacher

Asuma: English Teacher

Shizune: Science Teacher

Deidara: Sex Education Teacher

Kurenai: Home Economics Teacher

And the rest...I still need time to think about it.

* * *

_**Updated: **2/13/06_


	5. Stupid Pranks: Part I

_**Title:** _A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure highschool expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Althought their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Romance/Humor

**_A/N: _**Hello, everyone! I'd just like to say...well, I'm out. I have no idea what to say, but I have to say something before the chapter starts! I mean, it's tradition! So I'll just say this...I LOVE YOU! Yeah, that's all I could think of. And about Bullwinkle's review: You are totally right. Sasuke, Gaara and Neji are supposed to be bad asses, and I totally messed that up in the last two chapters. Sorry, in the third chapter...I had no idea what I was doing, in the fourth chapter, I was kinda concentrating on the classes and teachers, you know? So, sorry! I'll make it up in this chapter, I was planning on making it up anyways. I guess that's all I have to say.

**_Give my thanks to: _**MizzBlizz, Heartless Ghost, mksanime, PowerfulMind, Magical Mystic Path Ways, Flames Of My Heart, narutofan4ever, sexxy-azn92, Kitazy, pei-chan, StarlitBaby, Hao'sAnjul, Cursed-Melody, Kurenai Chinoumi, des, Bullwinkle, Jupiters, Kaputan 911, and Sailor Leo, and the reviewers who reviewed for the other chapters!

Thanks for the fabulous _chapter four_ reviews!

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Stupid Pranks: Part I_**

* * *

Sasuke wasn't the one to hit a girl, but she was just so damn annoying! Every minute and every second of his boring, uninteresting life, she would be there, going on and on and on and on about practically nothing. It was like having a big annoyance shoved in your ear. 

The supposedly slutty blond girl followed him everywhere! EVERYWHERE! She even went as far as to stepping in the boy's bathroom. Talk about annoying...and sick! Sasuke turned to the blond whore in front of him and sneered.

"What do you want from me?" he growled.

The blond smiled, a very ANNOYING smile. "Please go out with me!" she squealed. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I am the hottest girl in school!"

people here are so modest...

Sasuke looked boringly into her eyes, "Yeah? So?" he tried ignoring.

"So isn't it natural for a hot guy and a hot girl to go out together?"

Sasuke paused. "I'd rather go out with Naruto,"

"Eww...,"

"Seriously, get out of my face."

"Not unless you go out with me."

"I'm not going out with you."

"I won't say this agian!"

"Then don't,"

"But...PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Sasuke twitched. Why must he be cursed with such good looks?

"You're pathetic."

"Yes, I am pathetic, now go out with me!"

"I really don't want to hit a girl...,"

Ino paused. "You'd actaully hit a girl? A pretty girl like myself?"

"I've seen prettier."

"That's so mean-will you go out with me?"

"No." he shoved her out of his way. "If I ever see you again, I won't be so nice." he gave her a deadly glare. He finally made his way out of the boy's bathroom leaving a completely frozen Ino behind.

Ino gulped. "He's so hot when he's threatening people." she sighed.

In Shikamaru's words, girls are so troublesome...

* * *

Gaara walked alone in the half empty halls of Konohagakure high. Step by step he felt as if he was being watched. He was always being watched. 

He looked to his right.

People turned their heads nervously away from the red headed devil and whistled.

He looked to his left.

The same...it was always the same.

He looked straight ahead.

Everyone turned away, pushing away the fact that he was even here, he was ignored, but feared. That's what he wanted, right? Probably...

He turned to his right again.

And there was fresh meat. A freshman to be exact. His gaze was completely on him and Gaara growled. The boy just couldn't look away, not from Gaara's piercing blue eyes. He shivered and crouched in the corner of the wall.

"What are you looking at?" Gaara's eyes thinned.

The boy looked away.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all!" he nervously laughed. "Hey, look! Is that my next class? Why, I think it is. I should be going now!" he continued to laugh nervously, and tried to make a run for it.

But Gaara was quicker than that. He grabbed the boy by his collar and shoved him back in the corner. "I hate it when people like you give me that look...," he growled.

The boy gulped. "Me too! It's so annoying! I mean, I've have no idea what you're talking about, but I agree with you a hundred percent-!"

"Shut up." Gaara felt a headache coming on.

People here were so much different from the kids at his old school. And by different, I mean annoying. He stood his ground and gave the boy one last threatening glare before letting him run off to his mommy.

"AH!" he dropped his books and ran like the wind.

* * *

Neji glowered at the girl that stood infront of him. Like Sasuke, he wasn't the one to hit girls, but this one was just asking for it. His glared deepened and he constantly tried running away, but she would always, by some weird reason, find him. 

If she was a guy, then that would be a different story. He'd beat the crap out of him! Seriously! Damn his mother, 'Never hit girls,' she would constantly say. And that line always stuck in his head.

"Leave me alone." he hissed.

Ino stood there, "Well since Sasuke obviously has no taste in hot women, meaning me," she muttered to last part, "I was hoping you would. Guess I was wrong!" she crossed her arms.

"That's right, now go away."

Ino fumed, "Not until you give me an answer!"

"No." well that was easy.

"I want another answer!"

"No...way."

"That's not the answer I was looking for!"

"Will you stop pestering me, I have better things to do."

"I want an answer!"

"I GAVE YOU MY DAMN ANSWER!" Neji eyed her and gave her a wicked look. Ino shuddered in her panties and whimpered.

His eyes were so damn freaky...what did she ever see in this guy? Sure he's cute, but was this worth it? Sasuke was much better looking anyway...

"Fine." her lips quivered. "Sasuke is WAY nicer than you." she knew that wasn't true, but what else was she going to say?

Neji snorted. "Like I care." he'll never hear the end of SASUKE.

"Sasuke smells better too."

"Whatever."

"So are his eyes."

"Yeah, sure...,"

"And his smile...actaully, I've never seen him smile, but if he did, he would probably have a nicer one than your's."

"I don't care."

"And his hair is better too."

Neji froze.

Oh, now she just went TOO far.

Oh yeah, Neji was going to do something horrible...horrible to this poor, blond child...and no one is going to stop him. Mwahahahahahahahahaa!

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino?" Kakashi said in a slightly bored voice. 

He looked up when there wasn't an answer and raised his eyebrows.

"Yamanaka Ino?" he repeated, this time, in a louder voice.

Neji crossed his arms. "She's not here." Gaara and Sasuke eyed him.

"Hm?" Kakashi blinked. "Do you know where she is?"

Neji smirked. "She's...in a much better place...," his eyes reeked of evil.

Sakura gave him a look. "I have a bad feeling about this...," she kept her gaze upon the white eyed horror.

Naruto secretly slurped on his noodles. "Me too. Buy hey! It's Ino, right? She's deserves to be in a 'Better Place'." he winked.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess you're right." she sighed,

"If you mean tied with a rope and swimming in a dumpster? Then yeah, she's in a better place." Haku replied, painting his nails black. "I think I'm gonna go goth." he snickered.

Sakura gaped. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, who knows? Maybe turning goth will be-,"

"Not that!" Sakura shook him by the shoulders. "Ino! What about Ino?"

Haku opened his mouth, "Oh, I saw her in the dumpster not too long ago, she seemed to be having a great time...or was that just me...?"

Sakura gaped turning her full attention towards Neji. Neji seemed to be aware of Sakura's stare and smirked. "What?" she'd like to wipe that _stupid_ smirk off of his s_tupid_ face.

"You're...you're so...," she just couldn't put it in words.

"Okay, people." Kakashi spoke. "Let's begin."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at her. She was a threat, and he needed to get rid of her. 

Neji noticed Sasuke's deep and utter concentration on the new girl and frowned. "What's with you?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged him off. "It's nothing." he replied. "I just...want to get rid of her." he watched the pink haired girl, the loud-mouth blond, and the homosexual weirdo make, yet, another scene in front of the class.

"Ok, people! Watch the _Great Naruto_ as he juggles three heavy text books...WITH HIS FEET!" the three former Otogakure high schoolers sweat dropped.

The whole class cheered.

"I especially want to get rid of him." Sasuke glared at the blond loud mouth.

And Sakura spoke into a loud booming voice. "And now! Let's watch him juggle...FIVE HEAVY TEXT BOOKS...WITH HIS NOSE!"

"Uh, Sakura...I don't think I can-"

"Nonsense!"

"You're not gonna make me do that, are you? I'll break my nose!"

"...but that's what make things fun!"

"You're so mean!"

Getting rid of them will be...really hard...

Gaara spoke. "How are we possibly going to get rid of them?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was thinking we could...maybe use...a chainsaw?"

Neji and Gaara gave strange looks.

"Are you planninga murder?"

"Of course not...," Sasuke snorted. "were you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No way." Neji quickly replied. "Of course not...maybe...no, no, I wasn't planning on murder, that's crazy...what about you, Gaara?"

Gaara was silent.

Neji and Sasuke scooted a few inches away.

"I don't even want to know what that means." said Sasuke.

"Do you think he would go as far as to murder?" Neji whispered.

"I was kidding." Gaara solemnly responded.

Neji and Sasuke were quiet.

"I...was kidding...," he repeated.

"I knew that." Neji coughed.

"Yeah, me too...," Sasuke crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"So what do you plan on doing anyway?" Neji spoke. "We can't beat it out of them, I still have the bruises from last time."

"Yeah, as long as Haruno is on their side, they are unstoppable." Sasuke pointed out. "So what are we going to do?"

There was a slight pause for that quick moment. Still had no ideas.

"We could always kill them...in their sleep...," Gaara said in a sinister voice.

There was an awkward pause.

Neji and Sasuke scooted another inch away.

"I guess I should stop making jokes."

"Would you?" Neji begged.

Another moment of silence. Class was soon to be over and the three boys still had no ideas.

"Meet me by the school's office after lunch." Sasuke simply ordered.

Gaara and Neji simply gave him a 'hn' and school bell rang.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto started a fortune telling business without Haku's approval. Leading to a very angry homosexual...or whatever he was? The skies were dark, rain drops were heard and people were crowding around the fortune telling booth, interested in the new students next scene. 

Sakura lowered her head to the crystal ball...or a ball made of plastic, whatever? Her booth happened to be right next to the school's office, which meant being right next to Sasuke.

The raven haired man crossed his arms and gave the pink haired girl a look of annoyance. "What are you doing?"

Sakura pressed a finger against his lips. "Shh...the spirits are talking to me...,"

"Wow." the crowd whispers.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and he simply looked away.

"Now, my child." she said in a creepy old ladies' voice. "What is it you want to know?" she gave the senior girl a freaky laugh. "Ahahaha!"

The girl nervously shook in her boots. "Um...I don't know? But what does my future say, oh wise one?"

Sakura looked intensely into her 'crystal' ball. "In the future...," she began.

This girl actaully caught Sasuke's attention. He turned his head slowly towards the 'crystal' ball and examined it. It was just...

plain old plastic.

"In the future...," she repeated. "You will die...,"

There was a moment of silence.

"NEXT!"

Sasuke sweat dropped.

And the girl gaped. "I will?"

Sasuke's sweat dropped grew twice as big.

"Yep!"

"But...that can't be!"

"It's true, your future is death."

"NO!"

"Sorry." Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke had just about enough. "Idiot, everyone's future is death. Do you actaully plan on living forever?" he glared at the crying girl below him.

The girl wept. "I wanna live! I wanna live! I'm never gonna die! NEVER!"

Sasuke seriously felt like kicking the limp body to it's end.

"Sasuke." a voice from behind called out.

Sasuke turned around and he was finally calm.

"Why did you invite _her_?" Neji gave Sakura a disgusted look.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and muttered something harsh under her breath.

"I didn't, she's just...here." Sasuke opened the glass door to the office and gestured Gaara and Neji in. The obeyed and slowly walked in making sure to give Sakura a nasty glare before doing so.

Outside of the office, they could hear Sakura's creepy voice. "Your future...IS DEATH!"

Sweat drops.

The lady at the front desk smiled nervously. "Do you boys need anything?" she said in an extremely timid voice. Sasuke sighed. He was going to do this once, and only once.

"Hi." he gave her a seductive smile.

The lady, not a single day over twenty, melted in his eyes. "H-Hi." she stuttered. '_Smooth,_' she inwardly scolded herself.

"I was wondering," he leaned in.

Neji and Gaara watched with pure disgust as Sasuke whispered sweet nothings into her ear. The woman behind the desk weakened and she nearly fell to the floor.

"I...I-I can't." she squeaked.

Sasuke gave her a look. "Please?"

The woman just couldn't refuse. "Okay, but hurry!" she whispered and stepped aside.

Sasuke winked and passed by, gesturing Neji and Gaara to come along. The two rolled their eyes and awkwardly followed Sasuke to the back. Never before have they witnessed Sasuke...flirting with a girl. Sure it was by force, but still? It was weird.

Sasuke slowly made his way to a filing cabinet and forced it open. There, laid the profiles of each and every student in Konohagakure High School. Neji and Sasuke smirked while Gaara simply had a bored look in his eyes.

"Haruno...Sakura...," Sasuke scanned through the hundreds and hundreds of profiles. "found it." he opned the portfolio which held great information of the pink headed girl.

"Let's see." Neji opened the file.

"Sakura Haruno, blah, blah, blah, father deceased...whatever...blah, blah, blah...black belt in Karate, and heavy lifting champion...heavy lifting champion? That skinny girl?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged and continue to look through her life. "Ice cream...lover? Everyone knows that...," remembering the day of the horrible 'incident'. Something no one, especially Neji, would like to remember.

Neji scowled, "What about Uzumaki's proflie? We need information on him too." what he said made perfect sense.

"Right, Uzumaki...Naruto...," Sasuke sighed and glared at the profile in front of him. "Black belt in karate, blah blah, both parents: deceased? cry me a river," he rolled his eyes."...and...interesting...," he looked at a certain part of Naruto's profile.

Neji gave him a look. "What?"

"He has...nevermind." he purposely coughed. (A/N: I'll explain in the next chapter)

Gaara and Neji exchanged glances but quickly shrugged it off.

"What about...uh...what's-his-name?"

"You mean the homosexual weirdo?" Neji replied.

"Yeah, him...," Sasuke frowned, "that guy freaks me out, with the make-up and the black nail polish, he's an embarrassment to man-kind."

"Ok, while you're over there complaining about the love of your life, I'm going to scan through his profile." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Who said he was the love of my life?" Sasuke growled.

"Just get on with this." Gaara sneered.

"Hmm...parents are still alive...upper class family...go fish expert...purple belt in karate, could've excelled to black belt but in his words, 'purple is the new black'." the three boys exchanged weird glances.

"Must we read more?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"What was the point in even coming here? This is useless information." Neji threw the three portfolios on the floor.

"I guess...we'll have to do this the hard way." said Sasuke.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" the chestnut-haired boy spoke.

"Uh...," Sasuke replied. "I don't know." he honestly shrugged.

"The only way to get them on the run...," Gaara spoke unexpectedly. "Is to turn everyone against them." Neji and Sasuke smirked.

Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all?

* * *

Neji kept a close eye on the girl who would soon be gone and smirked. She was early, earlier than usual. And there were her followers, Blond loud kid, and Homosexual weirdo. He couldn't possibly pull a prank on Sakura, he knew very well she was too smart for her own good. 

Haku would be a hell of a lot easier, but he isn't exactly the dumbest. He would catch on in a minute. Who's left? Uzumaki. He inwardly chuckled to himself. Stupid, gullible, and probably the easiest to manipulate. He slowly stood up and walked up to the clueless blond boy.

Soon, everyone was present, even the perverted, mask-wearing, teacher. Class wouldn't start until eight, so he had to make this quick. He slipped in a seat behind Naruto's and whispered in his ear. Sasuke and Gaara watched with much facsination way in the back.

"Naruto." he whispered, making sure Sakura and Haku were out of the hearing range.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and turned his head around, just slightly. "What do you want?" he slurped in his ramen.

"You see this?" he lifted a tube of glass filled with purple liquid.

"Yeah?" Naruto shrugged. "So what?"

Neji smirked. "This is 'Truth Potion', when you take a drop, the only thing you can do is tell the truth." he said.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah right." he slapped his knee. "That's hilarious!" he kept laughing.

"I'm serious."

Naruto's laughter died. "So, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want you to tell me...all of your secrets...,"

Naruto gulped. "L-Like that really is _truth potion_." he nervously laughed.

"It is," Neji replied. "now drink it,"

"Like hell I won't!" he pushed himself away and slurped on his ramen noodles.

"Too late." said Neji in a sinister voice.

Naruto turned as pale as a ghost and looked down on his bowl of ramen...and the empty tube which used to be filled with purple liquid. He hastily spit out his noodles and coughed.

"It's too late, once you take a drop, you're done for."

"NO!" Naruto choked down on a glass of water.

Sakura and Haku exchanged looks. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura gave the blond boy a concerned look.

"Uzumaki," Neji kept his devious grin, "how do you really feel about Sakura?"

"I LOVE HER!" he blurted out.

The whole class gasped and Sakura's mouth opened.

"Tell me, how many times have you peeked into the girls shower today?"

"FIVE!"

"Name the girls you saw naked."

"TENTEN, INO, HINATA, KIN, SAKURA!" the five girls gasped with complete and utter horror, and Sakura had a look of murder in her eyes.

"Naruto." everyone growled, hoping to torture the blond kid to his death.

"What do you think of Kakashi-sensei?"

"So overrated."

"Hey." Kakashi frowned.

"What does Sakura think of this school? In her words only."

"'Perverted, the boys here are so lame, like, I can tell their dicks are like pencils-'," The guys gave Sakura horrifying glares and Sakura sank into her seat. "'the girls are just a bunch of loser whores'"

The women gasped.

"'and Neji's just a big fat ugly head'"

Neji chuckled, but then came to a halt. "She said what?"

"You're a big, fat, ugly head,"

"NARUTO!" steamed leaked out of Sakura's ears. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she ringed Haku's neck.

"C-Calm down, Sakura!" Haku choked.

Neji only scoffed.

"And by the way, if everyone begins ignoring you and telling you to fuck off," said Neji, "that's because the whole school is listening to our conversation,"

Sakura gaped and had a look of horror on her face.

"And Naruto," the white eyes stared into blue. Gaara and Sasuke stood side to side with Neji. "I lied, what you drank a few seconds ago, was grape juice." and with that, the trio left the room, leaving a shocked Naruto behind.

"Uh," Kakashi replied, "class isn't over." he called out.

Naruto and Sakura made a tight fist. Haku frowned and watched everyone shooting awkward glares towards them.

Sakura gritted her teeth,

"This means war."

* * *

**_A/N: _**So, how was that?

* * *

_**Updated: **2/20/06_


	6. Stupid Pranks: Part II

**_Title: _**A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure High Schoolexpecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**YAY! Sixth chapter up! I know some of you have been waiting for this...for about a few days? But that's still a long time to wait for a chapter, right? Anyway, here it is. Please enjoy, and gimme a long review afterwards! That would be the best birthday present...ok, it's not my birthday...but its coming up in March! But an early birthday present would be great too. Well...thanks!

**_Give my thanks to:_** sakuryn, Kaputan 911, sexxy-INU-tenshi, narutofan4ever, MizzBlizz, Heartless Ghost, Sakura x Gaara, Flames Of My Heart, PowerfulMind, mksanime, Hao'sAnjul, silvercage, Songstress of Victory, Freedome Fighter, KaTaRa, Sakura-chyan, StarlitBaby, Kurenai Chinoumi, Sailor Leo, Yokaigurl, Magical Mystic Path Ways, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, Ruru Kitsuneko, shamanic cherry, EnV, Long forgotten Howl, Dances With The Wind, BlackMageRose13, AnimeSenko, La-Garce-Fille, sakurachn, animegoddess8786, Sweet Immaturity, and Bullwinkle!

Thanks for the wonderful chapter five reviews! Just beautiful...I could cry...ok, on with the fic!

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Stupid Pranks: Part II_**

* * *

Naruto and Haku stood out in the cold. The air was freezing, very abnormal seeing how it was only mid August. The two lazy boys remained in their spots and a tiny yawn escaped from Naruto's mouth. It was nearly five in the morning, a school day, and the two still waited out in the cold. 

They were told, or ordered, to meet Sakura at the front of her house. But it seems she wasn't going to come out anytime soon. What was taking so long? Haku constantly thought of fleeting away, but was smart enough to know how Sakura would react if he didn't show up.

Naruto checked his watch. It was five thirty. They were standing in the same freaking spot for thirty freaking minutes and this was really freaking tiring and they just wanted to freaking sleep! Sakura better be prepared for a good explanation or...or...well...nothing.

The front door to the Haruno residence finally creaked open and the two boys crossed their arms with less patience. The air did seem a bit colder to them. It could be the fact that Sakura was in the area, but hey? Who knows?

"Oh." she simply replied. "I...were you guys...waiting?"

Haku gave her the most sarcastic, smug, little grin he could possibly pull, "Oh no." he said, "We've only been standing in the cold for...oh, about...thrity minutes. No, we weren't waiting." Haku gritted his teeth, hoping she was taking in the sarcastic remark.

"Ok, great."

Unfortuntatetly, Sakura never has a clue if she's being a victim to sarcasm or not...maybe that was a good thing?

"Come on in!" she usualy wasn't the early bird type. Something was definitely going on.

"Ok." Naruto and Haku exchanged weird glances.

The two stepped in, hoping Sakura wasn't planning anything...creepy or whatever? She doesn't take pranks so well. Sure the prank Neji pulled yesterday was on Naruto. But she somehow felt affected. She was affected and she wanted revenge.

She could be very vindictive when she wanted to be. And trust me when I say Naruto hated that flaw. Bad memories flooded his head thinking about the time when he was one of Sakura's 'victims' himself. Wasn't really one of his happiest moment.

He sucked up quite an amount of air and continued to watch Sakura and the evil, evil look she was giving him. "Sakura, what are you planning?"

"Planning?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow. She had an innocent glow to her. On the phone, she distinctively called them up for bagels. But who knows? Maybe she really did call them up for a nice bagel breakfast...

Then all of a sudden, she pulled out the blue prints and sprawled them carelessly across the dining room table. The innocent glow instantly mutated into a twisted, devious aura. Naruto sighed,

"It's never about bagels...," he murmured.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Ok!" she smirked. "Today is the day we crush the Otogakure trio! This is the day we put those disgusting, foul, horrid, repulsive, disfigured, unhandsome, so unhandsome, retards into their places!" constantly muttering the words 'unhandsome' whenever she had the chance. "I was totally humiliated-,"

"I was too!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." she waved him off.

Haku sighed utterly. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" he gave her no sign of support. "I mean, what if this is the kind of war that goes on and on without ever stopping?"

Sakura shrugged, "Then we'll just have to take our chances."

"I don't wanna take a chance! I wanna go to sleep!" Naruto whinned. "And eat ramen." he quickly added.

"Naruto, don't you want to hear the plan?" Sakura gave the blue-eyed boy a seductive smile. Naruto gulped knowing he was going to be dragged into this anyway. Sakura gently stroked his blond locks of hair and her smile widened.

It was working. Naruto kept holding his stupid grin and Sakura kept stroking.

"Don't you want to be apart of this?" Sakura whispered softly into his ear. Naruto shuddered and being the fool he is, nodded his head stupidly. "GREAT!" she clasped her hands together, and decided it was time to stop tugging on Naruto's heart.

Haku sighed. She was leading the boy on again. She should really learn to stop...

"Ok." Sakura whispered, "Here's the plan...,"

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara hung around at the back of the school, early in the morning. Neji seemed to be running a bit late. It wasn't so common, but they simply shrugged it off. 

Mornings in summer usually wasn't so cold, but today seemed to be quite the exception. Gaara twitched slightly in his spot feeling goosebumps crawl up on his skin. Wasn't the best thing for a person who's lived in a warm enviroment all his life.

Sasuke clutched his jacket protectively against his skin and lightly touched his face. It was pale and cold. The two things that made him...'him'. He was a very pale and a very cold person. No one can deny that. Girls seem to be falling for it, but otherwise, people would much rather stay away from him.

He would've thought being alone and by himself was somewhat, enoying? But that wasn't the case anymore.

Ever since he met Gaara and Sasuke, things change. He actaully wants friends, more friends. But what's stopping him? Him is actaully the answer. For some reason, he couldn't possibly change his personality. Therefore, people keep as far away from his as possible.

The same goes for Gaara. Changing personalities can be tough, and sometimes impossible. Especially for Gaara. It wouldn't be right if he suddenly changed into this super, hyper, social guy. It would be totally wrong.

"I'm here." Neji made his entrance. He crouched to the floor sensing two pairs of eyes watching him. He smirked and neatly laid a huge piece of paper on the floor.

"Blue prints?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

Ever since the Iwagakure high school students showed up, personalities have definitely been changing. Neji was getting a bit to...into this. Sasuke was just plain confused and apparently, Gaara felt the same way.

"What are you planning to do?" Gaara gave him a look.

"...," Neji didn't answer. He seemed to be a little too into his work. Or what he'd like to call, masterpiece.

He examined again and sighed. Okay, it wasn't a masterpiece. It was just another stupid prank. But what else was he possibly going to do? He couldn't fight back, literally. That would be...wrong. For several different reasons.

He examined again. And ok. It wasn't exactly the most original prank. He watched a stupid, pointless movie last night which included several different pranks-

Neji sighed. Clearly he was losing his mind. It was a simple-minded idiotic prank. There was a fifty-fifty chance it would piss the hell out of the Iwagakure trio. He wasn't the best when it came to pranks. And in his whole entire life, he hadn't expected to even become the prankster.

Iwagakure was definitely changing the lost and confused Otogakure. It was just plain weird.

And this just isn't like Neji!

Yesterday's 'Truth Potion' was a hit. The whole school practically hate the pink and blond idiots. And seeing how the gay guy is with them, they most likely hate him too.

But they're still here.

"Right." Neji gestured them foward. "Here's the plan...,"

* * *

Naruto and Haku hid behind the doors of the boy's bathroom and locked it shut making sure they wouldn't be spotted. 

_Okay, remember. Dye the water yellow making it look and smell like urine. And also, use vinegar or whatever, just...use your imagination! _

Naruto hastily slipped a few drops into the water, slowly turning the liquid yellow. A smug grin appeared on his lips and he silently chuckled.

_And make sure to do this at exactly 7:30 __in the morning. Neji usually spend his time alone doing god knows what, in the second floor bathroom. How do I know this? Simple, and it's called fangirls._

Haku took out a bottle of vinegar and handed it to Naruto.

_Remember, Neji usually comes around at about 7:34 exactly. _

Both heads snapped up hearing footsteps coming their way. They hastily got up and threw the buckets of 'urinated' water on the ground.

It was exactly 7:34 and Neji came in just as expected.

"What are you doing here?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

Naruto and Haku looked at eachother and dumped whatever was left on Neji's pants. And guess where?...

"OI! Everyone! Neji peed in his pants!" Naruto roared with his extremely, powerful, loud voice.

"What?" Neji had a look of...lets just say surprise...

Everyone crowded around Neji and gasped.

"Eww...," Ino and her gang of girls looked at him with disgust.

Neji's mouth flung open with complete embarrassment. He slowly turned his head, looking at a smug, mischivious, pink headed woman.

Sakura crossed her arms and had a look of acomplishment on her smug features.

A growl escaped from his lips and his fist tightened.

"Neji." she laughed.

The Hyuuga boy couldn't take it. His lips twisted into a really, really, really crazy evil frown. He hissed hoping and wanting to make this girl's life miserable for the rest of her life.

"Couldn't make it to the toilet?" she, along with practically everyone, laughed.

Neji's fist came in contact with Sakura's face, but she easily dodged it.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" she shrieked.

"KILL YOU!" his eyes burned with passionate hate.

Not only did she embrass him in front of the entire student body, but these were the only pair of pants he had!

Naruto and Haku instantly grabbed him from the side, pulling him away. But he roughly pushed them aside and came towards Sakura. He seized her brutally by her neck and pushed her against the wall. Sakura's karate moves would've kicked in by now, but Neji was keeping her from doing anything.

"You're...," she gasped for air. "choking me...,"

Neji couldn't care less...in fact...

He squeezed harder.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"a woman's loud booming voice hollered.

Neji instantly pushed Sakura aside and gave the principal a glare. Sakura fell to her knees and coughed violently.Naruto and Haku fell to her side and patted her back gently.

"You bastard!" the blond growled.

Naruto hastily stood up and lifted his fist. But before he could throw a punch, another hand came to stop him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HYUUGA!" Tsunade replaced her usual smug smirk with an ugly frown.

* * *

Sakura twidled her fingers and flashed Neji a one second glare. Her neck was completely bruised, it was like looking at a black and blue hand print. She muttered something harsh and continued to throw glares at the white eyed freak. 

Neji sat uncomfortably in his seat and shifted. Sitting next to the girl who planned the whole 'Neji pee in his pants' prank, really made him feel...ill-tempered. She was staring at him, not in a good way. Glaring holes into his head as he looked away.

Tsunade folded her hands together and imitated Sakura. She glared deep holes into Neji's face. He felt very awkward at the moment. And for the first time in his life, he hated the silence...

"Hyuuga-," but at the last minute, she was interrupted.

It was Shizune-sensei, here to the rescue. "Tsunade-sama, we need you! Naruto-kun and Sasuke are in a fight, we can't break them apart!" she had a panicked tone in her voice.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll be back for you." before she could take off, she gave Neji the most horrifying glare known to man-kind.

The door to her office closed slowly and it was only Sakura...and Neji. There was an intense moment of silence between the two, something Neji really wanted to break. Sakura couldn't care less. She really didn't want to be near Neji at this point of her life.

Neji coughed, hoping it'll break the silence. "You know," he remained in his seat. He glanced at her hand print bruise and grunted, "you deserve that," Sakura snorted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well...," Sakura narrowed her eyes. "we would've been even if you had just kept your hands to yourself." there was a glint of hate in her green orbs. "you turned everyone against us, and we humiliate you in front of the whole school. Yeah, we could've been even, but you just had to try and kill me and now look where we are." she scoffed.

Neji sneered. "Smart ass,"

"Atleast I'm not a dumb ass." Sakura retorted.

Neji flashed her another glare and turned the other cheek. "What's taking that hag so long...?" he grunted.

It didn't seem like Tsunade was going to arrive anytime soon, and the room was dead quiet with clear signs of awkwardness. Sakura sighed and decided to give in.

"Neji," she forced herself to smile. "let's...not be so...," how could she put it in words?

Neji remained calm and deadly as he sunk lower in his chair. "What?" he rudely replied.

Sakura couldn't really speak at this moment. She was too angered to even look at the Hyuuga, freaky eyed, pussy. But none the less, she forced a cheerful smile. "About what happened yesterday,"

"What about yesterday?" Neji continued to glower down at her.

Sakura's lips twisted into an insane grin. "That was a good one," she chuckled lightly to herself. "you took advantage of Naruto's stupidity, not bad...," she laughed insanely.

Neji gave the girl an awkward stare and scooted a few inches away from her.

"This is going to go on for some time now," she told him casually. "you prank us, we prank you, and the process continues all over again."

Neji scoffed. "What are you trying to say, Haruno?"

"If this is going to go on," she smoothly replied. "then don't get mad," Neji cocked an eyebrow. "get even." Neji's muscles tensed.

He froze for a while. The battle of the weirds were going to go on for quite a while. And if it is going to keep going, he should be level headed...even if he did fall into an embarrassing prank. Neji chuckled.

"Fine." he felt a bit relieved.

Sakura smirked and held out a hand. Neji tilted his head and gawked at the hand before him. He took it, and both shook firmly. "Oh, and sorry about your uniform." she tried to be serious, but couldn't help but giggle.

Neji shrugged. "I guess, it's all in the past." he casually retorted. "Besides, I'll get you back for it." he whipsered sinisterly into her ear.

Sakura laughed uneasily, feeling a bit destressed. "So, you brought an extra uniform?" she noticed Neji was no longer 'wet'.

Neji smirked. "It's only common sense that I change,." he shifted into his seat, "I did 'pee' in my pants."

Sakura features soften.

And she laughed.

* * *

Sakura stomped violently onto the school grounds and slammed her books on her hollow wooden desk. She ripped the sign on her back that read, 'IDIOT HANGING' and her cheeks reddened. 

"AH!" she let loose a cry of anger.

She was embarrassed, humiliated, and most of all, on a verge of murder. But she constantly told herself, 'don't get mad, get even,' she hated being a hypocrite, but she was just so angry! Her green eyes lit with hot and raging fire.

Wiping the sticky substance that covered her face, she moaned with pure disgust. From top to bottom, was syrup. Maple syrup.

"Mmmm...this is good-NO! I have to think of a way to get back at them!" she repeatedly told herself.

This has been going on for days. Ever since the 'Peeing' incident, Neji and his evil followers were all over her, Naruto and poor Haku! That incident was two weeks ago. And for two weeks, the Iwagakure trio have been completely miserable.

Who knew Otogakure were so good at pranking? Naruto was the master, but a student from Otogakure? They were full of surprisingly good pranks. Seemed like it came out of a movie, but otherwise, they were geniuses!

Sakura crossed her arms hatefully. Thinking about what happened a few minutes ago, a deadly and horrible growl escaped her full pink lips...covered in maple syrup

**_Flashback:_**

_Sakura walked cheefully down the empty halls of Konohagakure high school and whistled a very happy tune. Today, she was in high spirits, nothing could bring her down._

_Her locker was just a few meters away, and she skipped happily. Today...was the day. The very special day which she has been waiting for since the day she first moved to Konohagakure. _

_'Monday's Free Ice Cream Day'_

_"Yay!" she clapped to herself graciously. She loved Monday's Free Ice cream day. It was like, almost a birthday to her! It was that special! She continued to skip and her gaze fell upon her locker._

_She smiled and opened it without a care. But just as soon as she did._

_"AHHHHH!" she screamed with horror._

_Examining the scene from behind the wall, Neji spotted Sakura and smirked. Girls were so idiotic when it came to their faces. _

_"Is that a pimple!" she looked carefully into her mirror. But then her scream came to a sudden halt, and her face twisted into complete confusion. "Huh?" she observed her mirror. "Why are there red dots on my mirror?" she quirked an eyebrow._

_She leaned in closer. And before she knew what hit her, a bucket of something brown and sticky slowly made its way towards her beautiful, shocked, face. Her mouth hung open and her gaze traveled up...up...up...is that syrup?_

_"AH! My beautiful, precious, shiny, expensive, glamorous-,"_

_"Geez." Neji rolled his eyes. Girls and their hair..._

_"enchanting, silky, soft," she went on and on..._

_She back away from the delicious, tasty, and surprisingly good maple syrup and ran towards the school enterance. _

_Neji flashed Sasuke his cue and he nodded his head slowly. He grasped onto the invisible string and pulled causing Sakura to trip, landing on her face. "Oww...," she moaned._

Neji waved his hand in the air twice, and Sasuke nodded his head, the second cue. He pulled on another string, a thick rope. Sakura felt something crashing hard against her sticky, tensed body. "AH!" she screamed getting another coat of syrup on herself.

Sasuke and Neji chuckled silently and Neji waved once towards the school doors.

Sakura looked left, right, behind, everywhere. The halls were completely empty! She headed towards the doors hoping to get away from this nightmare...bad choice.

_Gaara stood behind the doors and kept muttered, "C'mon...," as she came closer and closer. _

_And before she could make another move, she was hanging upside down by her tiny feet. "AHHHH!" she screamed with compelete horror. _

_Gaara smirked and crossed his arms with acomplishment. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, it was no surprise, but she continued to look bewildered. "Neji! Sasuke!" she cried. Feeling a presence behind her she turned her head. "GAARA!" she hissed._

_Gaara smirked and slapped something on her back. _

_Sakura's eyes widened as he did so and struggled."You're...dead!" she cried._

_Neji smirked and turned away. "Let's go." _

_Sasuke and Gaara followed with replica smirks and turned away. _

_"Get me down from here!" Sakura shouted. "GET ME DOWN!" she shifted uncomfortably._

_Sasuke activated the fire alarm, and to Sakura's horror, everyone came rushing out. Sakura, still hung by her feet, flushed with pure discomfort._

_People watched her trying to wiggle herself free and laughed, before their eyes, they saw a fool, and idiot hanging._

_Naruto and Haku pushed the crowd away and stared dumbfolded by what they were witnessing. _

_"Get me down, IDIOTS!" she yelled furiously at the two boys who only gawked at her._

**_End of Flashback:_**

Sakura crumpled the paper which read, 'Idiot Hanging' violently into her hands and muttered a few harsh curses. They were going to pay. She would make sure of that,

for sure.

An insane smirk made its way towards her lips.

"Don't get mad," she laughed evily. "get even."

Uh oh...scary much?

* * *

Naruto threw weird glances at the note he found sitting by his locker. He wandered into the janitors closet and tapped his foot imapatiently on the floor. 

"I wonder if anyone's coming?" he sighed to himself.

Then suddenly, a hand made it's way to his collar and pulled him in the closet.

"AH!" he screamed.

It was dark and the closet door shut closed.

"Show yourself, coward!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, shut up." the lights switched on.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. His eyes widen in horror, realizing what was going on. "Eww! I'm not making out with you!"

Sasuke felt like slapping him silly. "Idiot, it's not that. I need...to ask you something...," he looked flushed and embarrassed.

Naruto's eyes widened a second time with realization, "Eww! I'm not having sex with you!"

"Idiot, it's not that." Sasuke growled.

"Tell me before I leave." Naruto made his way towards the door.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. "I hear...or read, you own the complete season of...sailor moon...," there was an awkward moment of silence. Naruto's mouth opened...with shock. "Do you have it?" he muttered.

Naruto gulped. "So...what if I do?"

"Then I'll pay you." Sasuke took out his wallet. "They don't sell any dvds anymore, so I'll buy the complete season from you."

"But...why sailor moon? Sure I own it, but it's not mine!" Naruto stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll give you two hundred dollars in cash, a flat screen tv, a year supply of expensive clothing, and possibly much more." Remember, the boy is rich...

Naruto laid a finger on his chin, "Hmm...," he thought.

Sasuke sighed and narrowed his eyes, "And I'll throw in a bowl of ramen/"

"You got yourself a deal!" Naruto grinned. "Hehe, I didn't know you were interested in Sailor Moon." he chuckled.

Sasuke snorted, "It's not my fault, I do have an _innerself_."

"Huh? An innerself more evil than yourself?" he was thinking of Sakura's innerself.

"No." Sasuke muttered. "Since I got myself into this, I might as well tell you." Naruto tilted his head with complete and utter confusion. "You see, Gaara, Neji and I all have innerselves," Naruto was still utterly confused. "Gaara has that insane 'I love the world and crap' innerself, Neji has the 'I'm a perverted geek' innerself,"

For all Naruto knows, Sasuke probably made that one up...

"And me? I have an 'I'm obsessed with Sailor Moon' innerself. Get it?"

Naruto twitched, "I...don't know?"

"Figures," sighed Sasuke, "you are pretty stupid," he muttered.

Naruto pouted, "You know I can hold this against you?"

"And so can I...you're the one who owns all season's of Sailor Moon dvds."

"YEAH! But I told you, it's not mine! I don't even like Sailor Moon!"

"Yeah, sure."

"SHUT UP!!"

* * *

_Meet me at the School's roof, after lunch._

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke both had the exact same letters. Coincidence? I think not.

Sasuke examined his note carefully and snorted.

Neji threw the note carelessly in his backpack and grunted.

Gaara...what was he supposed to do with a note? He did not know, for he never had a note before. He crumpled it and threw it in the trash...well? What else was he supposed to do?

The Otogakure trio sank in their seats and pondered. Should they go up on the school roof? It could be just another stupid prank?

Sasuke threw a glance at Gaara, "Are you planning on...going?" he asked.

Gaara grunted, "Of course not, I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah, me too...," Sasuke looked uneasy. "What about you?" he shot an awkward glance at Neji.

Neji crossed his arms, "That would be suicide." he simply retorted.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, only an idiot would...," but he wondered. "Hn." for sure, he wasn't going up on that roof. Like Gaara and Neji said, It was pure suicide and clearly stupid.

* * *

The three looked at eachother awkwardly. 

Neji twitched and shifted uncomfortably on the school roof.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" said the white eyed Hyuuga.

Gaara shut his eyes and crossed his arms. "I thought you weren't coming, what happened?" he glared at Neji...and Sasuke, who apparently, decided to show up as well.

"I do have a conscience." Sasuke rudely responded.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Neji snorted.

Okay, so a few minutes of waiting on an empty school roof really drove the three crazy. But before they could make a move to leave,

They were ambushed!

Naruto gagged Sasuke with a simple dirty cloth, and tied him up with a rope.

Haku did the same thing and hurridly wrapped a cloth around Neji's mouth and tied him to a chair...

and he scrambled Neji's hair just because it looked better than his...hehehe.

Sakura jumped on Gaara and tackled him to the floor. Doing the same, tying him up with a rope and gagging him with a thick cloth.

And just when their eyes opened, they found themselves tied to a wooden chair, their hands were, no surprise to them, tied up as well.

"YAY!" Sakura jumped into the air. "Phase one, completed!" she cheered.

The Sasuke spit the dirty cloth out of his mouth and growled. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"You'll see." Naruto grinned.

Neji struggled helplessly in his seat. Well, seems the fag has one talent: he could tie people to a chair really good. He sighed and gave in.

While Haku was setting up a camera, Naruto did some heavy lifting, carrying a long table and setting it down a couple of meters away from the three lined up idiots who decided it wouldn't hurt to meet up on the roof.

Sakura sprawled a white table cloth across of the long table and placed three microphones, carefully and cheerfully.

"What are they planning?" Neji muttered to himself.

Camera? Really long table? Three microphones? What's going on?

"Where am I?" a voice from behind stammered.

"Tenten? Why are you here?"

"I don't know, Ino? How did you get here?"

"I think I was ambushed?"

"Hey, look! It's Hinata!"

"Hinata! You're here too!"

"H-How did I get here?"

Sakura smirked and spoke loudly into one of the microphones. "Glad you made it on time!" she giggled. The three girls, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata gave each other confused stares. "Today, you are here for a special occasion!"

Haku pressed an anonymous button on his camera and did a thumbs up. Sakura skidded in front of the camera and held a wireless microphone close to her lips.

"HELLO EVERYONE! How are you doing?"

In the cafeteria:

"Look! That looks like Haruno!"

"HELLO EVERYONE!" she was seen on a big screen set up in the cafeteria. "How are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why is she on screen?"

"Hey! Is that Ino?"

"I think I see Hinata too!"

"Oh my god! That's Tenten!"

"Whoa! What is Gaara doing tied up to a chair?"

"What? That can't be!"

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke's tied to a chair too! NO! My poor Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji Hyuuga! What's he doing tied up to a chair?"

"I don't know, but it's kinda funny!"

Back to the roof:

"We're here! And we're live! On a show called...uh...I'm not sure exactly, but you're gonna laugh!" Sakura giggled. "And our special guest, HYUUGA NEJI! UCHIHA SASUKE! And our lovely, SABAKU GAARA!"

Sakura could hear multitudes and multitudes of laughter coming from the cafeteria.

"And let me introduce you to our other special guest, YAMANAKA INO, HYUUGA HINATA, and TENTEN...uh...what's her last name?"

Haku gestured her to go on.

"Right, anyway. We're going to ask our three lovely guest about their boyfriend-,"

Sasuke had a look of disgust."What? I have no relationship with any of these-,"

"Oh, Sasuke! Did you, did you say something?" Sakura interrupted. "I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that? Oh, wait. Nevermind, don't bother. 'Cause I DON'T CARE!"

Sasuke snorted at her remark and looked away.

"OK! Back to reality!" Sakura smirked, "Ladies, take your seat." she ordered, pointing to the long table draped in used white table cloths. "And for our first question, Ino?"

Ino snapped her head towards Sakura's direction and glared. "What, Forehead girl?"

Sakura twitched, '_I'll pretend I didn't hear that,_' she forced a smile. "Tell me, what do you think about your boyfriend? Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke had a look of horror.

Ino smiled confidently. "Well, I'll admit, he's a bit rough on the edges. But besides that, he's totally hot! I mean, he's got a hot body, a hot 'I threaten people to their deaths' face, a hot head of hair, a hot-,"

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ok, Tenten? What do you think about your boyfriend? Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji's mouth dropped wide open.

"Oh!" Tenten had stars in her eyes. "I can't help but think 'He's totally cute!'," she giggled. Haku muttered something under his breath and pouted. "And deep down in Neji-kun's heart, I know he feels the same way-,"

"I do not-!" Neji was interrupted.

"Neji, it's not your turn to speak." Sakura wagged a finger in his face. Neji growled and tried crossing his arms. But it's kinda hard to do so when you're tied to a chair against your will. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed. How could he let this happen to himself! "Hinata, what do you think about your boyfriend, Sabaku Gaara?"

Gaara slapped on the 'I'm ignoring this damn world' expression.

Hinata blushed, "Uh...I k-kind of like someone else...," she stuttered and face towards a certain idiotic blond, who stuffed his face with ramen without even realizing what was going on.

Sakura gasped. "You're cheating on your boyfriend!" Hinata's blush deepened. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, you can't dump Gaara on camera, that would be...embarrassing." an insane smirk made its way towards Sakura's twisted lips.

Gaara grunted.

"B-But, he's not even my boyfriend." Hinata shyly responded.

Sasuke twitched, "Is she the only sane person here?"

Neji glared at the stuttering girl. He would never think to be this close to his...cousin. Yeah, that's right, his cousin. He hated her with every fiber of his being. Looking at her made him want to rip something apart...the table, the chair, his hair, maybe?...and possibly Sakura, the girl who started the whole thing.

"Ok, now, let's see." She examined the boys thoroughly. "Sasuke-kun, name an animal that describes Ino the most."

Sasuke didn't even have to hesitate on his answer,

"Pig." he muttered and glared at the crying blond across of him.

The whole roof top collapsed into an awkward silence. Everyone could hear laughter building up, down at the cafeteria.

Sakura pressed her hand against her mouth. "Pig...that's a good one...Ino pig...," she tried to giggle quietly to herself. "INO PIG!" she bursted into an insane laughter and pointed at Ino. Haku and Naruto joined in and fell on their backs, laughing intensely.

Ino cried violently, "WHY PIG! SASUKE, WHY PIG?"

"Umm...ok...," Sakura moved on. "Neji-kun, what about you?"

And for Neji, his answer came a little too sudden.

"Gorilla."

Tenten's eyes lit on fire. "WHAT?" she made a fit.

Haku bursted into laughter and actaully hurt his gut. "Gorilla! That's sooo funny!" he just wouldn't stop laughing, which only worsened Tenten's temper.

"What do you mean GORILLA!" Tenten stomped. "Do I look like a gorilla to you?"

Neji's expression dulled. "Yes, you do."

"AH!" Tenten cried and flashed a murderous glance towards Haku.

"Gorilla...classic!" his laughter really got on Tenten's nerve.

"SHUT UP!" she yelped.

"Make me! You're just a big, stupid gorilla!"

"AH!" Tenten flung herself towards him.

Everyone around him and people in the cafeteria watched as the girl violently threw her fist in Haku's face and tackled him to the ground.

"AHHH!" Haku screamed for his life.

Sakura sweat dropped and looked into the camera. "Ok...moving on now...," she spoke into her microphone. "Gaara-kun, what do you-!" everyone on the roof felt the ground shake under their feet.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Shake, shake, shake, it was like some sort of giant, killer being was stomping the grounds. And Naruto opened his mouth.

"T-This could only mean one thing...," Naruto stammered. He gulped as the footsteps drew nearer. "Everybody, run!" he yelled,

Everyone had looks of confusion.

"TSUNADE BAACHAN'S COMING!" everyone scattered around the roof looking for another exit and the three unlucky, tied up boys struggled in their seats.

"Untie me!" Sasuke growled.

"SORRY!" Sakura waved and made her way away from the roof.

The stomping stopped, the birds chirped, and everything was ok...atleast for now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" roared a very loud, very big chested woman.

Uh oh...

* * *

Sakura walked side by side with Sasuke and smiled nervously. 

"What?" he threw her a casual glance...casual meaning angry.

She shyly looked down on her books. "Sorry about yesterday." she laughed awkwardly. "I kinda ditched you up there."

"Yeah." he simply replied.

"I would've untied you guys, but I didn't really have time to think." she tried to come up with the best excuse, which probably turned out to be the lamest.

"Whatever."

"Did you get detention or something?"

"No, she let us off the hook,"

"Oh, so then...I guess we all win!"

"I guess."

"And...It's all in the past?"

"I guess."

"And we can all stop pranking each other now?"

"I guess."

"So...treat me to ice cream?" her eyes glistened.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "After you ambushed me, tied me to a chair, and ditched me to the blond bitch, you're asking me for ice cream?"

"I guess." she mocked.

Sasuke frowned, "And what if I don't?"

Sakura shrugged, "Then I'll beat you up." her eyes darkened.

There was a frightening silence between the two. And Sasuke grunted, "Fine, this doesn't mean I'm scared of you or anything...," he muttered.

"Of course not." Sakura patted him on the back.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Alright! That's the sixth chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! I really, really, really, really, really, really, really appreciate it! This chapter was a bit longer than I intended it to be, but I guess it's okay. And sorry if the grammar and spelling sucks again. I'm just too lazy to check anything. But I guess I'm always too lazy. And the pranks are a bit weak, I'm just not the pranking type... 

I can't believe I made it to the sixth chapter. It really surprises me! Six chapters and so many great and _long _reviews. I'm soooo happy! Thank you once again. I just can't stop saying thank you!

And just to show my appreciation, I'll give you the title to the next chapter. Ready?

_The Water Balloon Fight_

Oh! And hey! Guess what? In this chapter, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade, our three famous trio, is back! Can't wait...

* * *

_**Updated: **2/24/06_


	7. The Water Balloon Fight

**_Title: _**A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure High School, expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**Ok, cool! And it finally comes to the seventh chapter. I hope you're excited cause I sure am. I was a bit lazy on this chapter, a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for everything! Readers and/or reviewers, you're all awesome! I worship every single one of you! And as a present, I give you the seventh chapter, The Water Balloon Fight.

**_Give my thanks to: _**Flames Of My Heart, narutofan4ever, La-Garce-Fille, StarlitBaby, MizzBlizz, AnimeSenko, yellowstar, Kaputan 911, Bullwinkle, pei-chan, Higuma Otoshi, EnV, Sakura's Hope, TenTen-27, mksanime, Kurenai Chinoumi, FallenStarAngel, SweetAssassin, silvercage, Long forgotten Howl, Sanquine Dreams, sexxy-INU-tenshi, Sailor Leo, fireblue8, Gingerbread Pancake, sakurachn, Heartless Ghost, minisakura, sacredairbga7, Ruru Kitsuneko, Sakura4ever, KaTaRa, liutenent-riza-hawkeye, Hao'sAnjul, Dead Flower, Dances With The Wind, 777ANGELS, panda xXx chan, hysterical laughter, and BlackMageRose13.

I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Ok, a little too much love there, but I truly love you! Thanks readers, for the awesome and amazing reviews! I'm lovin' it to no end! And like I said before, as a present, here's the seventh chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: The Water Balloon Fight_**

* * *

Sakura leaned against the rusty lockers and giggled frantically to herself. It wasn't everyday you see dog poop on Neji's desk. Neji thought of it as another idiotic prank, but Sakura knew better. Where did the crap come from anyway? She had no clue. 

But her pranking days are over. She'd leave that to Naruto. And speaking of Naruto, where he is?

Naruto grinned his boyish grin and plucked to remaining noodles of ramen that stuck to his teeth.

Sakura giggled again, she just couldn't get that scene out of her head.

**_Flashback:_**

_Kakashi was out sick today, so Gai-sensei, the loser old fashion gym teacher, took over. Funny, he looked a lot like...who did he look like?_

_"Gai-sensei!" a voice behind Sakura shouted._

_Sakura looked behind her and the boy with the bowl-cut hair got up from his seat and started running._

_"Lee!" Gai's eyes formed huge drops of tears._

_And in slow motion, the two ran to eachother with arms wide open._

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_Naruto sweat drops, "Uh...why are they running in slow motion?" _

_Sakura's face turned into different shades of red, "I don't know, but OH MY GOD! GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" She roared._

_Gai and Lee finally closed the gap between them and embraced eachother with tears running down their faces._

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Didn't they just go over that already?" Haku rolled his eyes._

_The class watched as Lee and Gai kept doing...whatever they were doing and gagged._

_"That's just plain wrong." Naruto pretended to barf._

_Lee and Gai finally pulled away from eachother and Gai sent Lee to his seat. "I am sorry my precious Lee, but I must send you to your seat, for I will be teaching you the ways of youth!"_

_"Isn't this math class?" Sakura muttered._

_Gai ignored her._

_Haku looked down at the embarrassing sight of Gai and Lee, and he muttered, "Your eyebrows are out of control."_

_Lee did a thumbs up, "Eyebrows are a sign of exrodinary youth!" he flashed a grin._

_Haku replied, "Oh. Well, then you must be the most 'youthful' man in the world."_

_And on the right cue, Neji walked into the class. He froze and looked directly in Gai's direction. Gai grinned, teeth sparkly white, and flashed a thumbs up._

_"You have to be kidding me?" Neji muttered._

_"YES! I'll be right back my wonderful, youthfull students, I WILL DEFINITELY NOT KEEP YOU WAITING!" he shouted and made his way towards the men's bathroom._

_He tried ignoring the fact that the freaky, obseessed with youth, gym teacher is even at existance and traveled his way to his assigned seat. Neji hovered over his desk and twitched._

_"What the hell is this?" he mumbled._

_And out of nowhere, Sakura and Haku stood by his side. "What the hell smells?" she placed a hand over her nose and squinted._

_"I think it's coming from Neji." Haku replied. He looks digustingly at the 'special surprise' sitting on his desk. "I didn't know you had a lack of bladder control?" Neji twitched._

_Sakura crossed her arms and nodded her head, "Ah," she responded wisely, "seems like he couldn't make it to the bathroom."_

_Neji's twitch worsened._

_Then, as if things couldn't possibly get anyworse, Naruto happened. "Yuck! That's disgusting Neji! Couldn't you just hold it in?" he screamed._

_Neji's face turned red with rage. "Don't be stupid." he growled._

_And as if things couldn't possibly be twice as worse, Gai steps into the classroom!_

_"Oh my god!" he pinches his nose together. "What the heck is that foul smell? This sure isn't the smell of youth!" he shouted. _

_His gaze fell upon Neji's desk._

_"Neji! Three weeks detention for pooping on school property!" _

_**End of Flashback:**_

As soon as that was over, Neji constantly blamed Sakura for not keeping her promise. Sakura rolled her eyes and slid down on to her locker.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved and threw his toothpick into the trash can.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura smiled.

"Nothin' much," Haku snuck up from behind.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura slapped his head.

"Hey! The hair, watch the hair!" Haku flattended his straight, black hair.

"You are so gay." Naruto and Sakura muttered.

"So, the dog shit on Neji's desk, did you do it?" Haku flashed astrange, curious look at Sakura.

Sakura pouted, "That's disgusting! I would never do something like that! I thought it was you." she gave Haku an even _stranger_, curious look.

Haku's face scrunched up, "That's just sick! Do you honestly think a person like me would even go near dog shit?" he cried.

Sakura shrugged.

Haku and Sakura slowly turned their heads towards Naruto. He's being awful quiet about the whole disgusting situation...why is that?

"Naruto-,"

"OKAY! IT WAS ME!" he confessed fully and guilty.

Sakura shook her head, "We promised the Iwagakure pricks we'd stop with the pranks. What were you thinking Naruto!" she lifted her fist to pound him. Naruto shielded himself with his arms protectively.

"It was an accident! It wasn't even a prank!" he said. "I stepped on dog shit a couple of hours ago, and happened to wipe it on Neji's desk, it was mere coincidence." Naruto laughed, feeling really destressed.

Sakura decided it would be ok to pound him anyway.

"AH!" Naruto ran for his life.

* * *

Sakura mustered every ounce of courage left in her and walked nervously to her mailbox. 

Today was the day. A day where Jiraiya would usually invite the Iwagakure trio to something special. Special meaning, a water balloon fight. He'd usually send out and invitation through mail, but that was only while Sakura still attended Iwagakure.

She sighed. Ah, the water balloon fight. August 29. Jiraiya's favorite day, and a day to celeberate his favorite day by throwing water bombs at everyone. The whole school would attend to this, but Sakura was well aware that she is now a student at Konohagakure.

Slowly, she opened the door to the mailbox. She squinted her eyes a little and opened it fully. Throwing every single envolope on the floor, she came across something blue. She sighed and smiled graciously. Jiraiya's weird invitation cards includes stickers of naked woman and a blue tacky envolope.

Her eyes twinkled with glee. A small part of her wanted to scream and jump for joy. Guess Iwagakure didn't forget about her after all?

Immediately, she skipped inside and rushed towards the phone. She dialed a number and pressed the phone against her ears.

"Hello?" a muffled voice answered.

"Naruto!" she shouted, "Did you get your invitation?" she bounced.

On the other line, she heard the disgusting sound of slurps, "Yeah." he replied. He was eating ramen again. Pathetic. "I just got mine, what about you?" he seemed less enthusiastic. It was as if he knew his invitation was coming all along.

"Yeah! I got mines!" she giggled, "Well, I'm gonna call Haku."

"W-Wait!" Naruto stuttered. But before he could say another word, she hung up.

* * *

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke sweat dropped. 

_You are invited to something special, show up or I will use my furious fists against you. Meet me at the center of Konoha Park. It should be empty..._

Oh no. They weren't falling for this one again. It was bad enough they were tricked and ambushed the last time, but this? They were stupid enough to send such a pathetic, loser, letter and-

"Oh wait." Neji pointed at the bottom of the letter. "It's says _sencerely, Orochimaru_," he muttered in response.

Gaara frowned, "It could be another trick,"

Sasuke coughed, "So...," he replied. "are you...going?"

Neji soffed, "That would be suicide."

Gaara seemed to be on the same page, "I'm not that stupid."

Huh, deja vu?

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah, only an idiot would...uh...," he spaced out.

* * *

The boys stood their ground and looked awkwardly at eachother. 

"I thought you weren't going to show?" Sasuke sneered at Nej and Gaara, standing in the middle of Konoha Park.

The grass was awfully green, the sun was shining, the branches on the trees were swaying happily, and this sickened Gaara greatly.

"I only showed up because I wanted to beat up the person who sent me that stupid, idiotic, lame invitation." he growled.

Neji did the same, "Yeah...what he said."

Sasuke muttered, "And what's worse," he looked to his side. "they're here." he stared intensely at the weird trio next to him.

"HI!" Sakura waved her hand.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't know you bastards were showing!" Naruto glared.

"I...hate your hair...," Haku glared with clear signs of jealousy, at Neji's silky, beautiful hair.

Five seconds hadn't even passed! Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, the battle of the wits. Poor Naruto, he doesn't stand a chance. Sakura kept touching Gaara's hair for some odd reason. And Haku kept muttering insults about Neji's 'ugly' hair.

"Gaara-kun, what kind of shampoo do you use?" Sakura slid her fingers through his red hair.

Gaara stepped a few paces back, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." he muttered.

"Come on! Your hair is so silky! I gotta know your damn secret!" she roared with fire flaring in her eyes.

"HEY! If anyone should have silky hair, it should be ME!" Haku screamed his lungs out.

Sakura ignored him. "So?"

There was an intense moment of awkwardness between Sakura and Gaara. "I honestly don't know." he stepped back from the pink haired evil woman.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Sakura attempted to ring his neck, but before she could even take a step close to Gaara, she felt something grabbing her breast.

Her faced paled and she slowly turned her head.

"Hehe...," a white haired man giggled.

"JIRAIYA!" Sakura slaughtered him with her fists. Naruto joined in and gave Jiraiya one big blow.

"AH!" Jiraiya flew into the air.

"Idiot." a voice muttered from behind.

Sakura turned around and witnessed a guy, with long black hair, creepy yellow eyes, and a snake-like tongue, shaking his head. And then she saw the big chested woman, Tsunade.

"Tsunade! What are you doing here?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," she simply waved a hand, "that Jiraiya, he'll never learn his lesson." Tsunade nodded shamefully.

"Tell me about it," Sakura grunted, "but how do you know Jiraiya?"

"Old friends...unfortunetly...," Tsunade muttered.

And back with the Otogakure trio:

"What are you doing here with the big chested bitch?" Sasuke muttered towards Orochimaru. "And how do you know her and the big dobe." he watched Jiraiya flying through the sky.

"Old friends," Orochimaru muttered. "unfortunatly."

Jiraiya finally gained concious and headed back to earth.

The three high school principals stood in a straight line and had little smug grins on their faces. Tsunade spoke in a loud, booming voice.

"Ok, people!" she announced. "I have something to say!" she smiled brightly. "Today is a special day, a day where everyone will relax, a day when the sky is clear and the birds are chirping-,"

"IT'S WATER BALLOON FIGHT DAY!" Jiraiya interrupted.

Tsunade muttered, "Thanks Jiraiya, for cutting me off." she growled.

"Jeez, woman. Sue me for wanting to get on with it." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Nice, Jiraiya, nice." Orochimaru stepped back from the big chested woman and the large idiotic version of Naruto.

"JIRAIYA!" a vained popped. Tsunade lifted her fists slowly.

"OK! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Jiraiya nervously backed away.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Tsunade flashed a horrifying glare towards Jiraiya. "Today is Jiraiya's stupid made up 'Water balloon fight' day." she announced.

The Otogakure trio gave each other one second glances, and turned to walk away,

"Not interested." Gaara replied.

"It'll be extra credit." Tsunade bribed.

"Still not ineterested." Sasuke muttered, still having his back turned.

"I'll give you a free back massage!"

"Yeah right." Neji scoffed.

"I'll have Sakura beat you up."

The three froze.

"Huh, so all I have to say is 'Sakura' and 'beat' to get their full attention?" Tsunade muttered to herself.

Three boys turned around and their eyes twitched numerously.

"What did you say?" Neji watched the pink haired devil crack her nuckles.

"Sakura, you know what to do?" Tsunade smirked.

"Of course." Sakura took a step foward.

But before she could take another, someone voiced out,

"Fine," Sasuke hid his nervousness well, "we'll join in," he grumbled. "but that doesn't mean I'm scared of you." he looked directly towards Sakura.

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, sure."

'_As soon as this is over, I'm going to learn how to defend myself._' Neji thought.

Sure the boys were good at scaring people, very itimidating, and naturally creepy, but do they really know how to fight? At least put up a really good fight? I think not. Sasuke throws a pretty mean punch, but other than that, he's only good at threatening people. Neji? His eyes are his weapon, no one can beat that, but one girl...

And as for Gaara, all he has to do is be around, and that'll probably give people a horrifying scare. Sakura and her two followers were the only ones who wouldn't put up with their crap. How scary was that?

"Great, now we will divide you into three teams, two in each team." Orochimaru voiced out with less enthusiasm.

Naruto fidgets, '_I hope I'm not paired off with Sasuke._'

"Naruto and Sasuke."

'_DAMMIT!_' Naruto grumbled.

"Why am I always stuck with him?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

And Oro continued. "Neji and Haku."

"Not with 'Hair Freak'," both long haired men mumbled.

"And last but not least," Orochimaru sighed, "Gaara and Sakura,"

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura cheered. "Gaara, you're stuck with me!" she laughed.

"I'm jumping with joy," Gaara muttered sarcastically.

"So, do you have a great arm, can you throw?"

"No."

"That's ok, I have a plan."

"Not interested in hearing."

"You see, all you have to do is follow my orders, and we'll be the water balloon champions."

"I don't follow orders from anyone."

"Just hear me out."

"No."

"You have to work with me! Just hear me out!"

"No."

"Thats it, I'm gonna beat you up!" Sakura's eyes flared.

Silence.

"...fine...," Gaara swallowed a huge amount of air. "but this doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." he muttered.

"Yeah, sure...,"

"So what's the plan?" Gaara grunted. He couldn't believe he was cooperating with this giddy girl.

Sakura's eyes brightened, "Ok." she pulled him away while the others were filling up water balloons. "First, I was thinking maybe we could go for Naruto and Sasuke, their probably the easiest target. I'll lure Naruto away with my good charm and looks,"

"If only you had any." he teased.

"and you ambush Sasuke from behind," she smirked.

"Nice plan." Gaara sarcastically mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. Now lets get ready!" she scrambled his hair once more. "I still can't believe your hair is softer than mines." she muttered.

"Don't touch me."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"IDIOT!" Sakura bashed Gaara on the head. 

Gaara rubbed his head and gave Sakura a peircing glare.

"You're not supposed to attack me! You're supposed to attack the other team!" she was soaked in water.

"Was I?" Gaara growled.

Sakura ducked sensing another water bomb coming towards her.

_Koge tsuku youna gogo no GORAUNDO  
Hikari kimi to iu nana BOURO_

Sakura fumed and turned around.

"Neji." she muttered and prepared to launch a water balloon.

_Todoke kanai to wakatte soshite muryoku wo shite  
Tsukaeru mure tsuchi nurasu toori ame_

Neji hid behind a tree and flashed Haku his signal.

Haku shrugged and gave him a look of confusion. "Huh?"

Neji groaned.

_Toke dasu maeno kimi no kibou wo  
Dekiru genkai de boku ga hirouyo_

Naruto crouched into the bushes and placed a water bomb in his hands.

He threw it and laughed at the person who got soaked. The person turned around, and Naruto crouched lower into the bushes. "Idiot, I know it was you." Sasuke growled. "Does he not know the meaning of 'Idiot, I am on your fuckin' team'." Sasuke had to tell remind him four times already.

Naruto snickered and ran anonymously around the fields.

_Kanawa nai to shitatte modore nai to shitatte  
Todoke kanu yume owai kioku hibi no kage_

Gaara threw his water balloon and it aimlessly flew in the air.

"AH!" Sakura was drenched in water. "Gaara! I'm on your team! You should be getting the OTHER team!" she screamed.

Gaara crossed his arms, "I told you my aiming was bad."

"No you didn't."

"...my aiming is really bad...,"

Sakura groaned.

_Genkai SENSAA hibiku keikai oto  
Kokoro no rinkai ten wa mada tooku mukou de aoi  
hikari_

Neji waved his hands several times.

Haku shrugged again.

Neji glared at his feet. "Idiot." he muttered.

_Nahashita wa zuno sono kotoba sae  
Sasatta mama susumu jikan jiku  
Yowasa wo shitta sono kokoro nara  
Sousa souda yuuzen to saku_

For the hundredth time, Sakura has been hit by a waterballoon...

and by her own partner.

SPLASH!

Sakura muttered something under her breath and glanced a horriying glace towards Gaara. Gaara only stared and said, "I have-

"I know, your aiming is bad." she mumbled.

SPLASH!

There he goes again. She's beginning to think he was doing this on purpose...

SPLASH!

Sakura sighed, so far...all of his water balloons has been thrown at her...coincidence?

SPLASH!

Her eyes twitched. A very scary twitch...

_Kujikeru maeno kimi no rizou wo  
Toke dasu sen wo shirunda_

SPLASH!

Oh hey, there's another surprise, a bigger water balloon came flying towards her head.

She turned around and watched the smirk on Gaara's face grow bigger.

Sasuke has had enough! He didn't care if Naruto was on his team! If he wanted to throw a water bomb at the stupid dobe, then he'll do it. But before Sasuke placed a single water balloon in his hands. Naruto barged out of the bushes.

He shouted, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" loud enough for everyone and everything to hear.

_Genkai SENSAA akai tennutsu wo  
Kokoro no rinkai ten wa mada tooku mukou no  
inabikari_

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm not a man!" she pouted.

Gaara threw a water balloon at Sakura's head. "Could've fooled me." he muttered.

Sakura flamed. "THATS IT!" she grabbed a water balloon and flung it towards Gaara.

SPLASH!

Haku shouted, "Thank god!" he ran away from the trees and threw many water balloons at aimed at Neji's hair. "I waited so long for that-" Before he could say another word, Haku's mouth was filled with water.

"Shut up." Neji smirked.

And in a flash, everyone ran aimlessly around the field throwing countless of water balloons anonymously at each other.The Iwagakure trio laughed their asses off as they threw and flew water bombs and surprisingly, even the Otogakure's flashed smirks of amusment.

_Nagashite namida dake ano hi kara  
Kisanda mama susumu jikanjiku  
Tadashisa wo shitta sono kokoro nara  
Sousa souda yuuzen to saku_

The three principals chuckled, watching the young ones on the side, fooling around and as Gai would put it, 'spending their youths' together.

Tsunade laughed, watching everyone ganging up on Naruto.

"H-Hey! That's not fair! You can't do this to me-AHHHH!" everyone flung water balloons at him all at the same time.

"Haha!" Tsunade couldn't hold her laughter in.

* * *

"Ah, this is relaxing." Orochimaru watched his students constantly getting hit with many of water bombs. "Very relaxing." he took a sip out of his lemonade glass. 

Tsunade smirked, "Orochimaru, where were you during the holidays, I had a present for you under the tree." she told him.

Orochimaru ignored her.

"Yeah! I had a present for you too! It was expensive too." Jiraiya muttered.

Tsunade snorted, "You gave him a piece of string for Christmas, Jiraiya."

"An _expensive_ piece of string." Jiraiya corrected.

Tsunade sighed, ignoring Jiraiya's remark. "Oh, I missed the holidays, in the old days...," she was swept into dreamland.

"Missed the holidays, you say? I hated the holidays! You would always PMS on us wheneve-,"

Jiraiya was cut off by Tsunade's threatening growl.

"I'm feeling some familiar vibes here..," he gulped.

Tsunade scowls.

"And that's how the holidays were like," Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "however, besides Tsunade's constant wants to kill me," he backed away from the PMSing woman. "the holidays weren't so bad. Especially Christmas! Ladies would come by and do the hot tub." he smirked pervertedly.

Tsunade and Orochimaru groaned with disgust.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember why I hate the holidays." Orochimaru casted a familiarly awkward stare at Jiraiya.

Tsunade chuckled, "I remember, you would always shield youself away from everyone during Christmas break. Why was that?" she eyed Orochimaru.

He shrugged, "Didn't want to make such a big deal out of it."

"Yeah." Jiraiya grinned, "Tsunade and I would always stop by at your place and throw snow balls at your house when you didn't show up at our Christmas parties." Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed, while a slight chuckle escaped from Orochimaru's lips.

"So," Tsunade spoke. "what was your favorite holiday while we were still in high school?" she asked, curiously.

Orochimaru actaully looked like he was thinking about it, "If I really had to pick, then I'd choose...," Jiraiya and Tsunade leaned in closer. "Nothing." they sighed, knowing all along it was too good to be true. "They're all so tiresome." he muttered.

"You're no fun." Jiraiya scoffed. "Guess what my favorite holiday is?"

The two only _sane _people around, groaned.

"Hallowsgiving." they muttered unenthusiastically.

Jiraiya gasped, "How...how did you know?"

"It's not even a real holiday." Orochimari muttered the words 'idiot' afterwards.

"It is so!" Jiraiya begged to differ.

"You only mixed Holloween and Thanksgiving together. Halloween isn't even a real holiday." Orochimaru rolls his eyes.

Jiraiya detested, "It is if I say it is!"

"You made up that word when you were twenty-two, right? Pathetic...," Tsunade scoffed.

"Think what you want," Jiraiya crossed his arms. "I think it's a brilliant idea." he shook his head.

Sweat drops.

"What is _Hallowsgiving_ really about anyway?" Tsunade made a response.

Jiraiya smirked, "Thanksgiving is a day to give thanks, and Halloween is a day to...uh...eat all the candy you want, and dress in an outfit which best describes you, the best holiday ever." he replied in a cool soothing voice.

"So bascially," Orochimaru spoke, "all you do is eat and dress up?"

"That's what Hallowsgiving is all about." Tsunade sighed.

Jiraiya, once again, detested. "Hello, news flash, people! Hallowsgiving is a holiday which consists of giving thanks, eating turkey, stuffing candy down your throats, and putting on a holiday costume. So, yes. You're basically eating and dressing up. But hey! It's fun, right? RIGHT?" Jiraiya nervously laughed.

Tsunade and Orochimaru drops their heads in shame.

"When you were a baby, where was your protective helmet when your mother decided to drop you on the head?" Orochimaru muttered.

Jiraiya pouted.

"It's the perfect holiday for you, Jiraiya." Tsunade rolls her eyes frantically.

"Fits your sort of character well." Orochimaru finished.

Jiraiya eyed them, "For all I know, that could've been an insult. But just incase that was a compliment, thank you very much."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya the weirdest look she could possibly give.

And Jiraiya being...well, Jiraiya? He got the wrong idea. The big white haired man smirked and popped a mint into his mouth. "You wanna kiss me don'cha?"

Tsunade gagged and Orochimaru sweat dropped.

"No way!" she continued to gag.

"Come on. Admit it. I'm irresistable." He flashed his sparkly teeth, similar to Gai's.

"Irresistably funny lookin'!" Tsunade nearly fell over. "I'd rather kiss my foot! I would rather shove a needle up my ass, or kiss the pimple on Deidara's butt, or stick a chainsaw up my nose, or get into a relationship with Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru frowned, "What's so bad about that?" No woman could possibly resist Orochimaru, or what he'd like to say, THE GREAT OROCHIMARU.

"I'd rather have lemon juice squeezed into my eyes-,"

"You could stop anytime...," Jiraiya muttered.

"Or admit that I was a lesbian in my tenth year!"

Jiraiya and Orochimaru exchanged horrifying looks. Oro's mouth dropped and Jiraiya looked horny.

"You...were a lesbian for a whole year?" he gulped. "AND WHY HAVEN'T I KNOWN THIS? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE SECRET MAN! THE GUY WHO KNOWS EVERY SINGLE SECRET AND GOSSIPS ABOUT IT!" he screamed feeling like his pride was ripped in two.

Tsunade sighed, "It was a long time ago. I was young and stupid. And...your ex-girlfriend was lookin' pretty hot for a while...," very awkward silences.

"...do you have pictures?" Jiraiya drooled.

"Oh shut up!" Tsunade bashed him on the head. "It was only for a year!" she reminded him. "Don't make such a big deal out of it!"

The three were never the same again.

* * *

It was already pushing Nine o'clock at night, and the six students finally decided to stop. The water balloon fight had actually ended when Tsunade yelled out the words, 

'WE'RE GOING HOME!'

No one seemed to be listening. Iwagakure and Otogakure both were soaked wet. It was awesome! Sasuke wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"It's getting late."

"No duh." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke would've really liked to beat the living shit out of Naruto right about now, but decided to do so when he became a black belt himself. "Later." he walked away into mist.

Neji scoffed and followed from behind.

"Guess we should get going too?" Haku patted Naruto's back.

"Ok!" Naruto's stomach growled. He couldn't wait to get home and have himself a good old home cooked bowl of ramen. "C'mon, Sakura-chan!" he gestured her over.

"Uhh...," Sakura bashfully replied. "I think I'll stay here for a while." she was sitting next to Gaara.

Gaara held a hint of embarrassment himself.

Haku shrugged, "Ok, love birds." he laughed at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Y-You know what? Maybe I'll stay behind too." Naruto stuttered, giving Gaara deadly glared. "I'm gonnna keep an eye on-WHOA!" Haku pulled him away.

"Let's go!" he dragged him away into the darkness.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura turned to face Gaara with a deadly growl.

"Because of you, my legs hurt, bastard!" she would've kicked his ass by now, but how was she gonna kick is as if her legs were feeling pain? DAMMIT!

Gaara scoffed, "Right back at you." he muttered.

"I demand an apology!" Sakura ordered.

"Not until you apologize first." he growled.

"No way! It was your fault I fell down-"

"And you dragged me down with you."

Sakura muttered harsh curses under her breath.

She ignored the grunts that escaped his lips and shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"I...can't...move...," she bit out.

Gaara responded by a grunt, and said, "I can't either."

"We have to move sometime." she complained.

"So, lets go." Gaara simply replied.

Sakura sighed, "Ok. On the count of three?"

"Sure, why not?" Gaara mumbled.

"One...two...three!"

No one moved.

"You didn't get up." Sakura murmured.

"You didn't either."

"Okay, this time for real. One...two...three!"

Still, they were as frozen as a block of ice.

"You still didn't get up!" Sakura whinned.

"I'll get up when you're ready." he growled.

"I'm ready."

"Then stand up."

"You go first!"

"I'll get up when you get up."

"I was hoping you'd stand up first." Sakura sighed.

"Why's that?" Gaara seemed uninterested.

"So you could carry my on your back. That way, I won't be able to feel any pain and everybody wins." she simply replied.

Gaara crossed his arms,"Yes, everybody wins. Except for the guy who has to carry the biggest whinner in the world." he frowned.

Sakura looked at him for a quick moment, and crossed her arms. "You were so quiet when I met you..," she looked away.

There was a long awkward silence between the two, and Sakura let out a soft whimper. Usually, guys couldn't help but melt at that poor, pathetic whimper, but Gaara was an exception. He ignored her completely and went on with his business...staring at nothing.

Sakura glared and let out another whimper.

And there she is being ignored again...

"Hello! I'm whimpering here! Feel sorry for me atleast!" she threw her arms in the air.

Gaara snapped back to reality. "What were you saying?" he muttered.

"AH!" Sakura let out a cry of frustration.

They were still like that for quite a few minutes now. Gaara finally gained feeling in his legs and stood up. Now he was finally able to go home, without hearing the pathetic whimpers coming from this pathetic girl. He made a move to walk away, and just when he was so close out of the hearing range, he heard a loud booming voice.

"YOU'RE NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara turned around and back to his recent position. "Watch me." he tried walking away.

"Come on!" Sakura cried. "Let me go on your back!"

Gaara twitched with irritation.

"I'll give you money!"

"You can't bribe me, not at this point."

"What about ice cream!"

"I hate ice cream."

Sakura gasped, "Take that back!"

"What do you want from me?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"Take me home?" she batted her eyelashes.

There was an intense moment of silence between them.

And Sakura's aura turned dark, "Or I'll beat you up!" Inner Sakura had just about taken over.

Gaara stood still for a while and walked up to the pink haired terror. He hovered over her and turned around. "Hop on." he said with less enthusiasm.

Sakura clasped her hands together graciously and slowly made her way towards Gaara's back.

"This doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." he replied.

"No, of course not." she smiled. "Oh, and one more thing." she leaned in closer and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Thanks." she blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Gaara's eyes went back to normal and he closed his mouth. Slowly, a wide smirk appeared on his lips. "Whatever." he murmured.

* * *

_**Song: **Entrance  
**By: **Asian Kung-Fu Generation_

**_A/N: _**Sorry I have no time to check for correction, and this time, it isn't because I'm lazy. I have a big test tomorrow. Actually, I'm having ten big tests for the ten big days. So I'm sorta busy. Plus it's getting pretty late, so I can't stay up too late. Thanks once again, and please review! Gimme a good long chapter!

* * *

_**Updated: **3/3/06_


	8. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner

**_Title: _**A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfers to Konohagkure high expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**And it comes to chapter eight. Hope you enjoy, that's all I can say, for now.

**_Give my thanks to: _**sasukerocks, TenTen-27, narutofan4ever, Dances With The Wind, Yadi, Sailor Leo, ZukoKrazy, Dead Flower, Antiquo, Ruru Kitsuneko, La-Garce-Fille, Higuma Otoshi, panda xXx chan, Heartless Ghost, MizzBlizz, silvercage, "...:", Magical Mystic Path Ways, Hao'sAnjul, Gingerbread Pancake, EnV, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, Kaputan 911, SweetAssassin, AnimeSenko, FallenStarAngel, KaTaRa, Long forgotten Howl, Kurenai Chinoumi, razslover1, Kitazy, kaitou angel, BlackMageRose13, charl, nami-chan, Yokaigurl, lilsoybean, Cursed-Melody, and Sweet Immaturity.

Chapter seven reviews much appreciated. As always!

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner_**

* * *

Neji sighed. Today might as well be the worst day of his life. His evil uncle wanted him to move back into the mansion, and nearly threatened him if he didn't! Some kind of family he has... 

And what's worse? the pink haired creature wolfed down on every single substances of food she could possibly gather in his small, very tiny fridge. "Wow! Frozen pizza!" bubbles of tears formed in her eyes.

He had no idea what she was doing here in the first place. He didn't even invite her in! What sort of ignorance...

I swear.

"Yay! Does Neji Hyuuga keep chocolate cupcakes in his refrigerator?" Sakura smirked as she slyly pulled out a couple of cupcakes out of the fridge.

Neji scoffed, "I don't know how those got there...,"

he looked from left to right.

Sakura flung a cupcake at Neji, and he caught it with great ease. "Have one, you need it." Sakura sensed his grumpiness. "School starts in a while, you should fill youself up." she suggested casually as she continued to look through his fridge.

The white eyed Hyuuga sighed, and took a bite out of his chocolate cupcake. That's right, HIS CUPCAKE, not anyone elses. Especially not Sakura's, she has no right to stuff her face with HIS CUPCAKE.

Finally removing herself away from Neji's fridge, she backed away with a carton of milk in her hands and a few more chocolate cupcakes.

"Jeez! You're like a cupcake god!" she giggled and sat herself on a small table set for two. "Come on, I'll make you a plate." she said dumping a few cupcakes on Neji's side of the table. "And here's your cup of milk." she sloppily filled in a small glass. "Cheers for a wonderful breakfast!" she retorted before completely stuffing her face with chocolate.

His frowned deepened, watching her making a mess on his ONLY dining table was frightening.

"Come on! Have some." She wiped away the substances of chocolate that sticked to her face.

Neji sweat dropped, "No thanks."

She simply shrugged and finally took a break from eating. "So, what's wrong? You seem gloomier than usual." she retorted.

Neji scoffed, "It's none of your business."

"Fine." Sakura pouted. There was slight tension rising between the two. And Sakura sighed, scanning her surroundings, she was quite shocked.

One bathroom, one bedroom, a small living room, and a very small kitchen. Then it just hit her.

"Neji," she frowned, "do you live alone?"

Neji looked at her boringly, "You only figured that out now?"

Sakura's lips began to pout. "You shouldn't be living on your own." She stated formally. "You're underaged." what she said was true.

The great Hyuuga shrugged, "Nobody knows that."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"As I said before, it's none of your business."

"Just asking."

"Well, don't."

Sakura sighed. It was useless talking to him. Maybe she should've started breakfast at Sasuke's place? Yep, by the look on Neji's face, maybe she should have. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Tell me your problems." she replied flatly. "I know I can help." she gave him a weak smile.

Neji frowned, "Do understand the meaning 'none of your business'?"

Sakura ignored his sly remark, "C'mon, you can tell me what's bothering you. I'm your friend, right?" she pulled out the highly dangerous, highly evil, cute, puppy eyes. '**_Hell yeah! no one can resist the puppy eyes!_**' Inner Sakura punched a fist in the air.

Neji twitched. Not even the Great Hyuuga himself could resist such, evil, evil eyes. His eyes were evil, but this was just insane.

"Fine." he gave in. Sakura inwardly smirked to herself with accomplishment and danced her happy dance.

Before starting his story, he took in a heap of air. Sakura watched his actions frantically, examining everything about him, especially his eyes.

"Before you barged in here without knocking and while I was in the shower," he stared at her with peircing eyes. Sakura shrugged and gave him a nervous smile. "my uncle called. He wanted me to move in with him...into his mansion." he sighed.

Sakura nearly spit out her milk, "W-WHAT! Are you telling me you're mad because your uncle wanted to give you the good life? You idiot! What's going on in that head of yours! What happened to the genius Neji Hyuuga! You're-,"

Neji cut her off by a loud cough.

"Oh, right." Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Go on, go on." she waved a hand.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he glared. "my uncle, Hiashi, wanted me to move in with him. I still don't have any reason to why he would want to do such a thing, he never liked me much. And to be honest, I never liked him much either." he scoffed. Sakura nodded her head, tyring to be understanding.

"So you don't want to move in with him?" she asked.

Neji was unsure. "I don't know. Living with him also means living with Hinata." he spat.

Green orbs widened, "Hinata? Oh, that's right! How could I have missed it. You both have the same last names, I should've spotted it!" Sakura snapped her fingers. "I can be so stupid sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Neji smirked.

"Shut up and tell me your story." Sakura muttered.

"Anyway, my father and uncle were apart of a big farming company. They owned, or my grandfather owned many farms around most of Japan's area. My father competed with Hiashi for the longest time, wanting to inherit the business believing he would do a better job, and in truth, he would've. But technically, Hiashi was the older son, so he inherited what my father should've had." Neji tightened his fist. "The doctors say he died of greif, never being able to let go of what should've belonged to him."

Sakura was speechless for a while, "I'm sorry." she let out.

Neji shook his head, "What for? It's not your fault." he frowned. "That's why I hate Hiashi so much, and his family, including Hinata." he grasped tightly onto his other hand sitting on the table. "As soon as he died, my mother passed away shortly. Hiashi hadn't even offered me a stay at his mansion. He thought it would be best if I stayed in an orphanage or something fucked up like that."

Sakura frowned.

"And for a while, I wasn't living by myself. This isn't really my apartment. It belonged to someone who took me in, but he moved away a long time ago," he snorted, "so if you don't mind, I think it would be best if you left too." he let off a sharp glare.

Sakura was a bit taken back. "But I-,"

"Just go away. I know you're trying to help me out or whatever, but its not working. So you might as well give up and go home." Neji stood up. "I just had a lot of people leaving in my life-,"

"So you think making me leave will help?"

"I'm much suited being alone."

"I don't get it. What about Gaara and Sasuke? You let them hang around you whenever you want!" she snapped.

"That's different."

"How is it different?" She shouted. "They're your friends, I'm your friend too!" there was an awkward amount of tension. Sakura let out a breath of air. "Aren't I?" she gave him a look full of emotion.

Neji only glared into his glass of milk.

"What am I to you?" Sakura frowned.

He was as silent as ever. Not a sound came through his lips.

The pink haired girl sighed. "Even if you don't think of me as...well? anything." her features soften. "I still think of you as one of my best friends." she made a move to walk out of the door. But before she could even touch the knob, a voice rang through her ears.

"Thanks." he muttered.

Sakura turned to face him with a confused expression.

"And...sorry." he sucked in his pride to apologize.

"Huh?" Sakura was lost for words.

"Sorry for yelling." he mumbled.

"It's okay." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'll just leave-NOT leave as in 'leave the country. I meant, I'll just go. You know! Not go as in 'I hate you and I going away forever-'"

"I know what you mean." Neji grinned.

"Heh...ok, then..." she smiled and walked out of the door.

That was a very eventfull breakfast...

* * *

The fourth period bell rang, and Sakura was stuck having a lame and shallow conversation with her new and hopefully temporary english partner. Can you guess who her partner is? Just one guess? 

Hmm...let's see. Shallow and lame? Shallow and lame...

That's right folks! Yamanaka Ino! Yamanaka Ino is her _temporary _english partner for the whole first quarter. It sucked to be Sakura, but this was her life.

"Forehead! Forehead girl? Are you listening to me?" Ino waved a hand in front of her face.

Sakura gave her a dull look. "Yeah, sure...," she bluntly replied.

"Well, ok then. Answer my question. Who do you think is a better kisser? Sasuke, Neji or Gaara?" Ino slapped her forehead. "Um. Like, duh! Sasuke-kun is obviously the better kisser. Although Neji's lips are so full and looks so delicious! But Gaara seems like he's a very feisty kisser, but I really like feisty." Ino licked her lips.

Sakura looked amused. "Wow, you really had this thought out?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course, Forehead girl." Sakura's vain popped. "So, who do you think is the better kisser?"

"How would I know? I've only kissed one guy in my life, and it wasn't exactly pretty...," Sakura groaned wishing she could just forget about the horrible memory.

Ino's eyes widened with excitement. "You kissed a boy?" her attention aroused. "Give me details and don't leave anything out!" Ino squealed.

Sakura slapped on an unamused face and spoke dully. "It all started when Naruto and I were having lunch at Ichiraku's." she sighed. "I had chicken, he had miso. It was really a mixed relationship." she shrugged.

Ino gasped, "You two were in a relationship?" her face twisted into a disgusted one.

"No, not really. But he thought so." she casually replied. "Anyway, he was being disgusting and slurping on his ramen, while I watched him, revolted by his eating habbits, and wouldn't dare touch my bowl after what I witnessed. And then, Naruto moved his head and kissed me. According to him, it was an 'accident' but accident or not, I still beat him up." Ino sweat dropped. "The taste of miso never left my mouth." she gagged. "I hate miso."

"Nice story." Ino mumbled,

"Hey, you wanted to know."

"Yeah, well. If I knew it was gonna be a disgusting story I would've never asked in the first place." Ino crossed her arms.

* * *

Gaara walked home alone after school. He didn't really feel like going through all the trouble to face anyone, not even Sakura. And that's why Sakura felt so...disturbed. The emotionless red head opened the door to his average life and walked in lazily. 

He could've sworn...he could've sworn he saw something pink? He must be halucinating. Yeah, that's probably the most reasonble excuse. He slowly made his way upstairs, until he heard hard resisting giggles coming from the kitchen.

"Temari! You can't, I'm underage!" the voice that sounded very much like a certain pink haired girl giggled.

"C'mon! Just one drink! It's just alcohol!"

"But, I don't wanna get into trouble. What if the cops come!"

"I hardly doubt there will be any cops."

"Ok, just one sip. I can't believe you're pulling me into peer pressure."

"It's not peer pressure!"

"Sure it isn't. Just one si-,"

Gaara barged in at the right time.

Temari's face went..._let's_ say priceless and a scarce tint of pink spread through Sakura's face. "Oh, hi Gaara." she nervously laughed. "I was just hanging out with your sister. You didn't tell me how cool she is!" she giggled.

Temari blush, "Well of course I'm cool." she ranted.

Gaara's face tried to stay as emotionless as possible. "Why is there alcohol in the kitchen?"

"Lighten up," Temari gasped. Sakura was the first person to ever speak up to Gaara, THE GAARA. "I wasn't going to drink anyway." she sighed.

"Yes, you were. And if you do get drunk, don't expect me to carry you home." He frowned.

"I know." said Sakura. "I just came over to have lunch." she shrugged.

"Fine." Gaara's eyes peirced a horrifying glare towards Temari. "Temari, leave." he ordered.

Temari didn't look offended at all. It happens to her all the time. Gaara snaps at her, telling to leave the room or he'll kill her, and she leaves, normally. But then a spark of clear misunderstanding took place in Temari's mind.

Shegaped. '_No, it can't be!_' she continued to look bewildered. '_Is she...Gaara's girlfriend?_' she felt like fainting. '_For the first time in my life...I feel good about myself!_' she inwardly danced around in circles. "Ok! I'll leave you two alone. Just remember, Gaara, I'm happy for you!" she smiled. '_Finally he'll be too preoccupied with Sakura to even throw a single glare at me! YAY!_' she giggled. "See ya!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "What was that about?"

"She's weird, don't talk to her...," Gaara muttered bluntly. "you know what? Don't even look at her."

"Why not?"

"She'll rub off on you."

Sakura stared into space for a while, but shrugged. "Ok! How about we go out to eat?" Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm and placed it in her own.

Gaara gave her a look. He tried ignoring the fact that a girl, A GIRL, was holding his arm. But he failed miserably. "I...," he tried to start off fresh. But the look on her face made him want to scream his head off. Sakura gave him one of his puppy face looks and her lip pouted. Gaara sighed. "Where do you want to go?" he gave in.

"I would've let you choose, but ok. I was thinking...a picnic!" she smiled.

Gaara looked like he was in horrorland. "...picnic...," he gulped. "No, people will see me." he disagreed right away.

"Are you ashamed."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because people will see me."

"Yeah, but why are you ashamed?"

"Because people will see me."

"Ok, but why are you ashamed of people seeing you?"

"Because they'll see me...and I'm ashamed...does that answer your question?" he gave her a look of annoyance.

"Not really." Sakura muttered. "You know what? Let's just eat in. I'll order Chinese." Sakura picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"I don't really like Chinese."

"What? Oh, ok then...how about Italian?"

"Nope."

"Uh...American?"

"No.

"Japanese?"

"No."

"Umm...Korean?

"No."

"...How about we just eat whatever there is in your fridge?"

"...ok...,"

"Good."

Sakura opened the refrigerator and scanned thoroughly.

"Well, you have a lot of fruit...and a lot of...vegetables...," calm, stay calm,

But then, her head exploded.

"Oh my god! Is there anything edible in this house?" she freaked. "All I see is freakin' health food!" she was completely losing it.

"I have a feeling you're not a very healthy eater."

"I'm just not feeling healthy right now." Sakura pouted. "How about we go to a fast food restaurant?" she had a pleading look in her eyes.

Gaara paused. "People will see me."

"...," Sakura sweat dropped. "Didn't we just go over this already?" she groaned.

* * *

It was weird finding a pink haired girl sitting on his living room couch. Really weird. How in the world did she even get in here? How did she get pass the security guards? Well, they did look a little sick while on duty. Their faces were as white as a ghost, and drool would escape their lips each second that passed by. Why was that? But anyway, while we're on the pink haired subject... 

It's bad enough she goes to the same school as he does, but here? In his house? Ok, he wasn't complaining. He actaully liked her presence...a little...but once again, what's she doing at HIS house.

"Sakura," he muttered. "why are you eating ice cream and sitting on MY living room couch?" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura seemed to be preoccupied with the tub of ice cream. "You're house is humongous!" she decided it would be best to change the subject.

"...," Sasuke was speachless. "This is a mansion...," he mumbled.

"Oh," Sakura dropped her spoon into the bucket of ice cream. "then...this_ mansion_ is humongous! Why didn't you tell me you live here? I would've came by everyday!" she smirked.

"Joy."

"Do you have any whip cream?"

"No, but I have a whip, and I'd be honored to use it on you."

"Hey, what about gummy bears? I love gummy bears."

"If I had a bear, I'd like to use it on you too."

"Oh! And chocolate! YAY! Chocolate syrup!"

"...maybe you should stay away from sweets...,"

"Sasuke, don't say that." Sakura's aura darkened.

"Uh...ok...,"

"Hmm, but enough with dessert, let's eat dinner." Sakura suggested and made her way towards the kitchen.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Who let you in?"

Sakura shrugged. "I presented the body guards with my beauty and charms, and they let me in."

"Well, they're fired."

"Or...," Sakura's voice faded. "I distracted them with my boobs and...well?" she coughed. "It usually always works when I can't bribe them with my beauty." she shrugged lightly.

"They're still fired." said Sasuke. "And I can't believe you're so slutty. I expected this from Ino, but you?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Sakura pouted. "It's not my fault! Men always fall to their knees when they get a peek of this." She looked down at her breasts. "Don't look at me like that. They just do." she nodded her head.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered. "Just promise you'll never show, um..them to me...ever." he tried to hide his flush.

Sakura scoffed. "Fine!" she pouted and was silent. But to Sasuke's pure disappointment, it only lasted for a second. "So, what's for dinner?" her eyes brightened.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "None of your business." he snorted. "And who invited you here anyway?"

"Your body guards, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"So, whats for dinner?" she asked again.

And Sasuke narrowed his eyes again, "We're going out to eat."

"Er, why?"

"My parents are probably out on a business trip. I don't know, they didn't leave me a note. But they left a couple hundred bucks on the counter."

Sakura frowned, "You must be really lonely here. Your parents didn't even leave a note? Or maybe a phone call?" she seemed real depressed about the entire situation.

"No." Sasuke hid his emtions well. And quickly changing the subject, he pushed her towards the door."Come on, I'm taking you out." he grabbed a jacket and led her out.

It wasn't long before they arrived to a restaurant. Not surprised at all, Sakura stepped into a five-star restaurant. She looked completely under dressed for the event and blushed. Looking down at her outfit, she merely saw a white tank top, a simple jacket, and some tight jeans.

Most guests looked at her like she was some kind of hoodlum and tried not to make any eye contact. Everyone was fancily dressed in evening gowns and expensive suits. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be the only ones in casual clothing.

"Um...I feel weird." Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Don't, I come here all the time." Sakura still felt nervous and shy. Sasuke, being the observant one and not self loving at all, noticed this. "They have the most creamiest ice creams here from different parts of the worlds." he added breifly.

Sasuke smirked noticing the complete change in Sakura's eyes. It sparkled the usual sparkle and she nearly jumped in her spot.

"All right." she inwardly smiled.

And right on schedule, the waiter came to their service. "Ah, Uchiha-san, I see you've brought a date?" he smirked. "Quite pretty." he examined Sakura from head to toe.

Sasuke frowned and purposely stood in front of Sakura. "Yeah, whatever. Get us a table, Idate." he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, sir." he kept a perverted eye on Sakura. 'Call me', Idate mouthed out, walking away from the flaming and obviously jealous, Sasuke.

"Wow," Sakura replied. "he's really nice."

"Stay away from him." Sasuke responded...a little too quickly...

"Why? He seems-,"

"Just," Sasuke looked annoyed. "stay away from him." he glared at the pretty pinky in front of him.

He walked away, expecting Sakura to follow, and did so sullenly and angrily.

"Jeez." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Trying to find many conversations to change their recently awkward one, Sakura coughed, catching a bit of Sasuke's attention.

"About your parents...," they were seated across of each other.

"I don't want to talk about them."

"But I want to."

"It's none of your business. Don't squeeze youself into other people's affairs." he threatened.

Sakura pouted. "I just wanted to know something."

"What?" Sasuke groaned with annoyance.

"...," Sakura didn't make a sound.

Sasuke sighed. "What were you going to say?"

"...," Sakura sheepishly shrugged. "I forgot."

Sasuke's sighs deepened. "If you want to know more about my parents," he continued. "they're rich, self-liking, bastards who only think of themselves, money and _Itachi._" he said the name as if it were a curse.

"Who's Itachi?"

"Nevermind about him-,"

"But I want to know about Itachi...," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke's glared deep holes into Sakura's head, and drops of sweat ran down her forehead slowly.

"but if you really want to turn away from the subject, I'll respect your feelings." Sasuke saw a new light approaching. Sakura wasn't really such an annoyance after all. Until she asked something totally ridiculous.

Something that would've disturbed his weird feelings towards the pink haired psycho. Just three simple words. Three.

"Is he cute?"

"Way to ruin a moment." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Just really curious. I already have this figured out. I know who Sakura's going to end up with at the end, I've typed out chapters with Itachi in them and others guest starring anime charcters. I have everything under control. 

But like I said before, I was curious. Who do you want Sakura to end up with? Just incase I'm making a terrible mistake, I want to know what my reviews want for Sakura. I won't tell you who Sakura's gonna end up with at the end of the story. So, sorry. But I want to know who YOU think Sakura would most likely be better off with.

Just a simple question. Maybe I'll change the pairings around. And please give me your opinion. Who should Sakura really end up with?

Neji?

Sasuke?

Gaara?

Tough one.

* * *

_**Updated: **3/07/06_


	9. Haku's Issues and The Beauty Club

**_Title: _**A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure high school, expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**Yes! I finally updated the eighth chapter! Icouldn't help it! I jsut had to update! The 8th chapter has been sitting in my documents for quite a while and I just HAD to update! I 'm crazy but I love crazy! YAY! Hahahahahaha (Why am I laughing?) Ok, and now to get to the story. Anyway, this chapter is about Haku. I'd figure since he is kinda one of the main characters, he should have his own chapter too. So the Sakura romance will have to wait until the next chapter, cause this is all about Haku and his romance!

**_Give my thank to: _**Sweet Immaturity, ShadowKitsune-Sama, michi hanabishi, pei-chan, (...), xStrawberrycream, narutofan4ever, charl, SweetAssassin, Sakura4eva, Tsumii, Mind At Loss, mfpeach, silvercage, kaitou angel, panda xXx chan, blacksakura159, ZukoKrazy, mksanime, EnV, Narutofan1992, FallenStarAngel, La-Garce-Fille, Sanquine Dreams, Flames Of My Heart, Yaoi fan, MizzBlizz, sakurachn, Hao'sAnjul, Sakura's Hope, rebel-girl, razslover1, Kurenai Chinoumi, Ruru Kitsuneko, Chi-Hasu, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, Dances With The Wind, Kaputan 911, KaTaRa (Funny review), Krazee-Reader, Noire Ange, Long forgotten Howl, MerodiPansa (I'm so glad you read my story! Cause I worship yours!And you better update the sixth chapter!PLEASE!) and last but not least, BaBy KaKaShI!

Ok. Thanks everyone for the awesome chapter eight reviews! I loved it! Please keep it up by reviewing this lovely chapter. I'm just so obsessed with reviews! And so far, everyone's has been great. Thanks again.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine:Haku's Issues and The Beauty Club_**

* * *

Haku eyed her suspiciously. What ever happened to his gayness? Why is he feeling jealous all of a sudden? She was at it again. Flipping her hair and flirting with the guys. It made him go crazy! 

"Yeah, I think he's really cute!" she squealed. "Maybe I'll ask him out sometime?" she watched the guys around her pout with the exact replica pout Haku was experiencing.

He tried to look away from the crowd of insane TENTEN lovers and growled. What was it with her? Are they really interested in girls with meat balls on their heads? Guys these days were crazy. And hanging out with Naruto all his life proved his point.

"And then there's Haku," Haku's ears perked up hearing her voice out his name. "he's cute...as a girl. I'd be surprised if he wasn't gay." she scoffed.

Ah, yes. Haku is definitely going to make this girl's life miserable. And as soon as he finishes shining his brand new shoes, not from Wal-Mart, he'll definitely start on making her life a living hell.

He grinned evily and laughed to himself a very sinister way.

"Haku...what are you doing?" a voice from behind him muttered.

Haku slowly turned around and a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Uh...it's not what you think...,"

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. She looked at the same direction she saw Haku looking at earlier and her mouth opened widely. "I bet you're having yourself a little 'spy on the hot sexy crowd of men' moment." she smirked.

Haku sweat dropped, "I think you're getting the wrong idea."

"Nope." Sakura shook her head. "Haku, it's okay to be a homosexual, you don't have to hide it. Everyone knows." she patted his back.

"Thanks." Haku muttered.

Sakura smiled, "You don't have to thank me-,"

"Then I take it back."

"But it would be really nice..,"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ok, so...what now?" Haku watched Tenten brush pass him with a simple huff and glared.

"Hmm...I was thinking maybe we could join in on one of those school clubs. It's manditory." she made a scowling face to the maximum.

Haku nodded his head, "Great, what are you going to join?"

Sakura shrugged, "Naruto already formed his own 'Ramen Club'. I think he'll be spending a lot of time with...uh...Hinata...,"

Haku raised an eyebrow, "Hinata?"

"Yeah, she seems to be the only member for some reason." Sakura sighed. Haku ignored her rants about how Hinata and Naruto were spending a little too much time together and examined Tenten signing herself up on some kind of sheet of paper.

He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view. But something blocked his way. "Hey! Get outta the way, fat man!" he shouted.

Chouji turned around with a fumed face, and huffed.

Sakura gaped. She looked from Haku to Chouji. It was the first time he's ever snapped at somebody like that. What was his reason? "Um, Haku? Are you okay?" she had a concerned look on her face.

Haku crossed his arms, "Yeah, whatever." he muttered. "C'mon, let's join that club!" he walked around the big obstacle (Chouji) and made his way towards the sheet of paper Tenten signed earlier.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Okay, I know I told you to admit you were gay. But isn't this a little too much?" she observed the sign that read, 'Beauty Club' and her face scrunched up.

Haku signed the paper anyway, "I'm joining, and you're coming with me!"

"B-But, I wanted to join the 'Star Trek' club!" she complained. Haku threw her a weird look and Sakura pouted. "I'm not a dork!" as if she could read his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just sign your name, and you're in the beauty club, come on!" Haku pulled her towards the sheet.

"B-But-,"

"No buts! You sign or I'm signing for you!"

"FINE! YOU'RE JUST A BIG MEANIE!"

"I ain't joining the beauty club without you!"

"Chouji's joining the club for some odd reason, you won't be completely alone!" Sakura complained.

"I called Chouji a 'fat man'. At this point, he hates me."

"No he doesn't, he just...ok, yeah. He hates you." she sighed. "And I guess he is kinda...big boned...is he on steroids?"

Chouji's stomach wiggles.

"...fat steroids...?"

"Whatever! You have to join this club!" Haku pleaded.

"I ain't joining some stupid, shallow, overrated beauty club. I will never join, you can't convince me. You can't even bribe me! Not even if you tried!"

"I'll give you ice cream."

"WHERE'S THE DAMN SHEET!"

"I knew you'd see it my way." Haku smirked with acomplishment.

Sakura signed happliy. "And after my ice cream, you're throwing me a party!" Haku frowned.

"I didn't agree to that." he mumbled.

"Yeah, but oh! Come one! I haven't partied since...uh...," she thought and thought. And she finally responded. "when was your mother's funeral?"

"Hey!"

"Oh, come on. No one liked your step mother, you don't even like her."

"Yeah, but still." Haku shrugged. "And she's not dead."

"Really? I mean, how many heartattacks does she have in a week?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think the record was five."

Haku shook his head and shoved Sakura into the room.

* * *

Tenten's mouth gaped wide open as she watched the guy she clearly despises, walk into the beauty club's domain. 

'_What the heck is he doing here?_' she constantly pondered.

Haku smirked tyring to memorize that percise look on Tenten's face as he just walked into the room. It was like heaven. He was definitely going to be comfortable here.

"Hey, Nine-Nine." he waved a single hand.

Tenten had just about given up. It was pointless telling him over and over again that her freakin' name was Tenten. So she gave up. And forever more, she will be called Nine-nine. As much as it bothered her, it was a nickname, from Haku to her.

"Haku." she nearly spat.

Tenten, Ino, and Chouji stood in a straight line.

"Uh...is this the beauty club? There are only three poeple." Sakura frowned.

"Yep, there aren't too many beautiful people in this school." Ino flipped her hair. "Besides me and well? Me." she laughed.

Tenten shot her a glare and Ino rolled her eyes.

"And Tenten, I guess she's second pretty." Ino shrugged.

"And what about Chouji?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

The 'Fat man' seemed to have taken the joke a little too seriously. His nose flared and his eyes burned flames. He had a look of murder in his eyes, and that look of murder was going all to Haku.

"Oh, him." Ino had a disgusted look on her face. "He worships me, so I guess he was meant for the beauty club." Chouji smirked proudly. "But if you wanna be beautiful, you have got to lose weight." she gave him yet another disgusted look.

Chouji scoffed and pulled out a bag of chips in his pack. "I don't need to be skinny to be Be-a-uti-ful." he crunched.

Ino sighed, "He's a hopeless case." she muttered.

"Yes, and Haku? Why do you want to join this sacred club?" Tenten eyed him.

He shrugged, "Oh, I don't know? I wanna be...uh...nope, I'm already beautiful." Sakura rolled her eyes. "...um...I guess I just want to?" his reply was lame.

Tenten glared, "I don't think you're right for this-,"

"You're in!" Ino cut in. "I love your hair, you could give me your secrets later, but for now...," she turned her full attention towards Sakura. "why would you want to join?" she glared.

Sakura shrugged, "Actually, I'm not really interested. I wanted to join the Star Trek club-,"

"Eww...," Ino made her response. "Go ahead, because it's impossible for you to join our clu-,"

"You're in!" Tenten mimicked Ino's squealing voice. Ino and Tenten exchanged hatefull glances, "And I love your choice in make-up, I'd love it if you'd give me your secrets later."

Sakura and Ino sighed.

"Guess I'm in." Sakura regreted ever signing in. Atleast she will have her ice cream!

"Guess so." Ino had a look of disappointment on her face.

"OKAY!" Haku felt giddy. He face Tenten and a gigantic grin appeared on his face. "What do we do now, Nine-Nine?"

Tenten pouted.

* * *

"Ok, so it's agreed. Tenten and Haku, from now on, you two are beauty partners." Ino has decided. 

"WHAT?" Haku protested.

"Yeah! I don't wanna be stuck with him! It's bad enough I have him as my permenent science partner, now this?"

"She's not even beautiful!" Haku blurted.

Tenten gave him aappalling look. Doing this, Haku decided to scoot a few inches away, just incase.

"Sorry, that's just the way it goes." Ino shrugged. "And now lets talk about my radiance and beauty, people. First of all, just look at my hair it's so-,"

While Ino ranted on and on about her hair, making everyone suffer, Haku and Tenten found a way to make some conversation.

"Now that you're my partner, I guess I'll have to come over to your house." Tenten looked highly disappointed.

Haku's face scrunched, "Why my house?"

"Because, my father's usually gets drunk during the afternoons, and you do not want to experience that." Tenten reassured him. "Besides, you live in a suitable home, right?"

Haku wasn't so sure, "Uh, sure." he replied. "But I have to warn you about my step mother-"

"I'm sure she's nice, she's not a lesbian is she?" Tenten joked...or was she?

Haku shook his head, "No, but...she can be...uh...really cranky...almost every, uh, second."

"Don't worry, mother's love me." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Not my mother, she loves no one."

"Yeah, well. She'll love me!" Tenten was sure of herself.

* * *

"Your mother hates me!" cried Tenten. 

Haku patted her back lightly. "I hate to say this, but I told ya so." he smirked.

"Liar. You love saying it!"

"Yeah...,"

Tenten crossed her arms, "I mean, I only said 'hello' and she went ballistic on me! And so far, she's given me ten insults for the five minutes I've been here! Is she crazy!"

"Yep." Haku's smirk widened.

"I hate your mother! She told me, in her words, the level of sluttiness I've reached to! I can't believe she could be so foward like that! Does she not have any sense of decency in her?" Tenten was definitely losing it...,

Haku's plan on ruining Tenten's life was going great. For the first time in his life, he can openly admit...he loves his step mom.

"I feel your pain, everyday." he continued to smirk.

"I wish I never came here! I was better off staying with my dad!" she kicked and screamed. Haku was loving every single moment of it.

"Hehehe." he silently laughed to himself.

Tenten was still stuffing her face into Haku's pillows.

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

"Hehehe." Haku couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Ever since Tenten and the many incidents she had with his mother, he's been in a lighter mood lately. "Tenten's pain, is my happiness." he quietly told himself. 

"What was that?" a response he recieved from Sakura. "What do you mean by that?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Haku cleared his throat. "Uh, I..." he looked nervous. "Nothing!" he quickly replied.

"Nothing, eh?" then something hit her! No, not literally, would be funny though, but something just hit her! Something she should've realized a long time ago! Something she never would've realized a long time ago! Didn't make any sense, but the most important thing, "You like Tenten." she gaped.

Haku gasped, "Yeah right! I'm gay, remember?" he used his homosexuality as an excuse. For the first time, he loved being known as the 'gay guy'. "Yep, that's right. I'm gay." he replied blunty.

Sakura nudged his arm, "I can't believe this! You and Tenten? Who would've known?" she giggled. "You two make the cutest couple, awkward, but cute! I mean, it's kinda weird, I thought she was seeing Shino-,"

"Who's Shino?" Haku quickly interrupted.

Realizing another thing, Sakura kept her mouth shut for at least one second. "Uh...no one." she laughed nervously. "No one at all." Haku eyed her.

"Come on! Who's Shino?" he would never let Sakura here the end of this.

"Oh my gosh! You're jealous!" Sakura squealed.

"Would you stop, I'm not jealous." Haku sighed.

"Yes, you are!" Sakura jumped in mid air.

"No, I'm not." Haku twitched with slight irritation.

Sakura sighed, "Poor Shino. He doesn't stand a chance with that poofy hair of his." Haku's eyes widened.

"So, he has poofy hair! Then that makes my search easier!" Haku pounded a fist into his other hand. "Oww...I broke a nail...," he frowned. "but I don't care! I gotta find this Shino, poofy hair, freak!" he stomped on the grounds of Konohagakure high school.

Sakura sighed, "Ah, he's so in love." she snapped back to normal. "Now where's Neji? Maybe I can threaten him to buy me some ice cream?" she thought.

* * *

"Beauty to Beast! Beauty to Beast! Do you read me?" a voice from the walkie talkie responded. 

"Hey, how come I have to be the beast?" Haku complained. "I'm just as hot as you! Maybe more." he pouted.

Ino muttered in her walkie-talkie, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Ok, so what's the scoop? Is bug-boy still with Tenten?" So many questions ran through Haku's head.

Ino muttered, "Yep." she simply responded.

In that past five minutes, Haku's convinced Ino to go against one of the members of her precious beauty club and work on the evil side of Haku! And in that past five minutes, he's known everything and every detail about 'bug-boy'.

His favorite color, his favorite movie, his favorite spot to hide, how many times he shampoos in a day, what kind of conditioner he uses, everything. All all thanks to the sneaky, ally, Ino. All he had to do was say one simple thing...

"Is Tenten really out to destroy my career as the prettiest girl in school?" she muttered.

"Huh?" Haku was a bit startled. "Oh. Uh. _Yeeeah_, sure...,"

"Oh, then it is on." she narrowed her eyes.

"Heh heh...don't go too crazy...," Haku felt concerned. If this did turn into some kind of a cat fight, he'll never forgive himself...it might be amusing, but he'll never forgive himself. "Just keep a close eye on them." he reminded her for the hundredth time.

Ino hid behind a garbage can. "I cannot believe I've stooped this low! Ino Yamanaka never hides behind a dirty trash can!" she made a disgusted face.

* * *

Sakura and Haku walked along the the sidewalks. They almost reached his home. 

Sakura sighed, "Naruto's been hanging around Hinata for quite some time now...he never gets to hang out with us anymore." she pouted.

"Seems like Naruto finally found a girlfriend." Haku teased.

"Shut up." Sakura punched him playfully on the shoulder...or not.

"Oww...that really hurt." he whinned.

"Tough crap." she muttered. "I really don't wanna go to your mother's house today." sighed Sakura.

"Tough crap." Haku smirked.

"One time, I fell off of my bike, and she left me there! What kind of mother is that?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that...,"

"And then one time, I was attacked by flying squirrels and she just watched the whole scene from the sidewalk!" she threw her hands in the air.

"So?"

"She was laughing!"

"Oh...," Haku laughed. Sakura glared and he simply shrugged. "It's funny."

_ring ring ring_

Haku's cell phone went on.

"Hello?" he answered. "...what? Ok, I'm almost at the door!" he hung up.

"What is it?" Sakura had a look of concern on her face.

"I think my dad's having a heartattack!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she sprinted towards the door.

Both rushed to the door and opened it carelessly.

"Dad! Are you alright!" Haku panicked. "Did you get a heartattack?"

Matsumoto-san sighed, "No, but your mother did!"

"Oh, ok." Haku shrugged.

And then Sakura rushed in. "Matsumoto-san! Are you okay! Is anyone hurt?" she screamed in panick.

"No one's hurt," Haku replied casually. "my mother had a heart attack though?" he shrugged.

"Oh, ok."

"HELLO!" Matsumoto shouted. "YOUR.MOTHER.HAD.A.HEART.ATTACK!" he bit out.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess we should be sensitive?"

Haku shrugged as well, "Yeah, here's the phone. Call the ambulance, and here's some aspirin, you know? For the pain and whatever?"

* * *

Sakura and Haku hung around by his room for a while. Hanging out and reading magazines for Ino's new fashion ideas. It was crazy, but since they were apart of a new club... 

"So..," Sakura smirked, turning her full attention away from her fashion magazine. "How does it go with you and Tenten?" she tried to hide her fits of giggles.

Haku grunted, "Tenten? I don't think I know a Tenten?" he crossed his arms.

"Oh, come now. You can tell me about your love life, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't have a love life. And do you honestly think I'd want it to be with Tenten what's-her-last-name?" Haku pouted. "Hmph!" he looked away.

Sakura rolled her green eyes and pulled the magazine closer to her face.

Haku bursted into fits of rage and he snapped, "I still don't get it!" he threw his arms in the air along with his magazine. "Bug-boy isn't even that good looking! His hair is poofy, he's unsocial, he smells awkward, he wore last year's sunglasses," he ranted on and on. "his fashion sense is completely dead, he doesn't even use the right shampoo, I can tell!"

Sakura, once again, rolled her eyes.

"And I am _way _better lookin' than him!" he retorted as if it were true. "Plus, his hobbies include looking at bugs all day, how creepy can a person get?" he plopped onto the couch and kept muttering curses under his breath.

"As creepy as washing your hair ten times a day?" she smirked madly.

Haku frowned. "I do not wash my hair ten times a day. For the last hundredth time, it's EIGHT times a day. Psycho Bitch." he muttered.

"Well, Shino and Tenten are getting a little too friendly with each other lately. They could be in a relationshi-,"

"No way!" Haku cut her off. "Not possible!...I think...," he was so unsure of himself.

"Oh my gosh! you are so crushing on Tenten! I can't believe it's with a girl!" Sakura nearly deafened Haku's ears.

Haku narrowed his eyes and sneered, "That's not true!" he protested.

And right on cue, the phone rings.

"Hello...Chouji?...Great, is Tenten still with Bug-boy?...I see...," he made a disgusted face. And behind the magazine Sakura held, a sly smirk made it's way on her lips. "Good, keep her busy-WHAT? No, you can't leave!...but I'm counting on you!...I don't care if you ran out of chips! You need to lose a few pounds anyway!" Haku screamed. "...Ok, ok! I'm sorry I offended you...just, hold on. I'll be there in a minute!"

He hung up, threw the phone somewhere random, and grabbed his jacket.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh...I know this might sound completely ridiculous," Sakura spoke. "but are you using the beauty club to spy on Tenten? There's Ino and now Chouji-,"

"Yeah, you're right."

"You are using the beauty club to spy on Tenten?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, you sound completely ridiculous."

Sakura frowned.

"No, I'm not using the beauty club to spy on Tenten." he nervously laughed and backed away. "No, not really-OK, yeah. I'm using the beauty club to spy on Tenten, so what?"

Sakura returned to her magazine once again. "You're creepin' me out." her reply was simple and blunt.

Haku stuck his tongue out, "Say what you want," he retorted, "but I will not let _Shino and Tenten_ happen." and with that, he was off. "It's just wrong!"

* * *

"Chouji, how's it going?" Haku snuck up from behind and crouched down to Chouji's level. 

Chouji munched on whatever was left in his bag of chips and sighed, "Why am I hiding behind a trash can?" he thew his bag into it.

"Because that's what spies do, Chouji. They hide behind trash cans." Haku rolled his eyes. "Now what's been happening lately?" he asked tyring to hide the excitment and fear in his voice.

Chouji looked into his binoculars. "So far," he said, "talking, laughing, eating, eating...Oh my gosh! I'm so hungry!" his stomach growled.

Tenten and Shino were NOT having a date at a four star restaurant and they looked like they were NOT having a good time. That's what Haku would've liked to believe. But so far, if you minus every NOT's in this paragragh, you get the exact opposite.

"Good, good, just talking and eating...nothing else-,"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry-,"

"Can't you wait another hour?" Haku eyed him.

"No! I have needs you know?" Chouji grouched.

Haku waved him off, "Yeah, needs...whatever." he rolled his eyes.

"And one other thing...," Chouji spoke.

Haku never kept away from the NOT so great couple. "What is it?"

"Is Tenten really out of destroy the potato chip world?"

Haku was startled, "Oh. Uh._ Yeeeah_, sure...,"

"Ok, then." Chouji sighed.

There was an intense level of awkwardness between the two. Haku decided to break the silence.

"Um, make sure to keep a good eye on Shino-I mean...Tenten." he coughed nervously. "She's dangerous."

"Got'cha." Chouji saluted.

"Yeah, and...lose a few pounds,"

"What?"

"Nothin'."

* * *

Haku felt something hot. Like someone was breathing down his neck? 

"Chouji, cut it out." he tried to flick him away.

"What? I'm not doing anything." he defended himself.

"Then, what-AH!"as soon as he looked from behind, he saw to buns on each side of that certain someone's head.

Tenten glared, "Enjoying the view?" she muttered.

"Hey." Haku nervously laughed. "Heh...how are you doing? Fine? Well, I'll just be leaving now-" Tenten grabbed his by his collar.

"Not so fast." she grabbed both men and threw them away from the trash cans. "Are you two spying on me?" she growled.

"No, of course not!" they waved their hands in the air. Tenten gave them a piercing glare. "Ok, yeah. Mabye." they quickly replied.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Why?" her voice was sinister and evil, atleast in Haku's point of view.

"He made me!" Chouji pointed an acusing finger at Haku.

"Hey! We're supposed to be a team!"

"Even if Tenten is trying to destroy the potato chip world, I do not want to be embarrassed by being beat up by a girl!" Chouji grunted.

Tenten's piercing eyes left Chouji and wandered towards Haku, he shrivled up inside, cowardly. "Hi." he noticed she wasn't in a chatty mood.

"You told him I was tyring to destroy the potato chip world?"

"No!" he quickly responded. "Kind of..," he saw the evil look on her face. "Ok, yeah. I might have told him that...," he laughed distressly.

Tenten cracked her nuckles. She was in a very 'Sakura' mood at the moment. And when things couldn't possibly get any worse, Shino showed up.

"What's going on? I thought you were using the bathroom?" he hid his concerned eyes into his dark shades.

"I was, until I saw these two idiots hanging around the restaurant behind the trash cans! They were spying on me-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Chouji tripped and fell on a...piece of lint? and bumped into Tenten causing Shino to get into angry mode.

"Get off her." he grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Haku pushed Chouji aside and shoved Shino away.

Shino frowned, "You don't want to mess with me." his voice had a ting on uninterest.

"Why's that? Are your bug friends gonna suddenly appear and come to the rescue?" Haku mocked.

"Haku!" Tenten shouted.

A fist came in contact with Haku's smirking face, and he fell.

"Oh my god!" Tenten looked down at Haku and back at Shino. "What the hell was that?" she scolded Shino reluctantly.

Shino opened his mouth, "I can explain-"

"Oh yeah!" Haku jumped on his back, "Explain this! EXPLAIN THIS!"

He began to pull on his poofy hair. Things went down hill from there on...

* * *

That day, Shino couldn't stand the stupidity of Haku, so he went home early, leaving Tenten without a ride. In Haku's words, What a jerk. 

Chouji had to go home because of a really bad stomach ache. He promised himelf he would never spy and eat chips at the same time, never again.

As for Haku and Tenten.

"I can't believe you jumped him." Tenten surpressed a giggle and wiped the remaining dried blood that nearly stained Haku's face.

"Yeah, I did it for you." he simply replied.

"What?" Tenten's eyes widened.

"Huh? Did I say something?" Haku hadn't even realized what he had just said.

Tenten blushed and kicked her legs up and down. "You know," she said. "you look really cute when you're not talking much." she giggled.

Haku smirked, "I always look cute."

"And that's why you're only cute when you're quiet."

Haku noticed her hand was sitting there, all alone in the cold. What was he to do when her poor, little hand was in destress like that? Simple. He'll warm it up. He placed his hand onto hers, and things went pretty well from there on...

* * *

"So, Haku and Tenten?" Sasuke had no idea what to say with a weird conversation such as this. 

Sakura had been blabbering on and on about this 'new' and 'cute' couple of konohagakure high. She wouldn't stop talking. If there was only some way to shut her up...

aw well...

"Yep! Isn't adorable?" Sakura dazed into dreamland. "Look at the way they sit next to each other in home economics class, it's soo cute!" she squealed.

"Adorable." Neji rolled his eyes.

Gaara was quiet the whole time, not wanting to talk about something so stupid.

Tenten looked into Haku's eyes and Haku looked into Tentens.

"You have something on your face, it's disgusting." Haku replied.

"Hey, what's that on your lips? It's makin' me wanna throw up. If you expect me to kiss those lips, you must be dreaming." Tenten's reply was blunt.

Haku frowned, "If you take that disgusting thing off of your face, maybe I'll consider wiping my lips."

"I think not! This is very expensive blush I have on my face, I ain't taking it off just because you want me to!"

"Well, I happen to be wearing chapstick! I can't help it if my lips are totally dry!"

"Yeah, well maybe they'd be less dry if you'd stop talking so much!"

"That has nothing to do with the dryness of my lips!"

"It has everything to do with the dryness of your lips!"

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"Taste my cooking!" Kurenai appeared out of nowhere and stuffed something into Haku's mouth.

Haku gagged, "AW! Oh my-WhAT THE HELL DID I JUST EAT!"

Tenten laughed.

And of course, Haku wouldn't let this slide...

"Taste my pain, bitch!" he shoved some of Kurenai's 'whatever it was' into her mouth.

"AH!" Tenten pretended to barf. "What the hell is this?" she continued to gag, just like Haku.

Kurenai crossed her arms. "It's called Kurenai's famous muffins." she huffed.

Tenten's face scrunched up, "Holy hell, I've died and went to your mother's house!" reffering to Haku's step mom.

"My cooking isn't that bad?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Tenten coughed.

"Haha! That's what you get for not respecting the master of the universe!" Haku laughed evily.

"Master of the Universe? Your idiotic phrases are getting lamer every time." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

Gaara responded, "Nice couple."

"They need a little...uh...therapy?" Sakura shrugged. "But don't deny it. They look cute together!"

Hey, what's going on with the newest lovely couple?

"Tenten, stop pulling my hair!" Haku's eyes twtiched with pain.

Tenten stopped dead in her tracks and tears fell from her eyes. "Haku." she blubbered.

Haku stopped in his tracks, noticing the tense and awkward siilence Tenten happened to have caused. Or maybe it was him?

"Uh, did I do something wrong? Did I say something?" Haku had a look of concern on his face, suddenly taking back what he said.

"You...you...," she wiped away the tears and happily wrapped her arms around his neck. "YOU CALLED ME TENTEN!"

And that's Haku's relationship with Tenten. A very weird one. But a cute one.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeah, Haku's not gay in this fic. He appears to be, but he aint. And since Neji isn't going to end up with Tenten anytime soon (Or ever) then it would be nice to hook her up with SOMEONE. That someone being Haku. I mean, who is Haku gonna end up with? Zabuza? I would've considered it, but I'm not really the yaoi type. I tried to read a yaoi fic once, I think it was a Sasuke/Naruto fic. It was supposed to be really good too. _

_But I chickened out. To all of the yaoi fans out there, I'll try to read a yaoi fic, I'll try. I'm not promissing anything, but I'll try. That's all I have to say for now.

* * *

__**Updated: **3/10/06_


	10. Clearly Obsessed

**_Title: _**A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Humor/Romance

**_A/N: _**Tenth chapter is finally up! I just love updating and getting great reivews! ITs so cool! That's probably the reason why I love updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't put too much effort in it, but it'll do, for now. And have any of you heard to a fic called, **_Dear Foolish Little Brother_**? It's super funny! You should check it out sometime. A great one-shot. A letter from Itachi to Sasuke. A laugh out loud type of story. Very cute. Although, most of you have probably read it because it has like...200 something reviews! It's crazy for a one shot!

**_Give my thanks to: _**Flames Of My Heart, Kaputan 911, La-Garce-Fille, narutofan4ever, pei-chan, MizzBlizz, blacksakura159, Kurenai Chinoumi, michi hanabishi, Kitazy, Infinite Inficio, narutofan1992, sakurachn, ZukoKrazy, TenTen-27, panda xXx chan, daniazo, Sakura's Hope, FallenStarAngel, KaTaRa, Heartless Ghost, kaitou angel, sexxy-INU-tenshi, Long forgotten Howl, silvercage, Bullwinkle, EnV, Hao'sAnjul, Dead Flower, Cheffie-chan, mksanime, Sweet Immaturity, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, AnimeSenko, Yokaigurl, cette-FILES, and sakura-negi!

Thanks for the awesome chapter nine reviews! Don't have much to say except thanks! Aaaand, LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE is in the air. The love for reivews! Review people. Remember, I'm obsessed with them. You hafta know.

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Clearly Obsessed_**

* * *

The color in Sakura's face completely faded. The feeling in the pit of her stomach ached. And her pride, don't get me started with her pride. Not only was she losing...badly. But she was losing to an amateur. An AMATEUR. 

Seriously. What was the world coming to? Singing cows, flying pigs. Neji beating her in Go Fish? It was all the same.

It was all the same...

"I win." he muttered with a smirk of non-defeat made it's way towards his sneaky, evil lips.

Sakura gaped the whole time, not even realizing that Haku shoved her off the seat, mumbling the words, "Somehow, I knew you were going to lose." But Haku should be thankful she didn't hear that, or else...let's say she would've brought out the 'hurt'.

"No, that's impossible...," Sakura shook her head in denial. "No, that's...no. Impossible,"

"Get over it." Gaara rolled his eyes. "It's just a game."

"It is not just a game!" Sakura complained and pouted like a sore loser.

"Don't be a baby." Haku smirked.

"Sakura-chan's not a baby!" Naruto defended her honor.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura patted him firmly on the back. "You're the only one who understands me." Everyone else rolled their eyes. Atleast they were able to move on with their lives.

Naruto grinned like a love sick puppy and laughed to himself for some very odd reason.

"And now for the master!" Haku laughed courageously, setting up another game of go fish.

Sadly, three minutes later:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!" he pulled out his expensive hair. "I LOST TO AN AMATEUR!"

"Will you people stop calling me that?" Neji twitched with irritation.

Sakura patted Haku by the back. "I feel your pain." she sighed.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke crossed his arms. "I am _way _better than this. I'm leaving." he made his way towards the door. Sakura watched him leave and muttered the words. "He's no fun."

And it was only Gaara and Neji.

"Tell me again, why are we in the janitor's closet?" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"Because that's what people do when they're playing Go fish, Neji. They hide in the janitor's closet." Haku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Sakura shrugged.

"My turn!" Naruto jumped in the air.

* * *

"Yay, class!" Deidara jumps out of thin air. 

Everyone groans.

"Today, we're gonna have a discussion about candy...," he licked his lips. And out of nowhere, he pulled out a bag filled with delicious looking treats.

"Finally!" Everybody yelled. "A normal teacher!" the partied and cheered and did the wave.

Deidara grinned. "Yes, that's right people. _Sex and Candy_!"

Crickets _chirp_

_chirp_

_chirp_

"What?" he shrugged.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Naruto sighed.

"But before we start our lesson on _how_ to use sex with candy." said Deidara. "I wanted to know if it's a good idea to pierce my tongue." he stuck it out.

This situation instantly turned to Lee, and he stood up boldly. "Deidara-sensei! I do not think that is a good idea!" he said passionately and fully.

"Er...," Deidara frowned. "Why not?"

"Because your youth is in jeopardy!" Mostly everyone in class who even cared, groaned. It was always about youth with that guy. Can't he talk about something else for once?

Deidara simply shrugged. "Tomorrow, it'll be final-,"

"NO!" Lee shook his head persistently. "You must not! Youth is the most-," The sparkly, black head of hair on his head scrambled up as someone anonymously (Naruto)(cough) threw a paper ball at his head.

"Ok, class. I think we're getting too excited here." said Deidara. "Let's just calm down, calm down, yeah."

Sakura spoke up, "Deidara-sensei, if you do decide to pierce your tongue, I'll back you up a hundred percent!" she smiled.

"(cough) suck up (cough)," mostly everyone had a bad case of sore throats.

'_Hahaha, that way, he won't be able to speak in class...hahahaha!_' she laughed evily.

"Thank you, Sakura." Deidara beamed. "You were always my favorite, yeah." he winked.

"(cough) teacher's pet (cough),"

* * *

"Oh no!" Sakura ripped her bag apart. "I can't find my lunch money!" she cried. "I'll starve! I'll starve!" complaining won't help with anything. But what else was she supposed to do? She'll starve! She'll starve! 

Haku happily kissed his girlfriend gently by the lips, having no care about Sakura and her money problem at all. "Tenten." he sighed.

"Haku." she sighed.

"Tenten."

"Haku."

"Tenten."

"Haku, don't you think it's kind of weird making out in public?" Tenten blushed.

Haku pressed her against the lockers. "Aww, Tenten. You're SO cute."

"Oh will you two shut up!" Sakura lifted her fist, hitting Haku on the shoulder. "I'll admit, it was cute in the beginning, but now you're just pushing it." she punched him once more.

"Oww!" He pouted. "What was that for?"

Sakura breathed in...and out. "Sorry, I'm just angry and frustrated." she continued to rip her bag apart.

Haku rolled his eyes, "Ok. Yeah. That makes a lot of sense. Just take all of your anger and frustration out of me." Tenten rubbed his arm, making him feel a little better.

"Well with that attitude, it's hard not to!" Flames lit in Sakura's green eyes.

Haku gasped, "OH snap! You...oh no you didn't!" he snapped his fingers.

Tenten sighed, "Guess some of his gayness is still there."

"Shut up!" she pounds him again.

"OW!" Haku cowered behind his girlfriend. "There you go taking your anger and frustration out on me again!" he pulled Tenten away from Sakura. Hey? He didn't want her to recieve Sakura's anger and frustration too.

So far, Tenten's been having a lot of 'Sakura' moments lately. Not something he wanted more of. Sakura steamed and continued to rip through her bag."C'mon!" she yelled.

A shadow hovered over her tiny body. If she was a normal nobody, she would've been shivering with the frights, cowering in the corner with complete and utter fear. The shadow grew and grew, into something dark and scary.

"Hi Neji." Sakura bluntly replied.

Neji stuffed his hands into his pocket. "What's your problem?"

"I lost my lunch money." she sniffled.

"I see." he coughed and pulled something out of his pant's pocket. "I'll make you a deal."

Sakura's eyes lit up with amusement and she flipped her hair aside. "A deal?" she gave him a suspicious look. "Tell me. What's the deal?"

He threw Sakura a deck of cards wrapped in a single rubberband and leaned against the walls. "A game of go fish." he managed to put on a straight face. "If you win, I'll lend you some money," I also forgot to mention. Neji decided it wouldn't hurt to 'visit' the Hyuuga mansion. Just to explore for a while. So he's loaded!

Oh yeah. Now we get to know TWO rich boys.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And If I lose?"

His pale smirk grew. "I'll take you out to lunch." there, he said it. Waiting a while to even mutter the word 'out' he struggled everyday to ask her on a simple date. Just as friends of course!...maybe...yeah, yeah. Just as friends.

Sakura smirked. "Either way, I win."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'!" she laughed nervously. "Ahem, let's do it!"

Neji smirked and followed her to the janitor's closet.

"You must be really obsessed with go fish." said Sakura.

"No, not at all. The game is stupid." he snorted. Actually, the other reason why he made the deal with her was so he _would_ have a reason to play go fish.

Sakura threw him a weird look.

He is clearly obsessed.

And just when things were going great in Neji Hyuuga's life, Sasuke just had to show up and ruin everything. "What's going on?" he followed the two to where ever they were going.

"Will you stop following us?" Neji muttered.

"Neji and I are gonna play go fish." Sakura answered truthfully.

Sasuke threw Neji a weird look and Neji did the same. "Are you obsessed or something?" Sasuke mumbled carelessly.

Neji snorted. "It's just a stupid game.

Sasuke threw him an even _weirder_ look.

He is clearly obsessed.

And just when things couldn't possibly get any worse. Gaara shows up! "Hey," he muttered bluntly. "where are you guys going?"

"Janitor's closet." chirped Sakura.

"Why?"

"They're going to play go fish." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"Neji and Sakura." his reply had a hint of jealously in it.

"...go fish..?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. Well...actaully, he has no eyebrows. But you know what I mean?

"Yep!" Sakura skipped.

"Are you obsessed?" Gaara said flatly.

Neji frowned. "No, it's just a stupid game." he shrugged them off.

Gaara threw him a weird look.

He is clearly obsessed.

* * *

"I knew it. You're cheating." Neji pointed an acusing finger at the shocked, very shocked, a little too shocked pink haired girl. 

"Yeah right!" she placed a hand against her chest. "Just because I saw something weird on your cards, and decided to take a look, doesn't mean I cheated!" she crossed her arms.

Neji growled. "You peeked."

"I didn't!"

"You did."

"I didn't!"

"Gaara, tell her. She peeked, didn't she?" asked Neji.

Gaara looked from Sakura to Neji. "Don't drag me into this."

"Sasuke, tell her she peeked." ordered Neji.

Sasuke pulled his head out of Sakura's bag. "Uh...I was just looking for something to eat." he threw Sakura's bag aside. His stomach growled constantly.

"Ha, just admit that you're losing." Sakura smirked in clear victory.

"It's not over yet, Haruno. It's not over yet." he drew his deck of cards closer to his face.

...he is clearly obsessed...

Well, the game continued for sometime now. And to everyone's surprise, Sakura won. It to a shock for everyone. Sakura's a loser, much like Tsunade. Perhaps things were changing? Well, Neji being the sore loser he is, constantly told himself he _wasn't_ in denial and he _did _came _not_ lose to a girl

Unfortunatly, Sakura won the game. But in the process, lost her lunch. That's right. The game went on for so long, she didn't have time to buy her school lunch with her lunch money. What a loss. And now that she won, Neji can't take her out to lunch after school either!

Jeez, her day was sucking badly.

* * *

Sasuke cleared his throat and wiped the sweat that traveled down his forehead. 

'_I am not obsessed, I am not obsessed._' he constantly kept telling himself. In the middle of the table, his eyes wandered on a small deck of cards. He picked one card up, slowly. Lifting it up to see for his eyes only, he twitched. "Yes." he sighed with complete and utter relief.

"Ok, it's my turn." said Neji. "Do you have a ten?"

"Dammit!" Sasuke flung his newest card in Neji's face.

Neji threw him a weird look.

He is clearly obsessed.

Sasuke growled and pounded the table with frustration.

Clearly...

Gaara watched the two idiots with no fascination at all. The whole scene was ridiculous in his eyes. For crying out loud, they were obsessed with a card game. A CARD GAME. And this was all Sakura's fault, Naruto fault, and Haku's fault. Stupid Go fish lovers.

They were ruining his life!

And just when everyone (Gaara and Neji) thought he had just about lost. Sasuke did something unexpected.

"Do you have a five?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Neji's eyes flared. "Dammit!" he flung his five across the table.

Success!

The Otogakure trio heard voices and footsteps drawing nearer.

"I don't know why Tenten's so angry at me, all I did was call her meatball head-" Haku, Sakura and Naruto stopped in their tracks, seeing three almost grown men sitting around a small table, in the janitor's closet, playing go fish?

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, "What are you guys doing here?"

Neji and Sasuke looked at eachother. Gaara only seemed bored. And the only response Sasuke could come up with was,

"What areYOU guys doing here?" he raised an eyebrow.

Lame-O

"We were going to have a round of go fish." said Naruto.

Neji spoke, "Us too." he coughed nervously.

"Really?" asked Haku.

"No." answered Sasuke. A little too quickly.

Iwagakure trio threw him a weird look.

He is clearly obsessed.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara met up at the janitor's closet...again. Gaara couldn't possibly see how a game of go fish would get someone into clear obsession? It's just a stupid game after all? He watched the two cearly obsessed Go fish lovers play another round. 

Neji-two losses

Sasuke-three losses.

Neji was beating him by a point.

Gaara frowned. Watching them play was a simple bore to him. Sure he was a boring person. He'd usually sit by himself, staring at nothing. But this was just boring on a whole different level.

What was the obsession? There's nothing hard about the game. It's simple. Gaara could beat anyone easily if he was interested.

"Dammit! I lost again." Sasuke threw his cards with frustration.

Gaara decided to join in. It wasn't like he was going to be obsessed with it afterwards. He just wanted to see what the big attraction was.

"I'm in." said Gaara.

Sasuke and Neji looked at him.

"What?" he shrugged. "Deal me in." he ordered.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances but quickly shrugged it off.

Pft! This game is nothing. Nothing at all. Just a simple, boring, idiotic, stupid, not-worth-anyone's-time, dumb, crappy game. What people saw in this game, was beyond him. It wasn't like anyone needed an actual skill. It was simply a 'who has the better luck' kind of game. Really stupid-

"Damn, Gaara won." he blinked.

He...won? A few minutes ago he was complaining about how stupid this game was. And he...won? Gaara blinked twice. And before you knew it, Gaara played another game, and another...and another...and another...it was never going to stop.

'_Actaully, this is sort of...fun?_' he narrowed his eyes. Since when was he the one to say 'fun'? It must be his inner self talking. Minutes and minutes soon hours passed by. And every single game, he was winning. Actaully, it isn't just SORT OF fun, it was REALLY fun.

Gaara smirked. "I win."

"Damn!" Neji and Sasuke muttered.

Gaara laughed evily.

And Neji plus Sasuke were throwing him weird looks.

He is clearly obsessed.

* * *

Nine o'clock in the evening. Sakura realized she left one of her important text books inside of her lockers. She couldn't possible study without it. So she got on a bus and was heading for Konohagakure high school. 

She yawned in her hand and walked hurridly towards her locker. "Yes." she smiled with triumph and lazily slammed her locker closed. But as soon as she did so, she heard weird noises coming from the janitor's closet.

Sakura summoned every single ounce of courage left in her and walked valiantly over to the janitor's closet. Placing her hand on the knob, she slowly twisted it...

And hastily drew the door open.

"AH!" she saw the scarriest thing known to man-kind.

"Ah!" three boys with dark circles under their eyes jumped in their seats by surprise. Well, except for Gaara, she wasn't so scared of Gaara. He always had dark circles around his eyes. But other than that, she was scared.

"W-What are you guys still doing here?" she threw them frightening glares.

"Nothing." they replied a little too quickly.

"It's nine o'clock at night. Shouldn't you be...I don't know, somewhere else?" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine here." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah." they replied.

Sakura groaned. Walking up to the obsessed go fish players, she threw their cards into the trash.

"Hey." Sasuke growled.

"That was uncalled for-," Neji was cut off.

"Oh, shut up." Sakura frowned. "You guys are obsessed!" she crossed her arms.

"We're not obsessed." Gaara sneered.

She looked from Gaara...to Neji...to Sasuke and threw them weird looks.

_They_ are clearly obsessed.

"You're playing GO FISH in the middle of the night!"

"It's only nine o'clock?"

"Shut up." snapped Sakura. "Look." her expressions soften. "I understand why you are so obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed-,"

"Shut up." Sakura cut Neji off. "I was obsessed too. Once I started playing, I couldn't stop. And honestly, I don't think anyone can."

Neji sighed. "That's true." he was finally out of denial.

"Of course, I have a whole lot of control over myself, so I got over it easy." she grinned.

"I thought you said once somebody's hooked you can't get them to stop?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Well obviously I lied." Sakura stuck out her pink little tongue. "Now come on. Whoever leaves first gets a kiss." she grinned.

"...cough...,"

Neji snorts. "Just because you offer me a kiss doesn't mean I want it." he crossed his arms.

Gaara turned his head and glared. "Who said she offered you a kiss?"

"You can only assume...," replied Neji.

Sasuke threw many glares at his so called 'friends'

The Otogakure trio looked from Sakura...to the deck of cards that sat in the trash.

Sakura?

Go fish?

Sakura?

Go fish?

Gaara slowly made his way to the trash can, but stopped to think again..

Go fish?

Sakura?

Go fish?

Sakura?

Was this supposed to be this hard?

Neji was the first to take a step. But Sasuke cut in.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled Neji.

"You just want that kiss." hissed Sasuke.

"Well, what about you?"

"I didn't want it. I just wanted to go first." he lied.

"Yeah right. Backstabber!"

"Backstabber? Talk for yourself!"

Gaara decided this would be the perfect time to sneak away. Slowly, he walked away from the fighting love sick puppies and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was five inches away from Sakura, but she closed in giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Gaara sighed disappointedly. All that for a peck?

* * *

Deidara walked in class that day, proud, and somwhat...happy? Students everywhere wondered, did he pierce his tongue? If so, then they just had to party! Deidara keeping his mouth shut during the entire class due to the pain on his tongue, could do wonders. 

"Hello class." he anounced clearly, with NO pain at all. What a disappointment.

Everyone in class groaned.

"Dammit! I owe you a dollar." Naruto pulled out a dollar from his pants and threw it at Haku.

"Haha, I knew he was to chicken to peirce his tongue." he snickered.

Lee looked like he was in heaven. Youth will surely be destroyed by a tongue pierce! That is the way of non youth!

"No kids, I did not pierce my tongue." he chirped. "Yeah...,"

"Thank you god." Lee clasped his hands together and looked up to the ceiling.

"I pierced my nipples instead!"

"WHY GOD!" Lee fell on his knees dramatically.

Deidara lifted his shirt, just barely. "Wanna see?"

"NO!" everyone tried to block their view.

"Come on! It's really neat, yeah!"

"NO!"

"don'cha want a peek?"

"NO!

"Just a little-,"

"NO!"

"A-"

"NO!"

"Jeez, all right then." he huffed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Phew! I'd say that went pretty well. Did it? Remember, like Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji, I'm obsessed. Except I'm obsessed with reviews not a card game. Jeez, how stupid. Anyways, the next chapter...hmm...what can I tell you about the next chapter? 

Guess you'll just have to find out. It'll be quite interesting. Maybe in my point of view. But check it out. That is, when I update. And who knows how long that'll be!

laughs evily

Mwuahahahahaha! Wait and see! Wait and see! Just wait and see! But you reviewers/readers are lucky. I tend to have another obsession with updating. So the next chapter won't take long. I'll probably update...uh...should be less than a month, and more than three days.

Who knows? I could even update the next chapter right now?...Unlikely...

* * *

_**Updated: **3/13/06_


	11. The School Dance

**_Title: _**A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings: _**Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke

**_Summary: _**Six new students from two different schools, transfer to Konogakure high school expecting to stay for a whole year. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Their friendship however is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre: _**Humor/Romance

**_Give my thanks to:

* * *

_**

**Short story. Guest Stars: Reviewers.  
**Just something to read before the story starts. And the reviewers who reviewed the previous chapter gets to be in it! YAY! I thought it would be fun...or I am extremely bored...same thing right?

**_  
The weird Group_**

I_t was early in the morning. People were asleep. Quiet, peacefully, and calmly._

**Yokaigurl: **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! (points disgustingly at the ground) Oh, it's just grass. (sighs)

**Sanguine Dreams: **What else? (comes out of nowhere) Hey, wait a minute. What the hell is that? (points at the ground)

**Yokaigurl: **Uh...grass?

**Sanguine Dreams: **No! The other thing! (Stares at the ground with horror)

**Yokaigurl: **Uh...more grass?

**Sanguine Dreams: **No! It's a dead body!(Squeals) There's blood and everything! She's dead! A DEAD BODY!

**Marsala-chan: **No, it's just me. (lies on grass, wipes ketchup off of her shirt) I was only drinking ketchup out of the bottle and decided to play dead for no reason at all.

**Yokaigurl+Sanguine Dreams: **That makes sense. (shrugs)

**EnV: **What are you guys up to now? (reply smoothly)

**Sanguine Dreams: **I was just...t-there was a dead body- (stutters)

**Marsala-chan:**I told you, it's just me. (Licks ketchup off of fingers)

**Yokaigurl: **Uh, you guys. I'm kinda late (Checks watch)

**MizzBlizz: **For what? (Appears out of nowhere)

**FallenStarAngel: **Yeah, what are you late for? (Also appears out of nowhere)

**Yokaigurl: **I have a show and I can't miss it!

**MizzBlizz: **What show?

**Yokaigurl: **INUYASHA!

**Sanguine Dreams: **Really? Count me in!

**FallenStarAngel: **Me too! I wanna watch Inuyasha too! YAY!(Links arms with Yokaigurl and Sanquine Dreams and skips towards the sunset forgetting where they were going in the first place)

**EnV: **Hey, what are you doing here? (Raises eyebrow)

**MizzBlizz: **(Shrugs) I...uh...don't know? At one point, I was walking home with my boyfriend, Gaara-

**EnV+Marsala-chan: **GAARA'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?

**MizzBlizz: **Nope. (smirks) But don't we make the cutest couple!

**EnV: **Nuh uh! No way!

(Looks at EnV awkwardly)

**EnV: **Uh...I mean...sure, yeah you do (laughs nervously) It's not like I want him.

**Panda xXx chan: **Then I'll have him! (Appears out of nowhere)

**Marsala-chan: **Hey! Where did you come from?

**Panda xXx chan: **Uh, I don't know? I was walking with my boyfriend Gaara-

**MizzBlizz: **Wait a minute! Gaara's my boyfriend!

**EnV: **I thought you said he wasn't?

**MizzBlizz: **...she doesn't need to know that...(Laughs sinisterly)

**EnV: **(scoots a few inches away) Ok, crazy girl

**panda xXx chan: **Anyway, what...am...I...doing...here? I was running in a field of daisys and before I knew it, I'm here.

**ZukoKrazy: **I can explain that! (Appears out of thin air)

**Everyone: **GASP! (huddles)

**ZukoKrazy: **Mwuahahahaha! I like horsies!

**Marsala-chan: **That has nothing to do with-

**ZukoKrazy: **I LIKE HORSIES!

(shakes fist crazily)

**ZukoKrazy: **And...uh...I forgot what I was gonna say?

**Marsala-chan: **Uh, ok. Well, I gotta go. My, uh, mom is baking a cake. (Runs off in a flash)

**MizzBlizz: **(twitch) Yeah, I gotta go to the...uh...bathroom! (dashes off with Marsala-chan)

**ZukoKrazy:**Where are you guys going? I jsut got here, dammit! (stomps)

**EnV: **Wait for me! (runs away) Don't leave me with the weird girl!

**ZukoKrazy: **I am not weird! (fumes)

**Panda xXx chan: **You kinda are, but that's ok with me! (beams)

**ZukoKrazy: **Panda-chan!

**panda xXx chan:**Zuko-chan!

**ZukoKrazy:**Panda-chan!

**panda xXx chan:**Zuko-chan!

(Embraces)

**ZukoKrazy: **Uh...I'm feeling a little weird...

(Quickly pulls apart)

**panda xXx chan: **Yeah, me too.

(out of nowhere)

**La-Garce-Fille:**Hi, I'm La-Garce-Fille!

**kaito angel:**I'm kaitou angel!

**blackxheart:**My name's blackxheart!

**narutofan4ever:**Hey, I'm narutofan4ever!

**Flames Of My Heart:**And I'm Flames Of My Heart!

**ZukoKrazy and panda xXx chan: **(...)

(Awkward Silence)

**narutofan4ever: **Uh...why are we here again, blackxheart? (whispers)

**blackxheart: **(shrugs) I'm just doing what everybody else is doing.

**La-Garce-Fille:**Honestly you guys. We're here because-

(boulder falls on head)

**everyone: **AH! (panicks)

**La-Garce-Fille: **I'm ok!

(sighs with relief)

**La-Garce-Fille: **Uh...where am I? (uh oh)

**kaitou angel: **Um, ok people! We're here because...uh...oh, yeah! I remember now! Wait...no, never mind, I forgot. (pouts) Guys, lets go home.

**blackxheart+La-Garce-Fille+narutofan4ever+Flames Of MyHeart: **Sure!

POOF!

**La-Garce-Fille: **Hey! You guys forgot me!

POOF!

**Flames Of My Heart: **Oops, sorry. (laughs nervously)

POOF!

**panda xXx chan: **That was...weird... (sweat drops)

**Riona 11: **I'M IN LOVE WITH CANDY! MWUAHAHAHAHA! (puff of smoke appears) MWAUHAHAHA-cough! cough! Oh, jeez! cough! cough! Too much smoke! TOO MUCH SMOKE!

(sweat drops)

**Panda xXx chan: **And you thought you were weird...(whispers to Zuko)

**panda-chan+zuko-chan: **But we like weird people! (Hugs)

**Riona 11: **Uh...will you guys get off me...

**panda-chan+zuko-chan: **NO! (hugs tighter) We love weird people!

**Riona 11: **(twitch) I'm not weird!...ok, I'm weird. But I hope it's a good weird!

**panda xXx chan+ZukoKrazy: **Of course!

POOF!

**mksanime: **BWUAHAHAHAHA! Bow down to me and-WHOA! (three weird girls hugged an even weirder girl) G-Get off me! This doesn't look right! (struggles to get away)

**panda+zuko+Riona: **MKSANIME! YOU CAME! (laugh) (hug) (laugh) (hug)

**mksanime: **Would you stop with the hugging! What if people see us? (looks from left to right)

**panda+zuko+Riona: **Of course. (cough) (seperate) (cough)

**mksanime: **Well, I think this enough time we have today. (faces readers) And now, it is time to start our main event. Please welcome the eleventh chapter, THE SCHOOL DANCE! (claps)

**_A/N:_**_Just a short story before I start the real one. A one thousand word short story. I was super bored...or I just wanted to make my story seem longer. Either way, I had something to do. And to the reviewers who were in my short story, sorry if you were labeled weird. I don't think you're weird, it's just a short fictional story. Besides, I like weird people. Hey! I'm one of them! The other reason I made this short story was because chapter eleven is kinda...short. Sorry! _

_And those of you who reviewed chapter ten and are NOT in the short story, you're probably in the story I added WAY on the bottom after the eleventh chapter. enjoy._

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: The School Dance_**

* * *

Tsunade pulled her hair out and yelled out in frustration. She was dressed in fancy clothing, her hair was especially nice for the occasion, and she wore high heels that really hurt her feet, all for nothing! Jiraiya and Orochimaru stepped back from the crazed woman and cowered next to eachother. 

Why was Tsunade, our beloved school principal, angry? She kicked a few chairs into the air and looked for the next thing to punch. Orochimaru, being a coward, yet the smart one, hid behind Jiraiya. Tsunade faced the white haired man and growled.

Jiraiya gulped, he knew this day would come. The day he would die by Tsunade's fist for absolutely no good reason at all. He tried to throw Orochimaru in front of him, but that creepy white faced man wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, Oro. Protect me!" Jiraiya tried numerously to throw Orochimaru in front him. Tsunade came closer and Jiraiya was running out of options.

Orochimaru frowned, "Idiot, what are you doing?"

"Duh! I'm tickling you! Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" he tried to get Orochimaru moving. But he only stood there, face as hard as stone, and making Jiraiya look like a fool. "Oh, come on! She's coming!" he tried to run away. But Tsunade's eyes would follow him wherever he went. "Don't kill me!" Jiraiya went down on his knees and begged for his pathetic, petty life.

Tsunade cracked an insane smile. "What are you talking about, Jiraiya." she cracked her knuckles. "I'm not going to kill you." her eyes lit up with anger. "No, I'm not going to kill you." she laughed insanely. "Mwahahahaha!" Jiraiya backed away.

"T-Tsunade...I think you forgot to take your medication again...," Tsunade lunged foward and gave Jiraiya the nastiest beating known to man-kind.

"Idiot." muttered Orochimaru.

I'll ask again. Why was Tsunade so angry? Well, like I said before. She's dressed up, wore expensive make-up, killer high heels...what could be the problem?

Well, it all started two weeks ago:

The classes were full and the day was slow. Kakashi came in, late as usual and calmed his class down. "Alright, alright, everybody calm down." he said. "I have a special anouncment." his eyes twinkled with glee.

Sakura, being her perky, energetic self, bounced out of her seat. "Is it ice cream day?" she had hope in her eyes.

Kakashi smiled, "No." he said in a dull voice.

Sakura sulked into her seat and pouted. "It's never ice cream day." Haku patted her shoulder.

"In about two weeks, we will be having our first school dance!" Kakashi threw his hands in the air.

"YAY!" almost everyone threw there hands in the air with him.

Neji groaned. "Crap."

"It's bad enough it's manditory, but I have nothing to wear." muttered Sasuke. Neji and Gaara looked at him oddly, and he shrugged. "What?"

"You're planning on going?" Gaara tried not to look so shocked.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's manditory."

"Since when did that ever stop you?"Gaara crossed his arms. Somehow, he knew something was going on. Usually, Sasuke wouldn't bother going to anything, not even if it was manditory, things were definitely going wrong. Unless-

"You're planning on asking Sakura, aren't you?" Neji's eyes widened.

Sasuke tried to look cool during a situation like this, but his coolness faded when an angered look appeared on his face. "So what if I am?" he growled.

"No way. You wouldn't." said Neji.

"Watch me." smirked Sasuke as he got up and walked smoothly over to Sakura's seat.

Neji and Gaara watched him with much facsination, hoping things would go horribly wrong for him. They inwardly crossed their finger in hope that Sakura would say 'no'.

Sasuke continued to walk and he waved a hand, "Sakura-" he was about to ask her to the dance until he was ambushed by crazy fangirls!

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" they shouted and jumped him. "Go to the dance with me!" they pleaded.

Sakura turned, hearing her name being called. She saw nothing, and shrugged turning around in her normal position. Neji and Gaara sweat dropped.

"Heh, figures something like that would happen." Neji snorted.

"So, are you going?" Gaara had a hint of uninterest in his voice. He already knew what the answer was.

"Of course not." said Neji, a little too quickly.

* * *

"So Naruto, you wanna go to the dance with me?" asked Sakura. 

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen. Was it suddenly Naruto day? Has hell frozen and has his underwear finally been washed? Naruto cleaned out his ears. "W-What did you say?" he leaned in closer, mostly to hear Sakura loud and clear...and to check out her humongous breasts.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Naruto may be an idiot, but he definitely knew the answer to this one. "YES! YES! Of course!" he finally started to see a new light. Sakura smiled breifly. And Naruto had just remembered something. "Oh, I forgot." he sat down disappointingly.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"I...already promised Hinata-chan to the dance,"...maybe he really is stupid after all. "Dangit." he snapped his fingers.

Sakura gaped, "H-Hinata?" she frowned. "Damn, then who am I going to go with!" she whinned.

"Well, I'm going with Tenten." said Haku.

"We already know, Haku." sighed Sakura. "But who am I going to go with?" she felt very self centered right at this moment.

"Sakura-" an anonymous voice called out to her. Sakura turned around and saw no one.

Shrugging it off, she went back to being self centered.

Meanwhile:

"Get off me!" Sasuke tried to push the fangirls away from him.

His second attempt to ask Sakura to the dance was a complete failure. Stupid fangirls and his stupid good looks...

Meanwhile, with Neji:

Neji sat there, doing absolutely nothing. That's what people thought when they saw him...sitting there...doing nothing. But actually, he was doing something. Something indeed. He was planning on a way to ask Sakura to the dance.

Sasuke's not going to ask her anytime soon, Gaara's probably too shy to ask anyone, or doesn't know how. So he was most likely to win. Besides, if anyone was going to ask Sakura to the dance, it should be him...

not that he likes her or anything.

It's just...well?

Damn, can't come up with a good excuse. Well, he was going to ask her to the dance, like it...or not.

Meanwhile, with Gaara:

Gaara watched the fangirls throw themselves at Sasuke, and smirked. Sasuke had no chance. Everyone knew it. It was impossible for him to ask ANYONE to the dance with all those fangirls crowding around him.

He looked from Sasuke to Neji. He knew both were coming up with plans to ask Sakura to the dance. He'd definitely have to stop that. And if he wanted to stop it, he'd have to ask Sakura to the dance himself. He knew for a fact that Sasuke wouldn't be a problem.

Neji on the other hand, had fewer fangirls to stop him...scratch that, he had NO fangirls to stop him. They all prefer Sasuke for some shallow, idiotic reason. So he knew for a fact that Neji was going to be tougher to compete with. He definitely had to watch his back.

And there she was. The little miss pink haired princess herself. Gaara cleared his throat and walked smoothly over to Sakura. He smirked. There were no problems. All he had to do was ask her to the dance. He wasn't the type of guy to just wait at the last minute. Everything was cool. Frozen in fact. Until he faced Sakura...

"Hi, Gaara." said Sakura.

Gaara opened his mouth. You'd expect something to come out, but nothing. He stood there, as if he had just seen two heads growing out of Sakura's neck. Sweat started to drop and he felt a huge lump in his throat. He froze. He couldn't just simply ask her to the dance, what was he thinking?

"Uh...," he twtiched.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

He kept twitching, it was never going to stop. They stood there for about five minutes and Sakure began walking away.

"Okay then, I'm gonna...go." she walked off, not before giving him a weird look.

Neji watched the whole thing from aside. He never knew Gaara could be such a...wimp. He smirked with great pleasure. This makes things much easier.

* * *

Sakura sighed and plopped into her seat. "So far, no one's asked me to the dance!" she cried. Well, Gaara tried to ask her six times, but as he would say afterwards, 'I had something in my throat' 

Naruto gave her a look of...almost...pity. "Sakura-chan," he felt guilty. "maybe you can go with me and Hinata!" he grinned and gave her the 'cool' pose.

Sakura gave Naruto a deadly look, a look which consist of cowering away in a dark corner. "And be the third wheel? I think not." she crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should consider going by yourself." suggested Haku. Of course, his suggestions consists of Sakura beating him up to a bloody pulp and giving him no mercy at all.

"No way! I would look like a total loser! Ugh! I'm losing my cool!" she nearly ripped out her beautiful hair.

"First of all," said Haku. "how could you lose your cool when you never had any to begin with?" Sakura threw him a dirty glare. "And second, you won't look like a loser," Sakura's eyes soften."because I'll be taking you to the dance!" he threw his arms up in the air.

"What about Tenten?" reminded Sakura, flatly.

Haku sulked, "Oh yeah." he shrugged. "Sorry, you're on your own."

She sighed, "As if my day couldn't suck any more, my foot had to get all cramped up." she glared at her foot. "Stop hurting!" she yelled at her...foot.

Sakura sighed and sunk deeper into her seat. Neji happened to over hear their conversation. He had absolutely no idea why no one, NO ONE would want to take Sakura to the dance. '_Well, she is kind of weird,_' he watched her as she exchanged conversations with her...foot. '_But she's pretty, none the less, weird._' And just for the record, Neji did NOT say 'pretty'...and yes, he is in denial.

Neji figured that this would be his perfect chance to ask Sakura to the dance. Feeling very confident, he walked up to Sakura, restraining himself from an embarrassed look.

"Sakura." he caught her full attention.

Sakura looked up to Neji and smiled, "Neji, what brings you here?" she smirked.

Neji copied her smirk, "I hear no one asked you to the dance."

"I see. So you came here to rub it in my face?" she quirked an eyebrow, playfully.

"Yes," said Neji. "you know, I did walk all the way here to rub it in your face." he grinned. "So in repayment, you'll have to go to the-,"

"Sakura-san!" a voice anonymously rang through Neji's sensitive ears.

Sakura turned to face Neji's 'disturbance' and smile politely. "Oh, hi Lee-san!" she waved.

Lee had a look of complete and utter youth in him and so forth. "Sakura-san, will you go to the dance with me?" he punched his fist in the air for absolutely no reason at all.

Neji froze and so did Sakura. Neji already knew the answer to this one. Sakura wasn't shallow like the other girls, but no one, NO ONE would want to go out with Lee. Not even out of pity. But still, after Sakura says 'no' he'll definitely beat him up.

So what do you think Sakura will say? Yes? No? You'll have to find out in two minutes.

But for now, a short break!

* * *

**_Somebody Stole My Sandwhich!_**

**Dark Pyro Kiarra: **Hey, where did my sandwhich go?

**Heartless Ghost: **You had it just a minute ago.

**Leiral: **Yeah, what did you do?

**Dark Pyro Kiarra: **I didn't do anything! Someone stole it! (Looks suspiciously at Leiral) Oh, I knew it! you stole it! Don't try to act all innocent!

**Leiral: **What? I did not steal your sandwhich! I don't even like sandwhiches...ok, I do. But I didn't steal your's!

**Dark Pryo Kiarra: **Liar!

**Leiral: **I'm serious!

**Dark Pryo Kiarra: **Than YOU stole my sandwhich! (Points at accusingly at MistyKaiba)

**MistyKaiba: **Huh? (Looks down at her cupcake innocently) I have no idea what you are talking about.

**Leiral: **No, it couldn't be MistKaiba. She's WAY too nice. It has to be BlackMageRose13!

**BlackMageRose13: **No way! Even if I wanted to steal a sandwhich, which I wouldn't, I wouldn't steal HER sandwhich. (Points at Dark Pyro Kiarra)

(Everyone nods)

**Dark Pyro Kiarra: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Heartless Ghost: **Well, if anyone was to steal a sandwhich, it would definitely be...Sailor Leo!

**Sailor Leo: **B-But...I was just eating a pickle! And besides, I know for a fact that is was Sakura's Hope!

**Sakura's Hope: **You liar! Why would I wanna eat Kiarra-chan's sandwhich, that would be suicide!

**Dark Pyro Kiarra: **Like I said before, what's that supposed to mean? (Glares)

**narutofan 1992: **can we just forget about the stupid sandwhich and buy another one?

**Kaputan 911: **Yeah, this is ridiculous!

**Hao'sAnjul: **Yes! Let's forget about this and go home! Wah! (cries)

**Heartless Ghost: **So it was you! (points at Hao'sAnjul)

**Hao'sAnjul: **What? Why would you assume it was me?

**Heartless Ghost: **Because you're crying...crying from gultiness!

**Hao'sAnjul: **That's crazy!

**Sakura's Hope: **crazy enough...to steal? (raises eyebrow)

**Kitazy: **Well it wasn't me.

(Everyone looks at Kitazy)

**Heartless Ghost: **did we say it was you?

**Kitazy: **Uh...no...

**narutfan 1992:**Guys! It was definitely HER!

**AnimeSenko: **Get her! For making us go through this pointless arguement about a sandwhich! (points at Kitazy) CHARGE!

**Everyone: **YEAH!

**Kitazy: **AH!

**Michi Hanabishi: **(Looks at crowd of angry Kitazy chasers, and back to the sandwhich she found anonymously lying on someone's plate) Oops...

* * *

And back to the story: 

"Lee-san." Sakura looked completely and utterly flattered.

Naruto snorted. Like Sakura, the most beautiful girl in the world, in his eyes of course, would go to the dance with a loser, fuzzy brows, creep like Lee. As if.

"I would love to!" chirped Sakura.

Neji gaped, and Naruto fainted.

"A-Are you serious?" Lee's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Of course." Sakura frowned. "Did you ask me out on a dare, 'cause if you did-,"

"No! Of course not!" Lee quickly replied. "Although, it was at first. But I would have never assumed you'd say yes." he looked as if he had just seen heaven. "I-I would be honored to take you to the dance! Yay youth!" he cheered.

Sakura chuckled warmly and sighed. "Finally," she said, "a date for the dance." she had a look of accomplishment.

Neji still gaped and Naruto woke up only to faint again.

And as if things couldn't get any weirder, Kurenai cooking rocks!

"Oh, guys! You gotta try this! Kurenai-sensei made some awesome cookies!" Haku stuffed his face with chocolate chip cookies. "IT'S AWESOME!" he punched the air with his fist.

Everyone looked at him like he was some weirdo freak. But shrugged it off and took a bite out of Kurenai's cookies anyway.

"Hey, this is awesome!" a voice from the crowd shouted. "Let's tell everyone about Kurenai's cookies!" he punched the air with his fist, much like Haku, and skipped around giving everyone a free sample of Kurenai's cookies.

That was pointless, but meanwhile, with the Otogakure trio:

Sasuke growled, "Damn, I was so close on asking her to the dance."

Neji and Gaara exchanged 'yeah right' glances.

"Liar." they muttered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, well. Atleast I didn't chicken out. You know? Like Gaara...,"

It was Gaara's turn to narrow his eyes, "I did not chicken out." he grunted. "I just had something caught in my throat." his protest was...lame.

"Yeah." said Neji. "Six times."

* * *

Sakura skipped on her way home. She finally had a date for the dance. It didn't matter who her date was, as long as she had one, right? Lee may not have the prettiest hair, that would be Neji. He may not have the prettiest face, that would be Sasuke. And he may not have the prettiest eyes, that would be Gaara. But he definitely is the nicest. 

Oh, and how happy she was. Skip

Skip

Skip

Whoa!

"Sakura!" Neji called out.

Sakura bumped into Neji and gasped. "Jeez! You should really wear a stop sign or something." she placed her hand on her chest.

"Lee asked you to the dance...," there was an awkward silence.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I was there."

Neji frowned, "Did you happen to hear yourself when you responded to Lee's question?" he was hoping not.

"Yeah." she rolled her eyes. "I was there."

"I think you're making a mistake." he leaned in closer.

"Why's that?" Sakura backed away.

"I don't think you should go." he took in a deep breath. "We could go somewhere, anywhere. I'll take you to dinner or something?" he shrugged casually.

"I can't. Lee-,"

"I don't care." he growled with frustration. "You know, if this is out of pity, you don't have to do this-,"

"I really want to go with him." interrupted Sakura.

Neji looked intensly into her eyes. "You're not serious."

"I am."

"With a loser like him!" Neji was just about losing his cool. "If you really want to go to the dance that badly," he sighed. "then...then...," he hesitated to answer.

Provoked by Neji's hesitation, she frowned, "What is it?"

"If you really want to go to the dance," he repeated. "then I'll take you." he walked foward causing Sakura to bump into a fence.

"I'm sorry-,"

"Sakura." he leaned in, attempting a kiss.

But Sakura pushed him away, just slightly. "You should've asked me earlier." she gave him one last look before walking away.

Neji sighed, leaning in the spot Sakura had once leaned on. "Dammit." he muttered countless of curses under his breath. Why didn't he ask sooner? One question that'll linger in his mind for quite a while.

* * *

That evening, Sakura and Naruto stayed over at Haku's place for the night. Sakura painted her nails with...Haku. And Naruto, what a surprise, ate ramen. 

Thinking about what happened earlier, Sakura sighed. Neji's voice was still fused into her brain. Why can't he just shut up? She shook her head and muttered, "Gotta stop thinking about him." she nodded.

"Thinking about who?" asked Haku.

"Hmm?" flushed Sakura. "Nothing!" she quickly waved him off.

"Oh well?" Haku shrugged. "For the dance, I was thinking maybe...," he said. "Tenten and I could match!"

Sakura nodded her head reluctantly, "Oh, I see. So she wears a dress and you wear the exact same one?" she said with much knowledge.

Haku narrowed his eyes, "You're still making gay jokes, aren't you?"

"They're not jokes, Haku. Not even close." said Naruto. "You should know for a fact that whatever Sakura says, it's true!" he grinned.

"Why, thank you Naruto." Sakura giggled.

"Well, I didn't mean that-,"

"Oh, so you meant matching high heels?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"No! Not even close!"

"I see, so you're planning on matching earrings?"

"Oh, just shut up."

"Or maybe matching make-up?"

"Do you not know the meaning of SHUT UP?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Maybe he meant matching bras?" laughs.

"Now that's just crossing the line!"

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Haku, that's your phone." Sakura mumbled. "If it's Tenten, I suggest you warn her about the matching bra."

"OH, SHUT UP." Naruto and Sakura rolled on the floor laughing their butts off. "Hello?" he picks up the phone. "Er, Lee? How did you get my phone number?"

"Oh! That's me!" Sakura grabbed the phone with a satisfied smirk. "Lee? You called?" she smiled. "...what do you mean?" she frowned. "...your mother said what?...you can't go out with me because I'm too pretty? That's insane!...your mother doesn't trust pretty girls? How does she even know how I look like!...oh, you took a picture of me while I wasn't looking...No, Lee. I don't think of you as a stalker, sort of...What? I am not going to sleep with you after the dance! Who told you that?...YOUR MOTHER! Why would she assume that I would sleep with you after the dance!"

Naruto and Haku exchanged awkward glances.

"Tell her that I will never consider sleeping with you, EVER!...No, just tell her that! I will never, ever, in my entire life, sleep with a guy like you!" she grew frustrated. "...Lee-san, just tell her. I.Will.Never.Sleep.With.A.Guy.Like.You! Just tell her that!...why are you getting offended all of a sudden!...Fine! Just remember this, Lee-san. I am definitely gonna beat you up!" she slammed the phone against the wall.

"Umm...," Haku gave her a blank look. "That phone was expensive...," Sakura threw him an evil, evil glare. "But that's ok." he laughed nervously.

"Lee won't take me to the dance because his mother doesn't trust me!" she was outraged!

Naruto coughed, "We heard."

"I can't believe this! What am I going to do now?" she plopped into Haku's bed.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"If that's Lee, tell him I'm going to beat him up." Sakura replied bluntly.

Haku rolled his eyes, "I think he heard you loud and clear when you yelled 'LEE, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP!'" he picked up the phone. "Hello? Hinata? How did you get my number-,"

"That's me!" Naruto forcefully grabbed the phone out of Haku's hands. "Oi! Hinata-chan! What's up?" he grinned. "Huh?...you can't make it to the dance?...why not?...Because you have a blushing problem?...Hinata, everyone knows that...oh...so you're saying, if you blush too much, you'll suffer from a heat stroke?...Liar, Hinata! You just don't wanna go to the dance with me!...You're lying!...That's the lamest excuse ever!...If you don't wanna go with me, then you could've just said so!"

Sakura and Haku gave Naruto the weirdest look ever.

"What do you mean you'll faint if you blush too much? You do that anyways?...WHAT!...sighs, ok. I understand...see ya." Naruto slammed the phone against the wall.

"You guys, that phone really IS expensive." Naruto released an ugly glare. "Uh...But that's ok."

Sakura sighed, "You too, Naruto?"

"Yeah." he plopped next to Sakura, disappointingly.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Hello?" Haku picked up his phone for the last time. "Oh, Tenten!" he grinned and ignored the glares coming from Naruto and Sakura. "I see...oh, you were planning on wearing your pink, skanky dress?" his grin widened. "But you can't-WAIT A MINUTE! What are you trying to say?...you're not going to the dance? Why not?...I don't care if Kurenai's cookies got you sick! Unless your grandmother died in a car accident, you're going to that dance!...NO! don't blame me for your mistake! I told you not to eat those cookies! I TOLD YOU!...don't you dare hang up! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!"

Haku slammed the phone against the wall.

"Dammit, she hung up." he muttered and plopped next to Naruto and Sakura.

"So...," Sakura sighed, "You too?"

"Yep."

"I don't really feel like going to the dance anymore." said Sakura.

"Me neither." Naruto sighed.

"Count me out." Haku raised his arm.

"So, what do you guys gonna do while the dance is on?" asked Sakura. " 'Cause I was planning on asking Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke to the ice cream parlor. You guys in?" she grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Haku shrugged.

"I'm in! Definitely!" said Naruto with much enthusiasm.

"Great." Sakura smiled.

"You know what...I think Kurenai's cookies are starting to kick in." Haku felt himself getting greener by the second.

* * *

Why didn't anyone show up at the dance? Mainly because of Kurenai's cookies, and because half of the student body had no intention of going, even if it was manditory. 

Tsunade sighed and threw herself into a chair.

"I planned all this for nothing!" she wailed.

Jiraiya remained hidden under the table. He peeked from under the table cloth to see if the coast was clear. He sighed realizing Tsunade was far from her PMS stage.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya sat by her side. Even if she did threaten to kill them at one point, they wouldn't dare leave a friend when she was in pity mode.

"God, Tsunade." Jiraiya massaged his cramped muscles.

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a glare he knew too well. "What are you two doing here anyway? Aren't you two supposed to be at your OWN school dance?"

Orochimaru shrugged, "Unless my students are completely gay, then yes. Other than that, might I remind you that I own an all boy's school?" he snorted with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"And I canceled my school dance just to come over to yours." said Jiraiya. "Turns out I did that all for nothing. This party sucks." well, he is definitely going to get a beating after that.

"Maybe the reason people didn't come was because you showed up." she was either looking at Jiraiya or Orochimaru. And Orochimaru took it pretty hard.

"Just because I have a long tongue and freak people out, doesn't mean it was me. You can be the most insensitive person, Tsunade. I don't even know why I'm here. Well, whatever the reason for your suckish school dance was definitely not my fault."

"I'm not saying it was you." Tsunade stared at him blankly.

"Oh." Orochimaru paused. "Of course, I knew that...,"

"I'm saying it was Jiraiya!" she pointed an accusing finger at the white haired man.

"Yeah." Jiraiya smirked. And then he finally realized what was going on..."HEY!" he looked offended.

Tsunade sighed, "Oh, who am I kidding?" she said. "I'm the reason, aren't I?"

Orochimaru and Jiraiya looked at eachother and shrugged. Hey, they would never lie.

"Yes, people used to like me back then." she remained in sighing mode. "I was pretty, smart, strong, nice...,"

"Tsunade, don't kid yourself." said Orochimaru. "As much as I hate to say it, you're still pretty, smart, and strong." Tsunade gave him a warm smile.

"And we all know you were never nice." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

Two beatings for Jiraiya.

* * *

**_Revenge Is Sweet:_**

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Alright, guys! It's time to have our revenge! Mwahahahahaa!

**Dead Flower:** Uh, revenge?

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Yeah, our revenge. You know? On Shanghai Honey?

**KaTaRa: **Why?

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Are you people clueless? She didn't add any of us to her short story! Not the first one! Not even the second one! Aren't you people angry?

**Ninja Kids: **Nope, that's just you.

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Oh. I'm feeling really embarrassed...well, we're going to get our revenge anyways! Are you people with me?

**Everyone: **Yeah, sure, whatever. (shrugs)

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Okay, since I'm the leader-

**Silvercage: **Wait a minute. We're missing someone. Where's sexxy-INU-tenshi?

(coughs)

**lil soybean: **Didn't you hear? She's not invited.

**Silvercage: **Why not?

**KaTaRa: **It's...complicated...

**silvercage: **What do you mean?

**Kunoichi Godess: **You see, silvercage. She's way too...um...how do I say this?...Pretty.

**silvercage: **Huh?

**Kunoichi Godess: **Over summer break, she's gotten prettier, you know? Than usual. So she's not invited. She's intimidatingly pretty!

**silvercage: **So?

**Kunoichi Godess: **SO? She's intimidating! I'M supposed to be the prettiest girl on this site, but NO! She just had to get prettier! GAH!

**Ruru Kitsuneko:**Yeah, I hear she's so pretty, you actaully go blind when you look at her. I know! Cause some of the perverts were bird watching and happened to come across of sexxy-INU-tenshi. They literally dropped blind!

**silvercage: **How...weird?

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Yep, now let's get on with my plans-

**silvercage: **And one more thing. (glares) Why do you get to be leader?

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Uh...because I'm an insane genius?

**Broken and Fallen Angel of Death: **Okay, Kurenai-chan! I got what you wanted!

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Nice save.

**Broken and Fallen Angel of Death: **I think you'll be really pleased.

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **(frowns) What are we supposed to do with...chainsaws?

**BAFAOD: **Uh, I thought you said we needed them. You know? To scare Shanghai Honey with-

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **I asked for pitchforks! Not chainsaws! I'm not planning on slicing her guts in half!

**BAFAOD: **Oh, then I'll be right back!

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Ok then. Now that we-

**BAFAOD: **I'm back!

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **(sweat drops) I asked for pitchforks, not silverwear!

**BAFAOD: **These are the closest thing to pitchforks!

**super gal 13: **Yeah, um. You guys, I got news.

**Kurenai+Fallen Angel: **CAN'T IT WAIT!

**super gal 13: **No, not really! sexxy-INU-tenshi is coming this way!

**Ruru Kitsuneko: **Oh, no! What are we gonna do?

**super gal 13: **RUN! EVERYBODY! RUN!

**sexxy-INU-tenshi: **Hey, guys.

**Ruru Kitsuneko: **MY EYES! (falls to the floor and faints)

**Everyone: **AH! (falls to the floor and faints)

**sexxy-INU-tenshi: **Great. Ten people in one day. (pouts)

* * *

**_A/N: _**Yes. Don't any of you chapter ten reviewers worry. I added you all to the short stories, I made sure of it. EVERYONE! And the credits go to: 

**_First Short Story  
The Weird Group:_**

1. La-Garce-Fille  
2. kaitou angel  
3. narutofan4ever  
4. EnV  
5. mksanime  
6. Marsala-chan  
7. Sanguine Dreams  
8. panda xXx chan  
9.Flames Of My Heart  
10. MizzBlizz  
11. ZukoKrazy  
12. Yokaigurl  
13. blackxheart  
14. Riona 11  
15. FallenStarAngel

**_Second Short Story  
Somebody Stole My Sandwhich!_**

1. Sailor Leo  
2. BlackMageRose13  
3. MistyKaiba  
4. Sakura's Hope  
5. AnimeSenko  
6. michi hanabishi  
7. Heartless Ghost  
8. Hao'sAnjul  
9. narutofan 1992  
10. Leiral  
11. Kaputan 911  
12. Kitazy  
13. Dark Pryo Kiarra

**_Third Short Story  
Revenge Is Sweet:_**

1. sexxy-INU-tenshi  
2. KaTaRa  
3. silvercage  
4. lilsoybean  
5. Ruru Kitsuneko  
6. Kunoichi Godess  
7. Kurenai Chinoumi  
8. Broken and Fallen Angel of Death or BAFAOD  
9. Dead Flower  
10. super gal 13  
11. Ninja Kids

_Thanks everyone!

* * *

_

_**Updated: **3/20/06_


	12. Teacher's Lounge

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagkure High School, expecting to stay for a whole year. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke arrive earlier, already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what if Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Hey there. Sorry if some of you wanted to be in a short story for THIS chapter. But this chapter is a little bit longer than the previous. So I won't be making a short story. But maybe I will in the future! You'll never know. But right now, I'm working on a new story. I was planning on finishing this one first, but that'll just take too long! So I decided to publish the first chapter now! Check it out when you get the chance.

**_A/N #2:_** Sorry, forgot to mention. This chapter revovles around the teachers of Konohagakure high! YAY! YAY! YAHOO!

**_Give my thanks to:_** MizzBlizz, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, EnV, La-Garce-Fille, Flames Of My Heart, narutofan4ever, pei-chan, MistyKaiba, panda xXx chan, sakura-negi, Sakura's Hope, silvercage, Hao'sAnjul, Yokaigurl, mksanime, Kaputan 911, Riona 11, Julz, chie, Ruru Kitsuneko, Sakura4eva,Heartless Ghost, FallenStarAngel, BlackMageRose13, blackxheart, ZukoKrazy, MerodiPansa, lilyandpebbleshuman, Long forgotten Howl, Cheffie-chan, AnimeSenko, Eliza, KaTaRa, GothMistress, Sanguine Dreams, La.Sambira, Sailor Leo, Kitazy, Kurenai Chinoumi, super gal 13, Dead Flower, bluflamez, and AnimeGirl2006.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: Teacher's Lounge_**

* * *

"...," Kakashi stared off into space. A display of overly done meat, sat on his plate and stared at him with a wicked grin. "Why must you torture me?" he dropped to his knees. 

Kurenai watched with no fascination at all, "It's just food. Eat it." she hissed.

Kakashi looked at her oddly. "And destroy my overrated life? I think not." he attempted to throw the piece of hell out of his way. "Now, where did my cheeseburger go?" he looked around.

"Kakashi! You are MY husband, and I want you to eat the food the I made!" Kurenai practically shoved the plate in his face. "Now eat." she growed furiously. Oh, how Kakashi wished he had a dog.

Kakashi gulped. His hands shook as he picked up the silver spoon. His mouth felt numb and dry as he scooped up the piece of _meat_ into his spoon. He whimpered, stuck his tongue out, slightly. Tasting the peice of meat with his tongue, he gagged.

"Ah! my life is over!" Kakashi nearly threw up.

Kurenai pouted, "It isn't that bad."

"Yes! It is! I felt like I've died and went to hell!" he cried.

"Kakashi, you jerk!" Kurenai punched his arm a little too hard.

Hatake Kakashi would've thought spending time alone in the teacher's lounge with his wife would be just like heaven. But she just HAD to pull out the bombs and cook him a meal! How unbelivably selfish! Kurenai and Kakashi were like opposites. Kakashi, a perverted, down to earth, cool guy. And Kurenai, an old fasion, couldn't cook if her life depended on it, disturbingly sexy, home ec. teacher.

They only reason they grew to like eachother was because of the fact that both their first names started with a 'K'. A very disturbing fact...and becaues Kakashi thought Kurenai was hot. But that was about it.

"Kakashi Hatake, you are not leaving until you eat-,"

"Spring time of youth, baby!" Gai walked into the room and started shaking his ass. "Let's all celebrate-!"

"Gai!" For the first time in Kakashi's life, was he able to fully appreciated Gai and his ability to scare people, especially his wife.

Kurenai threw Gai an irritated look, "Um, hello Gai." she muttered.

"Hello youth." he hovered over Kurenai, sucking all of her youth, thinking it'll make him younger. "Ah." he responded.

Kurenai coughed, "Weirdo." and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ok, I just saw a blond, naked guy running all over school campus." Deidara rudely walked in. "I'd definitely stop him...if he was cute. But I just don't want to. Anyone up to it?"

Kakashi instantly stood up, "It'll be my pleasure-,"

"Sit down, Kakashi." Kurenai pinned him down.

"Aw...," muttered Kakashi.

Then Shizune walked in, "Oh no, I hope I'm not late for the meeting." she seated herself down.

"Just in time, Shizune." Kurenai smiled.

Kakashi's eyes thinned, "Why are you only nice to her?" he muttered.

"Shut up." said Kurenai.

"Hey, guys." said Deidara. "I peirced my nipples-,"

"Yeah, we already know." Asuma stepped in. "You told us a month ago."

"Really?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well just last night I had sex with an american girl-,"

"Keep your personal sex life to yourself, Deidara. God knows no one wants to hear it." Shizune rolled her eyes.

Deidara pouted and looked away. And then Sasori appeared.

"Hey, Sasogi! I got laid last night!"

"My name is...forget it." muttered Sasori.

"Hey, it could've been worse." said Kurenai. "Yesterday, he called me Kurigai. Very embarrassing." Sasori nodded his head.

Kakashi also nodded his head, "Yeah, a few days ago, he called me Kakari, Kasami, Itashi, Sagashi," the list went on and on, "Pinpuru, which doesn't even make sense, because honestly, do I look like a Pinpuru? And all in one day." he sighed.

"Ah, just a few minutes ago, he named me, Thigh." said Gai. "And Why, and My, and Die, and Fry, he just doesn't know my name at all!" Gai displayed huge drops of tears in his eyes.

"Last night, he called me Abumba." said Asuma.

There was a very awkward silence.

"...(snort)..." everyone tried to keep in their laughter.

Shizune laughed, "Well so far, he hasn't called me by any weird name at all." Everyone gave her a dry look.

"Hey, Kikume? Did you notice my nipples?" said Deidara, out of the blue.

Shizune lowered her head and sighed.

"Well, class starts in a little while." said Kurenai.

"Yup." Kakashi jumped out of his seat. "Bye, Kurenai-babe. I'll order take out for tonight." he said before taking off.

* * *

Sakura licked her finger vigorously. It tasted SO good. "Gaara! You are amazing!" she dipped her finger into the sauce he recently learned to make in Kurenai's class. 

Naruto grunted, "It doesn't look that great."

"Yeah." Neji and Sasuke inwardly thought to themselves.

"Gaara, you're like superman! You can do anything!" Sakura gave him a great compliment.

Gaara simply grunted, but in the inside, he knew he felt like jumping. "Superman?" he muttered.

"Sakura-chan, what about me?" Naruto pleaded for attention. "I'm like superman too, right?" he grinned.

Sasuke snorted, "Dream, Uzumaki, dream."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Pft! Superman stinks anyhow...it's ALL about Batman." he grinned.

Haku seemed to disagree. "Batman? You must be joking." he laughed. "Everyone knows it's ALL about Thunderman." he smirked widely. Everyone looked at him as if he was some kind of moron.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked rudely.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Haku made him up when he was six. Thunderman is part thunder guy and part donkey." she shrugged.

Naruto looked confused, "Huh?" he said. "That has got to be the lamest thing I have ever heard." Haku pouted and looked the other way.

"Well, everyone knows that Wonder Woman is the best. She totally kicks ass." Sakura stated as a fact.

Neji grunted, "Feminist." he muttered.

"I heard that." murmured Sakura.

Naruto slapped on a proud face, "Well, If I were a superhero, they'd call me SUPERHOT! With capitol letters!" he laughed.

Sasuke snorted, "Dream, Uzumaki, dream."

"And Haku would be superhomosexual! With extra lowercase letters!" said Sakura.

Haku fumed, "I have a girlfriend, if you hadn't noticed!" he shrieked.

"And Neji would be...uh...super-freaky-eyes." Sakura ignored Haku's shrieks.

Neji huffed, "I do not have freaky eyes, super-jerk." he mumbled.

Sakura gasped. "S-Super-jerk?"

"You guys are crazy, If anyone should be super-freaky-eyes, it should be Gaara." explained Haku.

Gaara pulled his attention towards Haku, "Why's that?"

"Yeah, just because he has super, freaky rings under his eyes, doesn't mean he's super-freaky-eyes." mentioned Sakura.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, I think Sakura should be super-freaky-eyes."

Glares.

"Uh, super-freaky-beautiful-eyes?" he laughed nervously.

"That's better." muttered Sakura.

"I think I should be super-freaky-eyes." exclaimed Haku. "I'm the one with the unique eyes." he replied casually.

Naruto shook his head furiously, "Nuh uh!" he detested, "I should be super-freaky-eyes! I'm the one with the PRETTY blue eyes." he stated.

"Why would anyone want to be known as super-freaky-eyes, it's stupid." said Sasuke.

Naruto snorted, "Sasuke, you wouldn't understand. Your eyes are dull and boring." he rolled his eyes.

"No it isn't." Sasuke was in clear denial.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Naruto's right." said Neji. "Your eyes are a little dull and boring."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Well." he crossed his arms. "Now we all know who the REAL super-jerk is." he snorted.

"Ok, class!" Kurenai broke their conversation. "Everyone calm down. I have something to say!" she annoucned.

Everyone calmed down and sat quitely, waiting for Kurenai-sensei to announce her big announcement.

"I," she began with a huge smirk. "made a new dish."

Everyone groaned.

"And I want everyone to try it."

"NO!" they cried.

Kurenai sweat dropped, "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. Just try it-,"

"NO!" the continued to cry.

"Oh, come on!"

"HELL NO!" Sakura yelled especially loud.

And then, unexpectedly, Deidara walks in. "I'm here!" he cheered.

"OH NO!" everyone shrieked with terror.

"Everybody, run! Deidara's here to give us another sex lesson!" an anonymous student rose up to leave class.

Deidara waved a hand in the air. "Alright, I know I had you guys a few hours ago, but I forgot to mention something VERY important about a man's body-."

"Deidara, great timing!" Said Kurenai. "You can try my new dish." she shoved a plate in Deidara's face.

Deidara turned as pale as ever. "Huh? Oh, well...I...uh...," he gulped.

"Come on, It just came out of the oven." Kurenai smiled brightly.

"Uh oh, that means it's been freshly made." he muttered to himself. "Uh, you know what?" he laughed nervoulsy. "Maybe I'll tell you guys about it another time." he hastened his way to the door, running for his nipple peirced life.

Kurenai stomped on the ground and slammed her plate and Naruto's desk.

"Dammit!" she hollered.

Naruto looked at the plate in front of him, disgustingly, and surprisingly, excitingly. "This food has magical powers." he said.

* * *

Substances of drool made it's way through Kakashi's mask. "Oh yeah, baby. Take your time." he peeked into a small peeping hole he created when he realized, he was not allowed to spy on a naked Kurenai any longer. Kurenai slowly pulled her blouse off. 

Kakashi's drool might as well be seen from miles away.

"Yes, Yes!" he shouted, a little too loud.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, trying to hear where that irritating voice came from. "Kakashi, is that you?" she growled. "Pervert! Get away from that peeping hole!" she stuck her finger into the hole, causing Kakashi's good eyes to redden.

"Oww...," he mumbled.

"I have to get that fixed." she mumbled.

Kakashi sighed, he knew he wasn't gonna get any, so he left. "Kurenai, I'm going in the kitchen, I think I'll be making dinner again." he said.

"Fine!" Kurenai, obviously still angry about what happened a few seconds ago, huffed. "Um, Kakashi! I think it's my turn to make dinner!"

"No, no!" Kakashi quickly interrupted. "I'll do it."

"That isn't necessary-,"

"Trust me, it is."

"Don't you dare make anything until I come down!" Kurenai shouted.

"But honey-!"

"Don't _honey_ me!" she scolded.

"Fine." he pouted.

A few minutes later, Kurenai whipped up a five minutes dinner. Kakashi looked at, whatever it was, and laughed nervously. "Heh," he stared disturbingly into his 'dinner'.

"Well, eat." she gave him a push.

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, praying for something to happen. Gai, he wished Gai was here. GAI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Kakashi began to whimper as he picked up his spoon.

"Ah, I almost forgot." he dropped to spoon and came to a sudden halt. "I filled the bath with hot water just a few minutes ago." he looked at her nervously. "Just for you." Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"You...did?" her eyes soften. "That's...sweet...," she smiled.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi waved her off. "Now go ahead and take your bath, and by all means, take your time...like, forever?" his eyes twinkled.

Kurenai began to think, and Kakashi's eyes began to grow dull. "Ok!" she jumped. "I'll be right back." she hopped off upstairs.

"Take your time!" Kakashi yelled out.

As soon as she was out of the hearing range, Kakashi got up and left, wherever he was going, it would be far away from Kurenai's cooking.

"Yay." he nearly jumped into the air.

* * *

Kakashi and the guys were playing a little game of cards, and eating a cheeseburger at the same time. Heaven, Kakashi was in heaven. 

"This game is stupid! I hate go fish!"Deidara slammed his cards on the table.

The GUYS were sitting around a table playing a game of go fish, in the teacher's lounge. Late at night.

"Thank god I took lessons from Haku." muttered Asuma. "Kakashi, you got a nine?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi shook his head, and took a big bite out of his cheeseburger. "Go fish."

"Aw!" Asuma growled.

"Hey, does anyone have a queen?" asked Sasori.

Deidara threw him a weird look. "It's not your turn Satomi, it's my turn." said Deidara.

"For the last time, it's...forget it." sighed Sasori.

"Ok, Sahari." Deidara grinned and everyone else rolled their eyes. "Do you have a king?"

"Um...what do you say again? When you don't have one?" asked Sasori.

"Are you some kind of amateur?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

Sasori shrugged.

"You say, 'Go Fish' or simple 'fish' if you don't have the card." said Asuma.

"Ok then. Go fish." Sasori muttered.

"Dangit." Deidara sighed.

A few minutes passed and things died down. It was quiet...too quiet.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" a very angry and scary looking Kurenai appeared.

"AH!" the guys huddled eachother.

"How did you find me?" Kakashi cried.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "I followed your scent...'perfume for perverts'...," she growled.

"Heh." Kakashi rubbed his head. "I thought you were taking a very LONG bath?"

The crimson eyed woman growled, "I did. I just finished."

Kakashi laughed nervously, "Ok, dear. How was it?"

The guys looked from Kakashi, to Kurenai in a very scared manner.

"It was nice."

"That's good, that's good." a bead of sweat appeared on Kakashi's forehead.

"You haven't made me a bath in five years, why start now?"

"Because Kurenai," Kakashi said in a dramatic tone. "you are beautiful."

Kurenai nodded her head, "Ok, and the truth?"

"Uh...because you seemed to need it?" he shrugged.

Kurenai snorted, "Nice try." she grabbed him by the ear. "You're coming home with me!"

"B-But...but-!"

"No buts!" Kurenai's eyes flamed with disaster.

Asuma, Sasori, and Deidara looked petrified. "Dammit, he took my cheeseburger." Deidara snapped his fingers.

* * *

It came to a shock for everyone, seeing Naruto and Sasuke walking together to english class. But don't worry, it's nothing like that. They just happened to be coming from the same place. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. 

Both were glaring harsh glares at eachother and both were quite peeved.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto gave him a suspicious glare.

Sasuke grunted, "We're in the same class, idiot." he spat.

Naruto snorted, "Fine, then I'll stay on my side of the hall-,"

"And I will definitely stay on mines." said Sasuke.

Just then, a girl pushed into Naruto. She glared peircing eyes are him and huffed away.

"What was all that about?" asked Sasuke. "Of course I understand why people would want to shove you out of the way, but-"

"We have a little history together." Naruto coughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow."History? You've only been here for a few months."

"Well, two days ago, she caught me talking to the toilet in the girl's bathroom." he shrugged.

Sasuke threw him an odd look. There were many odd questions going on in his mind. "Right." he shoved his hands into his pockets. "First of all, what were you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

Naruto shrugged, "I couldn't make it to the boy's bathroom. I kind have this really bad bladdor control, like Neji-,"

"Yeah, didn't need to know that." Sasuke slapped on a disgusted face. "And second, why were you talking to the toilet?"

"I don't know. I heard voices and it was coming from the toilet. I couldn't ignore that." Naruto stated.

"Why not?"

"The toilet is...," Naruto sighed. "don't think of me as an idiot after I tell you this."

"Too late."

"Ok then." mumbled Naruto"the toilet is sacred, magical." he made odd gestures with his fingers. "It does some pretty cool stuff."

"You mean flush?"

"Uh, yeah. That and it's just plain magical." Naruto shrugged. "It saved my life countless of times." his eyes brightened.

"Whatever that means." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto gave Sasuke a sharp look. There was a frightening silence between them.

"Gross, I just found out what it meant." Sasuke gagged.

"I'm a weird person."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

They finally entered their classroom and sat in their seats.

"All right, did everyone turn in their essays?"

Everyone groaned a 'yes', and continued to look bored through out the whole period.

"Good." Asuma scanned through the papers. "Uh, Naruto." he sweat dropped. "This isn't the essay I was hoping for." he muttered.

Naruto shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"A thousand word essay, Naruto, a THOUSAND." he stated clearly. "Not a picture."

Naruto shrugged the second time. "They say a pictures worth a thousand words."

Asuma sweat dropped, "All you did was draw a stickman."

There was an annoying silence.

"Ok then," said Naruto. "five hundred words?"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hey guys, if you haven't read my other story yet, then please check it out. It's brand new, just published. So if you have the chance, please read it. Need more info? 

Title: Life and Difficulties (Kinda lame, but I couldn't think of anything else)

Summary: Unsuccessful model, Haruno Saukra, find herself a teacher at an all boy's school. Her students instantly think of her as a bimbo and refuse to cope with her. Her mission: Gaining respect from students. Her hardest mission: Gaining respect from Uchiha Sasuke.

Genre: Humor/Drama (Not much of a romance fic)

But if there had to be a single speck of romance, then I'd say it was either a Sasuke/Sakura fic. Or a Sakura/Itachi. But remember, not that much romance.

That's all for now!

And just to show how much appreciation I have for ALLof you. I will give you the chapter title for the next chapter.

Chapter Thirteen: Haku's Detention List

* * *

_**Updated:** 3/25/06_


	13. Haku's Detention List

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure High School expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, resepectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Some of you might of noticed, this is more of a humor than romance. As you can see, the genre clearly states humor first, romance second. Although you can expect plenty of romance in the later chapters. Don't worry. It's not completely non-romance.

**_Give my thanks to:_** AnimeSenko, Kaputan 911, mksanime, MizzBlizz, La.Sambira, EnV, narutofan4ever, Hao'sAnjul, Sakura4eva, Gingerbread Pancake, silvercage, charl, ZukoKrazy, kaitou angel, KunouchiGodess, Sakura's Hope, Heartless Ghost, FallenStarAngel, Kurenai Chinoumi, BlackMageRose13, La-Garce-Fille, Long forgotten Howl, blackxheart, michi hanabishi, Sanguine Dreams, Yokaigurl, MistyKaiba, and last but not least, Ruru Kitsuneko.

Thanks for the awesome and fabulous chapter twelve reviews! I loved them all!

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Haku's Detention List_**

* * *

_Principal Tsunade?_

_Principal?_

_Or slut?_

_"Well, she has really nice boobs, if that's what you're asking?"_

_"Ah...I'd say she's more of a principal than a slut...or maybe more of a slut than a principal? Don't ask me such confusing questions!"_

_"I can't really imagine Tsunade as a slut. Her clothes aren't that revealing. I wish though. Her boobs are WAY to huge to be real."_

_And there you go. Although the people I interviewed weren't much help. Tsunade is still, and always will be, the school slut. _

The hundreds and hundreds of students who attended school that day, gaped at the odd and unusual speach that was heard throughout the whole entire school.

Tsunade trailed away from her seat and pounded her fist ever so powerfully on her desk. "WHAT THE HELL!" she cried in a loud and peircing voice.

"T-Tsunade, calm down!" Shizune hand gestured her to take a seat.

"I want to know who did this!" she demanded snapishly. "Find the person who did this and KILL him!" she ordered feircefully. Shizune threw her a nauseated look and Tsunade cleared her throat. "Uh. I mean send him to detention. Whatevers the same." she shrugged.

Just then, Kin, the school's rat stormed in. "Tsunade-san!" she panted. "I know who did it!" Tsunade clenched her fist and growled.

"Tell me everything you know." she ordered.

Kin nodded her head persistently. "I've done some investigation. There were ten students near the tape machine just a few minutes ago. I think they were the ones who had this planned." she told her with much knowledge.

Tsunade loosened her clenched fist and sat down. She folded her hands together and placed it near her lips. "Ten...who were they?"

Kin pulled a notpad out of her bag. "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-"

"IT WAS DEFINITELY HIM!" snapped Tsunade.

Kin looked terrified. "Uh, I wasn't finished."

There was a quick pause.

"Right, moving along." Tsunade gestured her to do so.

And she continued. "Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten...uh...what's-her-last-name? Sabaku Gaara, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Huh, I guess there were actaully thirteen."

Tsunade sighed, "Great, three more suspects. That'll make things harder." she pondered in silence for a couple of minutes. "What to do...?" she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know! I'll have someone investigate the situation at a closer peek. But who?"

Kin's eyes brightened with out warning.

"Yes, I've got it!" Tsunade snapped her fingers. "Kin," she said.

Kin's eyes glinted with happiness.

"bring Haku Matsumoto to me at once! I need him to investigate the case!"

Kin's eyes dulled with disappointment.

"Come on, Kin! We don't have much time." said Tsunade.

"Alright, alright." Kin huffed.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Haku stormed into the office. 

"Hello." she grinned. "Kin's already gotten to you, huh?"

Haku shrugged, "Whatever."

"I want you to investigate through each and every suspect." Tsunade demanded. "It's very important that you figure this out."

Haku crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"

Tsunade smirked. "If you figure out who the real suspect is. Then I'll consider this extra credit." Haku's eyes glinted with amusement. "Think of your assignment...as an A+." she smirked.

Haku couldn't possibly hesitate when something awesome like this came up. He wiped a single tear that formed in his eye. "You had me at hello, Tsunade." he weeped discreetly. "You had me at hello."

"Um.Ok, good." Tsunade sweat dropped.

Haku pushed himself up and punched a fist into his hand. "I'll work really hard."

"Great, the students are in room 124. You can't miss it."

"Got'cha."

"Now go." Tsunade gestured him off. "Go and make me proud!"

"I will! Oh, you bet I will!" Haku stormed out of the room, leaving a very happy Tsunade at her desk.

* * *

Haku lined each and every student up from tallest to shortest. "Alright, people." he threw everyone strange looks, as if they were REAL criminals. "I have no idea what is going on, so you guys have to clue me in." his voice instantly turned into a scared and pleadful tone.

He really wanted that A.

Everyone looked at him oddly and shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame me." said Haku. "I was in the bathroom when this 'whatever it is' occured. I don't know what happened. So someone give me a few facts." he demanded.

Chouji was the first to step up. "Well, it wasn't me. That's all I can say."

"Ok, before I start sending people to detention. I want everyone's point of view on what happened while I was in the bathroom." he looked at Chouji. "Fat man goes first."

Chouji's face turned into different shades of red. "I'm not fat, just big bone-,"

"Chouji." Haku rolled his eyes. "Today please?"

Chouji scoffed. "Fine." he muttered. "It all started when...,"

**_Flashback:_**

_I was sitting quietly on the ground, minding my own business. And please spare me the 'Why were you sitting on the ground, Chouji?' because I'm not telling any of you!_

_Anyways, there I was sitting on the ground, munching on some chips. I'd usually buy the really big pack of barbeque flavored chips. Yeah, but that morning I thought I'd just save some money and buy the smallest bag of-_

"Today, Chouji, today!"

_Alright, alright. I had a few pieces of chips, until I heard the words,_

_Principal Tsunade?_

_Principal?_

_Or slut?_

_I spit out my expensive, not as much as the original price, but still pretty expensive chips. I didn't want to spit it out but it the message was SO disturbing and I had this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"Chouji, I'm growing a beard!"

_Alright! Anyways, I heard some voices coming from the tape machine room. Weird voices. I don't know who it was, but it was very strange._

_"Chouji, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru lazily asked. Lazy being the key word. Although I know for a fact that it wasn't Shikamaru, so don't jump to any conclusions! _

_And the next thing I knew, I was being sent to room 124! For doing absolutely nothing at all!_

"Well, you do eat chips off the floor."

_How...how did you know that? I didn't tell anybody._

"Just end the flashback, so we can go back to our original lives!"

_Fine._

**_End of Flashback:_**

Haku sighed, "Don't worry, Chouji. I know it wasn't you." he said. "I mean, if you had a choice between fooling the school principal and licking chips off of the floor, I think you'd choose the floor licking."

Chouji snorted, "Of course I would."

"So let's move on with...," he scrunched his eyebrow. "Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru shrugged lazily.

**_Flashback:_**

_Okay...I was sleeping._

**_End of flashback:_**

Haku shrugged. "That's a believable story. Bug-boy, you're up!"

Shino looked at him oddly and glared.

"What?" asked Haku.

"Why must you call me by that stupid, idiotic name?"

Tenten turned to Haku for an answer.

"Uh, because it matches your facial expressions?" he shrugged.

"But we all know Shino doesn't have any facial expressions." Sakura stated as a matter of fact.

"That may be true, but that doesn't give Haku the right to call him by bug-boy." said Neji.

Sakura shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because it's just like you calling me freaky eyes, which make no sense at all, because I do not have freaky eyes."

Everyone threw Neji a pathetic look.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Thanks Neji, thanks Sakura. You have officially wasted four mintues of our time." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura grinned, "Really, I only counted one minute."

"Don't make fun of me." Sasuke backed away in a dark corner.

Sakura sweat dropped. "What was that about?"

"Sasuke hates being corrected." said Gaara.

"Um. Ok. Back to our main purpose." said Haku. "_Shino_." he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and tell your side of the story." he gestured.

Shino nodded, "Fine."

**_Flashback:_**

_It all started when I was collecting a very rare bug for my 'rare bug collection'. That is, until I heard something very wrong in the school halls._

_I stepped inside to investigate. I saw Chouji eating chips off of the ground. I saw Ino looking at herself in the lockers. I saw Neji standing there, looking at Sakura. I saw Gaara looking at Sakura. Even Uchiha was looking at Sakura. And then the three were having a staring contest._

_I saw Hinata looking at Naruto. I saw Naruto, looking at his feet. I saw Shikamaru, who fell asleep on the ground. I saw an episode of Smallville yesterday on family channel, quite amusing._

"While we're still young?"

_And I think I caught a glimpse of the REAL suspect. He was tall-_

"Time's up! you have officially pissed me off!"

**_End of Flashback:_**

Shino hid the confused look behind his shades.

"What are you talking about?"

Haku snorted, "I saw the way you were looking at Tenten while you were telling the story. You're not fooling anyone, mister!" he pointed an acusing finger at him.

Shino looked as confused as ever.

"Haku, we're not here to judge by our love lives." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Come here, Tenten. Hide behind me. He's undressing you with his eyes." Haku forcefully pulled Tenten towards him.

Tenten looked just as confused as Shino.

"All I can say," said Shino. "Is that it wasn't me."

Bug-boy gave Haku a convincing look. A look no one can ignore.

"Fine, it wasn't you." Haku snorted. "If it wasn't you, then let's move on. Rock Lee, you're up."

Lee eyes sparkled with YOUTH.

**_Flashback:_**

_First of all, let's have a moment of silence for our spring time of youth-_

"Okay! Time's up!"

**_End of Flashback:_**

"B-But, I didn't even get to my point."

Haku rolled his eyes. "We all know the point, Lee. Spring time of youth, spring time of youth, blah, blah, blah. We get it. It wasn't you."

Lee shrugged. Hey, if he was off the hook...

"So lets just move on with Kiba. Kiba, do you have something to say?"

Kiba stood up proud. "Yeah." he said. "In fact, I do."

"Then by all means, tell us your side of the story." gestured Haku.

Kiba grinned widely.

**_Flashback:_**

_Okay, while I was grooming myself and Akamaru-_

"I don't wanna hear another word."

**_End of Flashback:_**

"Hey! I hardly said anything!" Kiba grumbled.

"Yeah, well? I think I speak for everyone when I say, NO ONE wants to hear it." said Haku.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hinata, it's your turn." Haku replied.

Hinata nodded her head.

**_Flashback:_**

_Well...I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-_

"Hinata, get on with it."

_O-Okay. I was...staring at Na-a-a-a-a-a_

"Uh. Hinata, are you okay?"

_Na-a-a-a-a-a-a_

_I was staring at Na-a-a-a_

_**End of flashback:**_

"...," everyone looked at her blankly.

"Na-a-a-a-a-a," her stutters were uncontrolable.

And she fainted.

"Um, should we take her to the hospital?" asked Sakura, quite casually.

"Nah," replied Naruto. "she always does that."

"Freak." Neji replied, staring at Hinata.

"O-Okay, I'm fine." she stood up casually.

"_Okaaay_," Haku replied. "so...um...it wasn't Hinata. Then let's hear Ino's side of the story."

Ino cleared her throat. "Yes, finally." .

**_Flashback:_**

_Okay, I was like, looking at myself in the mirror. And I suddenly noticed. Hey! I have a pimple on my face! What gives? But then I took a better look and realized I was just imagining things. Ino Yamanaka NEVER recieves blemishes. NEVER._

_And then I noticed, _

_"Hey, what the hell happened to my eyes." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. and then I realized. "Oh yeah. It's naturally like that."_

_But then I heard something. Something weird. But I ignored it because I lacked a lot of eye shadow. I need more eye shadow. Without it, I'm a complete wreck! So I grabbed the eye shadow from the inside of my bag and-_

"Ino, shut up."

**_End of Flashback:_**

"What?" Ino shrugged. "I was only telling you MY side of the story."

"Your side of the story, stinks." Haku replied boredly.

"Take that back!"

"Nope." Haku sighed. "People, we're not getting anywhere. Your stories are pointless."

"But I still wanna tell my side of the story!" Sakura whinned.

"Well, you can't. Because this is taking WAY too long."

Haku stood up, straight and tall, holding up a list.

"I'm in control of the detention list and all of your are suspects." Looking directly as Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. "Most of you are innocent. But those of you who pulled that prank on Tsunade will be severely punished." he announced.

Naruto simply waved him off. "Yeah, yeah." he replied boredly. "Just get on with it." he groaned with no patience at all.

Haku muttered something under his breath. "Ok, I've already decided. It wasn't Hinata. I know this because she's WAY too nice to pull a prank on Tsunade, or anybody."

Sakura detested, "I wouldn't say that. She keeps glaring at me whenever anyone looks away."

"No she doesn't." Haku snorted.

Hinata threw Sakura a dirty glare.

"There she goes!" she pointed acusingly at the female version of Neji.

Haku quickly glanced at Hinata who looked away shly with a tiny blush on her cheeks. Looking at innocently as ever. Haku turned to face Sakura.

"I don't appreciate liars." he replied casually.

"I'm not lying!"

Haku ignored her. "And I know it wasn't Shino. For god's sake, he'd rather look at ants than pull a prank on our beloved school principal." Haku lowered down to Tenten's level and whispered in her ear, "I don't know what you ever saw in him...,"

"Just get on with it!" yelled Tenten.

"Right, then there's Lee. I know for a fact that he'd be too busy grooming his _youthful_, bushy eyebrows-,"

"Eyebrows are all about youth!" Lee interrupted.

Haku nodded his head, "Uh huh, weirdo." he coughed. "And then there's Kiba. He seems like a normal guy, who likes to get into trouble, with a humongous mouth, a guy who probably likes to prank." he stated. "But I know it wasn't him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Because Kiba's too stupid to think of something so brilliant."

"That's right!" shouted Kiba. Although it did take him a few seconds to realize what Haku had just said. "HEY!" he looked offended.

Haku scoffed, "And I know for sure it wasn't Chouji. He's too busy licking the chips off of the floor."

Everyone glances towards Chouji while he picks up a chip that fell from the ground a few seconds ago, and watched him eat it.

"Eww...," they muttered with disgust.

Chouji shrugged, "What? Can't let it go to waste."

"Then there's Shikamaru. He sleeps through everything thinking the whole world is troublesome. He couldn't possibly pull a prank like this." stated Haku.

Everyone nodded their heads with agreement.

"He snores in his sleep." Ino pointed out.

Haku threw her an odd look. "Thanks for sharing." he muttered. "So it's either Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, or Ino."

Neji simply scoffed, "Why would I want to pull a prank? That's stupid."

Haku smirked, "Ah, but let me tell remind you about the prank war we started when we first got here." he said. "Do you remember?" he raised a slick eyebrow. Neji simply crossed his arms. "I have to admit, you guys were pretty good. Naruto, you're the master pranker, don't deny it. Ino, Tsunade shut down the beauty club a few days ago, admit it, you're angsty. Sakura, who knows what you're capable of doing. You hate pranks, but you're really good at doing it. And Tenten. Beloved, girlfriend, Tenten." Haku grasped his chin and nodded, "I've seen your ways, and let me tell you how EVIL your ways are!" he pointed an acusing finger at her.

Tenten scoffed, "Spare me, idiot."

"So, come on. Speak?" Haku replied.

No one answered. The entire room was at silence.

"Fine, if this is how it's going to be, then ALL of you get detention for the rest of the week!"

Everyone groaned with exhaustion.

"WHAT?" Tenten moaned. "Come on! I'm your GIRLFRIEND! You can't do this to me!" she yelled.

"Watch me, honey." Haku smirked widely.

"Grr, Haku! You idiot! What good do I get out of this relationship!"she waved a fist in the air.

Haku shrugs. "My good looks and charm?"

Tenten growls.

Haku sighed, "All right, you're off the list."

"Yay!" Tenten pecks Haku lightly on the cheek.

Sakura gaped through out the whole scene. "Hey, what about me?"

"What about you?" Haku replied bluntly.

"We have been friend for almost eleven years! You can't just ignore that!" shouted Sakura.

Haku seemed pleased with himself. "Consider it ignored."

"HAKU!" Sakura grabs him by the collar.

The seemingly homosexual laughed nervously. "O-Okay, you're off the list."

Sakura dusted herself off. "I'm glad you see things my way."

"Hey, Haku. What about me?" asked Naruto.

"You're still on the detention list." Haku replied casually.

"But you can't do this to me. I'm your friend!"

"I can neglect that."

There was a five second pause. Naruto smirked. "If you send me to detention, I'll tell everyone your little secret. Two years ago...,"

Haku snorted, "What could you possibly hold against me?" he almost laughed.

Naruto grinned. "Bar...,"

The man with the perfect hair (Besides Neji) gulped.

"What?" asked Sakura. "Ice cream _bar_?"

"Swinging _bar_?" asked Tenten.

"_Bar_ of candy?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"_Gay bar_." muttered Naruto, for only Haku to hear.

Haku laughed nervously. "Heh, heh. Okay. Naruto's off the list."

"Hey! What about me?" shouted Ino.

"I don't know. You have something against me?"

"Uh, no?"

"Then you're still on the list."

"I can give you something! What do you want? Money? A car? ICE CREAM?"

"Oh! I want ice cream!" Sakura raised her arm in the air.

"No." Ino replied casually.

"There's nothing you can offer-,"

"The second season of Dawson's Creek?" Ino replied desperately.

Haku's eyes bluged out. "Oh my freaking Buddha! No _freaking_ way!" he shrieked.

Tenten sighed, "I'm dating a fag." she lowered her head.

Sasuke tensed up a bit. "What about us?" he asked dryly.

Haku shrugged. "What do you have to offer?"

"My fist." replied Neji.

"What about them? Why are they off the hook so easily?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Haku sighed, "Well, Tenten keeps reminding me, like, a thousand times how awful I'm treating her as a boyfriend. So I hafta take her off the list." he replied. "Sakura scares me, Naruto's blackmailing me, and Ino's bribing me. You three got nothin' on me." he said.

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke threw eachother one second glances and shrugged. "True."

"So, come on! It's off to Tsunade's with you three." he shoved them forcefully out of the door.

* * *

"Naruto, will you stop bouncing around. It's getting me annoyed." Haku turned the page to his newest teen magazine. 

Naruto grinned, "I can't help it! Today's the day I ask Sakura on a REAL date." he kept himself from doing an old fashion thumbs up.

Haku rolled his eyes.

Naruto stood on his desk and shouted, "Hell yes, Haku! I could take Sakura-chan on a romantic evening's dinner at a five-star restaurant, propose my love to her, which includes a five-hundred dollar bracelet, and take her to the most expensive hot springs while I'm on a roll!"

Hinata watched the scene from afar and sighed disappointingly.

"Great idea." replied Haku, as he flipped to the next page. "But where are you going to get the money?"

Naruto sighed, "Oh, yeah." he thought hard. "Ok. Second alternative. How about Sakura-chan and I take a trip to Italy, that romantic place or whatever, and confess my love with a single rose?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah." replied Haku. "But where are you going to get the money?"

Naruto sulked. "Fine, how about a box of chocolate?"

"Yeah." replied Haku. "But where are you going to get the money?"

"I can atleast afford a lousy box of chocolates?"

"No, you can't."

Naruto frowned, "Ok. If you wanted me to feel so depressed, you should've just sent me to Tsunade's with all the rest of the pathetic losers. And yes, I'm referring to Sasuke." he responded dully.

"You know, you're free to go?" Haku smirked.

"Believe it or not. I'd rather stay with you."

* * *

"Pss! Sasuke? Neji? Gaara? You there?" Sakura whispered. 

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke faced her way and groaned.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura stepped in and flicked the lights off. "We're going to play detective." she pressed the button to the flashlight.

"We're here!" yelled a bunch of idiots.

"W-What are you guys doing here!" Sakura held her hand close to her chest. "Naruto, Haku, get out!"

"We wanna play too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whinned.

Sakura frowned, "No way, now get out!"

"Aw, come one, Sakura!" Haku pleaded.

Sakura looked unsure of herself. "Fine." she muttered. "But sit way in the back and be quiet."she ordered.

Haku and Naruto saluted. "Yes, sir." they were WAY too into this.

"Gaara...," Sakura flashes the light in his face. Causing him to squint a litte. "I smell something funny, and it ain't Naruto's feet...," she glared down at the red head.

"Perhaps it is your upper lip?" Haku replied out of the blue.

While Saukra wondered why she'd ever make friends with those idiots, Haku and Naruto sat at the back chuckling to no end."Didn't I tell you guys to be quiet?" she glared. "And that line is SO old...,"

Gaara grunted, "Whatever, it wasn't me." he replied dryly.

Sakura quickly flashed her light towards Neji. "Aha! So it was Neji. I knew I smelt something funny...,"

"What?" Haku raised an eyebrow. "You still smell something funny? You know, Naruto could've farted again, he likes farting." mentioned the silky haired boy.

Naruto jumped in his seat. "That's nonsense! Don't listen to him Sakura!" he shouted bringing Haku to a head lock. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I was only...nevermind." she sighed. Those two were hopeless cases to begin with anyway.

"You know? If the air is still contaminated with Naruto's farts, I have febreeze." suggested Haku, looking as innocent as ever.

"Will you shut up!" Naruto created a little lump on Haku's head. "I'll kill you!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU IDIOTS TO KEEP QUIET!" inner Sakura took place. The three boys who were sitting next to Sakura backed away and both Haku and Naruto huddled together with fear.

They instantly kept quiet.

"Anyways," Sakura took in a deep breath. "Neji, confess or I'll make you."

Neji scoffed. "It wasn't me." he replied casually.

"AHA! Then it was you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura pointed an acusing finger at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Yeah, it was me." There was an annoying silence in the room. Sakura waited, just incase he was being sarcastic...maybe not?

"Uh...are you sure?"

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"Um, ok then...," everyone exchanged glances and shrugged.

* * *

Sakura sighed. "I hope Tsunade's not being too hard on Sasuke." she grasped onto Gaara's backpack. 

Sakura, Neji, and Gaara walked along with halls of Konohagakure. It was as noisy as ever. But somehow, they managed.

"Don't worry." Gaara replied dryly.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"He didn't do it." replied Neji.

"Huh? Then why did he confess?" Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets.

Neji and Gaara scoffed. "He probably just wanted the whole thing to be done with. Not a big deal." Neji shrugged casually.

Sakura gaped. "B-But, he's innocent?"

"Sure. He was with us when it happened." said Gaara.

Sakura instantly turned the other way, "Then we have to tell Tsunade!"

Neji and Gaara grabbed both her shoulders. "Just let it go." grunted Gaara.

Sakura sulked. "But he doesn't deserve it."

"He's probably enjoying himself anyhow." Neji shrugged.

Sakura kicked the ground reluctantly. "Fine, if that's the case. Then I'm taking him out to dinner tomorrow night."

"What?" Neji and Gaara's eyes widened.

* * *

"Hey, Orochimaru? Do you think Tsunade will ever find out it was us?" whispered an old man, hiding pathetically in the janitor's closet. 

Orochimaru glowered down at the white haired man. "What do you mean US? This was your idea, Jiraiya." he scoffed.

"Yeah, but you joined in. Admit it, snake boy. You enjoyed it." Jiraiya teased.

Orochimaru paused. "That's beside the point." he couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's do this some other time?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Whatever."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Aw, poor Sasuke.I wonder what Tsunade's doing to him right about now? Oh well. That's the 13th chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Usually, it take me a whole day to create one chapter. But this one took me TWO days. I don't know why, this chapter was only four thousand words long. 

Anyways, here's the deal. If I plan on finishing all three stories, _A game of go fish, Life and Difficulties, and A Pair of cherry blossoms_, by the end of this year,then I'll have to update more often. So expect another update about three days from now.

If chapter fourteen isn't updated by the time the three days are up, then that probably means the internet isn't working, or something went terribly wrong with my computer. So, remember. Expect another update in three, THREE days.

BYE

* * *

_**Updated:** 3/28/06_


	14. Sakura vs Hinata

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure High school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Well, here's the 14th chapter. I've come a long way. Not that long, but pretty long. Just like I promised. THREE DAYS!

**_Give my thanks to: _**Flames Of My Heart! MizzBlizz, kaitou angel, Kaputan 911, silvercage, EnV, Heartless Ghost, narutofan4ever, La.Sambira, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, La-Garce-Fille, Cheffie-chan, MistyKaiba, blackxheart, Kitazy, Yokaigurl, BlackMageRose13, Hao'sAnjul, Ruru Kitsuneko, Mind At Loss, Kurenai Chinoumi, sexxy-INU-tenshi, Dark Pyro Kiarra, ZukoKrazy, panda xXx chan, mksanime, Sanguine Dreams, michi hanabishi, KunoichiGodess, Sakura's Hope, KaTaRa, fieblue8, FallenStarAngel, and

Thank you, all of my faithful readers/reviewers. YOU ARE SO FAITHFUL!

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen: Sakura vs Hinata_**

* * *

Neji growled. 

Gaara stared into space.

And Sasuke seemed a little TOO happy.

The Hyuuga tapped his fingers furiously on his hollow desk and growled. Someday, he will definitely slap that smirk off of Uchiha's face with the proper excuse. Gaara leaned in, making sure Sasuke was out of the hearing range.

"I told you we should've spied on him." he replied bluntly.

Neji threw him the coldest stare ever. "Since when?"

Gaara continued to stare off into space. "You just didn't listen to me...," he shook his head with disappointment. Neji thought long and hard about that day.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Neji," Gaara tapped his shoulder lightly. "Let's spy on Sakura and Sasuke."_

_"No." Neji ignored him._

**_End of flashback:_**

Neji sweat dropped. "Oh yeah." he lowered his head just like a moron would.

"Congratulations on being an idiot." Gaara rolled his eyes.

The white eyed Hyuuga gave him an aggravated look. "...," if he could, he would come up with the most awesomeness come back in the whole world. But unfortunately...

He had nothing.

Sighing, he went back to tapping on the hollow wood furiously, giving Sasuke the the cold look he probably deserves. He coughed, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Sasuke," he also tried to hide the desperate look in his eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and his smirk deepened for some odd reason. "What?"

Neji twitched. "Yesterday-,"

"What about yesterday?" Sasuke said a little too quickly.

Neji wished he had the balls to punch him in the face...sigh...too bad he's a 'friend'. "What...happened?" For the second time in Gaara's life, his attention sparked to the maximum. He, along with Neji, leaned in closer, anxious to hear Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke sighed. "If you really want to know...," his reply was casual and unrevealing. "...too bad."

And on the right cue, the bell to the second period rang. Sasuke stood up, making his way to the next class. Neji and Gaara sat there, a bit stunned and a bit pissed.

"I NEED to know what happened that day." Gaara eyes activated into CRAZY mode. Neji's eyes are always in crazy mode because it's freaky. But like he'd honestly admit that?

Neji scoffed. "What to you suppose we do?"

Gaara sank deeper into his seat. "Maybe an ambush?" he shrugged. "Worked with Sakura and her stupid friends." In Neji's point of view, his suggestion was lame.

SO lame in fact...

It might actaully work...

Not that that made any sense at all...

Nope...

Okay...

Moving on now...

RIGHT NOW...!

"Geez." Neji and Gaara were five minutes late for their next class.

* * *

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura nearly jumped him. Naruto didn't look startled at all. In fact, he seemed like he was in heaven. 

Sakura smirked to herself. As usual, Naruto would goggle at her feet doing everything in her command, drooling, daydreaming, and some other disgusting things a love sick guy would do. Today was no exception.

"Naruto, I told you not to stare." Sakura giggled. "It makes me uncomfortable." she continued to laugh, making her sound very self centered.

Naruto gulped and blushed. Sakura couldn't help but notice. Ever since she 'nearly jumped' him, he's been looking away, flustered and shy.

"I can't help it." his drool was out of control. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "She's so beautiful...," he sighed.

Sakura grinned widely. "Well...," but then her eyes suddenly widened realizing, "She?" she looked confused. "She, ME? Or she, somebody else?" her eyes questioned him.

Naruto kept staring and NOT at Sakura. Sakura's eyes traveled to the sorce. Her mouth hung loose realizing that the person she was staring at was...Hinata. Being the self centered person she normallly isn't, she huffed and shook her head frantically.

'_He must be looking at the wrong person. Or maybe his neck is really cramped? Yeah, he couldn't possibly have any feelings for anyone but ME!_' she ceased to jump Naruto the second time. "Um, Naruto-kun?" she batted her eyelashes and tried to pull off the seductive look. "Maybe we could go out tonight? You and me and...,"

Naruto nodded his head. "Sure, Hinata-chan. I'd love to go out with you."

Sakura gaped. "Y-You bastard!"

"Eh? Sakura, did you say something?" Sakura noticed he dropped the 'chan'.she would've slapped him then and there, but that'll just make her look silly. She huffed off walking away in a cruel manner. Naruto continued to look at Hinata as if she were naked.

Sakura went to the only person she could rely on comfort.

"Gaara." she slammed herself against him, causing the cold hearted bastard to blush. "You have to help me make Naruto fall in love with me again!" she pleaded.

"No." he said a little too quickly.

"You're no help!" she stormed off.

And she went to the SECOND person she knew she could rely on for help.

"Neji! I need you to help me make Naruto fall in love with me!" she begged.

Neji frowned. "No." he, like Gaara, said a little too quickly.

"Dammit!" she stomped away from Neji.

So, she went to the THIRD person she knew she could rely on for help.

"Sasuke! I need your help!" her eyes flared with determination.

Sasuke looked flattered. "Help on what?"

"I asked Neji and Gaara for help, but they said 'no'. So you're my last alternative." she said. Sasuke's eyes dulled. "I need you to help me make Naruto fall in love with me again!" she clasped her hands together.

"No." he, like Gaara AND Neji, said a little too quickly.

Sakura clasped her hands together with his. "Please?" she batted her eyelashes. Again, tying to pull off the cute, seductive look.

Sasuke looked peeved. "That's not going to work on me anymore." he muttered.

Sakura batted her eyelashes to the maximum.

"That just makes you look stupid."

Sakura groaned. "FINE! All of you are useless to me anyway!" she stomped her foot on the ground and stormed away.

* * *

"Hinata." 

"Sakura."

Hinata and Sakura, sitting in a tree...

...wait a minute...

Sorry, needed to kill some space.

Sakura gave her an intimidating stare and Hinata gave her one twice as intimidating. "Sakura," Hinata repeated. "I know what you're tyring to do." she glared at her evily, EVILY!

The pink haired girl gulped. The Hyuuga girl definitely pulled of the super, freaky, scary eyes. Everybody thinks of her as a sweet, shy, little girl. But Sakura knew otherwise. She was scary, dark, and creepy. Kinda like Neji. Kinda.

"W-What do you mean?" she gulped the second time.

Hinata crossed her arms. For sure she had the Neji aura around her. But at this point, Neji's aura seemed like rainbows and unicorns right about now.

"I'm not sure." Hinata sighed. "But I know you're trying to pull me away from N-Naruto-kun." she blushed, saying his name.

The two rivals looked at eachother from across the school halls. "_Okaaay_," Sakura coughed. "still have no idea what you're saying, but _okaaay_." she shrugged.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, it wasn't a pretty sight. "I'll do anything to have N-Naruto, ANYTHING. Even if it means taking you on." she told her.

Sakura gaped, "Aha!" she pointed a finger at the girl. "Now I see your true face! So I see you're not the little angel you appear to be either." Hinata chuckles evily, EVILY!

"Honestly." Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm a Hyuuga. Hyuuga's are never nice." she said as a matter of fact.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Then it's war?"

"It's war." Hinata walked away evily, EVILY!

* * *

Sakura had everything planned out. She made sure everything was perfect. If she wanted Naruto to fall deeply in love with her again, then she'll have to do things the sluttly way...or at least ask him out. She straightened her skirt and cleared her throat. 

Naruto was just where he was supposed to be. Sitting in his asigned seat, looking at Hinata...wait a minute? HINATA? Sakura knew she had to move fast. He's already staring at her with creepy, stalkerish eyes!

How can this be! Just yesterday, he was looking at Sakura, SAKURA with those creepy, stalkerish eyes! He didn't even know Hinata existed, and that was yesterday! How could he fall for her in just one day? Right about this point, everything was a mystery to her. Oh, how Sakura felt really displeased...

She made her way towards Naruto's desk and made sure to expose some skin. She sat down and batted her eyelashes which seemed to work almost...well? Never. Naruto looked as normal as ever. He didn't seem to be anttentive by Sakura's presence at all. In fact, he looked a little disturbed. If it were Neji, Sasuke, heck, even Gaara, that'd be a different story.

Hinata blushed, noticing Naruto's stare. She nearly fainted with shame, but quickly recovered knowing she was on a mission. A mission to beat Sakura! A weird, yet beautiful woman!

"Um. Naruto?" she almost replied, bashfully.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, maybe sometime...you and I could, uh, go on a date?" Sakura flushed with embarrassment.

Naruto looked unaffected by her sudden question. "Sakura, why are you sitting on my lap?"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow and looked down. She was indeed sitting on Naruto's lap. Laughing nervously, she was quickly seated in her own seat. "Oh, wow. I hadn't even noticed."

Man, did she look desperate.

"Uh, so how about that date?" she asked, having a pleadful look in her eye.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure." Sakura's eyes sparkled with happiness. "I guess we can go out as friends."

Sakura's eyes flamed with fury. "IDIOT!" she bashed him on the head. "Not as FRIENDS! As LOVERS!" She nearly popped a vain. Her chest heaved as she lifted a fist above her head.

Then Sakura sensed complete silence. Looking around her surroundings she sweat dropped. Almost everyone who was everyone, gave her a look...a look she knew too well. A look people give you when they think 'freak'.

"Ahem." she sat quietly in her seat.

Gaara, Sasuke and Neji were most affected by her outburst. They will probably look surprised and disturbed throughout the whole chapter.

"Uh, so what's your answer?" Sakura coughed into her hand.

Naruto looked just as embarrassed as Sakura. "Sakura, I'll think about it." he laughed nervously, watching her glare like she's never glared before.

There he goes again, leaving out the 'chan'. How pissed do you think she was?

* * *

While Sakura was processing through her 'stage', Neji and Gaara decided it would be wise to leave her alone for the day. The two former Otogakure students met up in one of the abandoned classes. It was dark, and creepy. 

Just the way they liked it.

"Gaara, do you have a plan?" asked Neji.

"Yes." he replied casually. "We're going to spy on him."

"Besides that really lame idea?"

"Ok, we'll ambush him and make him tell us what happened that night."

"Great idea." Neji rolled his eyes sarcastically. And then he tilted his head. "Maybe that is a great idea. We have nothing else to do." he shrugged.

Gaara shrugged also. "I'd take my anger out on a freshman, but I'd rather take it out on Sasuke." Neji nodded his head in understanding.

"Fine." said Neji. "But first we'll have to find him-,"

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke barged in at the right time.

Neji and Gaara looked at eachother and back at Sasuke.

"That was easier than expected." said Gaara.

Sasuke frowned. "What was?"

"This!" Neji and Gaara attacked.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata faced eachother with pure and complete annoyance. 

"Hinata," said Sakura. "I challenge you...,"

She pulled something out of her bag.

"To a duel!"

Hinata sweat dropped. All she saw, was Sakura holding a deck of oddly designed cards.

"Yu-Gi-Oh duel monsters!" she threw a fist in the air.

Do you remember the look people usually ALWAYS give Sakura? Well, she was getting a lot of those lately, and this was no exception. Hinata threw her the 'you're way freakier than I imagined' look, like crazy! "I...don't know how." she admitted.

At that moment, Hinata thought of herself as a loser. What in the world has she been missing all her life! Was it common for young people nowadays to play 'Yu-gi-oh duel monsters'? What the hell was that?

"Oh." Sakura stuffed her cards back into her bag. "How about a pokemon battle?"

Hinata lowered her head down in shame. "I...don't know how to play that either."

Sakura frowned. "Um, what about...dammit, I'm out." she snapped her fingers. "Oh! Oh! I know!" she nearly jumped in the air. "How about we flip a coin?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Ok, what a about 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'?"

Hinata shook her head persistently.

"Uh, flip a coin?" she repeated, this time, very lamely.

Hinata shook her head again.

Sakura sighed.

And Hinata was silent.

"Ah! What about Go Fish?" Sakura suggested.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"It's simple, really! I'll teach you the rules!" she took her hand and skipped into the janitor's closet.

* * *

"What are you doing? Untie...me!" Sasuke bit out. 

Neji and Gaara threw glances at eachother just breifly and looked at Sasuke. Neji lifted a dirty towel up in front of Sasuke's face and stuffed it in his mouth.

He nearly threw up.

"Tell me what happened on your 'date' with Sakura." ordered Neji. Sasuke didn't answer. "Tell me, dammit!" he roared.

Gaara grunted in response. "Neji...you gagged him with a towel." he pointed out. Gaara gave Neji a look similar to the look people give Sakura. He was spending way too much time with her.

"Oh, right." he pulled the towel out of his mouth. "Tell me, dammit!" he ordered...again.

"No." Sasuke spat. "I won't tell, not even if you gagged me the second ti-," he was gagged the second time.

Neji took in a deep breath. "What should we do?"

"What's his weakness?" asked Gaara.

The two were in deep thought, as Sasuke struggled to break free.

"Sailor Moon." they muttered.

* * *

"Yay, I'm winning." Hinata squeaked in a high pitch voice. 

Sakura sunk into her seat. "No way. Like always, I'm getting beaten by an amateur."

Hinata drew a card from the deck. "Go ahead, Sakura." she smiled.

Sakura frowned. "Hmph!" she grumbled. "Do you have a Jack?"

Hinata shook her head. "Go Fish."

"DAMMIT!" she slammed her hand on the table, causing Hinata to squeak a little.

There was a pause.

"Um, Hinata? Maybe we should stop the game...you know? Since I am experiencing a humiliating defeat?" Sakura pleaded.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "But I was so close to winning."

"Yeah. Well lets just say you won." muttered Sakura. "You can have Naruto." she replied casually.

"What?" Hinata was shocked.

Sakura sighed. "You see, Naruto's world would always revolve around me. It was...flattering. I guess I just didn't want things to change." she smiled. Hinata smiled in return. "So you can have him. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything." she snorted.

Hinata nodded her head. "T-Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem." Sakura nervously laughed off her stupidness. "Friends?" she stuck out her hand.

Hinata took it. "Alright." she smiled sweetly, the REAL Hinata.

* * *

"Dammit, I can't find any of his Sailor Moon collections." Gaara muttered. 

Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief.

"What are we going to do now? He's not going to spill anytime soon." said Neji.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course not. What happened between me and Sakura, is between me and Sakura." he just loved teasing them. Neji and Gaara threw him a cruel stare. They were about to gag him the third time, until...

"WE'RE HERE!" a bunch of idiots, including Sakura, shouted.

Sasuke looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you, God." he muttered.

"Er, Sasuke? What are you doing tied up to a chair?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And why is it so dark?" she asked, suspicion growing.

Sasuke only glared. "Just untie me." he ordered.

Sakura pouted, "Alright, alright. Sheesh...," she made an antempt to untie Sasuke.

Neji and Gaara inwardly sighed. They'll probably never know what happened the day Sasuke and Sakura went on their 'date'. It was stupid to be this curious, but they just had to know.

"Okay, everyone!" Sakura nearly jumped in the air. "I bought everyone...MCDONALDS! Tada!" she pulled out a bag of delicious fast food.

Naruto and Haku literally jumped in the air. "YAY!" they cheered.

Neji, Sasuke and Gaara groaned.

Sakura pulled something out of the bag. "Haku, your specialty...two double cheeseburgers, one large french fries, and a medium diet coke." Haku looked like he was in heaven.

Naruto bounced. "What about me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned. He finally added the 'chan' to her name. "For you? Uh...I got you ramen at the supermarket." her voice was dull and dry.

Naruto punched a fist in the air. "All right!"

And then she turned towards the Otogakure trio. "And for you guys." she smiled evily, EVILY! "I have no idea what you wanted, so I just got you three some happy meals."

Sweat drops.

"What?" Sakura shrugged. "Oh, you don't have to worry. Instead of the crappy kid's meal, I got you the BIG kid's meal!" she cheered.

Bigger sweat drops.

Gaara looked inside of his bag without warning. "What's this tiny object in my bag?" he was clueless.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes. "That's a toy. Geez, man, get with it."

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Toy?" the questioned her.

"This is a kid's meal?" Neji looked disgusted.

Sakura shrugged. "What else?"

"What's this?" Sasuke pulled the 'object' out of his bag.

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Oh my gosh! Powerpuff girls!" she squealed.

Gaara pulled his out.

"Gaara, you got Bubbles!" she said excitingly.

"Bubbles?" Gaara looked down at his toy. It was some blond chick with really big eyes and no opposable thumbs. "This is stupid." he wanted to throw the thing across the room.

Sakura peeked into Neji's bag. "Neji, you have Buttercup!" she giggled.

Neji was beginning to question what he ever saw in her. And then Sasuke pulled something out of his bag. Sakura seemed the most happiest about this.

"Sasuke! Lucky, you have Blossom!"

"OoooOoooo," Haku and Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Sasuke snorted. "It's pink. Why couldn't I have a manly color? Like blue or green." he gave Gaara and Neji an envious look.

Sakura wagged her finger. "Tsk, tsk. Sasuke, you're the lucky one. Blosson is the leader." she grinned.

A light appears before Sasuke.

Neji and Gaara crossed their arms. "Why is HE always the leader?" they muttered.

* * *

The Iwagakure trio left early, wanted to find good seats for the Monster Truck show, leaving Neji, Gaara and Sasuke behind. At one point, Neji and Gaara decided it would be best to attack Sasuke and gag him one more time. 

But Sasuke finally spoke.

"Do you really want to know what happened on that day?" he said out of the blue. His question was bold and daring. Neji and Gaara looked down at him.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

They replied casually, as if they had no interest to begin with.

Sasuke sighed and finally admitted."Nothing happened." he almost looked disappointed. "She showed up for at least two minutes and ran off." he shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, there. Are you happy?" he rolled his eyes.

Gaara and Neji looked awfully unsure.

"I'm not lying." said Sasuke, as if reading their minds.

Well, Neji and Gaara looked pretty satisfied with his answer. If they were normal people, they'd celebrate with a party. But a party for them means sitting in a quiet, dark room smirking a whole lot to themselves.

"I'm good." Neji waltz right out of the room.

"Yeah." Gaara followed.

Sasuke waited a good two minutes, making sure they were out of the hearing range. "What they don't know is that I am a compulsive liar." he leaned slyly against the wall and grinned to himself. He finally got those two off of his back.

What happened between him and Sakura that night, will sure stay between him and Sakura. Yep, that's right. He lied. He lied about the whole thing. Sakura in fact, did not run off and stay for a good two minutes. It was just the opposite. But he will never tell.

His lips are sealed.

And if you really want to know what happened on their 'date', then...well? I can't tell you! Because it's between Sasuke and Sakura. Mwahahahahaha!

I hate being evil.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Don't really have much to say from this point. But wait for the next chapter in three days! YAY! See you then!

* * *

_**Updated:** 3/31/06_


	15. Autumn Break: Week I

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools, transfer to Konohagakure high school, expecting to stay from one whole year. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke arrive earlier already becoming famous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Haruno Sakura, another transer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** YEAH! Another awesome chapter! Don't have much to say, except...ENJOY! Oh, and sorry if this chapter is a little too short. I understand if you wanna skip it because of it's terrible shortness...but review! And one more thing, SORRY! I know I was supposed to update in three days, but believe it or not, I HAVE AN EXCUSE! A lame one, but it's true. Due to the weather, the internet wasn't working for a couple of days. I managed to go onto the internet for a few minutes, but then the stupid thing broke again! Just my luck...anyways, here I am. Sorry for the wait, and here's the next chapter.

**_Give my thanks to:_** mksanime, kaitou angel, narutofan4ever, Hao'sAnjul, MizzBlizz, xStrawberrycream, Heartless Ghost, em chan, MistyKaiba, ZukoKrazy, Flames Of My Heart, sleppy, blackXheart, BlackMageRose13, Kaputan 911, La-Garce-Fille, Yokaigurl, Kurenai Chinoumi, The warmth of the Afterglow, fireblue8, sakura-nin, lildevilangel, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, fallen.lunar., Sailor Leo, michi hanabishi, FallenStarAngel,..., hinako89. Sanguine Dreams, Kunai-to-the-Heart, silvercage, Lady-valasia, panda xXx chan, Yuuri-chan, wolfs, cette-FILES, KaTaRa, Mind At Loss, Ruru Kitsuneko, ShadowKitsune-Sama, Dead Flower, mihiro, Kitazy and last but not least...bluflamez!

I loved the chapter fourteen reviews! THANK YOU, EVERYONE! Each and everyone of you have a place in my heart...that sounded totally gay, but I'm just having a moment right now...sniff, sniff.

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen: Autumn Break: Week I_**

* * *

"Naruto, what are you planning for Autumn break?" asked Sakura as she walked along the halls of Konohagakure High. 

Naruto merely sighed. "I'm going on vacation with my Uncle, BORING." he yawned. "What about you?" he looked unamused. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know what to do. My mom is going away on a business trip, so I'll be all alone." she gave Naruto the puppy eyes. Too bad for her, it didn't work on him anymore.

Naruto shrugged. "Guess you'll have to stay home alone."

Sakura huffed. "Haku's already had a head start on his Autumn break. He's going to America." she said out of envy. Naruto nodded his head.

"So am I."

Sakura's eyes nearly fell out. "What! Everyone's going to America except me?" she felt like the world has officially ended.

"Yeah." Naruto unwrapped his lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. "But you don't have to worry. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke will still be here. You're not totally alone." he reassured her.

Sakura frowned. "Thanks, Naruto. For making me feel better." Naruto missed the sarcasm. Funny, Sakura used to be the clueless one.

"You're welcome!" he grinned like an idiot and patted her firmly on the back.

Sakura pondered. "So who am I gonna spend Autumn break with?" she gripped onto her chin. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura couldn't handle being alone for two minutes. She always had to be in the same room with someone, even if it was some crazy stranger.

Sakura snapped her fingers.

"How about Jiraiy-nevermind." she quickly replied. "Hmm...I could always bunk with Ino...," she thought out loud. Naruto only gave her a clueless look. "But I don't want to." she honestly responded. "Hinata and I are friends, but I know she still hates me at least a little-,"

"Wait a minute? Hinata-chan? Poor, shy, pretty, Hinata-chan?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would she hate you?" he asked innocently.

Sakura snorted, "None of your business." she crossed her arms. "Hinata's definitely out of the question. Maybe Tenten's free? I'll ask-,"

"Or," interrupted Naruto. "you could spend your break with Neji, Sasuke or Gaara-,"

"I got it!" Sakura snapped her fingers. "I could spend my break with either Neji, Sasuke or Gaara!" she inwardly patted herself on the back. "Good thinking, Sakura!" she restrained herself from punching the air with her fist.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But who?" Sakura was far from ease.

Naruto thought of this situation as well. Who was she gonna bunk with? They thought about this for a good three minutes. Neji? Sasuke? Or Gaara? All three are very easily annoyed. Maybe she shouldn't even bother asking for their permission. Maybe she should just risk...being alone?

Sakura twitched. Nah...

After a good three MORE minutes, she has finally decided. Well, not really. She still needs a little more time to think...

"Sakura-chan, I'm tired of standing here! I wanna go home!" he stood there for nearly thirty minutes.

"Shut up, dammit! I'm still thinking." she shouted in an earsplitting screech.

Naruto remained quiet through out the whole day.

"Maybe...nah...," she shook her head.

Naruto held himself from stomping on the ground and whining like a little crybaby.

"Geez, does it honestly take a person this long to decided on who she's going to be with?" Sakura huffed.

Naruto snorted, "Just what I was thinking." he muttered.

"I got it!" she snapped her fingers.

"Finally." Naruto looked up to the ceiling and mouthed out a 'thank you'.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and hugged him breifly. "I'll see you in three weeks, Naruto." she winked. "I think I'm going to bunk with...," she smirked.

* * *

"Gaara-kun!" she grinned. "I'm finally here!" she held her bags and bags of clothes and threw it carelessly on the floor. 

Gaara looked bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled, "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" she gave him a pleading look.

Gaara only stood there. "What are you doing here?" he asked for the last time. Sakura let out a long sigh. So many questions...ok, only one. But it was still a lot to answer!

"I have no where to go." she made a dramatic pose. "I'm all alone, no one here besides me-,"

"Just get in." he stepped aside to let Sakura in.

She squealed and kicked her bags into his middle class house. "Thanks, Gaara-kun. I don't know what I would do without you." she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaara looked flustered, and instantly looked away.

"Whatever." was his lame reply.

"So, is Temari here?" her eyes wandered everywhere. '"Or maybe Kankuro? The last time I met him was when he was taking a shower." she said in a casual voice.

Gaara had a look of horror on his face.

"And I have to say," she placed her hands on her hips. "not bad-,"

"Shut up." Gaara quickly replied. "I don't want to hear it." he restrained himself from wanting to kill Kankuro once he was out of the shower...wait a minute? "Uh, Sakura. Do you mind leaving for a while?" why must his brother insist on being clean 24/7?

Sakura lifted her eyebrow. "What?"

"Leave." he forcefull pushed her out of his house. He slammed the door, leaving a confused Sakura at the front door.

All she could hear was screaming, slamming, and somebody being kicked out of the window. OMG! It was a naked Kankuro! Sakura placed a hand over her eyes and took in really, REALLY deep breaths. The door squeaked open, revealing...GAARA!

"Ok, you can come in now." he gestured her in.

Sakura's face looked completely flushed.

"What's wrong?" his face twisted into...concern?

"N-Nothing." she stuttered.

Two second passed, and Gaara frowned. "You saw him naked again, didn't you?" he replied casually. Sakura looked away.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Gaara threw her a look. Don't really know what kind of look exactly. Could be disgust...jealously...disgust...pity...disgust...mostly disgust. It must've been horrible looking at Kankuro's body. But then on the other hand, she did say it wasn't bad-

What was he thinking! He wasn't this immature...was he?

* * *

"Wow...," Sakura examined every inch of Gaara's room. 

Gaara simply stood there, looking as bored as ever.

"It's just as creepy and scary as I imagined...," she nearly clanged to Gaara's arm. "The walls are painted black."

"It expresses the way I am." he replied.

"There are pictures of dead guys all over the wall."

"Zombies." he corrected.

"And...is that blood?"

"I tripped" he shrugged. "and didn't bother to clean up the mess."

There was a really awkward silence, but then something in Sakura's mind clicked. The light bulb over her head brightened with an idea. "I got it!" she snapped her fingers.

Gaara crossed his arms and waited for whatever was coming to him. Knowing Sakura had an 'idea' really spooked him out. He stood his ground and shifted uncomforably in his spot.

"We can paint your room a different color!" she nearly jumped.

Gaara sighed. "I like it like-,"

"Yeah, sure. But what if you have visiters? They're gonna be spooked once they step into your room-,"

"I never have visiters...besides you."

"Exactly." she smirked insanely. "Alright, let get started!" and then she did something so...Sakura-like, it almost scared Gaara to death. "Gimme a 'G'! Gimme a 'A'! Gimme another 'A'!Gimme a 'R'! Gimme a 'A'!" she cheared.

Gaara stood there and gave her nothing.

"What does that spell?" she grinned.

Gaara stood there and STILL gave her nothing.

"...," Sakura paused. "Ok, then." she muttered. "Hi Five!" she lifted her hand in the air.

Gaara crossed his arms and stared at her hand.

"Come on, Gaara. You're leaving me hangin'." she said.

Gaara twitched. "You're an idiot."

Another awkward silence.

"For the sake of your life, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." muttered Sakura. "Alright, let's see." she observed the walls. "What color should we paint your room?" she thought to herself.

Gaara stood next to her and pretended he cared...or not...

"How about we paint your room blue?" suggested Sakura.

"You're constantly trying to annoy me, aren't you?"

"Ok, then." she ignored him. "What about pink?"

"Sure, you paint my room pink, and I'll jump off of a bridge."

"Uh, red?"

"You just want to poke a hole through me head...,"

"Alright, how about green?"

"Sure, then you can shove a stick up my ass while you're at it."

"Sheesh, so picky...," Sakura crossed her arms. "Let's go with purple."

Gaara snorted. "Yeah. And maybe we could hold hands and skip afterwards." he rolled his eyes.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Actaully, I don't mind that." she smirked.

There was a pause.

"I'll hold your hand, but I am not skipping." he muttered.

Sakura giggled and carelessly took his hand into hers.

* * *

Sakura smiled and stepped a few paces back, examining the work she's done ALL by herself. 

"It looks good." she wiped the sweat that traveled down her forehead.

Gaara gave her a look, the look people usually give her, and frowned. "It looks exactly the same."

"Nuh uh. It's black. Black like a...uh...gummy bear."

"Gummy bears aren't black."

"How would you know that?"

"I just do, okay?"

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Well then what kind of answer are you expecting from me?"

"...tell me that you eat gummy bears...,"

Gaara crossed his arms. "No." he put it in simple words.

Sakura snorted. "But you do have a thing for gummy bears, right?"

Gaara stood silent. "No." he repeated.

"No, you ABSOLUTELY have a thing for gummy bears? Or no, you OBSESSIVELY have a thing for gummy bears?"

For a moment there, Gaara had a feeling he was going insane. Then he looked at the pink girl in front of him, who he invited without thought, and said to himself, 'oh yeah, I AM insane.' he crossed his arms.

"No, I do NOT have a thing for gummy bears." he muttered.

Sakura gasped. "So you don't have a 'thing' you have an...attachment?"

Gaara looked at her. There was a very brief pause. He didn't even bother to take her seriously for one second, he left the room without making any eye contact with her and left Sakura...not even bothering to offer her a 'thanks for painting my room, lovely goddess, Sakura-chan.' She only stood there and snorted.

"Fine," she lifted her nose in the air. "JUST FOR THAT, I'M PAINTING YOUR ROOM PINK!" her lungs nearly fell from exhaustion.

"Go ahead." said Gaara. "But I'm dying your hair black."

Sakura gasped.

* * *

Day four: 

"Ah." Sakura plopped herself onto Gaara's bed.

He just stood there and took it like a man. "What are you doing in MY bed?" he raised an eyebrow...an imaginary eyebrow...

Sakura slapped on an innocent face. "Please?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, nothing was working for her nowadays.

"No." he simply said. "Get off."

"NO!" Sakura glued herself onto his bed. "For four days, I've been sleeping on the ground! I.WANT.A.BED!" she grumbled.

Gaara couldn't care less about her comfort. "Get...off." he bit off, trying to pull her off of his _precious _bed. What a baby...

"Come on, Gaara!" whinned Sakura. "Let's compromise. How about you have the floor and I'll have the comfortable bed?"

"That's a really great compromise." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Maybe next time, I can sleep in the gutters while you sleep on a fluffy cloud." he snorted.

Sakura stopped squirming under Gaara's toned body. "You'd do that for me?" her eyes were watery.

Gaara gave her that look again. "It's called sarcasm, idiot." he muttered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Sar...casm? What does that mean."

He rolled his eyes and rolled Sakura out of his bed.

"Alright, fine!" she pouted. "I guess I'm sleeping on the ground...AGAIN!" she huffed.

"Or you and I could sleep on one bed." suggested Gaara, out of the blue. "Together." he coughed.

Sakura turned red in the face. "Uh...," Gaara inwardly slapped himself.

"Forget it-,"

"No!" Sakura interrupted at the right moment. "I guess...it'll be okay." she shrugged, and hopped into bed without his warning.

She snuggled under the covers along with Gaara. Both were silent for a full three minutes. Both had no idea what to say, what to do, or how to react. Sakura coghed, hoping it'll break the ice. It only made things worse.

"Uh, this is nice." she laughed nervously.

Gaara unfortunately, couldn't hear due to his blushing problem...and a very bad one at that.

"Um...Gaara? Are you okay?" she poked him a few times.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Sakura still couldn't sleep. Gaara wasn't so tired either. 

"Hey, Gaara?" whispered Sakura. "Are you up?" she asked in her spot.

Gaara ignored her and pretended to sleep.

"I know you're up."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Ah ha!" she pointed a finger at him.

Gaara inwardly cursed.

"So...wat'cha thinking about?" she asked innocently.

Gaara turned to his side. "None of your business." he didn't feel like facing Sakura at the moment.

Sakura simply shrugged. "All right, then...," she sighed. "Do you want to hear my thoughts?"

"No."

"Well, yesterday I had a few bowls of ice cream...,"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I still want more. But I guess I can wait till tomorrow-,"

"What's this really about?"

"I wanna know about your parents." she blurted without thinking. Gaara was silent and Sakura simply kept quiet. Something Gaara longed for for a very long time.

He ignored her.

"If you don't want to talk about it-,"

"I don't."

"...ok, then we won't talk about it."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

"No, it's better than 'Great', it's _awesome_." Sakura crossed her arms.

Gaara felt a great level of tension between them. "If you really want to know-,"

"I don't wanna know."

"Great."

"No, it's better than 'Great', it's _awe_-,"

"Spare me."

Another great level of tension. It was never going to go anywhere anyways. Maybe if she pushed a little harder?

"Uh, I changed my mind, I wanna know." she flushed sheepishly.

Gaara snorted. "No."

"Then we won't talk about it."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

"No, it's better than-,"

"This is just ridiciulous." Gaara sighed.

Deja vu, much?

Sakura sighed and leaned on her side.

"My mother's dead, and my father's an ass. Are you happy?" Gaara muttered.

Sakura instantly went into sitting position and almost jumped. "Really? What kind of 'ass' is your father? A _fat _ass, or a _flabby _ass?" Sakura joked around...or was she?

"I'm not answering that." Gaara glowered down at her.

Sakura smiled. "I was just wondering. So far, no one's mentioned your father or mother. I've tried to bring up the subject a couple of times with Temari and Kankuro-,"

"You're talking to Kankuro?" Gaara frowned. "I told him to stay away...," he whispered.

Sakura ignored him. "But they'd always give me the same answer. 'Do you want some ice cream?' Then I'd forget about it and eat some ice cream. HOW DO THEY KNOW MY WEAKNESS?" she shouted.

Gaara frowned. "I'll tell you about my parents." he gave in. Sakura smiled greatfully and leaned in closer. "When I'm ready." he plopped back into bed.

Sakura frowned. "Oh, sure. Tease a girl when she's all fired up!" she pouted and wiggled herself into the covers.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Gaara almost forced himself to say. 

Sakura nodded her head and picked up her bags. "Yeah, I'm just being an annoyance." she smiled sincerely.

Temari simply shrugged. "Sure you're annoying. But you can always stay for the rest of autumn break. For a high schooler, you're okay." she grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks. But I already called someone. He said he'll be happy to take me in for the remaining time." she gave everyone a convinced smile. "So where's Kankuro?" she looked in every direction.

Gaara coughed something out, but she couldn't quite make it out.

"Well, I have to go, he's waiting for me."

Gaara quickly replied. "Who is 'he' exactly." he tried not to sound so concerned, he didn't do so well...

Sakura kissed his cheek lightly and Temari nearly flipped. "Secret." she grinned and placed her finger on her lips. "See ya!" she waved.

Gaara and Temari stood near the steps leading to the doorway.

"I wonder who's place she's going to invade on next?" Temari cocked her head to the side.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he made his way lazily to the door. He couldn't believe he was waking up at six in the morning to answer a stupid door. Was he suddenly the maid around the house, or what? He yawned again and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Hi." answered the girl who was at the door.

Sasuke nearly choked.

"Sasuke, aren't you gonna invited me in?"

Sasuke finally regained to his normal self. "What...what are you doing here?" he looked truly shocked and surprised beyond belief. "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled wide, and gave him the biggest hug ever!

* * *

**_A/N:_** Once again, I'm sorry. The internet wasn't working and it'll probably go out tomorrow. I'm always having trouble with that! UGH! I hate the internet! The internet is the devil! Sheesh, okay. So, see ya. I will update in three days, you know I would. 

But If my internet happens to break down again. Then I'll update when it's fixed. BYE!

* * *

_**Updated:** 4/08/06_


	16. Autumn Break: Week II

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Phew, another successfully updated chapter. I just have a few things to say. First: My internet sucks. Second: I hate my internet. Third: I will forever curse internet to hell. Fourth: Internet and I are through, THROUGH! Fifth: One day I will get back together with internet. Sixth: But for now, I hate internet...I already mentioned that. Oh, and don't get me started with the computer! If you haven't read the bottom of my profile yet, then let me warn you: my computer broke down.

Yep, so I won't be able to update like I wanted to. That sucks. So I'll have to save up a LOT of money to buy a new one. And my birthday just passed! Why did I have to be born on March 18th! Why couldn't I be born...uh...the day my computer broke down? WHY! Well, sorry. I guess I won't be able to keep my promise. UGH! I feel so guilty! FORGIVE ME!

**_Give my thanks to:_** ZukoKrazy, narutofan4ever, xStrawberrycream, Blizzie-chan, IsenFire, kaitou angel, cat lover, blackXheart, x.emri.x, panda xXx chan, La-Garce-Fille, Sasuke'sgrl13, FallenStarAngel, Heartless Ghost, AnimeGirl2006, mksanime, Summer, Kaputan 911, ShadowKitsune-Sama, bluflamez, sakura-nin, Sanguine Dreams, hinako89, Kitazy, Sapphire0013, Lady-valasia, Yokaigurl, Flames Of My Heart, Kurenai Chinoumi, Hao'sAnjul, Yuuri-chan, Doseimotsuko, MerodiPansa, Kunai-to-the-Heart, ..., michi hanabishi, silvercage, super gal 13, sakurachn, KaTaRa, Sakura's Hope, Kawaiiayumi, MistyKaiba, Ruru Kitsuneko, cette-FILES, BlackMageRose13, Freakenout, DAK, fallen.lunar., viper, 3-weirdos-in-a-box, ninjaxbunny, and Broken and Fallen Angel of Death!

You guys are awesome! I love every single review, and I love it that all of you, ALL OF YOU are faithfull. I mentioned that in the previous chapter, I just wanted to mention it again.

**_A/N #2:_** Just wanted to say that chapter sixteen is dedicated to three of the coolest people on earth.ON EARTH!

**MerodiPansa**_-_Mwahahahahahaha!

**mksanime**_-_Bwahahahahahahahaha!

and...

**Blizzie-chan**_-_Kukukukukukukukuku!

Remember, these people are TOO cool. No, not because they're laughing evily, EVIL! But because they were born cool. Don't get them angry or they will never consider rubbing their coolness on you. REMEMBER! GAH!

* * *

Here's a short story before the real one starts. And remember, the only time I use three short stories are when the chapter is REALLY short. So yeah, this chapter is pretty short. 

**_More weirdos_**

**kaitou angel:** I don't feel so comfortable around that person.

**Flames Of My Heart:** What person?

**kaitou angel:** That person. (Points at...a person)

**Flames Of My Heart:** She's just a replacement.

**blackXheart:** A replacement? HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! WHO'S REPLACED ME?

**La-Garce-Fille:** We're not replacing you, we're replacing narutofan4ever.

**blackXheart:** Why? And who is that?

**sakurachn:** My name is sakurachn.

**kaitou angel:** Well, I like you. So YOU ARE IN!

**KarmaLord:** WHAT! PEOPLE, I'M RIGHT HERE!

(everyone looks down on KarmaLord)

**blackXheart:** n-narutofan4ever? Is that you?

**KarmaLord:** Weirdos, I changed my name weeks ago.

**kaitou angel:** LIAR!

**KarmaLord:** Yeah, I'm not a weirdo anymore. Sorry. I was supposed to be in the second short story, but Shanghai Honey told me I was too weird to be placed there, but not so weird as to be placed here.

**Yokaigurl:** Yeah, just like me. I wasn't supposed to be in the 'weird' short story. But the second and third story were already filled.

**Sanguine Dreams:** yeah right (cough)

**Yokaigurl:** I'm serious! I'm not weird at all!

**Sanguine Dreams:** Sure, you just keep thinking that...

**sakurachn:** Uh...so am I still in?

**Everyone:** NO!

**sakurachn:** But I'm weird!

**cette-FILES:** Honestly, you should've been placed in the second story. You're not that weird.

**sakurachn:** But I was meant for this place!...and where the heck did you come from?

**cette-FILES:** Me? It's a long story. I was holding hands with Sasuke-kun-

**Everyone:** LIAR!

**cette-FILES:** Would you believe me if I said it was Gaara?

**Everyone:** Sure (shrugs)

**cette-FILES:** Well there you go. I was holding hands with _Gaara _and-

**Sanguine Dreams:** Hey, guys! I have news!

**cette-FILES:** Ahem, I was telling a story-

**Sanguine Dreams:** Freakenout is freaking out again!

**Freakenout:**At one moment, I was holding hands with my boyfriend Sasuke-

**Everyone:** LIAR!

**Freakenout:** Would you believe me if I said it was Gaara?

**Everyone:** Sure (shrugs)

**cette-FILES:** Wait a minute. I WAS HOLDING HANDS WITH GAARA!

**Freakenout**:...

**cette-FILES**:...

**Freakenout:** Weirdo (mutters)

**Flames Of My Heart:** If you people don't mind. kaito angel, blackXheart, and La-Garce-Fill-

**KarmaLord:** And KARMALORD!

**Flames Of My Heart:** Yeah, sure...whatever. We were discussing on whether we should replace narutofan4ever-

**KarmaLord:** KarmaLord.

**Flames Of My Heart:** Yeah,sure. _KarmaLord. _

**KarmaLord:** And, no. They were NOT thinking of replacing me with that girl-

**sakurachn:** It's sakurachn.

**KarmaLord:** Yeah, sure...whatever.

**La-Garce-Fille:** Well I personally think fallen.lunar should be our newest member-

**KarmaLord:** I'm still here if you haven't noticed!

**La-Garce-Fille:** So what do you think?

**blackXheart:** Yeah! fallen.lunar. is the perfect choice!

**fallen.lunar.:**Hey! I'm not weird!

**Flames Of My Heart:** In the inside, fallen.lunar. In the inside.

**fallen.lunar.:** I resent that-

**La-Garce-Fille:** Or we could always consider panda xXx chan-

**panda xXx chan:** NO!

**fallen.lunar:** Hey, what about me? (pouts)

**kaito angel:** Where do these people come from? (whispers)

**panda xXx chan:** I already formed my 'weird group' with ZukoKrazy, Riona 11, and mksanime!

**mksanime:** How many times do I have to tell you! I'M NOT WEIRD!

**ZukoKrazy:** Yes, and somehow, Riona 11 is missing. So we've replaced her with 3-weirdos-in-a-box.

**3-weirdos-in-a-box:** -Yes, yes, I have got the magic ring. -MY PRECIOUS! -No, Oin,it is my precious! -No, it belongs to me, YOI!

(Sweat drops)

**ZukoKrazy:** Uh...three split personalities...

**Everyone:** Weird...

**blackXheart:** A little too weird for our taste.

(backs away)

**FallenStarAngel:** Hey guys, what's going on?

**Everyone:** FallenStarAngel!

**ZukoKrazy+panda xXx chan+mksanime:** She's ours!

**La-Garce-Fille+Flames Of My Heart+blackXheart+kaitou angel:** NO! SHE'S OURS!

**FallenStarAngel:** You people are ripping my arms off!

**Blizzie-chan:** Hey, what's happenin'?

**Everyone:** Who the hell are you?

**Blizzie-chan:** I can't believe you guys don't recognize me! It's ME! MIZZBLIZZ!

**KarmaLord:** What the-you changed your name too?

**Blizzie-chan:** Yep!

**KarmaLord:** Lets you and I form our own 'weird group'

**Blizzie-chan:** But I'm not weird-

**KarmaLord:** Don't kid yourself.

**Blizzie-chan:** All right. (sighs)

Blizzie and Karma skip off into the sunset.

**3-weirdos-in-a-box:** -Well, that was the weirdest thing I've ever saw...even for me. -Hey, oin? Wanna grab a cheeseburger? -Sure, toi. I'd love too. What about you Yoi? -Of course, I'd love too!

(skips into...the sunset...with KarmaLord and Blizzie-chan)

**ZukoKrazy:** sniff...we've lost another one.

**mksanime:** Do not fear. You always have me.

**ZukoKrazy:** WAH!

**FallenStarAngel:** That's enough for today...aren't you glad? (faces readers) And now it's time for the REAL story! the chapter most of you have been waiting for!

**Yokaigurl:** Autumn Break: Part TWO! Get ready for a little Sasuke/sakura fluff!

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen: Autumn Break: Part II_**

* * *

Sasuke observed the girl in front of him and witnessed one of her stupid smiles. 

"So...are you gonna let me in?" she tried to push pass Sasuke.

He sighed and reluctantly let her in. What in the world was she doing here?

"Yep." she dropped her bags to the ground. "Still the same old, humongous, gigantic, huge, like HUGE, mansion." she looked around. Sasuke merely snorted.

"Is that why you came here? To look at my house-,"

"Mansion." she corrected. "And no, I didn't come here to look at your 'mansion'. I came here to sleep over!" she threw her arms in the air.

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"And to look at your mansion." she sighed.

"I don't have any guest rooms-,"

"Are you kidding? This MANSION is huge! How could you not have any-,'

"The maids with no lives, they stay in the guest room, and we have a lot of maids." he mentioned. "This house-,

"Mansion." Sakura corrected...again.

"_Mansion._" he rolled his eyes. "Is full of people. I don't have room for you." he said...almost with full regret and disappointment.

They stood there for a while trying to think.

"How about the living room?"

"The living room is haunted."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke coughed, breifly. "Yeah, sure."

"Then I guess I'll leave-,'

"Or you can stay in my room." he quickly replied. Sakura gave him a look and thought for a while.

The thinking went on for a while now. "Well, I did sleep in Gaara's room before, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep in Sasuke's room." she shrugged.

"That's right." said Sasuke. There was a pause. "Wait a minute." his face cringed. "You slept in Gaara's room?" his fist clenched.

Sakura kept quiet for a short moment. "Hey, do I smell ice cream?" she laughed nervously and walked out of the living room.

"Wait, you didn't answer my-,"

"Why, yes. I believe I DO smell ice cream!" she ran. She ran as fast as she could.

Everyone knew of Sasuke's jealousy. Even Sakura knew it. And when Sasuke's jealous, he does some pretty tacky things. WAY out of character. But you'll see more of it in the later chapters, LAAAATEEEERR.

* * *

"When was the last time you cleaned your room?" Sakura nearly tripped TWICE on a pair of underwear. "Messy, messy, messy." she muttered. 

Sasuke snorted. "Would you rather sleep in the haunted living room?" he teased.

Sakura seemed to take this seriously. "Please don't make me." she begged. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. She quickly embraced Sasuke's leg and sniffed. "If you make me sleep in the haunted living room, I'll just die!"

For a moment there, Sasuke thought for sure she was playing around. "How about some ice cream?" he tried his best not to sound like an idiot. But ice cream would usually bring her back to normal.

"SURE!" she quickly got up.

But not before tripping on another pair of underwear...

"OUCH!" she nearly fell. But not before dragging Sasuke with her.

You'd never guess how they landed. Yep, you guessed it...

Sasuke felt a warm pair of lips colliding with his. Sakura opened her mouth, just barely, and kissed him. At that moment, Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. He lifted his arms, attempting to embrace her. But suddenly, they heard footsteps.

Quickly standing on their feet, they dusted themselves off with a single blush appearing on both their faces. The footsteps grew closer and closer with each passing moment.

"Sasuke, are you all right, dear?" a very concerned voice reached both their ears.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm fine." his voice was bitter. '_Thanks a lot, mom..._,'

"Okay." she simply replied, and left without a second thought.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed with relief.

His heart raced to the maximum. It felt like it would explode any second now. Either from happiness, or from pure embarrassment. "Why...why did you-,"

"Sorry." Sakura shrugged sheepishly. "I kissed you." she looked guilty.

Now why in the world would she feel guilty for kissing a totally hot guy like Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke shook his head with disappointment and sighed.

"You tripped, It wasn't your fault."

A smug grin appeared on Sakura's lips. she shook her head. "It was a good kiss." she smiled breifly and walked out of his room, leaving a frozen Sasuke tyring to keep himself steady.

His knees were weak, he felt like he was about to collapse any second now. Then Sakura's voice reached his ears.

"Come on! Lets get some ice cream!" she chanted.

* * *

Sasuke sat there...eating popcorn. 

He had no idea how it happened...it just happened. At one moment, he was staring at Sakura, telling her it was stupid to scoop ice cream up with her tongue. And at the next, he was watching his mother, that's right...MOTHER, arguing and saying crap about how a proper lady should dress, speak, etc.

He needed another bag of popcorn.

"I am insulted! I never dyed my hair pink, I never dyed my hair PERIOD! This happens to be my natural color!" Sakura stomped.

Well, Sasuke learned something new today.

"Young lady. Hasn't your mother ever told you to never raise your voice agianst elders?" Mikoto gasped.

Sakura merely snorted.

"Sasuke, I will not allow such a girl into our family. You are to break bonds with her immediately!" Mikoto stated. "She is not 'Uchiha' enough."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura pouted.

"Such language." Mikoto muttered. "I refuse you marry this girl." she turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke nearly choked on his popcorn. It took him a few seconds to regain his natural self. Sakura fumed more than ever. "WHAT? You can't tell us what to do!" she huffed.

"You are only sixteen...," said Mikoto as a matter of fact. "So yes, I CAN tell you what to do."

"Grrr...," Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the hand. "Come on, Sasuke! We're getting married! Let's find a chapel or something!" she attempted to walk out of the door, dragging a confused and surprisingly, scared Sasuke behind.

Sasuke choked. "B-But...I'm not prepared."

"Let's go before your mother calls the police!" Sakura sprinted towards the door.

"We're not even dressed for the occasion." said Sasuke, hurridly.

"We'll stop by at Wal-Mart or whatever!"

* * *

_Mwahahaha! _

**_Who Stole My Sandwhich! Part II_**

**MistyKaiba:** Hey, where's Dark Pyro Kiarra?

**Heartless Ghost:** I have no idea.

**MerodiPansa:** I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!

**Everyone:** GASP!

(silence)

**xStrawberrycream:** Well?

**MerodiPansa:** What?

**Everyone:** WHERE IS SHE?

**MerodiPansa:** Oh, right.

(silence)

**Doseimotsuko:** I think you're lost. You were supposed to be in the first story, maybe?

**MerodiPansa:** Nope. I'm fine being with NORMAL people. And about Dark Pyro Kiarra. She's crying somewhere, something about a sandwhich? REEALLLYY awkward.

**Sakura's Hope:** (sigh) She's still sad about that sandwhich...that really disgusting sandwhich.

**BlackMageRose13:** I wonder who stole it?

(michi hanabishi cowers in a dark corner)

**michi hanabishi:** Heh heh. It wasn't me.

**MerodiPansa:** Well I'm here to investigate! What's the problem people? Kiarra-chan sent me here to play detective. What am I supposed to find?

(silence)

**MerodiPansa:** A murder? A drug dealer? A theft-

**viper:** Yep! That's the one! Somebody stole Kiarra-chan's sandwhich!

**MerodiPansa**:...no really. Did someone steal a car...a gold ring...a bunny?

**viper:** Nope...a sandwhich.

(awkward silence)

**bluflamez:** And we need somebody to find out who stole that sandwhich!

**MerodiPansa:** well, good luck with that. (attempts to run away)

**Sasuke'sgrl13:** WE'LL PAY YOU!

(halts)

**MerodiPansa:** How much?

**Sasuke'sgirl13:** Thirty bags of candy

**MerodiPansa:** WHEN DO I START?

...: Now.

**Hao'sAnjul:** Who the heck are you?

...: My name is ...

**IsenFire:** Huh?

...: I said my name is ...

**IsenFire+Hao'sAnjul:** Ohhhhh. Huh?

...: My name is freakin' ...!

**IsenFire+Hao'Anjul:** (Looks at eachother and shrugs)

**IsenFire:** can I just call you 'DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT'?

...: No.

**Hao'sAnjul:** Or how about 'PERIOD PERIOD PERIOD PERIOD PERIOD'?

...: NO.

**IsenFire:** Or how about-

...: NO! Just call me ...! DAMMIT!

**Hao'sAnjul:** But I dont know how to pronounce that!

**MerodiPansa:** Moving on now.

**Kitazy:** Yes, and it wasn't me.

**Everyone:** OH, BUT IT WAS! IT MOST DEFINITELY WAS!

(sweat drops)

**MerodiPansa:** No guys. It wasn't Kitazy.

**Everyone:** OH, BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW! HOW DO YOU MOST POSITIVELY KNOW?

(bigger sweat drops)

**MerodiPansa:** welll...

**_Flashback:_**

(while everyone was distracted by 'dot dot dot dot dot')

**Kitazy:** Psss! MerodiPansa, over here!

**MerodiPansa:** Huh?

**Kitazy:** It wasn't me.

**MerodiPansa:** What are you talking about?

**Kitazy:** It wasn't me! (shoves a bag ofcandy in her face)

**MerodiPansa:** It wasn't you...(goes into a trance) My precious...

**_end of flashback:_**

**Doseimotsuko:** So how do you know it wasn't Kitazy?

**MerodiPansa:** Huh? What?

**Doseimotsuko:** I asked, how do you know it wasn't Kitazy? (raises eyebrows)

**MerodiPansa:** Mwahaha. Let's just say...I KNNNOOOOOWWWW.

(silence)

**MistyKaiba:** That's sounds good enough for me.

**hinako89:** Yeah. Mee TOO!

**Sasuke'sgrl13:** AND ME!

**Sakura's Hope:** Don't forget about me!

**xStrawberrycream:** WHOHOO!

**BlackMageRose13:** Yeah, MerodiPansa doesn't sound suspicious at ALL. (rolls eyes)

**MerodiPansa:** YEP! And as for the theif. It was hinako89.

**hinako89:** WHAT!

**Everyone:** GASP!

**michi hanabishi:** Phew.

**MerodiPansa:** Ah, came as a shocker to you too, huh?

**hinako89:** B-But, it wasn't me! I WASN'T EVEN FREAKING THERE!

**Kaputan 911:** Then what are you doing here?

**bluflamez:** YEEEEAAAAAH (eyes her suspiciously)

**hinako89:** I don't know...I think I was supposed to be the third story or something. But there wasn't enough room.

**Everyone:** Suuuuure.

**MerodiPansa:** Ok then. It wasn't you...so then it was MICHI HANABISHI!

(points fractically at michi-chan)

**Everyone:** WHAT?

**michi hanabishi:** YEAH! What they said!

**Lady-valasia:**Was it you?

**michi hanabishi:** And if I say no?

**Lady-valasia:** Then...uh...hmm...I dont know...

**MerodiPansa:** Then we'll have to go thirty minutes through the search...maybe more...fifty minutes...

**Lady-valasia:** Right, what she said. Fifty minutes of search time.

**michi hanabishi:** It was me.

**Everyone:** GET HER!

**michi hanabishi:** AHH!

(chases michi hanabishi for...um...let's just say for a VEEERRY long time)

**Heartless Ghost:** And now, on with the story!

* * *

Sakura hugged her knees and sat aside next to Sasuke. Sasuke, to his clear sign of disappointment, sighed. "I knew we weren't really getting married." he muttered. 

Sakura laughed nervously. "I just wanted your mother to worry a bit." she honestly admitted. "She's such a meanie! No offense." she stated clearly.

Sasuke shrugged. "You should meet my father. If you thought she was bad, just wait till you meet him." he watched with pure amusement as Sakura groaned and stuffed her face into her hands.

"You enjoy my pain too much." her voice was muffled and tired out.

Sasuke simply huffed. "You should know me well enough that I enjoy EVERYONE'S pain." his smirk was completely slapable. Sakura stared at him.

"Please, I know you more than anybody in this WHOLE world." she looked pretty pleased with herself. Sasuke seemed to take this seriously.

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"What's my favorite color?"

"You don't have one."

"...," Sasuke paused. "You're good." he muttered.

Sakura continued. "Let's see. You have no favorite color. You have a weird and freaky obsession with tomatoes. You use the same shampoo everyday and probably will for the rest of your life. You hate things that crawl. You hate being near Shino. You have no idea how a computer works. And besides your weird obsession with tomatoes, you have an even weirder obsession with Sailor Moon."

Sasuke looked down at her. "You're either a really creepy stalker...," he said. "Or you've probably read my diary."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You have a diary?"

"No." Sasuke replied...a little too quickly.

"And I'm not a stalker." said Sakura. "You're just so...predictable."

Sasuke gave her a peculiar look. "Predictable? If I'm so predictable, then what is it that I do everyday after school?" he questioned her. No one knew this answer, but himself. He seemed pretty pleased with himself.

"You spend your time in the boy's bathroom doing god knows what." she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Sure, but what do I do in the bathroom-,"

"I wouldn't know!" she threw her hands in the air.

"Good enough for me." Sasuke had a look of satisfication.

"Oh, and one more thing." said Sakura. "Why...Sailor Moon?" she surpressed a giggle.

Sasuke's satisfied look demolished. "What are you talking about?" he replied idiotically.

"Neji told me you have a thing for Sailor Moon. Why Sailor Moon?" she asked again.

Sakura muttered something under his breath. "I will never tell Neji anything again. EVER." he snorted.

Sakura ignored him and his rants about strangling Neji to death. "And what's with all the comic books under your bed?"

"Itachi gave them to me."

"Suuuure." Sakura paused a bit. "I saw 'Superman' 'Batman' 'Spider-man' 'The Hulk'" she quoted every single comic book trashed under his bed. "It was like a comic book store!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, speaking of Superman. It's always bothered me that no one truly recognizes him. I mean, he doesn't even wear a mask!" she shook her head. Sasuke kept his eyes rolling. This conversation was stupid...yet, very amusing. "And the Hulk! Come on! When he's turning all green and icky, his shirt rips off, even his shoes rips off! But why not his pants?" Sasuke snorted breifly.

He pulled her up and dragged her all the way home.

"And why did Robin have to leave Batman for the TEEN TITANS! I JUST DON'T GET IT! Does it really take FIVE people, with super powers none the less, to save ONE stinkin' city? WHY?"

* * *

Sakura sat at the dinner table where all eyes were on her. Mikoto looked pretty angered, and Fugaku looked pretty pleased. 

"Is she 'the one'?" he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke merely threw him a cold look.

"You've finally done something right." he examined Sakura, top to bottom. "Sakura, dear. Would you like some more dressing on that salad?" he smiled pleasantly.

Sakura grinned. "I'd LOVE some." she secretly smirked, and in Mikoto's face. He carefully poured some dressing onto her salad and nodded his head.

Mikoto's face cringed. "Fugaku, dear. I'd love some dressing too." she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Sure." he said dully. "Sasuke, you heard your mother, get her some dressing." he ordered.

Mikoto inwardly glared daggers into her husbands head, and Sakura's smirk grew wider. Mikoto cleared her throat and leaned in near Fugaku. "Fugaku, listen carefully." she whispered secretly. "Give Sasuke a lecture. Tell him if ever wants to speak to us again, then he will cut his bonds with that girl forever." she ordered.

Fugaku nodded his head steadily. "Sasuke, if you cut bonds with this girl, then your mother and I will never speak to you again." he stated, and sat down.

"Okay." Sasuke shrugged.

"Understood." said Sakura.

"Ugh." Mikoto slapped her forehead.

* * *

Sakura decided there were too many distractions in the house. Sasuke's father kept whispering in her ear; 'you'll make the perfect bride' whatever that means. And his mother glared daggers through her all evening. She finally felt relaxed as she sat near the driveway. 

She wasn't worried about getting ramed over by a car. It was better than being in there. Although, there was Sasuke's room...

"Er, why didn't I think of that." she slapped her forehead and decided it would be warmer in the house.

"Uh, excuse me." someone behind her tapped her shoulder.

Sakura turned around.

"This package is for an Uchiha Sasuke." he said.

* * *

"What is it?" Sakura jumped with excitment. 

Sasuke froze in his spot.

"Um, Sasuke. What's wrong?" her excitment was replaced by a concerned and worried Sakura.

Sasuke let out a breath. "Its...nothing."

"Aw, come on. You can tell me." she begged. "I'll be your best friend." that usually worked for the grade school kids...maybe, just maybe, it'll work on Sasuke.

He let out another breath. "It invovles the 'R' word and the 'B' word." he stated.

Sakura gasped. "Rainbows and Bunnies!" she joked around...or was she?

Sasuke gave her 'THE' look. You probably know what specific look I am talking about. "No." he simply replied. "Revenge and...yeah, bunnies." he rolled his eyes, and pulled a BUNNY out of the box that was sent to him.

"OH!" Sakura pressed a hand to her mouth. "Can I hold him?"

"Go nuts." he nearly tossed the bunny to Sakura. Sakura glared at his recklessness.

"Cute." she patted the little guy to no end.

"I wonder why he would send me a rabbit. I will have my revenge." was his response. He was probably thinking of sending him a puppy. Or maybe a kitten. Hey, a stuffed hello kitty doll would probably kill him. Yeah...

Sakura giggled softly. "This is a nice present." she cuddled with the little thing.

Sasuke smiled breifly. He wish he had a camera. She was just too...cu...cute. He cringed. Did he just think that? Oh well?

He opened a letter that was stuck to the cage.

_Little Brother,  
__Take care of the **thing**. It is indeed very expensive. Make sure it lives by the time I come home._

It was signed 'Itachi' on the right hand corner. Sasuke crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the trash.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"A letter...from my brother."

Sakura laid the bunny back into it's cage and faced Sasuke. "Really? Why did you throw it away?"

"It's just a letter." he simply replied.

"Oh." she simply replied.

A few minutes passed and something was heard from the inside of Sasuke's closet.

"What the hell is that?" he got up.

"Oops." muttered Sakura.

He opened it up and found some guy tied to a chair, with a towel gagged into his mouth. Sasuke paused. "What's the mailman doing in my closet?" he threw Sakura the 'look'.

Sakura shrugged. "You know what, I have no idea."

"What's the mailman doing in my closet?" he repeated, this time, with a distressed ring in his voice.

And while the mailman untied himself, he atempted to escape while the two were arguing to no end. "It's not my fault! I had to tie somebody up! IT'S FUN! Something you wouldn't know about!"

The mailman was just about inches close away from the door, until his eyes caught something he's been wanting for days.

"But why did you have to tie him up in MY closet? I'll have nightmares for weeks."

"It's not like he's a deadly monster from outer space or something!" she threw her arms in the air. Then she paused. "Or is he...?" Both turned their attention to the empty chair and gasped. Well, Sakura gasped. Sasuke was blank in the face.

"Oh no! He's escaped!" Sakura placed both hands on her cheeks.

"Nope, I'm still here." the mailman scooped a huge amount of ice cream with a spoon and took in a huge bite.

"Hey, that's mine." Sakura pouted.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura packed her things into a small backpack. He sighed and leaned distressfully against the wall. 

"It's only been a week. You can stay a while longer if you want." he coughed nervously.

Sakura merely nodded her head. "That's ok. One week is enough. Besides, I've already been invited to stay with another friend." her smile was reassuring.

Although, Sasuke seemed unsure about this. "It isn't Gaara, is it?" he crossed his arms.

Sakura nodded her head. "Nope, someone else." was all she gave him.

He sighed. "Fine." Sasuke muttered. "If she gives you a hard time, you can always come back."

"She?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, you are staying with a girl, aren't you?" Sakura didn't answer. "Aren't you?" he almost seemed...scared.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Pretty close." she rubbed her head with her free hand. For the first time, Mikoto stormed into the room, saving Sakura from the intense glare Sasuke was giving her.

"Sakura, darling. You're finally going away?" she smiled sweetly. Sakura simply nodded her head.

"I guess so." she shrugged.

"That's great-I mean...that's so sad. I hope you never-uh, I mean, I hope you'll come again soon." she waved a hand in the air and skipped away.

"I'll see you in a week." Sakura pecked his cheek lightly and headed to...uh...a **girl**friend's house.

Sasuke snorted, but a faint blush scattered across of his face.

* * *

Neji slammed his head into his pillow. What was that horrible, awful, really terrible noise coming from? He'll make the maids check later, but for now, he needs his sleep. A good, long sleep. 

Tap

Tap

Tap

Errr. WHAT THE HEL-

"NEJI! IS THIS YOUR ROOM!" a loud booming voice rang through his ears. "'CAUSE IF IT'S NOT, YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

Neji stuck his head out of the window and squinted his eyes. He seemed surprised, yet annoyed at the same time. "Sakura, why are you throwing rocks at my window?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I was not throwing rocks at your window!" she protested and stomped a foot on the ground.

Neji gave her a look, THE look, and saw rocks scattered across her feet.

"Ok, I was throwing rocks at your window." she shrugged. "But for a good cause!"

"What? To break my window?"

"No...," Sakura crossed her arms.

Neji sighed, seeing her standing there...by herself. And everyone knew how Sakura felt when she was lefy all by herself. "The front door is locked, I'll be there in a minute." he told her, and shut the window.

It took him a few minutes to get down. And during those few minutes, Sakura scooped herself a cup of ice cream. How did she manage to carry along ice cream with it melting? No one will ever know...

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji. Not in a rude way though, far from rude.

Sakura simply smirked. "Nice mansion."

* * *

**_Right Hand Person_**

**AnimeGirl2006:** I'm telling you. This isn't going to work.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Be silent, new right hand person. This plan is full proof...and where is that coffee I ordered you to bring!

**AnimeGirl2006:** (sighs) I'll get it.

_Little did Kurenai know, she was never coming back_

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Wow, it sure is taking her a long time to get that coffee...four hours to be exact.

**DAK:** Don't worry Kurenai-chan. I HAVE YOUR COFFEE!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** AH! very good NEW right hand person.

**Broken and Fallen Angel of Death:** Ahem.

(ignored)

**Broken and Fallen Angel of Death:** AHEM!

(ignored)

**Broken and Fallen Angel of Death:** WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** What did you say? I was too busy admiring DAK's great sense of coffee taste. Great sense of coffee taste, DAK.

**DAK:** Thank you.

**Broken and Fallen Angel of Death:** Er, what about me? I'm your right hand person, right?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Were, Angel of Death, were.

**sakura-nin:** Yeah, I'm her new right hand person!

**DAK+Broken and fallen angel of death:** GASP!

**DAK:** B-But...what about me?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Oh...sorry. I was just using you-

**DAK:** NOOOOO!

(falls on knees)

(somewhere miles and miles away from the scene)

**KaTaRa:** What's that peircing scream I heard just a few seconds ago?

**Dead Flower:** Yeah...ouch.

(disappears)

(silence)

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** well, since no one is worthy of being my right hand person. I handed out some flyers. Did you happen to get one?

**kawaiiayumi:** I think I got one. But I don't really want to be a right hand-

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes.

**kawaiiayumi:** Oh, well...yeah, I do.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Will you consider being my right hand person?

**kawaiiayumi:** well, ok then.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Works all the time. (whispers)

**Kunai-to-the-Heart:** Hey, I hear there's a job opening for right hand person.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** that's right, and you my friend, are IN!

**kawaiiayumi:** Hey, what about me!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** To tell you the truth. I favor people who start with a 'K'

**kawaiiayumi:** I start with a 'K'

(silence)

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** To tell you the truth, I favor people who has the word 'Kunai' in their name.

**kawaiiayumi:** HMPH!

**Kunai-to-the-Heart:** OK! When do I start-

**.chie.x.sieka:** I'm here for an interivew. Is there a Kurenai Chinoumi in the house? My name is .chie.x.sieka

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** YES! And you are hired!

**Kunai-to-the-Heart:** B-But...I worked hard for this job!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** I'm sure you did. And I appreciate that. But I'm looking for someone with more...exprience.

**Kunai-to-the-Heart:** You havn't even given her a real interview yet! You just met-

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** To tell you the truth...I really like her name. I mean CUTE!

**Kunai-to-the Heart:** HMPH!

**.chie.x.sieka:** Yeeeahhh! So what do you want me to do?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Well, basically? You have to follow my orders.

_.chie.x.sieka decided she hated being ordered around. So no, she wasn't fired, she QUIT!_

**silvercage:** WHOA!

**super gal 13:** Where are we?

**silvercage:** Gross, I landed in dog poop.

**super gal 13:** Lucky you, I landed in kitty poop.

**silvercage:** I'd rather land in kitty poop than dog poop. And how would you know if it were kitty poop. It might as well be dog poop since we've both landed-

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Uh...eww...enough about poop. Why are you here?

**super gal 13:** We're here for the interview.

**silvercage:** Yes, we want to be your right hand persons!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** I'm only hiring one. ONE.

**silvercage:** Lets make a deal. How about I'll be your right hand person-

**super gal 13:** And I'll be your left hand person?

(silence)

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** That's not a bad idea. I like the way you people think.

(super gal 13 and silvercage flash smirks at eachother)

**Saphire0013:** Hello, I'm here for the interview!

**cat lover:** MEE TOO!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** You guys are hired!

**super gal 13+silvercage:** HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** I hear they're hiring workers at Mcdonalds...

**silvercage+super gal 13:** (sighs)

**super gal 13:** We've been rejected again, silvercage.

**silvercage:** Come, lets run into the sunset. That always makes people feel better.

(runs into the sunset...even though it was two o'clock in the afternoon...yep, that made no sense whatsoever)

**cat lover:** So, how much do we get paid?

**Saphire0013:** Yes, and what are we supposed to do exactly?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Uh...well...you don't get paid at all.

(silence)

**Saphire0013:** Come on cat lover. Lets check if there's an opening for McDonalds.

**cat lover:** Right behind you.

**ShadowKitsune-Sama:** Hey, how much do you pay again?

(appears out of no where)

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Nothing.

**ShadowKitsune-Sama:** GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!

(runs off with cat lover and Saphire0013)

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** (sighs)...lost another one.

**ninjaxbunny:** Don't worry, you still have me!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** bunny-chan!

**ninjaxbunny:** Kurenai-chan!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** bunny-chan!

**ninjaxbunny:** Kurenai-chan!

(embraces)

**ninjaxbunny:** I feel awkward.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Me too.

(seperates)

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** So this time, you are my right hand person. And I will NOT fire you.

**Cutiee Kiwi:** Hello there. Is there an opening for new right hand person?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Uh...

(looks at ninja-chan...kiwi-chan...ninja-chan...kiwi-chan...ninja-chan)

**ninjaxbunny:** (sighs) I know. I'm fired.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Sorry...her name is too cute. I mean...CUTIEE for goodness sakes!

**ninjaxbunny:** WE'RE THROUGH!

(runs off into the sunset with practically everyone else who were fired)

**Cutiee Kiwi:** YAY! so when do I start?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Right now! Please get me some coffee.

**Cutiee Kiwi:** right away boss.

(disappears)

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Ah...

**Summer:** Hey, I'm here for an interview.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** NOOO!

(falls on knees)

**Ruru Kitsuneko:** Me too. I'm here for an interview.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** GOD PLEASE KILL ME!

**Ruru Kitsuneko:** so when do I begin?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** But I haven't even...oh...you start today. Cutiee Kiwi, you're fired.

**Cutiee Kiwi:** WE'RE THROUGH!

(runs off to find a job at McDonalds)

**Summer:** Hey, what about me?

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Oh, right...Ruru-chan. You're fired.

**Ruru Kitsuneko:** I just started!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Sorry.

**Ruru Kitsuneko:** WE'RE THROUGH!

(also runs to find a job at McDonalds)

**Summer:** Uh...so am I hired?

**sakura-nin:** I'M STILL HERE! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP IGNORING ME!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** Oh, wow. Where you standing here all this time? YOU ARE HIRED! Summer, you're fired.

**Summer:** WE'RE THROUGH!

(and there goes another one)

* * *

**_A/N:_** Thanks to everyone, EVERYONE! Three short stories...these were hard to come up with. But with your help, I made it through! YAYs for that! And the credits go to: 

**_First Short Story  
More weirdos_**

1. ZukoKrazy  
2. KarmaLord  
3. Blizzie-chan  
4. kaitou angel  
5. blackXheart  
6. panda xXx chan  
7. La-Garce-Fille  
8. FallenStarAngel  
9. mksanime  
10. Sanguine Dreams  
11. YokaiGurl  
12. Flames Of My Heart  
13. sakurachn  
14. cette-FILES  
15. freakenout  
16. fallen.lunar.  
17. 3-weirdos-in-a-box

**_Second Short Story  
Who Stole My Sandwhich! Part II_**

1. xStrawberrycream  
2. IsenFire  
3. Sasuke'sgrl13  
4. Heartless Ghost  
5. Kaputan 911  
6. bluflamez  
7. hinako89  
8. Kitazy  
9. Lady-valasia  
10. Hao'sAnjul  
11. Doseimotsuko  
12. MerodiPansa  
13. ...  
14. michi hanabishi  
15. Sakura's Hope  
16. MistyKaiba  
17. BlackMageRose13  
18. viper

**_Third Short Story  
Right Hand Person_**

1. cat lover  
2. .chie.x.sieka  
3. AnimeGirl2006  
4. Summer  
5. ShadowKitsune-Sama  
6. sakura-nin  
7. Sapphire0013  
8. Kurenai Chinoumi  
9. Cutiee Kiwi (Yuuri-chan)  
10. Kunai-to-the-Heart  
11. silvercage  
12. super gal 13  
13. KaTaRa  
14. kawaiiayumi  
15. Dead Flower  
16. Ruru Kitsuneko  
17. DAK  
18. ninjaxbunny  
19. Broken and Fallen Angel of Death

_Thanks people!_

_

* * *

_

**_Updated:_** _4/20/06_


	17. Autumn Break: Week III

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohgakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'stick together'. What happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Heh, another successful update! And, no. I did not buy my new computer yet. But I get to use my cousin's computer all I WANT!...no, not really. But atleast I have a computer to go on. Even if I only have thirty minutes of it. So here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

Er...yeah...

**_Give my thanks to:_** Marsala-Chan, xStrawberrycream, FallenStarAngel, Sailor Leo, KarmaLord, Mind At Loss, Flames Of My Heart, Raven, Astaildiarfreak, La-Garce-Fill, blackXheart, Sakura4eva, Yokaigurl, silvercage, 3-weirdos-in-a-box, Angelism DNA, mksanime, panda xXx chan, sakurachn, Sora-Kuro, ShadowKitsune-Sama, Kaputan 911, EnV, MerodiPansa, Hao'sAnjul, Heartless Ghost, Blizzie-chan, freakenout, Kurenai Chinoumi, Cheffie-chan, AnimeSenko, ninjaxbunny, Megumi-Chan181, mentally unstable X3, Lady-valasia, Sanguine Dreams, .Homicidal.Psychotic.Insane.Anime.Lover., kaitou angel, Kitazy, crazy monkey, .chie.x.sieka., Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, BlackMageRose13, Doctor Meowzie, hinako89, michi hanabishi, AzNAnGeL07, Youkolvr, Dead Flower, Sillvy, Shadow-Sorceress13, wolfs, kawaiiayumi, super gal 13, KaTaRa, Summer, ..., lilyandpebbleshuman, and Dark Pyro Kiarra!

Wow, that's the most I ever got! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love them ALL! LOVE YA AND ENJOY! BWAH! This chapter is dedicated to my butt. Hey, butts need love too...

No, I'm not crazy...

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen: Autumn Break: Part III_**

* * *

Sakura hid cowardly under Neji's bed. She hoped he wouldn't find her...oh, how she hoped... 

She heared distant footsteps growing closer and closer. She couldn't tell if they were Hinata's, Neji's or one of their many maids. She was informed that Hiashi had gone out at a business trip and won't be back for a couple weeks. She thanked god for that.

"Sakura, where are you?" An annoyed and angry voice called out.

Sakura scooted back a few inches. Her palms grew sweaty and her heart pounded faster the louder the footsteps were heared.

"I know you broke the vase. You don't have to hide!" he shouted out.

"I DID NOT BREAK THAT VASE! I was framed I tell you! FRAMED!" Sakura shouted. She quickly covered her mouth realizing the mistake she had just made.

Neji looked under the bed and sweat dropped. "Nice, Sakura, nice." he muttered.

"GRRR." she cursed under her breath and sloppily stood up. "I'm telling you, I did NOT break that vase." she told him, again.

Neji snorted. "Yeah, I know." he rolled his eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"Sure I do."

"Are you being sarcastic? 'Cause you know very well that I don't know the meaning of the word!"

Neji crossed his arms. "That made no sense."

Sakura ignored him. "Now, lets have some ice cream and forget about all of this." she suggested.

Neji would've agreed right away. That is, if that vase wasn't 10,000 dollars! Yes, that's right. Ten thousand! A stupid vase that has been passed down from Hyuuga to Hyuuga for hundreds of years. So, yes...I'm not making this up...well, yeah I am. But you know that this is only a story...and now we're back to that story.

Neji frowned and walked closer to the pink headed idiot.

"Heh." she chuckled sheepishly. And she did the only thing that came to mind. "Uh...I love you." she tried to change the subject.

Neji froze. "What?"

"Marry me!"

"What are you-"

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" she cried.

It was like time stopped...for a few seconds.

"And now back to the real subject." Neji ignored her cries of non existant affection.

Sakura sighed.

* * *

Sakura looked confused...and oddly reliefed. 

"This is my punishment?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Riding a bike?" she stared at the bicycle before her. It was terrifyingly shiny.

Neji smirked. "No." he replied. "I'm riding the bike." he sat comfortably on the seat. "Hop on." he said casually. Sakura grinned.

"Looks like I'm getting off easy." she praised herself.

Neji looked straight ahead, avoiding her happy gazes. "Suuure...," he muttered.

"What was that?" Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist securely.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Nothing." he grinned.

* * *

Sakura felt herself wobbling and constantly falling on the ground. "OW!" she rubbed her elbow. A small scratch aappeared on her perfect skin...PERFECT! 

Neji looked back, "Sorry. Did I do that?" he smirked.

Sakura growled.

"Get on." he gestured with his head.

Sakura nodded her head. "No way! I'm beginning to think you don't even know how to ride a bike!" she pointed at him furiously. Neji shrugged.

"So what if I don't?" she could've sworn his grin grew wider with every passing second.

Sakura gaped. "A-Are you serious?" she looked nervous. "Uh...maybe I should walk-"

"Remember that vase?" he reminded her for the HUNDREDTH time. That stupid grin. "Because I do."

Sakura muttered something under her breath and made her way towards his bike.

"Don't worry." Neji reassured her. "I won't let you fall." he said.

Sakura believed him...

Only for a second...

"OW!" she fell...AGAIN!

Neji turned his head. And Sakura growled even louder.

"Neji." she muttered. "I fell...,"

There was a breif silence. "Are you blaming me for YOUR clumsiness?" was the excuse he used just so he wouldn't get a painful ass kicking later...

Sakura yelled out in frustration.

* * *

"Oh god. Don't tell me we're going to the mall again?" Neji felt himself being dragged off from place to place by Sakura's evil, evil hand! CURSE HER EVIL HAND! 

Sakura smirked...that wasn't a very good sign.

First it was the petting zoo.

Then the ice cream parlor...for nearly three hours!

And the movie theaters. Neji didn't think it'll be too bad to watch a movie in the dark. Until...HE HAD TO WATCH A CHICK FLICK!

Then came the mall...where they hit four, FOUR more ice cream parlors! What was with the psychotic woman and her freaking obsession with ice cream? Freak...

And now they were heading for a playground...A PLAYGROUND?

"Please tell me we're not going-"

"Yep." Sakura smirked. He hated that smirk as much as she hated his grin.

"Did your mother happen to drop your head on the hard, HARD floor when you were a baby? Or were you actaully born this retarded?" Neji muttered.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous."

"Of what exactly?" Neji rolled his eyes.

Before she could answer, she halted. "Here we are!" her eyes sparkled with glee. A very horrifying glee. Kids small, tall, fat, short, pretty and horribly ugly ran around, having the time of their lives. Neji would barf...but never in public of course.

Sakura had a dreamy look in her eyes, looking like she actually enjoyed this. "Come on, let's go!" she took his hand and tried to drag him to where ever she was going. Key word: tried.

"Uh...I'll just watch from the side." he tried to run away. Key word: tried.

"NO!" she jumped on his back. "Haven't you ever experienced the joy of running around carelessly on the playgrounds?" Neji shook his head. He was horrified. "Well then this is the perfect time-"

Neji frowned. "I said I'd watch you from the sides. ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!" He nearly pulled out his perfectly straight and silky hair from his well shaped head. And out of frustration.

"Look at that slide. Don't you just wanna-"

"No." Neji quickly responded.

"Well, what about the swings-"

"Never."

"The monkey bars-"

"Does it look like I want to go on the monkey bars?" Neji glared. "Whatever that is...," he muttered to himself.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Well, what else do you want to do?"

Neji snorted. "Going home-"

"Is NOT an option." said Sakura.

"Why not?" Neji crossed HIS arms.

Sakura looked away sheepishly. "Uh...because...," she coughed.

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "Because, what?"

"Um...," she tried to aoid his gaze. "Well, Hinata...,"

"What about her?" Neji looked frightened.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "She scares me...," she fully admitted.

There was a pause. A frightening one, even for Neji. He coughed to break the silence. To tell the truth, Hinata scares him as well. Those freaky white eyes...FREAKY! He could never understand how any one could with stand those horrible, white peircing eyes, NEVER!

Why else would she waste precious time by going to the PETTING ZOO, the MALL, and FIVE ICE CREAM PARLORS? WHY?

"I thought you two were friends?"

"She still scares me."

Okaaaay...

Neji ignored her cries and took her by the wrist. "I don't wanna go!" she tried to pull away. "You can't make me!" she threw many tantrums.

Neji growled. "I'm not MAKING you." he said as a matter of fact. "I'm FORCING you." he corrected.

"Same difference...," she muttered.

Neji snorted. "You don't expect me to actaully be alone in the same house with HER, do you?"

"Well, you do live with each other. So yeah, I do expect you to be alone in the same house as her."

Neji merely glared. "I'm dragging you with me anyway." he tightened the grip around her wrist.

Sakura gasped. "B-But...," she complained. "...she scares me...," Sakura whimpered.

"She scares everyone." said Neji. "Even me." he muttered secretly.

"Well, she hates my clothing, and that's very insulting!" Sakura inwardly patted her back for coming up with such abrilliant (idiotic) excuse.

"No, she doesn't."

She paused.

"Yeah, well...," shrugged Sakura. She was running out of excuses. She needed to think of one, fast! And then she sighed. "Ok. I really didn't want to tell you this." Neji cocked an eyebrow. "But...Hinata...s-she...she...," Sakura gulped.

Neji was beginning to think this was ridiculous.

"She touched me...," said Sakura. "She _touched _me, Neji. TOUCHED me!" she cried.

There was yet again, a frightening silence. Sakura recieved the most horrifying and intimidating stare Neji ever gave her.

"Sorry for making that up." she sighed.

"How do you always manage to freak me out?" Neji shook his head with disappointment.

"You should know by now that freaking people out is my natural and special talent." said Sakura, as if it were true...it could be.

Neji simply rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're going hom-"

"NO!" Sakura sprinted.

Neji's eyes widened and he started running. "Sakura. Get back here!" he extended his arm, trying to pull her back to him.

Sakura stuck out her pink, tiny tongue. "Catch me if you can, loser!" she tried to climb up the slide.

Neji caught her foot and attempted to drag her back. "Sakura...stop...being...an...idiot!" he bit out, tyring to avoid the kicks she was throwing at him.

"Then...let...go...of...my...foot!" she pushed him back.

Neji's eyes widened. He was so close to falling...he...he...AH!

* * *

Most of the kids playing and running around the playground stared up at the sky. Something was falling off of the tower. 

"Hey, what's that falling from the sky?" Kid number one asked.

Everyone watched Neji fall from the sky. EVERYONE.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, its-"

Neji lands consciously on the ground.

"Some freak with white eyes." kid number one replied dully.

Neji muttered to himself. "I'm never coming here again."

* * *

Sakura and Neji laid sprawled across the grassy fields on a rainy day. It was cold and wet. But that didn't stop the two from having a relaxing day. Neji lazily looked up to the sky and Sakura sighed heavily, leaning her head against Neji's shoulder. 

"Hey, Neji?" said Sakura. "Do you ever wonder how Sasuke looks as a girl?" it actually sounded as if she were in deep thought. "Or how Gaara ever looked liked as a monkey?" she surpressed a chuckle.

Neji twitched.

Thanks for ruining a moment, Sakura...

"Don't change the subject, Sakura." said Neji.

Sakura threw him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

Neji sighed. "The vase? How did you break the vase?" he felt irritated.

Sakura sneered at him. "I already told you. I didn't break that stupid vase. I was framed! FRAME-"

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

Sakura kept herself from sighing. "So, what are you going to tell Hiashi when he comes back from his business trip?" she asked thoughtfully.

Neji merely shrugged. "I don't know. That a girl named Sakura broke a very expensive vase-"

"TRAITOR!"

"It's something I like to call the truth." he responded.

"You're still a traitor." muttered Sakura.

There was a moment of peace between them. But sadly, it only lasted for a few seconds. Neji kept fidgeting in his spot and twitching to no end. "You know we could catch a cold if we stay in the rain any longer...," he replied.

Sakura snorted. "Take a chance, wimp." she grinned playfully.

Neji sneered. "You'll regret saying that someday."

"Yeah, but not today." she smirked.

* * *

Sakura lay in bed sneezing to the fullest. She went from tissue to tissue for the past six hours! Neji smirked and laid a cool hand on her forehead. 

"How did this happen!" she sniffed.

Neji simply shook his head. "You're getting hotter." he replied.

"Thanks, you too."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah...,"

Neji removed his hand and replaced it with a cold towel. "You should get some sleep. Hinata's making some hot soup-"

"What!" Sakura looked like she was in horrorland. "H-Hinata? You know she is capable of poisoning-"

"That's insane." replied Neji. "Besides, if she really is trying to poison you, I'd probably give her a hand." Sakura glared daggers through his head. "Now go to sleep before I really do poison you." he ordered.

Sakura pouted. "Is this how you treat dying people?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "You're not dying, _wimp_." he grinned. "It's just a fever-"

"That's how it all starts!" said Sakura.

"You're paranoid." he attempted to leave.

"WAIT!" she grabbed his wrist.

He turned his head and blinked. She looked so innocent from such an angle. Her cheeks were burning hot and tinted red. Her eyes were droopy and her sighs were heavy. Neji's face soften and he pushed her down gently "Get some rest." he stroked her cheek with much affection.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Neji slowly closed the door behind him. 

"Is she okay?" a timid voice from behind asked.

Neji froze and twitched. He turned around and a terrified look took over. "H-Hinata." he gulped.

A very dark aura surrounded her. She held the bowl of soup shakily in her hands.

"I'll...I'll just take that." he took the bowl of 'poisonous' soup out of her shaky hands.

"I regret making those voodoo dolls."

There was a pause.

"I don't even want to know." Neji turned to leave...

fast.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga sighed and watched pathetically as the girl in front of him tried to speak... 

to a cow.

"Hello?"

He pressed the phone against his ears.

"Gaara?" he raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" he asked.

_"I hear Sakura's staying over at your place for the week."_

"You heard right." Neji glanced towards Sakura.

_"I also heard...she was sick...,"_

Neji sighed. "Yeah. She had a fever two days ago. Yesterday it was worse. And today, she thinks she can talk to cows." he pulled the phone away from and faced it towards Sakura.

Sakura sat in front of a cow and glared. "Moo...," she replied. "Moo!" she repeated a little louder. "Answer me, dammit!" she pounded her fist into her hand.

Neji pressed the phone back to his ears. "Told you." he muttered.

_"Take care of her."_

"I got that covered." Neji frowned.

He hung up and glared at the phone.

"MOO!" Sakura shouted.

Neji sweat dropped. "I'm going to have to call a doctor." he sighed.

* * *

Sakura sprawled on Neji's bed, sick as ever. 

"Grrr...damn rain." she muttered. "I will NEVER trust you again!" she waved a fist in the air.

"Well, I'm just glad you're not talking to cows anymore. This time you're talking to yourself." smirked Neji. Sakura growled, wanting badly to throw a pillow in his face. She didn't have the energy to do so...too bad. "It's a step up for you." he replied.

Sakura crossed her arms. "This is all your fault, you know."

Neji snorted. "You were the one who wanted to stay in the rain."

"Well...," Sakura frowned. "You did too! How come you didn't get sick!" she pointed frantically at him. Neji grinned and lightly pushed her finger out of his face.

"Don't you know?" his grin grew wider. "I'm immune to sickness."

Sakura rolled her eyes and just thought of the most brilliant (idiotic) plan ever!

"Neji?" she gestured him to come closer.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Closer." she whispered in his ear.

He looked confused for a brief moment. What was she planning exactly? He leaned in closer.

"Kiss me." she nibbled his ear.

Neji gulped, not being able to look her directly in the eye. Sakura made the first move and planted kisses on his cheek. Neji felt himself getting hotter and hotter by the minute. She finally made her way to his lips and opened her mouth.

Neji imitated. He moved swiftly and explored her mouth with his heated tongue. Sakura let out a satisfying moan and wrapped her hands around his neck. Sakura made sure she swapped a LOT of spit. A LOT.

Neji broke the kiss and planted new ones down her neck.

* * *

"You did this on purpose." muttered Neji, as he constantly sneezed and coughed into his tissue. He felt like he was DYING! 

Sakura crossed her arms and smirked. She was as healthy as ever, not sick at all. Infact, she was immune! Oh, how she felt like laughing in his face. But she wasn't that mean.

"Aw, I feel guilty now." she placed a cold hand on his hot forehead.

Neji placed a hand on hers, hoping it'll never leave.

"I hate you." he glared.

Sakura planted a light kiss on his forehead. "You should get some sleep. Hinata's bringing up some hot soup-"

"NO!"

"Get well soon!" she left the room,

and laughed

and laughed

and laughed.

* * *

**_A/N:_** BWAH! Evil Sakura, evil! 

That's enough for today.

See ya soon!

* * *

**_Updated:_** _5/02/06_


	18. Ramen and Ice Cream Break

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

_**Pairings**_: Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohgakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'stick together'. What happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** WHOA! Eighteen chapters already? How fast was that? It seemed like only yesterday, I was starting my second fic, thinking it wouldn't make it, thinking it'll go BAD. But this is actaully my best fic yet! Thanks to the readers/reveiwers who made it happen. I LOVE YOU ALL! I really hope my fic is progressing instead of dropping. This story is dedicated to everyone who has supported this fic from beginning, till now. THANKS A BUNCH! And now, the 18th chapter. AAAAs soon as I thanks you reviewers down at the bottom. And also, sorry for taking FOREVER to update. You know how it is with school?

Hehehehehe!

**_Give my thanks to:_** Shadow-Sorceress13, AzNAnGeL07, Dark Pyro Kiarra, EnV, Heartless Ghost, Yokaigurl, Sakura4eva, Blizzie-chan, blackXheart, mksanime, heartflower-gal, StarlitBaby, MistyKaiba, KarmaLord, FallenStarAngel, bluflamez, MerodiPansa, Hao'sAnjul, AnimeSenko, Cheffie-chan, ZukoKrazy, Flames Of My Heart, michi29, xxX-Birth-Goddess-Xxx, Kaputan 911, ..., .Homicidal.Psychotic.Insane.Anime.Lover., DangerousAndDemonicDevil, silvercage, La-Garce-Fille, Kurenai Chinoumi, KaTaRa, Evil Shadow Child, Broken and Fallen Angel of Death, ninjaxbunny, Megumi-Chan181, Sanguine Dreams, svakee2000, hinako89, Dead Flower, phantom, Skyiru, kai'sgirl510, I Have An Alter Ego, cette-FILES, kawaiiayumi, Namine-and-Sakura-rock, azn-gt, frienz4ever, Kunai-to-the-Heart, iloveneji34, sakura5584, lala, Kunai Storm, Xinoria, Gabbeh, VixenOfDeath809, Amber, I.HEART.SASUKE., MistressBlossom,Just a little crazy, and Angel of the Ninja!

Thanks for the chapter seventeen reviews! And the others! LOVE YA! If I missed anyone, sorry.

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen: Ramen and Ice Cream Break_**

* * *

All eyes were on Naruto. Class started fifteen minutes ago, and Kurenai gazed upon Naruto and his growling stomach. It was too horrible to watch, so Sakura turned away cowardly

"It sure smells like ramen." Naruto gulped.

Kurenai leaned in closer, forcing him to take a whiff of that delicious homemade ramen. It was pure torture. Everyone were deep in thoughts.

Once out of desperation, Naruto once stole a bowl of ramen that sat out in the streets, not caring if it were infested with bugs or dirt. He just ate it. And without any hesitation. But this was just too much.

Neji looked like he was about to puke.

Gaara looked like he didn't care. Although in the inside we ALL know he is barfing continuously.

And Sasuke looked like he was thinking...thinking why he ever made any contact with the freak in the first place.

Haku watched Naruto stare at the _thing_ in front of him for quite some time now. "Er...are you sure it's safe, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Haku.

Kurenai's hands landed on her waist. "Of course it is. Why would I make if I didn't know it was safe?" she looked a bit insulted.

Naruto still wasn't sure. It looked like ramen. It smelt like ramen.

He slurped onto his ramen reluctantly...

And the comparison stops there.

"AH!" Naruto choked. "I...I think I'm dying!" he fell to the ground and the room tensed.

Sakura fell to his side and so did Haku.

"I...I see the light." said Naruto, holding his hand up in the air.

"Do you mean the light BULBS, Naruto? The light bulbs?" shouted Haku. "I can turn off the lights if you want!" he cried.

The Otogakure trio rolled their eyes. This was the silliest thing they have ever encountered. Was this another one of their _plays _or what?

Sakura pushed his hand back down. "No, Naruto! NO! Dont' look into the light, DON'T!" her voice was panicked and dare I add, scared.

"S-Sakura-chan. Before I die, I just wanna say...," he looked deep and thoughtfully into her eyes. "I was the one who stole your ice cream machine the time you blamed Haku and punched his face until it was as ugly as his step mother...sorry." he coughed out chunks of ramen noodles.

The room was filled with a horrifying silence.

Sakura's eyes dulled and she stood up.

"Look into the light, Naruto, look into the light." she twitched.

And unexpectedly...or not, something happened.

Naruto burped.

* * *

The smell lingered in the air 

and every window was opened.

Sakura frowned and shook her head with shame. "You just couldn't stay away from ramen. And knowing it was made by Kurenai-!"

"It's not my fault! It looked SO good." he sniffed. "I will never eat again."

All of a sudden, some guy passed by. "Hey, I made a bowl of ramen-"

"GIMME!" Naruto lunged towards the poor, poor boy.

Sasuke snorted. "What a weird obsession...," his face twisted into a disgusted one as he watched the blond idiot wolf down his precious ramen.

"Ice cream is an even _weirder_ obsession." said Naruto as he dug into his bowl.

Sakura gaped. "Yeah, right! Ice cream is a perfectly normal obsession. Isn't that right, Gaara?"

Gaara felt himself being shoved into the spotlight. He turned to look at Sakura and she glared at him like there was no tomorrow. Then he turned to look at Naruto. And he looked...well, he was eating his ramen. It's not like he was going to answer anytime soon.

"Er...isn't that right, Haku?" she turned to face the supposedly homosexual.

Haku's face turned pink. "If I say no, are you going to beat me up?" he trembled.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby."

"Shut up, meatball head." Haku sneered.

Sakura fumed. "FINE! Maybe it is a weird obsession. But I can get over it-"

Almost everyone in the room laughed. The people who didn't, just didn't want to get beat up.

"What?" she shrugged. "You don't think I can get over ice cream?"

"Please...," said Neji. "Just the mere mention of ice cream gets your stomach growling." he said as if it were true.

Sakura frowned...

for it was true. Her stomach growled continuously.

Naruto laughed. "To answer your question, it's a NO." Sakura growled.

"It's a big FAT no." said Haku.

"Haku, stop being rude, stupid jerk." Tenten was almost tempted to bash him with a malet.

Haku crossed his arms. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and dip your head into a bowl of spaghetti." he rolled his eyes.

Tenten muttered some curses under her breath. Muttered especially for Haku.

Sakura kept herself from losing it...if it were even possible.

"Fine." she smirked. "Let's make a bet."

Uh oh.

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke slowly stepped back. After spending a whole week with her, they knew too well that this was going to end up messy.

After being with Sakura for eleven years, Naruto and Haku still had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

"Er...so what's the bet?" Naruto, the clueless idiot, responded.

"If I can stay away from ice cream for about a week, then I get to keep your fuubercluber shmook."

"NO!" Naruto fell to his knees and wept.

Neji coughed. "What the hell's a fuubercluber shmook?" he felt like an idiot.

And apparently, Gaara and Sasuke were idiots too. They had no idea.

"FIIINE! But if I'm able to keep away from ramen for a week, then you have to hand over your lowaklowablowa slook!" he waved a fist in the air.

The question marks over everyone's heads were almost visible.

"Er...am I the only one who has no idea what they're talking about?" asked Sasuke.

Everyone looked confused.

Neji looked like he wasn't getting anything.

Gaara looked like he was about to explode from the silence...even though he kinda liked it.

Haku looked at them as if they were all stupid.

Sakura looked intimidating.

Naruto looked hungry.

And Shino looked at a bug...

"How long do you think it's going to last?" asked Neji.

Everyone thought hard about this.

"I say three days." Says Sasuke.

"Three hours." Neji smirked.

"Three seconds." Gaara laid out simply and bluntly.

Neji and Sasuke gave him a fixed stare. "Please...," the rolled their eyes. "Even _they_ have enough will power-"

"Starting tomorrow?" A very familiar voice was heard.

"You read my mind." drooled Naruto. And out they went to find their loves.

Gaara crossed his arms. "Huh...I was wrong...," he said. "It only took two seconds."

* * *

Walking through the corridors of Konoha High, Sakura licked her two scoops of ice cream happily as she skipped hand in hand with Sasuke...or that's what she would like to think. 

"Come on, Sasuke. Hold my hand." she pleaded.

Sasuke scoffed. "Forget it. I'm not going through your stupid plan."

Sakura pouted. "Yeah, but if people think we're a couple, they'll-"

"Buy you all the ice cream you want?" Sasuke finished her sentence.

"Yes." she told him.

Sasuke's eyes started to narrow. "That's the most idiotic thing I ever heard in my life...," he muttered. "No one will give you ice cream willingly just because they have the impression that you and I are going out." he pointed out.

Sakura thought otherwise. "Come on, Sasuke. This is the only chance I'll ever get to eat ice cream again." she cried.

"You mean until next week...,"

Sakura paused. "Er...yeah. The only chance I'll ever get to eat ice cream _until next week_...," she coughed. "Seems like forever though." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

For a while now, they were walking around with absolutely nothing to talk about. Sakura glanced at his beautiful face for a mere second and back to her precious ice cream. "So...," she decided to break the ice. "I hear the Otogakure trio has a motto."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and began to raise his head. "Uh...no we don't..."

"Stick Together-"

"I'll have you know, I did not come up with that." he interrupted her.

Sakura merely shrugged. "All right-"

"I don't even know who came up with that stupid motto. It's lame and unoriginal." he snorted.

Suddenly, out of NO WHERE, Neji passed by.

"You were the one who made it up." he muttered.

There was a very frightening silence.

And the silence continued.

And continued. Until...

"In that case," coughed Sasuke. "It's not so bad." he shrugged.

Sakura would've laughed...hard. But seeing as how she and the Iwagakure trio has an even LAMER motto, she couldn't really make fun of him without being made fun of herself. "It's not that bad." she sighed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and continued walking.

"It isn't as lame as our motto." she exhaled.

The raven haired boy grew curious by the minute. "What's your motto?" he pretended to be un interested, but in the inside, we ALL know he was dying to know.

"Do you even have to ask?" she twitched. "'Ramen FOREVER!'" Sasuke nearly fell over. "It's really stupid...,"

Then suddenly, out of NO WHERE, Naruto shows up!

"It's not stupid!" he yelled out in defense of his precious.

Sakura shook her head. "Yeah, people used to call us the 'Ramen Bunch'. Which makes absolutely no sense at all! I dont' even like ramen!" she threw her hands in the air.

Naruto gasped. It was the loudest gasp ever known to mankind.

Sasuke and Sakura threw him an odd look.

"S-She doesn't know what she's saying." he cuddled with his ramen and stroked it with much affection.

"That guy needs theropy...," Sakura simply said...

or suggested.

* * *

It was day two... 

no ice cream

no ramen.

After minute three of day one, she began to feel a nervous twitch working up it's way up to her neck. It was crazy. And now day two...you can just imagine how it is now.

Sakura took a deep breath in.

"I...I...I can...I can do this..." her voice grew higher by the second. "Just don't think about ice cream...don't think about ice cream...don't...think..." she closed her eyes.

A few seconds past, and can you guess what happened?

That's right...

the ice cream truck arrived.

"AH!" she went nuts.

* * *

Naruto started to feel weary, his eyes watered beginning to think he will never see Ramen again. Noticed how I capitalized the 'R' in ramen? That's how much he appreciated it. But now, he will never be able to taste that awesome taste of Ramen again! NEVER! 

At least until next week.

But it still felt like NEVER!

He finally decided it was time to think about something else. At least he didn't develop a stupid twitch like Sakura. Heh, it felt great laughing at her distress...

He took in a huge breath and let it all out.

"Just gotta forget about ramen." easier said than done.

Naruto grabbed the remote from under the couch and flipped through a channel.

_Oh, George, this ramen is SO good-_

Naruto flipped through another channel. "Stupid commercial." he muttered.

_RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN IS FOREVER-_

Naruto flipped through anotehr channel. "Er...stupid musical." he began to sweat.

_Just in: Ramen is bad for you_

Naruto sank into his chair.

_But surprisingly delicious!-_

Naruto hurridly flipped through another channel. "S-Stupid daily news." he stuttered.

Finally, he came across a soap opera.

"Yes," he sighed. "Romance, nothing to do with...," he was almost afraid to say.

_Have some ramen, my love-_

"ARRRGGHHHHHH!" his eyes popped out of his sockets.

* * *

Naruto finally felt good about himself. 

It took a whole lot of days, but he finally got it through.

Then the phone rang.

He picked it up without knowing who it was. Too bad for him, it was Sakura.

"Hello?" he said.

"Uh...Naruto, this is Sakura." a nervous voice reached his ears.

Naruto began to shake. "Oh...is it?" he laughed distressfully.

"Er...yeah...," she answered. "Um...about the bet-"

"What about it!" he squeaked.

Sakura paused. "I...uh...kinda attacked an ice cream truck."

"And I attacked the T.V." he admitted.

Sakura gasped. "Didn't you know about the Ramen special they were having on television this week?"

Naruto was about to cry. "NO!" he went down on his knees. "You forgot to mention that." he gritted his teeth.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you...uh...something...," Naruto knew she was very hesitant.

"What is it?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I had a three scoops of vanila ice cream today...I'm still eating it along with the ice cream truck." she cringed, knowing that she had lost.

"Oh...," Naruto tried not to sound so guilty. "Heh, I knew you would."

There was another pause.

"So did you-"

"Of course not!" said Naruto, as proud as ever.

The pause continued.

"You did, didn't you?" Sakura sighed.

"Er...NO I DID NOT EAT TEN BOWLS OF RAMEN JUST NOW, I DID NOT!" he defended himself, and poorly might I add.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!

"Naruto, don't you lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"If you're lying to me, I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass!"

"Okay, I DID!" Naruto squeaked.

Sakura patted her self on the back. "All right. Since both of us lost, I think it's fair that we keep our belongings."

Naruto nodded his head. He couldn't have made it clearer himself. "So I get to keep my fuubercluber shmook?"

"Yes, and I get to keep my lowaklowablowa slook?" smirked Sakura.

They seemed pretty happy with themselves. But something came to mind...to Naruto's mind...shocking.

"Hey, you know what I don't get?" he told her.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Why do we have to name objects with weird, unimportant names? Why can't we just address a fuubercluber shmook as 'bright colored paperclips'or lowaklowablowa slook as 'pencil with huge, pink feather on top'?" he asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What's so fun about that?"

* * *

Neji sighed and wrapped his coat securely around his cold, yet_ hot_, body. He knocked at the door three times. It was no use. 

No one was there.

He decided to leave and made a move to walk away, but as soon as he tried to make that move, the door opened slowly.

"Neji, is that you?" whispered a feminine voice.

"Er...," he sweat dropped. "Sakura?"

"No, you idiot!" out of the shadows appeared...!

"Oh," Neji's expression dulled. "It's only you, Naruto." he sighed.

Naruto laid both hands on his waist. He looked pretty angry by the way his face cringed. "Do I look like Sakura to you?" he tapped his foot against the cold hard concrete.

"No, but you sound like her." he muttered.

"You wanna die, buddy?" Naruto put up his fist.

Out of the blue, Sakura showed up just in time. "Neji? Finally you're here! Come on, we're sneaking in." she giggled and dragged him away from the fuming _lady_.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away!" shouted Naruto.

"Geez," mumbled Neji. "next time, warn me when he's PMSing."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." said Gaara. "You called me, 1:30 in the morning to ask me to sneak into a _haunted _mall just so you can have a few laughs while Naruto's trying on some bikini's?" 

Sakura and Haku shrugged. "We do this every Wednesdays."

Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke looked confused.

"Here's how it is, boys." said Haku. "Every Thursdays is ice cream thursday. Sakura spends her sweet time hanging around the ice cream stand waiting for free ice cream."

The three boys nodded their head. "So that's why I almost never see her on Thursdays." they thought secretly to themselves.

"Fridays are sleepover nights. This week we're crashing at Naruto's house, next week is mine's, and the week after that is Sakura's. Saturdays, we sneak into the theaters, making fun at the performers, throwing popcorn at them, getting kicked out during the middle of the play, and laughing our asses off all the way home. Sundays are the days of rest. Where we rest ourselves in a beauty shop filled with girly products and hair moisturizers."

Naruto let out a loud cough.

"And where Naruto _rests_ his mouth into a hot, flaming bowl of miso ramen." Haku rolled his eyes. "Mondays and Tuesdays are free nights. Feeling free to do whatever we want...,"

There was a silence.

"which basically means we have no idea what we want."

Gaara and Neji couldn't believe a word they were saying. Sasuke, at this point, would believe anything. Don't know why...

"Well, better call my mom. Don't want her to get worried." Sakura pulled out a cell phone.

"Mee too!" exclaimed Naruto.

Haku sighed. "Er...fine." he pulled out a phone.

"Guess I should too, don't see a reason why, though...," said Neji.

Well, since everyone else was doing it, Sasuke thought it would be appropriate to call his parents himself. He knew they'd get worried, but who really gives a damn?

As for Gaara...

Everyone gave him a perplexed look.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to call Temari, or Kankuro?" asked Sakura.

Gaara simply shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Won't they get worried?" asked Haku.

Gaara finally noticed that they were never going to leave him alone about this. "Fine." he pulled out a cell.

"Okay, everyone. Parents-" Sakura looked at Gaara. "And siblings get angry when they know the truth: we snuck into a mall. So everyone...lie." she ordered.

"Got it." they all muttered.

* * *

Sakura chewed off on a piece of candy bar she found_ anonymously_ lying around in an abandoned candy store. How lucky of her to have found it. But don't worry, she paid for it. Made sure she left a couple of bucks...not stealing. 

"Hey, uncle. Here's a message for you: I'm staying over at Sakura's. Don't wait up for me at home, PEACE OUT!" Naruto made a peace sign and hung up.

"Father, mother. Don't worry. I'm staying over...er...somewhere." he shrugged. "I'd give you the number, but I honestly don't want to. Call me on the cell if you must, later." said Sasuke.

"Hello? Evil cow and father who married evil cow. I have a few things to do at school. You know? Projects and what not. It'll take a few hours and I really need the time. So I'm staying over...don't worry, it's allowed...See ya." Haku hung up.

"Hiashi, I won't be coming home tonight...Uh...I..." Neji choked. He knew how angry his uncle can get after being lied to. "I have business to take care of...No, I do not have to use the bathroom." Neji's face reddened, noticing everyone was staring at him. "Good bye."

"Hello? Mom? I'm at a girlfriend's house. And don't take it literally, I'm not a lesbian. LATERS!" Sakura closed her flip phone.

And now it was Gaara's turn.

"Temari, Kankuro. I'm trapped in a mall with a bunch of crazy lunatics and they won't let me go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone fixed him a long, LONG stare.

"What?" he shrugged. "It's something called the truth. Learn it."

Well, as soon as that ended, things were pretty much back to normal. Sakura tried to find more ice cream, Naruto tried to find more ramen, everyone got annoyed, and things were hectic. Normal. Sleeping in a _haunted _mall wasn't exactly the best place to be in...

Sasuke, being his paranoid self, saw a couple of ghost here and there. But everyone knew it was just his imagination...or was it?

But that's a whole different story for another time...

Yes, that's right. Sasuke can get very paranoid.

Shocking.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I'm sorry, people. I'm a little rusty, the chapter must've been horrible. But I haven't been typing out chapters in a while, so you can't really blame me. Once again, sorry. I'll see you in a while, hopefully. 

And another thing, this isn't much romance, but there will be forty chapters. This story is bound to have some romance, this is only chapter 18. Please be patient. Still love ya!

And those of you who read my OTHER story, **LIFE AND DIFFICULTIES**, someone else is going to re-do and continue with this wonderful story I created. Look for the penname **TheFirstTime**. Not really sure if TheFirstTime will actually go through with it, but I think it's possible.

Thanks for being faithful. This is the longest I've ever been away from fanfic.

* * *

_**Updated:** 6/27/06_


	19. The Greatest Party Ever

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Hey, sorry, people. Just got the news. Bad news and good news. The Bad news? TheFirstTime will NOT be continuing my Life and Difficulties story. Good news? I WILL! Anyways, thanks for you support! You have no idea how much I need it. And now...

**_Give my thanks to:_** Boingy, mfpeach, frienz4ever, sakura5584, MistyKaiba, Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever, StarlitBaby, wolfs, blackxheart, MistressBlossom, mentally unstabled X3, Kunai-to-the-Heart, Shadow-Sorceress13, A Dallop of Daisy, I Have An Alter Ego, Kurenai Chinoumi, silvercage, FallenStarAngel, rebel-girl, Yokaigurl, Mi-to-chan, Hao'sAnjul, ninjaxbunny, The Assassin of the Night, Dying On The Inside, sabukuno kiko, Just a little crazy, Corsetx, Heartless Ghost, Shi-Sha Hariken, seguha, kai'sgirl510, Astaildiarfreak, XXLove Ya NOTXX, VixenOfDeath809, .Homicidal.Psychotic.Isane.Anime.Lover., AzNAnGeL07, Sakura4eva, kawaiiayumi, hinako89, bluflamez, Skies 4ever, KaTaRa, Hyuuga's Winged Guardian, Dead Flower, ., Kaputan 911, Roxie101, 957, Angelism DNA, aika-chaan, and Nenji's Cherry blossom!

Chapter eighteen reviews were awesome! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And now to begin chapter nineteen!

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen: The Greatest Party Ever_**

* * *

Gaara watched Neji carefully from the darkess corner, examining his every posture, his every move. Oh yeah. Neji was definitely set on making a move any second. 

But not before he would...

"Sakura." He purposely cut in front of Neji, causing the white eyed boy to a halt.

Sakura turned Gaara's way and smiled slightly. "Hey, what's up?" she closed her locker and decided to take a long walk with the eyeliner freak. Gaara turned to look at Neji, who by the way, gave him the scariest look known to man...

even Gaara.

He decided to turn away and walk further. "I suppose you heard about Yamanaka's party-"

"WAIT!" Gaara was interrupted by the pink headed beauty herself. "You mean to tell me...," she cleared her throat.

Gaara made sure not to let her see a sweat. Although it came pretty hard knowing that _she_ knew that _he_ was asking _her_ out on a date.

"...that INO PIG didn't invite ME!" she pounded her fist into the lockers with her monsterous strength.

"HEY!" some guy with puppy dog eyes cried.

That guy knew...he would never see his locker again...he would have to make a funeral...but that's a story for another time...or never.

Gaara threw her a VERY confounded look. Ok. Maybe she didn't know he was asking her out on a date. Half of himself were reliefed...the other half was highly disturbed.

"No, Sakura, I'm asking you out on a da-" Yet again, Gaara was interrupted by Sakura's enraged feelings. Good grief...

"Wait till I get my hands on-I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE INVITED EVERYONE BUT ME!" she threw her hands in the air and grunted the loudest grunt EVER!

Gaara did a little special grunt of his own. "She didn't just invite EVERYONE." he forgot to mention. "Yamanaka's only inviting her closest friends...in others' words 'the most popular'." he let out a disgusted snort.

"And this makes me feel better, how?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Face it, Sakura-chan." Out appeared Naruto. "Ino didn't invite you because she hates you. It's simple stradegy."

"The only thing simple is your brain." Sakura muttered.

Naruto threw her the occasional 'What a meanie!' glare. "I heard that." he mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways," THEN, APPEARED HAKU! "Ino hates you, case closed."

"Where are all of you coming from?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Howdy ya'll!" out of the shadows appeared...

"DEIDARA-SENSEI!" they shrieked with pure anxiety.

Deidara slung his arm across of Sakura and Gaara's shoulder. "You guy's will be happy to know that I, the greatest teacher in the WORLD, will be teaching you the nature of _sex_." he said with pure fascination.

The entire school hall fell silent.

"You teach us about the nature of sex everydayyy." Sakura shook her head shamefully, along with everyone else.

"Yeah," Naruto snickered. "the nauseating version."

Deidara snapped his head towards that really stupid guy named Naruto. "Watchoo talkin' about Willis?" he laid both hands on his waist.

Sakura, Haku and Naruto started to giggle. "Whoa, Deidara." they went into hysterical laughter. "I knew you had trouble with names, but this time you were WAY off!" Gaara felt like he was being shoved into stupidland.

Deidara tapped his foot against the ground. "Oh, is that how it's gonna be? IS THAT HOW IT'S GONNA BE!" he shouted for the whole world to hear. "Bring it, bitch!" he cried.

"Oh, oh," Naruto shook his head around. "It is brung! IT IS BRUNG!

"You and me, parking lot, after sixth period." Deidara danced around his doing his famous hair flip off!

"I'LL BE THERE!" Naruto punched his fist in the air and jumped!

"We'll see who has the sexiest body!" Deidara walked away laughing like a maniac.

Naruto froze in mid air...

"Er...sexiest body?" he gulped. "Uh, Deidara-sensei! I can't make it, I have lots of homework to do and...!" the further Deidara walked away the louder Naruto got. "D-Deidara-sensei? DEIDARA-SENSEI!" he whimpered.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto's shy about showing his body off." she explained to Gaara.

"Glad you shared this with me. Please tell me more." Gaara and his sarcasm...unfortunately, Sakura doesn't know the meaning of sarcasm...you all know that.

"He has this really weird mark-"

"Don't need to know everything." he sighed.

"Anyways." says Haku. "Despite YOU not going to the big party." he smirked in Sakura's face. That would've been a bad idea in the past, but now he has a girlfriend for a shield! How lucky. "I'm still going-"

"You mean _you're_ invited?" Sakura wanted to tear something apart, in specific, Haku's heart.

Haku nodded his head and hid behind Tenten, who suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Yup. I wonder what I'm going to wear?" he chuckled.

"Grrr!" Sakura rolled up her sleeve.

"Haku, what are you doing!"

"Shh, Tenten. You my protector." he walked farther and farther away still using Tenten as a shield.

"Let me go, I have cooking class!" Tenten shouted with rage.

Haku and Sakura stopped in their tracks and gave her a very dry look.

"...you're right...," she sighed. "What cooking class?" she shrugged.

And the chasing began. Haku vs. Sakura.

Heh, EVERYONE knew there was no challenge there.

Gaara sighed, yet again. His chances of asking Sakura to the big party was ruined. Well, at least he now has and excuse for not showing up...he was simply turned down. Oh well.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke smirked leaning steadily on the cold hard wall. 

Neji didn't even bothered to answer him.

"Whatever." Sasuke waved him off. "As soon as I ask Sakura to the party-"

"Too late." Neji sighed.

Sasuke raised a high eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Gaara got to her first." he told him with much disappointment in his voice.

"'got to her first'? What do you mean by that?"

"She's going with Gaara this Friday." Neji simply answered and attempted to take off not wanting to face the 'pretty boy'. Hard compitition.

"Gaara?" Sasuke nearly snorted with laughter. "Gaara would never be caught dead asking a girl out on a date. Maybe when the world ends. But other than that, it's impossible." he seemed so sure of himself.

Neji shrugged. "Why don't you ask him yourself. He's coming this way." He pointed in the direction Gaara happened to appear in.

Sasuke would've considered asking, but honestly? He was a little too freaked out by the huge smirk placed on Gaara's freakin' lips...when did Gaara ever smirk?

Frown? Sure.

Growl? Of course.

But smirk?

Never did he see a smirk on Gaara's face. NEVER. It's not like he was scared or anything. Er...probably. He just looked a little creepy is all. He'll just wait till Gaara's starts frowning again. Sasuke will feel a lot better when Gaara's frown comes back.

Than he won't feel as creeped out.

But he is NOT scared.

"Are you afraid?" Neji's eyebrow quirked.

"No!" Sasuke's voice suddenly went a pitch higher. "Um (cough) No." he repeated again, only manlier. "I...I just have something caught in my throat." he continued to fake a cough.

Sasuke decided to step out, and Neji took a step in. If Sasuke was chickening out, which by the way he'll totally deny, than Neji had no choice but to have a little talk with Gaara himself. Even if he did look a little freaky with that smirk of his.

"Gaara...," Neji stepped forward.

"Neji." Gaara looked like he was VERY pleased.

"Er...," Neji was lost for words. "About Sakura-"

"What about her?" Gaara nearly blew it. It was a touchy subject when it came to that pink headed idiot. Very touchy and very personal.

Neji gulped. "You asked her out, didn't you?"

"Uh...suure." The red haired hottie lied. Well, he wasn't exactly lying. He did ask her...or attempted to. Nope, he was pretty sure he did.

There was a brief silence, but that soon ended when Sasuke finally had the courage to speak up.

"What did she say, dammit?" Sasuke demanded an answer in a quiet serious tone.

Gaara began to sweat. "What is this? A soap opera? Leave me alone." he walked out of the classroom.

"Wait!" Neji called out to him. "Kurenai's class is starting!"

The room was filled with silence.

Sasuke glared at white eyes. "Sure, because that'll bring him back."

Neji's eyes twitched. "Do you have the feeling that we're the only ones here?"

Sasuke and Neji casted their glances at Kurenai...

then to the door.

* * *

Ino neatly placed her super pink mini backpack in her perfectly clean locker and used her perfume to help make her things smell a lot better. Everything was perfect. 

"Yamanaka Ino." a voice from behind emerged. "You're looking good."

Ino flipped her hair aside. "Like I didn't know that." she laughed heartfully.

"Er...yeah. Whatever." the anonymous person sounded annoyed.

Ino slammed her locker shut and turned her head. Gasp!

"Forehead girl? What are you-"

"I want my revenge! MY REVENGE!" Sakura laughed hysterically. "Bwahahaha! Watch your back INO-PIG! WATCH.YOU'RE.FREAKIN'.BACK!" she continued to do the crazy laugh.

Ino looked horrified, yet slightly disturbed.

"What is this about?" she backed away. This psycho was getting on her last nerve.

"I don't know about you. But I think my invitation got lost somehwere in the mail. You mind telling me where I might get another one?" Sakura's eyes flared with pure rage, Ino knew that wasn't a very good sign. "And all this time I thought we were friends!"

Ino sighed. "Here." she handed her a pink invitation.

Sakura froze. "Uh...," she was confounded. "I don't want your pity."

"You don't understand." Ino rolled her eyes. "This was yours all along. I wasn't sure if you wanted to come. I didn't know you thought of me as a friend until now. So take it." she shoved the card into Sakura's hands.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say you're not going with Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not going with Sasuke-kun."

"OKAY THEN!" Ino squealed. "I'll see you at the party." she waved good-bye.

"Okay." Sakura squeaked. Oh, how she felt embarrassed. All that harrassing for nothin'...well, the invitation, but other than that, nothing'! "Oh! Ino! Don't drive your car home today!" she shouted.

"Why not?" asked Ino.

"Er...do you really wanna know?"

Ino thought about this, and no. She did not want to know.

"Oh! And when you're walking out the door, be careful for the buckets of slugs coming down. And when you step out of the school hallway, make sure to use a jacket.And don't use the stairs either! Trust me."

Ino sighed, trying to think of a way home.

* * *

_Ino's Place:_

"Ino!" Sakura called out. She stepped into Ino's living room and gazed around.

A decent place for a great party.

"Ino, where are you!" she looked everywhere...everywhere, but the bathroom. Where could she be? Her big party would start in a few minutes and she wasn't even here!

The place was simple, neat and clean. A huge stereo sat in the farthest corner of the living room. A baige colored couch in the middle, and some decoration to top it off. Simple.

"Ino, you know that if you don't show up-AH!" she stepped into the bathroom at the wrong, wrong time.

"AH!" Ino shrieked covering her lips with the closest thing she could find. "Y-You're early!" she squealed.

Sakura was lost for words. What else was she supposed to say at a terrible situation such as this? She just couldn't look away. "I-Is that what I think it is?" she stuttered, too frightened to even speak clearly.

Ino huffed.

"That's...that's...a...," Sakura gulped. "A beard." she hissed.

Ino's face grew beat red by the second. "No, it isn't!" she protested."So what I have a little hair on my chin, it's not necessarily a beard!"

'_Yeah it is_.' Sakura thought.

"I...I think you owe me an apology!" shouted Ino.

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "I apologize for nature's cruelty-"

"NO!" Ino stomped. "Apologize for barging in! You don't just step into a bathroom when it's occupied like this! NEWS FLASH! What makes you think you're allowed in this house in the first place!" her cheeks began to puff.

"Uh...this invitation says I could-"

"UGH! Forget it!" Ino shoved Sakura out of her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Like always, there, took place a frightening silence.

"I STILL apologize for nature's cruelty!" Sakura replied.

* * *

"So." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking into the guilty eyes of Gaara. "I don't see Sakura around. I thought you two were going together?" Sasuke looked around the living room, finding only himself, Gaara, Neji and a few others. 

Gaara coughed nervously. "Yeah, well...she's here somehwere." he turned away. "Didn't know you were going to show up? I thought you were too good for parties?" he changed the subject.

"I am." said Sasuke. "The only reason I showed up was to keep a close eye on something." he explained. "And him?" he pointed directly at Neji, who by the way, was stuck having a conversation with Haku and Naruto about the nature of Care Bears.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even like care bears." Neji gritted his teeth.

Sasuke paused. "I have no idea why he's here." he muttered.

Sasuke studied Gaara's every move. "I still don't see Sakura? Are you sure you two went together?"

Gaara ignored the question. "She's around." he simply told him.

Just when Sasuke was about to make a rude comment, Sakura suddenly appeared out of the halls. "Hey! I didn't know you were coming." she smiled holding up a drink.

"Oh, look." Gaara bluntly replied. "There she is."

"I can see that." muttered Sasuke.

Sakura stumbled upon them and giggled. "Sasuke, I didn't know you were a party person."

"I didn't come for the party." he told her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Than what did you come here for?"

Sasuke merely paused. "Er...," he couldn't really think of an excuse at the top of his mind. "I hear the food is great."

Gaara rolled his eyes. '_That was pathetic._'

"So you and Gaara, huh?" he quickly made a move to change the subject.

Sakura glanced at Gaara, who by the way blushed a color darker than his hair. "Uh." she responded. Gaara knew that this would probably be the best time to bail and save himself from a very horrifying embarrassment.

"I guess I did." she shrugged.

Gaara eyes widened, along with Sasuke's. Neji would've done the same, only, he was having a pointless arguement about care bears with the idiots.

Sasuke was speachless. Along with Gaara. '_Damn! He really wasn't lying._' he looked disappointed.

'_What just happened here?_' Gaara was much more than confused, he was shocked! SHOCKED!

"Yeah, well?" Sakura shrugged again. "What can I say? Gaara just too hot." she winked at him.

And just when you thought Gaara's face couldn't get any pinker.

Sasuke could've sworn he just threw up a little.

* * *

The ladies who attended Ino's party sat around her kitchen table for a little chat. The boys in the living room...who knew what they were doing? 

But meanwhile:

"Ino, aren't you disappointed that there are only fourteen people at your _big _party?" asked Tenten. "I mean, hardly anyone showed up."

The only ones who showed up at Ino's _Big Party _was Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Haku, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Ino herself.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." said Sakura.

Hinata merely stood back as shy as ever.

Ino merely smiled. "I told you I would only invite my closest friends."

"We thought 'closest' meant popular, pretty, hot hotties-"

"By 'closest' I meant closest! Alright?" Ino huffed like a crazy person!

Everyone backed away from the _crazy person._

"Wow, Ino. I never thought you could be a ...non-shallow person...ever." Sakura's eyes blulged out.

Ino crossed her arms. "I'll pretend you did not just say that and move on with my life."

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing?" whispered, shy, _innocent _Hinata.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder what the guys are doing?" said Sakura.

Everyone peeked in the living room.

* * *

Naruto grinned like a fox and threw his fist into the air. 

"OKAY! Who wants to play _pokemon_!" he shouted for the whole world to hear.

Everyone was speachless.

"It depends. Are we using the Nintendo 64?" asked Sasuke.

Everyone was speachless...

and fixed a heavy stare at Sasuke.

"Dork." muttered Neji.

"Of course!" Naruto laughed like a maniac.

Haku shrugged. "I'm in." what the heck...

Kiba snorted. "You guys are real nerds. Who plays with pokemon nintendo anymore?"

Five minutes later:

"YAHOOOO!" Kiba screeched. "Show 'em what you can do, Arcanine!" he cheered.

Naruto began to sweat. "No, no, I'm going to win this, NO MATTER WHAT!" he dropped to his knees.

"In your dreams Uzumaki, in your dreams." Kiba licked his dry lips.

Naruto pressed some anonymous buttons, and...

"YES!" he threw his hands in the air. "Tops it off with a fireblast." he smirked.

Kiba's mouth dropped, and he slammed the controllers against the floor. "DAMN!" he cursed.

"No pokemon can beat Charizard." stated Naruto.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" Chouji protested, stuffing bags of chips in this mouth. "Snorlax can kick ass!" he laughed.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow. "What? You mean the fat, stupid, fat pokemon?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You used to word 'fat' twice in a sentence."

The blond boy was as confused as ever. "So?"

Sasuke paused.

"Idiot." he mumbled.

"Snorlax can kick ass because he can crush your pokemon into little pieces!" Chouji said with much energy.

"Er...," said Naruto. "...because he's fat, right?"

"NO!" Chouji's face grew red.

Shikamaru stretched out and yawned. "If it's any consolation, I agree with you a hundred percent, Chouji." he said.

"YOU DO?" Everyone went wide eyed.

Chouji smirked radiantly.

"Sure." he shrugged. "Snorlax has the technique to gain power by sleeping-"

Everyone graoned. _'Somehow, I knew it was coming to that._' they thought.

"Well, it's obvious which pokemon's best." said Haku. Everyone waited for an answer. "Jynx."

"Aw." the all moaned.

Haku shrugged. "What?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Naruto, as he threw his arms in the air. "What's so special about _that _pokemon? It sucks ass!"

"Nuh uh!" Haku wagged his finger. "Jynx happens to have really nice hair." he said as a matter of fact.

Shikamaru frowned. "What does that have anything to do with...anything?"

Haku was silent.

"Anyways." said Naruto. "What kind of pokemon do you like, Shino?"

Shino fixed his shades in place. "Do you even have to ask? Butterfree...," he answered.

_Crickets chirp_

_chirp_

_chirp_

"Why?" Neji's face twisted.

Shino snorted silently. "It's pretty...,"

_chirp_

_chirp_

_chirp_

"What did Tenten ever see in him?" Haku shook his head.

"Moving on." Kiba quickly replied. "What's your favorite pokemon, Sasuke?"

Sasuke simply grunted. "I'm not answering that question. Pokemon are as stupid as Naruto."

GASP!

"Well there's no arguement that Naruto's stupid." said Kiba, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Except Naruto, he had no idea what was going on. "But do you really have to insult the great and all mighty power of pokemon?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes. But if I really have to choose." he said. "then it would be Gyarados. Definitely Gyarados could kick all of your little, wimpy pokemon asses."

"NO WAY!" everyone shouted.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura slapped her forehead. "Pokemon?" 

Ino whimpered. "Even Sasuke-kun?"

"I can't believe this! All the decorations and drinks, and all they could think about is some stupid, unfacinating pokemon game!" Tenten threw her arms in the air. "And for the record, I never did see anything in Shino." she nodded her head.

The girls sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Sakura just noticed her disappearance.

* * *

"WHOA! Hinata-chan, you're a natural!" Naruto went into jumpy mode. 

Hinata pressed buttons and buttons. Anonymous, she had no idea what she was doing.

Atleast she finally impressed Naruto with something.

Pokemon.

This could be the start of a wonderful _pokemon_ relationship.

Hinata went red in the face as Naruto pressed himself closer to her body.

* * *

Gaara stood out in the freezing cold wheather, outside of Ino's house. It wasn't long before Sakura stumbled along with him, standing by his side. 

"So, you asked me out to the party, huh?" she smirked, touching his arm with hers.

As if his life wasn't bad enough already. Now he'll be embarrassed to death. And to avoid that, Gaara ignored her, hoping she'll go away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer me." her smirk grew wider.

Gaara inwardly sighed.

"So you were listening? I thought you didn't hear me when I asked you a few days ago." he grunted.

Sakura shrugged. "I didn't. It was a rumor Naruto started. 'Gaara asked her out, and she said no, REJECTED!'" she shook her head. "And he laughed and laughed and laughed..."

Gaara chuckled softly (evily). He will definitely kill Naruto for that.

"You know, if you asked me when I wasn't so occupied, I would've said yes." she told him.

As cool as Gaara seemed in the outside, he was shocked and confused in the inside. '_She would've said yes?_' his insides were tearing him apart. "Good to know." he simply replied.

Sakura stood as still as possible, not wanting to blow up in front of him. She waited, and waited for him to say something. The clock seemed to be ticking slow.

But still, he was quiet.

"Ugh!" she threw her arms in the air. "Aren't you going to ask me out or something?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little too late-"

"I mean out on a date. A REAL date." she sighed.

Gaara was clearly speachless. "Uh...," he completely lost his mind. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Pick me up at eight." Sakura quickly replied and walked back into the house.

Gaara took a few seconds to let it all in. His lips curved into a small smile. "Tomorrow."

* * *

"WHOOO!" Sakura cheered. 

Ino groaned. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" she nearly had the nerve to pull Sakura's hair out...she would never dare pull her own. "I LOST?"

"Hey, I just realized how fun this game actually is." said Sakura, staring down brightly at this facinating game of pokemon.

"ME NEXT!" Tenten pleaded.

"Er...when am I gonna get a turn?" Naruto asked.

"NEVER!" Ino and Sakura shouted.

* * *

**_A/N:_** That's the end of chapter nineteen! See you again next time! 

BWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_**Updated:** 7/18/06_


	20. Gaara and Sakura Sitting in a Tree

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohgakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'stick together'. What happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Cheers to another successfull chapter! Great, huh? Anyways, it took a while to update, but atleast I didn't take ALL ETERNITY! Right? am I right? Don't really have much to say, I'm all out of things to say! So I'll just say one thing...Er...

**_Give my thanks to:_** ZukoKrazy, mentally unstable X3, VixenOfDeath809, FallenStarAngel, kai'sgirl510, rebel-girl, Blizzie-chan, Arash1, Roxie101, seguha, AzNAnGeL07, Heartless Ghost, Angelism DNA, MistressBlossom, Mi-to-chan, Boingy, wolfs, mksanime, La-Garce-Fille, MistyKaiba-Jessica TheIdiot, Gaara's desert blossom, Sakura5584.and.Naruto5, The Assassin of the Night, hinako89, XxIcePrincessxX, frienz4ever, xanimeangelx93, blackXheart, -a-Lost-Cause-317-, YinYang-Animal, Kurenai Chinoumi, Hao'sAnjul, Kunai-to-the-Heart, Dead Flower, kawaiiayumi, lilmisssushi, Megumi-Chan181, Dying On The Inside, sesshy4684, blueflamez, silvercage, Riku0luver666, ninjaxbunny, Green Animelover, Skies 4ever, AnimeSenko, Icecream Skittles Addict, Xinoria, ARtemIs07, Sanguine Dreams, Hyuuga's Winged Guardian, Kaputan 911, Shinno, Sasuke'sgrl13, azn-gt, and SasukesoOoFlower

The Chapter nineteen reviews were wonderful! Not a single flame. That's the way I like it. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty: Gaara and Sakura Sitting in a Tree_**

* * *

Not much has changed in the past two weeks. Naruto's been as irritating as ever, Haku is still seemingly gay, and Sakura was sitting in a tree with Gaara. 

No, not literally.

You do know the song, right?

Well, Naruto's been singing ever since Gaara and Sakura's date were a hit! Sakura tried beating him to death, but that didn't seem to work. Gaara tried _staring _at him to death, but unfortunately, that didn't work either.

Gaara and Sakura walked through the school halls together during lunch time. Assuming they were alone and Naruto was no where in sight, Sakura took Gaara's hand and grinned.

Gaara returned the grin.

"No sign of Naruto...," said Sakura in a relief voice.

"Or Neji-" Gaara replied.

"Or Sasuke." Sakura finished his sentence.

They were safe.

"GAARA AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE! MWAHAHAHA!" Naruto jumped out of the lockers and popped in front of them.

Sakura sighed. "Spoke too soon." she shook her head.

Gaara simply glared at the boy, still having the slightest hope, thinking he'll drop dead...

(sighs) Nope.

"Hey, what's going on?" Haku suddenly appeared into the halls of Konoha High.

"Haku, get this loser away from me. I don't wanna see him anymore!" Sakura crossed her arms and gave out a sturdy huff.

Naruto pouted. "Fine! I never wanted to be here anyways!"

"Fine, then go." said Sakura.

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Okay, the door's that way."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I'm REALLY going."

"Go ahead."

"That's it! I'm leaving."

"Well then go already!"

"I will, I will," he slowly dragged his feet away. Then stopped.

"THEN GO!" Sakura's eyes puffed out as she tried to push Naruto out the door.

Naruto started to whimper and grabbed both ends of the frame, making it impossible for Sakura to throw him out."But I was only bluffing!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she kept trying to push him out.

"Give it up, Sakura. He'll never budge." Gaara said with disappointment in his voice.

Sakura sighed and pushed Naruto away from her.

"You better keep your loud mouth shut, Naruto. If Sasuke ever finds out Gaara and I are dating-"

"WHOA!" Haku made her come to a halt. "Dating? As in...kissy-kissy dating? Or dating 'oh, hey. We're hanging out at the movies' dating?"

Gaara raised his head. "What does that even mean?"

"None of your business." Sakura glared at Haku. There was an awkward siilence at that very moment. "And just for your information, it's Kissy-kissy dating!" she huffed and looked away embarrassed and red.

Both Haku and Naruto went into fits of laughter. "GAARA AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-"

Naruto came to a pause. "...er...," he scratched his head.

Haku sighed feeling very mortified. "I-N-G." he told him.

Naruto coughed nervously. "I knew that."

Stomping her foot on the ground, Sakura glared at the both of them with hot flaring eyes. "You guys are so immature, it shocks me!" she rolled up her sleeves, attempting to beat them, slowly and painfully.

"Says the queen of immatureness." Gaara scoffed.

Sakura snapped her head towards Gaara, and both boys leaning against the corner with fear, sighed in relief. "What did you say?" she growled.

Gaara looked as if he was uneffected by her harsh, horrifying glare. But in the inside, we ALL know he wanted to cry to his mommy.

As she stepped closer, he walked away further.

And soon, ran in fear.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his locker shut and turned to Gaara's side. 

"Did you hear? Neji's sick in bed. Rumors say Kurenai forcefully shoved food in his mouth. He was sent to the hospital three minutes later." he told him.

Gaara slammed his locker shut, still in the same position. "It's not really a rumor. You should know, we were there when it happened." he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Still makes a good rumor." After a few minutes standing there with nothing to talk about, Sasuke finally took the time to notice Gaara's weird posture. "What's wrong with you?"

Gaara snorted. "What are you, my mother?" he turned around complete.

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow. Everytime he tried to face Gaara, he'd turn around, as if nothing were wrong.

"Geez," Sasuke leaned against the lockers. "What the hell's the matter with you? What, is your face uglier than usual?" he said, as if he were actually serious.

Gaara turned to face him, attempting to stare the death out of him.

Sasuke jaw dropped open, seeing the blackest eyes he's ever met with in history. "Ugh." he tried to look away with disgust. But somehow, he just wouldn't allow himself to do so. "What the-"

"I don't want to talk about it." he said, thinking if he told Sasuke his _girlfriend _beat him up, not only will he be humiliated, he'll spill the secret for sure.

Sasuke still looked disgusted. "It was Sakura, right?" Gaara froze. "You stole her chocolate cookies?" he asked remembering the time he took a single bite out of one, getting the worst beating of his life.

Gaara didn't answer that one. He only sighed in relief.

"Whatever. Just promise you and that repulsive bruise will keep away from me." he smirked.

"That can be arranged." Gaara returned the smirk.

* * *

"WHAT!" Tenten screeched in complete shock. "Gaara and Sakura?" 

Naruto nodded. "Sitting in a tree."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Haku grinned.

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Will you two stop that already." she hissed.

Both Haku and Naruto laughed secretly.

"Moving on now." Tenten glared at the two laughing idiots. "Tell me what happened." she begged.

Haku nodded his head frantically. "Okay, it all started-"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto interrupted. "You weren't even there when it happened!" he pointed an acusing figner at Haku.

Haku fixed Naruto a deadly stare. "For your information, I was going to make something up." he told him, secretly wanting to impress Tenten with his heroic story.

"Well, Haku. For _your_ information, I wanted the real story." she crossed her arms.

Haku scoffed. "Oh, why don't you just find yourself a bowl of spaghetti." he mumbled.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "And why don't you come up with different lines?" she gestured Naruto to begin the REAL story.

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay, it all started when I was making out with a beautiful french model-"

"I said the REAL story!" Tenten shouted agrily.

Naruto stuttered. "That is the real story! How would you know if I'm lying or not?"

Haku AND Tenten fixed Naruto a deadly stare.

"Okay, fine." he finally gave in.

"Now tell me the real story." Tenten demanded.

Before beginning with his story, he muttered girl curses under his breath and began. "It all started when I was _looking _at a beautiful french model in a foreign magazine."

"That sounds about right." Tenten smirked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "As I was saying,"

**_Flashback:_**

_It all started when I was looking at a beautiful french model in a foreign magazine. It wasn't long until Sasuke called my house, at exactly five p.m._

_The phone rang and naturally, I picked it up._

_"What's up?" I answered. _

_"Hey, idiot." a voice from the other line replied. _

_I raised my eyebrow. "Mother?"_

_"It's Sasuke." he sounded annoyed._

_I thought about this for a while. "Oh, yeah. My mother's dead." I laughed nervously. _

_Sasuke sighed. "Anyways," he continued. "Gaara told me he was going out tonight."_

_"So what?" I shrugged._

_Sasuke sighed again. "Let me finish, dobe." his voice grew higher. "And Sakura told me she's going out tonight. Do you know what's going on?" he asked._

_I began to think. "They're probably going out on a date." I finally realized what I said and gasped! "They are going out on a date, aren't they?" I nearly hit myself for reasons I don't even know._

_"I was hoping for a different answer. " He sounded disappointed._

_"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked._

_There was a pause. "I'm going after her-"_

_"Or we could spy." my option was clearly the best way to go._

_There was another pause. The pause soon came to a stop. "Fine with me." he replied. "Alright, call me back at exactly seven o'clock. They should be leaving about then, and I'll pick you up."_

_I nodded my head slowly. "Okay!" I punched the air with my fist. And really hard too, I'm sure the air had a stomachache after tha-_

"GET ON WITH IT!" Tenten and Haku shouted.

_Anyways, night soon came and I followed orders and called Sasuke at seven o'clock. _

_"Hello?" he answered._

_"Sasuke," I whispered. "If you're alone, click your tongue three times." _

_Sasuke didn't seem to want to answer for quite a while. "Why-"_

_"I saw it in a movie once!" I shouted. "Now click your tongue three times if you're alone."_

_"..." Sasuke didn't even have the decency to answer!_

_"Hey! Are you alone or not! Answer me, dangit!"_

_I had no idea at the time, but I think I sensed Sasuke glaring at me. "I'm alone." he muttered._

_"You didn't click your-"_

_"I'm alone." he said a little louder._

_I paused. "Good enough for me."_

_"I'll be standing in the front of your house by 7:10. Be ready, 'cause we've got a lot of spying to do."_

_I nodded my head. "Got'cha!" I soluted._

_And at exactly 7:10, Sasuke arrived just in time. The doorbell rang and I rushed downstairs. _

_"Hey, Naruto, where are you going?" My, uh, supervisor asked._

_I hurridly made my way towards the door without answering. But she got to it first and opened the door. "And who is this?"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?" Distracted by his good looks, she didn't care how rude Sasuke was. "I'm here to pick Naruto up-"_

_"Alright." she grabbed her coat._

_"Er, not you." he stepped away._

_"Oh, but, I know you want me." she twirled her hair aside. I rolled my eyes at her pathetic attempt to get closer to Sasuke. "Naruto, I'm sure you can take care of yourself." some supervisor, I thought to myself._

_Sasuke gestured something my way, and I got it right away. As soon as he made a ran for it, I'd have to run too! _

_And there he took off. I dashed away from my crazy supervisor and made it outside towards Sasuke's car. We both jumped in and took off. I laughed and laughed seeing the awkwardness on her face._

_"Who was that?" Sasuke made a face. "Is she your babysitter?_

_I nervously looked away. "Her? Oh, uh, I like to call it supervisor." I nodded my head._

_Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "So, she's your babysitter?"_

_I glared at his persistance. "No, she's my supervisor."_

_There was a short pause. "So she's your babysitter."_

_My anger rose as his smirk widened. "Yeah, Sasuke. She's my babysitter." he gritted my teeth. _

_He looked away with small grin on his lips and chuckled. _

_IT WAS SO NOT FUNNY._

_Thirty minutes later, our eyes finally fell upon Gaara and Sakura. Seriously, Sakura looked hot! I guess Gaara was okay-looking too. But Sakura looked HOT! For some reason, Sasuke couldn't stop staring at her. It was weird._

_So while he was distracted, I changed into my spy outfit._

_As soon as Gaara and Sakura got into the restaurant, Sasuke and I followed them in. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke looked at me with disgust. _

_I looked down. I wore a pink lacy dress, really high high heels, which by the way made me a hundred feet taller than puny Sasuke, and tons of tons of make up. Girls tend to go wild, so why not me?_

_Sasuke looked at me like I was something else. Heh, I must be prettier than I thought. I laughed to myself and he looked away making a weird peculiar noise, like he was about to gag or something. _

_Anyways, we stepped into the restaurant and some guy dressed in a suit stopped us to a sudden halt. "Do you have a reservation?" he asked. I looked at Sasuke and he had a nervous look on his face._

_"Uh." Oh god. He didn't make a reservation! That stupid bastard! He pulled a piece of green paper out of his pockets. "I'll give you a hundred dollar bill if you let us in." he offered._

_The guy merely laughed. "Make it a thousand and you got yourself a deal."_

_Sasuke winced. "Do you honestly think I'd go around with a thousand dollars in my wallet?" _

_That idiot guy shrugged. "Sure, why not?"_

_"How about two hundred."_

_"Nine hundred."_

_"Three hundred." Sasuke replied._

_"Eight hundred."_

_"Four hundred."_

_"Seven hundred."_

_"Five hundred."_

_"Six hundred."_

_"ONE hundred."_

_"You got yourself a deal." he took Sasuke's hand and Sasuke shook._

_That Sasuke's a real jerk, but he sure knows how to make a deal. The guy stared at me and made the same face Sasuke made. _

_"You must have a really big heart." he whispered to Sasuke, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I'm sure he meant to say, 'Wow, you're the luckiest guy in the world to be dating that beautiful hottie!'_

_As we stepped in, Sasuke and I sat a few tables away from Gaara and Sakura, close enough to hear everything they talk about._

_"No way! You were born in Iwa Hospital? ME TOO!" she smiled._

_I pouted with the hugest frown. "I told Sakura I was born in Iwa Hospital and she didn't seem THAT impressed." Sasuke nudged me, probably ordering me to shut up. So naturally I listened, but tomorrow, I'll make sure he falls for the biggest prank in the world!_

_A few minutes passed by, and all Sakura and Gaara did was talk, talk, talk. BORING. Sasuke ordered a large amount of clam and developed a really bad stomach ache. _

_"I...," he covered his mouth, as if he were about to throw up. "I have to go!" he got up and headed straight towards the bathroom._

_I shook my head and turned to face Gaara and Sakura. More talk. But than something unexpected happened. Something I always thought I'd do with Sakura, not Gaara. They went into a deep passionate kiss._

_Their lips met and somehow they couldn't stop. They were making out like crazy! __My jaws dropped wide open. I looked straight towards the bathroom, making sure Sasuke was no where in sight. If he saw this, he might take it harder than me._

_I turned around and sank into my seat. This was just the weirdest thing that has ever happened. Just when I was about this close to relaxation, something grabbed my shoulder firmly. I turned around and screamed._

_"GAARA!" he pulled me up._

_"What are you doing here? And why are you dressed as a girl-"_

_"Pretty girl." I corrected._

_"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he mumbled._

_I glared and turned to Sakura. "I saw what happened! You guys are in big trouble. When Sasuke and Neji find out about this-"_

_"You won't tell, will you Naruto?" Sakura's eyes went big and soft on me...WHY ME?_

_I stalled. "Why not?" both Gaara and I asked._

_"I just don't want them to find out, okay?" she said._

_"It's bound to get out sooner or later." Gaara reminded her._

_Sakura nodded her head. "I know, but it's not the right time."_

_Gaara sighed and so did I._

_"You guys better get going. Sasuke's in the bathroom, he might see you talking to me when he comes out." Gaara and Sakura nodded their heads and headed out the door. "WAIT!" I hollered._

_The two turned my way. _

_"Gaara and Sakura sitting in a tree," I sang. They rolled their eyes and continued to walk towards the door. "K-I-S-S...er...," I stopped. But before I knew it, they were already gone. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later._

_He placed a hand on his stomache and sat down. "What did I miss?" he asked._

_I shrugged. "Nothing much." I lied._

**_End of Flashback_**

"And that's what happened." Naruto ended it off with that.

Tenten and Haku gaped.

"What?" he asked. And just a few moments later he realized why they were staring at him so weird. "I swear! This is the REAL story!" he shouted in defense.

Tenten nodded her head. "It's not that." she said. "It's just...wow. Gaara and Sakura-"

"Sitting in a tree!" Haku and Naruto sang.

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

* * *

Sakura sat down and fluffed the pillows. "So, Neji. How are you feeling?" she asked in a very concerned voice. 

Neji sighed. "Let's just say I hate Kurenai."

"I hate you too!" a voice from downstairs cried.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. What's she doing here?" Sakura nearly laughed. Kurenai was working her butt of cleaning every inch of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Hiashi sued her for the food poisoning-"

"See, he really does care." Sakura nudged him softly.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Anyways, instead of being sued, Kurenai decided it would be punishment enough if she cleaned every inch of this mansion everyday until I feel better."

"I regret saying that now!" Kurenai's voice echoed through the house.

The two ignored her.

"So, did anything interesting happen yesterday while I was away?" asked Neji.

Sakura paused. "Um, no. I don't think so."

"Nothing?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, something did happen. But I think you should get some rest."

"You will tell me about it, right?"

Sakura looked down on his face. "Sure." she smiled softly.

"Just tell me one thing. The 'something' that happened yesterday, was it good or bad?" was his last question.

Sakura stopped to think. "It was good. Very good." she answered with a big smile.

* * *

**_A/N:_** See you guys tomorrow! 

Hope this chapter was too your liking.

BYE!

* * *

**Updated:** 8/06/06


	21. Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Grape Juice

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohgakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'stick together'. What happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Sorry it took forever (again) to update! Like always, I had a lot on my mind, sorry. Yeah, that's basically it. This chapter is dedicated to the awesome reviewers who stayed by my side! LOVE YA ALL!

**_Give my thanks to: _**VixenOfDeath809, FallenStarAngel, kai'sgirl510, Hyuuga's Winged Guardian, rebel-girl, blackXheart, AnimeSenko, Natsu Yukili, Heartless Ghost, BloodRenevant, Dying On The Inside, Mi-to-chan, KaTaRa, Cullen53, Gaara's desert blossom, Boingy, Mentally unstable X3, panda xXx chan, La-Garce-Fille, AzNAnGeL07, The Assassin of the Night, silvercage, I Have An Alter Ego, Suteki no Baka, bluflamez, Hao'sAnjul, cette-FILES, seguha, To.Love.A.Panda-chan, Yokaigurl, S2-SAKURA-S2, kawaiiayumi, AiraEve, Kurenai Chinoumi, Chestnuts and Cherry Blossoms, Lil Devil 66, Melrin Kyukisu, M.Z, lilmisssushi, Doseimotsuko, sarah, Kaputan 911, alanna03, azn-gt, -a-Lost-Cause-317-, Green Animelover, kaitala4eva, Sanguine Dreams, Fukyuu no Tenshi, TangerineDreamer, Mew of Fire, and band geeks are hot!

Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews! Great as ever, and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Grape Juice_**

* * *

"Gaara and Sakura-" 

"Sitting in a tree."

"You know, that's getting a little too old." said Sasuke as he tried clamping Naruto's mouth with his fists.

Naruto shrugged innocently.

"Why didn't they just tell me?" Sasuke pondered.

"They didn't want to hurt your feelings." Naruto told him, as simple as that.

Sasuke snorted out loud. "Feelings? Me? Trust me, idiot. I don't have any."

The Inside of Sasuke's head:

"WAHHHHHH! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!"

The outside:

Sasuke's face was stone hard. No emotion at all. "See." he said, gritting his teeth. "No. Feelings." Any idiot could tell that it was a fake.

Naruto would've been concerned before, but seeing his face like this...he wasn't worried at all. "Okay! As long as you're happy."

"Sure." Sasuke muttered.

"Well, seeing how fine you are now that I just told you about Gaara and Sakura, I think I should specifically inform you of their make out session twenty minutes ago-"

"Shut up, okay, just SHUT UP!" Sasuke practically stomped out of the school hall ways.

Naruto looked after him and sighed. "From now on," he announced. "I will keep things to myself."

Everyone in the school halls stopped to throw him a weird, 'yeah right' look. Naruto looked from his face to her face.

"What? I will!" he promised.

They all just...stared at him.

"What are you people looking at! I said I would, didn't I!" he threw his hands in the air and ran in Sasuke's direction.

"That was the funniest thing I have EVER heard." said some student passing by the halls.

* * *

Sasuke laughed and laughed and laughed.

He slipped into his white lab coat and his hair was out of control. Wearing his protective goggles and some yellow gloves and continued to proceed with his experiment. He poured chemicals here and there, and finally, it was completed.

"It's alive...," he choked. "It's ALIVE!" his eyes swelled up in pride and astonishment.

Naruto stood by the door and shook his head. "He's finally cracked." he looked at him pathetically. "That jealous little fool."

As I have mentioned in the previous chapters, Sasuke tends to act out of character when he's outrageously jealous.

Sasuke poured his creation into a milk carton and took a sip. "Ah...," he wiped the substance off his mouth. "That's some good orange juice." he sighed.

"Hey, can I have some-"

"NO!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his orange juice. "It is too precious to be touched by the likes of you."

"Dude, its orange juice. Get over it."

"I don't want to."

Naruto ignored his comment.

"Listen, I know that Sakura-"

"SHH!"

"...," Naruto paused.

It was like talking to a whole different person.

Naruto continued, "I know that you like _orange juice_ a whole lot, but you have to get over it. Orange juice is with...er...apple juice. They were meant to be." he spoke wisely.

Sasuke wasn't listening though, because he had better things to do...

Like squeezing the life out of an apple. "How could you." he hissed.

"Um...I'm just gonna go-"

Sasuke pulled him back at an instant. "Oh, no you don't." he whispered sinisterly.

Naruto shook in his boots...literally, he had on those fabulous Italian boots-

"You're coming with me." he laughed, sort of in a 'Frankenstein' mood.

* * *

Gaara took his time to stare at the lovely face currently in front of him. He would never admit it, but it was truly the most cutest thing.

"Gaara, will you stop playing with that stray cat. It could be contaminated." Sakura sighed.

Gaara now took his time to glare up at Sakura. "It is not contaminated." he spat.

Sakura merely looked at him. "Freak."

The red headed boy smirked and swept the pink headed girl off her feet.

"What are you doing!" she laughed.

"You'll see." his smirk widened.

Noticing that he was walking straight towards the janitor's closet, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Another make-out session? You know, I think Naruto's getting suspicious." she told him.

Gaara shrugged. "So what?" he opened the door.

And in there, was the freakiest thing they have ever seen. "AH!" Sakura shrieked and Gaara stepped back in surprise.

"Hi." Sasuke waved his hand.

"W-What are you...," Sakura pointed at him in astonishment.

"Just came to stop by...," he whistled, and folded his hands together.

Sakura raised a suspicious eye brow. "You came to stop by in a dark, cold, empty janitor's closet?"

Sasuke took the time to think. "Yeah."

"How long have you been here?" Gaara looked at him in frustration.

"Twenty minutes." he said. '_Just when you stepped in._' he snickered sneakily to himself.

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Ok, well...continue." she closed the door shut and looked at Gaara.

Gaara seemed to be thinking the same thing. "He's finally cracked."

After about a few seconds, they decided...

Upstairs Janitor's Closet.

"Let's go!" Sakura rushed off, along with Gaara.

It was a long and exciting trip up the stairs, but they finally made it up.

"I can't believe all this time, there was an elevator." Sakura hissed.

"I didn't know, okay." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Well there's the janitor's closet." she pointed at a rusty, nearly broken off door.

Opening the door, they found...

NARUTO!

and

SASUKE!

"What the...!" Sakura gaped. "How did you get up here so fast!" she poitned a shaky finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "I took the elevator."

Sakura glared at Gaara.

"And more importantly, what are you doing with Naruto...alone in a closet?" Gaara grew suspicious.

Naruto began to sweat. HE WAS NO FAG! "Er...," he gulped.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Oh, him...uh...we were...," the palm of his hands were sweating to the maximum. "Just...,"

"I don't even wanna know." said Sakura. "Come on, Gaara. Lunch ends around twenty minutes. Lets get something to eat." she tugged on his shirt.

Gaara murmured curses. "Fine." he sighed in defeat. But he REALLY wanted to make-out. Damn that Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, he pulled himself out of the closet and went in between the two lovers. "Hey, I have a great idea, why don't I join you?" he grinned.

Gaara was thinking otherwise, "Haven't I suffered enough?" he said, gritting his teeth together.

"No." a dark aura surrounded Sasuke's entire body. "Anyways," he suddenly got cheery. "I'll join you."

"Um, but-"

"But what?" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke's quick tongue.

"I, uh-"

"What?"

"It's just-"

"Just what?"

"I can't-"

"Can't what?"

"There's not enough-"

"Enough what?"

Sakura stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. And that's when she knew, he would never give up. "Fine." she sighed. "This way." her voice was far from enthusiasm.

"Great." Sasuke patted both their backs.

And the _three _lovers of Konoha walked into the sunset, and into the cafeteria.

"But seriously, what were you doing alone in a closet with Naruto?" asked Gaara.

Sasuke shuddered. "None of your business."

Guess we'll never know.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and quitely reported himself to the school's psychologist for reason's even he didn't know. But he did know, that he needed help.

He opened the door reluctantly and laid himself in a chair.

"Er...help yourself." said the therapist. He sat in his own chair and pulled out a piece of paper and some pink sparkly pens. "Ok, my name is-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara hastily slammed the door open. "Don't do it! It's not your fault that you've suddenly gone crazy-Yondaime?" Sakura stared at the man before her.

The man known as 'Yondaime' grinned casually. "Hey, what's up, hot stuff?" he wiggled his eye brows.

"And here I thought I finally got away from you." her eyes twitched.

Naruto gaped. "Uncle, I thought I told you never come to my new school again! It was bad enough I had to see you everyday at the old one, but here!" he cried.

"Relax." Yondaime rolled his eyes. "It's only temporary. Unfortunately, the old school therapist had to leave school eary due to the 'problems' he's dealt with." he glared at Naruto.

Naruto groaned. "How many times do I have to say it? That water balloon filled with crap had nothing to do with me!"

"Yeah, says the guy who dropped TWO crap balloons on MY head. You know, that smell stuck with my for a whole month!" he cried.

Sakura nodded her head. "I remember that."

"Wait a minute." Gaara put a hold onto the weird and exhausting reunion. "How do you know this guy, and what is he doing here?"

"My name is Yondaime-"

"Yondaime?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Weird name."

Yondaime twitched. "Er...my parents were famous circus freaks-"

He was interrupted by Naruto's loud snort.

"What?" he asked.

"Please...," Naruto responded.

"What!" he asked again.

"Your parents weren't circus freaks, they were bank accountants." he laughed. "I should know, they're my grandparents."

"That's it, you're grounded!"

Naruto gaped. "What? I didn't even-"

"Grounded!"

"NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!" Naruto kicked dirt on him.

Sasuke and Gaara looked between Naruto's weird looking face to Yondaime's weird looking face. You know, there was quite a striking resemblance.

"Now then, where are all the hot chicks in this stuffy school?" he looked around. As soon as that was said, a whole bunch of love strucked teenage girls came rushing towards his door. "Ah, there they are." he snickered.

"I swear, he is just like Jiraiya." Sakura said...in a bad way.

* * *

"Wait, are you telling me that you were the Vice Principal for Iwagakure High School?" Gaara asked.

Yondaime nodded his head. "Yep, I was HEAD principal for a day." he said sadly. "That is, until that damned Orochimaru convinced the school board I was a womanizing pervert!" he shook his fist and threw a dart at a picture of Orochimaru's head.

"Which by the way, you are." Sakura coughed.

"I was demoted Vice principal again. BASTARD!" he threw a knife at Oro's head.

"Well, before you start throwing bombs at his head, I think you should be greatful that you weren't arrested or better yet, fired from your job as vice." said Naruto.

Yondaime put away his bomb. "Fine." he sulked.

After a few minutes of the reunion, the door suddenly slammed open! Surprised to find Kakashi at the door, Yondaime tried hiding behind Sakura's back, while trying to grope her at the same time.

"YONDAIME!" she screeched.

He laughed nervously and hid behind Gaara. He seemed tough enough.

"Sensei." said Kakashi. He seemed in a teary eyed mood.

"Er...hey, Kakashi." he said nervously.

"Sensei!" Kakashi wanted to run into the sunset with his beloved former teacher.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't sink into Gai's level now." he snapped Kakashi out of that weird 'Gai phase'.

Kakashi slapped his face once and sighed. "Thank god." he pulled up a hand. "Good to see you again, sensei." Yondaime took his hand and shook.

"AH!" Yondaime pulled away and felt his hand electrified.

"And that's payback for the time you told me Unicorns were real." he twitched.

Yondaime shrugged. "Yeah, I remember that. You searched everywhere for-"

Kakashi threw him a glare.

"Er...and now that I am older and wiser, I now realilze the huge mistake I have done by telling you such a foul lie. And I apologize for laughing at you three months straight." he replied nervously

* * *

Sakura, Gaara and Naruto left seconds ago, leaving only Kakashi, Yondaime and of course, Sasuke. Thinking that he'll get his chance to finally have therapy, he stayed a few minutes longer, despite Kakashi's rude interruption.

"Well, sensei. When I was younger, I had trouble getting hot dates. I still have no idea why, and that scarred me for life." said Kakashi in his dramatic point of view.

Yondaime nodded his head. "Well, I've know you for a long time, and it could possibly be that you were a pretty ugly lookin' kid." he said.

Kakashi thought about this. "Oh, yeah."

"So I hear you're married now."

"Yeah, she's sexy, but she ain't givin' me nothin'." Kakashi whimpered.

Yondaime nodded his head silently. "I see. Trouble in bed?"

"Well-"

"Hey!" interrupted Sasuke. "I know you have problems." he said looking at his current sensei. "Lots of problems." he said examining him up and down. Kakashi glared. "But I have problems too. And I was here first!" he told them.

Kakashi snorted. "Ah, you're old enough. Figure them out yourself." he waved him off.

Sasuke glared. "Old enough?" he said looking at Kakashi, who was by the way fourteen years older than him.

"All right, all right. The kid has a point. He was here first." said Yondaime.

Kakashi paused and looked at Sasuke. "Its all about you, isn't it?" he glared.

"Yeah." Sasuke ignored him. "I have a problem."

"Don't we all know it." Kakashi muttered.

"There's this...er...orange juice." he coughed.

Yondaime blinked.

"And I think grape juice," obviously reffering to himself. "mixes well with orange juice."

Yondaime made a disgusted response.

"But so far, orange juice is sort of mixing with apple juice."

Yondaime felt like he wanted to barf. "That is the most disgusting combination."

"Exactly!" Sasuke exclaimed. "And I think orange juice is way over her head thinking that apple juice would mix better than grape juice, cause grape juice is WAY sexier." he laughed.

Kakashi was begining to think Sasuke had much more problems than he led on.

"I see. Grape juice is sexy." a confused look slapped its way across Yondaime's face.

"Really sexy. Orange juice is hot, and Apple juice is just freaking weird." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Even though Orange juice is with apple juice, Grape juice really wants to steal orange juice away. You know what I mean?"

"Uh...sure."

"But Grape juice is too afraid to confront it's feelings."

He paused.

"Ok, well. I think this situation is in deep need for a different kind of juice. Try passion fruit, that's a good flavor." he grinned.

Finally realizing that Yondaime had no idea what he was talking about, Sasuke quitely got out of his seat and left the room, wondering why he ever stepped foot in there in the first place.

Kakashi and Yondaime were left alone.

"What? Passion fruit is awesome." Yondaime shrugged.

Kakashi just...stared at him.

"You and Naruto are truly alike." he pulled himself up to leave.

-----ORANGEJUICE-----

Sasuke followed his feet to the depths of the school halls. It was dark and it before he knew it, his eyes met with green.

"Orange-I mean," he sighed. "Sakura."

Sakura looked down with a guilty look in her face. "Um, hi." she shyly looked away. "There's something I have to tell you."

Sasuke didn't need any other response. "Is it about Gaara?" he pretended not to care.

Sakura looked up to him in shock. "Yeah."

"If you were going to tell me-"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Than I already know." he sighed.

Sakura took her time to think. "Naruto." she shook her head. "I'm definitely going to beat him up."

Sasuke chuckled softly.

"So, are we still...?"

"Yeah, we're ok. I'm ok." he told her.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Seriously, what were you and Naruto doing in the closet?" she suddenly broke that silence.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hung his arm around her shoulders. "None of your business." he smirked.

Finally, Sasuke was able to get over some of his jealousy, and was in perfect character. He knew he would break out into jealousy again someday, epsecially if it had anything to do with Sakura, but for now, he thanked god he wasn't.

The only thing he could think about at the moment,

was how Neji was doing...

* * *

"Who the hell said I wanted my room painted PINK!" Neji yelled in frustration.

Kurenai shrugged. "I thought it looked nice. Besides, your uncle told me to finish painting your room the instant I walked in. It was the only color on sale at the time-"

"I don't care!" Neji almost cried. Except he didn't, 'cause that would be sissy. "Where's my soup?"

Kurenai skipped off to the counter. "_Here it is_." she sang. "So you have enough strength to go to school tomorrow?"

"Whatever." he muttered and examined it.

"Then that means I'll have to go back to school too." she snickered. Thank god for her. Although, I don't think her students will be too happy knowing she'll be back.

Neji took a sip and choked. His face turned green and he instantly rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh, hell no." Kurenai cursed.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There aren't many stories that add Yondaime in their chapters, so I decided this would be the time. Hope you're okay with it. _

_**Updated:** 9/03/06_

_-----_END-CHAPTER-21-----


	22. Rainy Days

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohagakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat respectable. Their motto is, 'Stick Together'. But what happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** This could be the most dramatic chapter yet.

**_Give my thanks to: _**Call Me Amaya, KaTaRa, Kawaii IceCream, ZukoKrazy, rebel-girl, lonely blue moon, Kurenai Chinoumi, VixenOfDeath809, AzNAnGeL07, Blizzie-chan, Hyuuga's Winged Guardian, Kunai-to-the-Heart, seguha, kai'sgirl510, MistressBlossom, sarah, frienz4ever, Gaara's desert blossom, KarmaLord, Heartless Ghost, Green Animelover, senx2, bluflamez, BloodRenevant, Yokaigurl, Suteki no Baka, silvercage, StringxDolly, Boingy, Merlin Kyukisu, I Have An Alter Ego, hopping-bunny, cette-FILES, Mi-to-chan, The Assassin of the Night, XServiperXRoseX, aznmelon, blackXheart, Hao'sAnjul, band geeks are hot, ninjaxbunny, a-Lost-Cause-317-, S2-SAKURA-S2, furryhatlover2543, To.Love.A.Panda-chan, TangerineDreamer, BlackMageRose13, Kaputan 911, La-Garce-Fille, PinkLovableCherryBlossom, Hana-raiderz, Dead Flower, o0Dreamer0o, Gaara's Sand Babe, Sanguine Dreams, sexxy-INU-tenshi, sarah, Ninja Kids, Dreamerz, Mediarite-Flow _(hehe? I know we're cousins and you probably have better things to do than to review stories (I know you're doing bad in school, don't deny it) but SAY something MORE!...oh, and I'll see you tomorrow after school...)_

Thanks for the SUPER DUPER AWESOME reviews! Love it all!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Rainy Days_**

* * *

"Its raining." Sakura sighed. 

Gaara grinned. "You're hating every minute of it, aren't you?" he said, knowing for a fact that his precious little cherry blossom couldn't stand being in one place for more than a minute. He put a tensed arm around her waist attempting to pull her closer.

Sakura smirked slyly. "Not exactly." she pressed her lips against his cheek.

Sitting in front of a big window at Gaara's house, they watched the rain come down constantly like it was some kind of interesting show. The vibe was entrancing and intimate. A feeling like this would never ruin the mood. Gaara cupped her chin with his fingers and pulled her into one of the most addicting and extremely _graphic_ kiss she's ever experienced.

Sakura reluctantly pulled apart and leaned on his chest.

"Gaara." she replied in a half-asleep tone.

"What?" he leaned against the couch, stroking her hair with his fingers.

Nearly falling asleep on his chest, she said it without thinking. "I love you."

The rain suddenly fell harder, it was pouring insanely, and Gaara was speachless. His hands froze and his whole body turned to ice. What the hell just happened?

Sakura, also realizing what she had said, opened her eyes with shock. Quickly lifting her head, she stuttered. "U-Uh, that is to say...," she gulped. "I...er...," she panicked, examining the stare she currently recieved from Gaara. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she hopped for the best.

He didn't answer.

"Gaara?" she looked disappointed.

Gaara was silent. Thinking he had absolutely nothing to say, she slowly stepped back.

"I have to go." she mentally slapped herself and quickly made her way to the door.

Still frozen to the couch, he sat there, thinking why he didn't say anything. Why didn't he say anything? Ever since he met Sakura, everything seemed to be a mystery to him. This especially. This is the very first time...he's actually heard those words...said to him!

This was definitely too much.

* * *

Sakura ran and tears fell to her eyes constantly. She heard something from behind, but bumped into something hard and fell back.

"Ow!" Sakura landed on her bottom, legs sprawled to the ground. "What's the big ide-!" she looked up to see a raven-haired man with an umbrella in his hand.

"Sakura?" he cocked his eyebrow. "What are you doing in the rain?" he helped her up.

She thanked god it just so happened to rain on this day, because tears mixes well with the rain. "Hey, Sasuke." she wiped her face hastily.

Sasuke looked at the beautiful display in front of him. Constantly reminding himself not to drool, he kept it on the down low. Seeing her wet...with her school uniform on...every boys fantasy...

"What are you going in such a rush?" he said emotionless as ever.

Sakura shivered in the cold and crossed her arms. "I don't know." she sighed.

A small, warm smile made its way to Sasuke's usual sharp mouth and he pulled her closer to him, giving her all the body warmth she needed.

"Thanks." she rubbed closer against his body.

"Whatever." he grumbled. But in the inside, we all know he's been waiting for this for ages.

Sakura leaned her head against his chest and sighed deeply. It didn't take an idiot to notice something was wrong with Sakura...well...Naruto probably wouldn't notice,

but he's a totally different case!

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." he asked...or ordered. "If you don't tell me-"

"What? You'll beat me up?" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke returned that smirk and replied, "Something worse." he threatened with a wider smirk.

Sakura willingly played along. "Oh? What might that be?" she nearly laughed. "Hang me over a cliff, dip me in a hot, mound of lava? Shoot my eyes out?"

Sasuke grinned. "I'll kiss you."

Sakura paused and looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes. "You're kidding-"

Sasuke cupped her cheek in the most affectionate way. Not even Gaara showed her affection like Sasuke did. His lips and her lips grew closer until finally, Sasuke decided to close that small gap in between them.

* * *

Gaara slammed the door behind him, fiercefully grabbed a towel from the bathroom and again, slammed the door.

This sensation of hate took over him like nothing before. It was horrifying. Even Temari decided it would be best if she stayed away from him for some remaining time.

"Yo, Gaara." unfortunately, Kankuro was a different case. Temari tried using crazy hand gestures, warning Kankuro of Gaara's sudden temper, but he had no idea what she was trying to say. He shrugged cluelessly, assuming she wanted to play a game of charades. "What?"

Temari slapped her head and did another gesture.

"You...have a stomach ache!"

Temari shook her head furiously.

"You...forgot to shave!"

Temari paused and glowered at him.

"You...forgot to wear make-up!" he guessed. "You know, I always have an extra kid-"

"Idiot! Get out of there!"

Gaara slammed the door open and glared at Temari.

Kankuro, frozen with fear, held his breath. Maybe if he stood real still, Gaara would forget the fact that he was standing right next to him.

"Kankuro...," Gaara turned his head and hissed in a sinister voice.

Kankuro dropped his shoulder and just hung there. "Oh, shit." he sighed.

* * *

Gaara just couldn't understand it.

She said she loved him didn't she?

He knew she did. Or was it only in his imagination? He wished for this day ever since he started walking. He desperately wanted someone to love him, and he finally had his chance. All he had to say were those three BIG words...

But he didn't.

And the moment he saw _his_ woman kissing another man, the traitor of a man he called his friend, Sasuke Uchiha...

he felt betrayed.

Hurt.

Hatred.

The scene ran through his head over and over again. It never stops. It will never stop. As long as the situation was like this, he didn't think he would ever forgive Sasuke again...

Or Sakura.

**_Flashback:_**

_After a few moments of realizing that he couldn't let her go without a response, he chased after her. It was raining, but he didn't care. He had to tell her..._

_that he loved her._

_He panted and saw a pink blur at the corner of his street. "Sakura!" he shouted with his mighty lungs._

_Just about to turn her head, she bumped into something and fell. Gaara stopped with shock and watched Sasuke pick her up, rubbing himself closer to her._

_Gaara growled and was so close to losing it._

_After a few seconds of just standing there, listening to their weird conversation, he came to a conclusion that Sasuke was going down, touching his woman was out of the question. But then something strange happened. _

_They kissed._

_Gaara froze, yet again and took in deep breaths. His eyes shot open, shocked and enraged. Heading home was the only thing he thought of at the moment. Too angry to say anything, he pushed whatever was in his way and glared at everything that passed by._

_The old Gaara returns..._

**_End of Flashback:_**

"Never again." Gaara whispered.

Never again will he fall in love.

* * *

"Hey." Sasuke made a single nod and jogged to Gaara's side.

Just when he was about to make some sarcastic comment about the black rings around his eyes, a fist came in contact with his face.

"What the fuc-" he was pushed to the lockers.

"Stay away from me." Gaara's eyes flared with pure hatred. He stepped back a few and went his separate way.

Sasuke rubbed his eye and groaned. He felt an INSANELY black eye coming.

A really disgusting black eye. Now how was he supposed to impress Sakura with THIS!

"What was that about?" Sasuke was enraged. The next time they meet...he won't be so nice.

* * *

Gaara walked through the halls of Konoha high. Everyone knew he was in a particularly bad mood, so they all thought the intelligent thing to do was to leave him be.

"HEY! GAARA!" Naruto screeched.

Gaara ignored him and kept going. He may be a complete wreck, but Naruto had nothing to do with his anger.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude mister." Naruto teased. "What? Trouble with the girlfriend?"

And now Gaara had a reason to beat him up. He slowly turned his head towards Naruto and growled. Although Naruto _is_ the biggest idiot on the planet, he knew when to back off.

"Oh, sorry." he gulped and stepped back. '_Definitely girl friend troubles._' he declared.

Gaara went his way and slammed his fist into the lockers. Everyone around his gasped and stood back.

'_Oh, come on! That was MY locker._' big drops of tears fell from Naruto's eyes.

* * *

Sakura held her books closer to her chest in deep search for a certain red headed boy. He shouldn't be too hard to find. He was the only guy with black circles around his eyes.

Seeing a flash of red, she instantly knew it was him.

"Gaara!" she shouted.

The red headed guy turned his head and continue to walk away.

"Gaara!" Sakura frowned. "Stop!" she ran and firmly laid a hand on his shoulder.

Gaara turned around and glared down at her.

"Geez," Sakura panted. "you walk really fast-"

"Let go of me." he muttered, trying not to lose his temper.

Sakura straightened her back and her straight face was suddenly replaced by a confused look. "What?"

"Let go of me." he repeated in a harsher tone.

Sakura slowly pulled her hand back and looked at him with the slightest amusement. "I just wanted to talk." she replied.

Gaara didn't seem to care a whole lot about what she had to say. "I suggest you leave me alone." I swear, he can put things into the tiniest of words and make it sound threatening.

But our brave Sakura wasn't threatened by anything. "Gaara!" she yelled. "If you don't talk to me-"

"Then what?" Gaara pushed her against the lockers, but with the lightest touch. "Are you going to hang me over a cliff? Dip me over a hot, mound of lava? Shoot my eyes out!" he roared.

Sakura knew this sounded a little too familiar. "You were there...," she said.

Gaara let her go. He may hate her at this very moment, but the last thing he wanted to do is to hurt her. "Stay away from me." he mumbled and slowly walked away.

Sakura watched him walk away and sighed into her hands. "This is all Naruto's fault...,"

Well? who else was she going to blame it on?

* * *

"So that's why he's so...,"

"Fucking angry?" Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke paused. "Sure, if you want to put it in that way." he snorted.

"Well, I think you should apologize." said Haku, as he slung his arm around Tenten's shoulder.

Tenten sniffed his arm. "Please tell me you did not steal my strawberry scented lotion without my permission again."

"Borrow, not steal." he rolled his eyes. "Women." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why should I apologize! I wasn't the one who kissed-"

"Oh, and now you're blaming me for this." Sasuke glared down at Sakura.

Sakura huffed. "You were the one who kissed me. If you had just let me run home, crying-"

"Whoa, who said anything about crying?" Sasuke stared at her. "Were you...crying?"

Sakura looked away full of shame and embarrassment.

Naruto, Haku, and Tenten were too excited to make a single comment.

"Did he...?" said Sasuke.

Sakura didn't answer.

"I'll kill him." he growled. "He made you cry didn't he? I'll kill-"

"No." Sakura pulled his fists down. "It wasn't his fault." she said. "I told him something I shouldn't have said." she explained.

Naruto made a disgusted noise and grunted. "Well, if he hurts you, than you let me know. I'll kick his ass for you!" a sparkle shone from his teeth. Kinda like a scary Gai-Lee moment.

Haku snorted. "Kick his ass? You couldn't even kick Sakura's ass." he nearly laughed. Tenten had the urge to laugh along with him, but honestly, she wanted to think he wasn't funny.

"That was fifth grade, ok." Naruto glared at him. "Besides, I beat Gaara in a game of rock, paper, scissors." he said with an accomplished grin.

Haku snorted once more. "Yeah, that's when Gaara didn't know how to play at the time."

"Please. EVERYONE knows how to play rock, paper, scissors. He was just pretending not to know so his loss wouldn't be an embarrassing one." Naruto explained.

Haku nodded his head sarcastically. "Yeah, sure."

"Will you please stop talking about him." said Sakura.

Naruto and Haku looked at her with curiosity. "Why?" Naruto, AKA: idiot, asked.

"Because if you don't, than I'll beat you up!" Inner Sakura was about to go out of control.

"Yeah, but Gaara-WHOA!" Naruto flew through the air.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" she shouted with flames in her eyes.

* * *

"Bwahahaha!" Sakura laughed evily.

Naruto cried out screams of fear. He was now hanging from a ten story building, by his feet, and down below were pack of angry dogs waiting for him to fall.

"Sakuraa-chaaaan!" he cried.

"Mwahahaha! If you can't take the heat than...er...," she paused. "Pour a cold bucket of water over your head?" she shrugged.

Sasuke watched the scene on a beach chair with a magazine out and a pair of sunglasses on. "Not even close." he threw her an awkward stare.

"But shouldn't you?"

Another awkward stare. "Please don't say anything and keep torturing Naruto." he seemed un-amused.

"PLEase let me down!" Naruto begged.

"NO!" was Sakura's remark.

"I said PLEASE!"

"I don't CARE!"

"If you let me down, I'll help you out with your Gaara problem!" at this point, he was desperate.

Sakura paused and let him go. "I don't have a Gaara problem." she denied.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered. "And Sasuke's hair doesn't look like a chicken's."

Sasuke froze. "I DON'T have chicken hair." he glared.

Sakura and Naruto didn't even bother to reply.

"How are you going to help me?"

"Simple." Naruto shrugged. "If he doesn't want to talk to you, than write him a letter."

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "That could work."

"If I were Gaara, I'd probably tear the letter apart-"

Sakura glared at the man who started this whole mess in the first place.

"Er...but that's just me." he tried to avoid her withering stare.

"Than it's settled." Sakura pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll write him a letter.

* * *

Gaara closed the door behind him in the most calmest manner since yesterday. Rain seems to be the lowest point of his life right about now, but it also remind him of the word...and you know what I'm talking about.

The first time anyone has ever loved him...or pretended. It could've been a simple joke, but it felt good to hear anyhow.

He dropped everything on the floor and his eyes focused on the mail sitting on the counter. Looking through it with no care, he found something that interest him greatly.

"Who would possibly want to write to me?" he muttered and tore the envolope open.

His eyes shot open as his eyes scanned the written letter, and he reread it just to make sure it was true. Gaara's face was priceless, something never mentioned before in any of my previous chapters. He quickly got out a pen and a piece of scratch paper, making messy dribbles. Heading to the mail box, he shoved his letter into an envelope and hastily wrote down an address.

He looked at the letter with affection and finally set it into the mail box. Sakura had better get this...

* * *

Sakura walked nervously towards Gaara's front door. If he recieved the letter she gave him than all will be forgiven...hopefully. Not sure whether to knock or just sit there until he just happened to open the door, she stood there.

"Okay, just tell him it was all a misunderstanding and apologize...," she sighed.

Ringing the door bell with hesitance, she gathered all the courage she could possibly cluster and took in a deep breath.

"Sakura?" a dark figure standing behind the door questioned.

The pink haired girl sighed with disappointment. "Uh, hey Temari." she smiled slightly. "Is Gaara here?"

Temari shook her head. "No." she said with sympathy. "I'm sorry, but Gaara left hours ago." she told her.

Sakura cringed. "Where exactly?"

Temari paused.

"You can tell me. I won't...cry." she choked.

Temari raised an eyebrow. She wasn't so sure about that. "He's on a plane to America-"

"WHAT!" tears fell to her eyes.

"Uh...you're crying-"

"THIS HAPPENS TO BE TEARS OF RAGE!" her eyes glowed like fire. "So what I kissed his best friend in front of him? I mean, it was a freakin' accident! He didn't have to go on a plane and just leave me here!"

"Wait a minute, you did WHAT?" Temari's eyes widened.

"Who leaves after doing something wrong ONE TIME! Come on, that guy really is a FREAK!" she pulled her hair out.

"So the reason why Kankuro and I went through hell...," Temari pondered. "was because of YOU?"

"That's it, I'm going to America and find out why he-"

"It won't come that easy." Temari replied with little patience.

Sakura was silent. "Why do you say that?"

Temari sighed. "Read it in your letter."

"Letter?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What letter?"

Temari gestured her to get out of the rain and into her home. "Come on, I don't want you catching a cold."

Sakura took a hesitant step. "What letter?" she repeated.

"Gaara wrote you a letter explaining why he had to leave. He demanded me to tell you he sent it to your house this afternoon-"

Sakura sped to the door and ran. "Thanks!" she panted.

Temari sighed dreamily. "Ah, teenage love...," she shook her head. "I never thought it would happen to Gaara." she muttered.

* * *

Sakura nearly slammed into her mail box, hurridly picking up the mail and threw her mother's aside.

"HEY!" Haruno-san scolded.

"Gaara...Gaara...Gaara...come on, dammit!" she cursed.

Finally she came across messy scribbles and knew instantly it was for her. She threw the rest aside and tore the envelope apart.

"Mail doesn't grow on trees, Sakura!" Sakura's mother shouted from the window.

"Actually, it does, mother!" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Get out of the rain!"

"In a minute!" she sighed.

"GET OUT OF THE RAIN!"

"IN A FREAKIN' MINUTE!" Sakura's anger got a hold of her.

Haruno-san just stood there by her window. After a few seconds, she muttered something about 'grounding the little brat' and walked away.

Nervously looking around, making sure there were no witnesses, she pulled up the piece of paper that crumbled inside and cursed. "DAMMIT! I can't read this!" she yelled.

The ink smeared, making it almost impossible to read.

"Why couldn't I just wait until I got into the house?" she asked herself over and over again. "Okay...love...I'm leaving...forever...er...peanuts-no! please don't go nuts...no, he wouldn't say that...UGH!" she growled with frustration.

Sakura fully admit that the letter was just too unbearable to read. It was impossible! It was like looking at some piece of paper painted with black ink. The only thing she could really remember were the words 'leaving' and 'forever'.

Is it true? Is he gone forever? After the unexcusable thing she comitted, she wouldn't blame him. Sighing, she fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees.

This is definitely the last time she will hear from Gaara...

"I blame this all on Naruto!" She cursed and headed straight towards the poor, blond's house.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the door step in a particularly sulky mood. News just got in that Gaara left...for good. He knew why, but at the same time, he didn't!

I mean, there's this beautiful, hot, pink haired girl who absolutely adores him, and he LEAVES? The world is definitely coming to an end.

He opened the door and dropped everything on the floor. "Could this day possibly get any worse?" he muttered to himself.

"Little brother...," a dark voice from the corner spoke.

His day just got a _whole lot_ worse.

Sasuke paused and breathed heavily. Emotions and rage ran through him like nothing before. That creepy, low voice only belonged to one person. Not being able to completely get a hold of himself, he turned his head slowly with much difficulty.

"Itachi."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Finally, right! I mean, I know I mentioned Itachi somehwere in the previous chapters, and it took a freakin' long time for him the actually show up! And I know this chapter is a little confusing, but all will be explained some time from now. 

Don't worry. I WILL explain. Good-bye and hope you enjoyed this terribly dramatic chapter! Love ya all! And to those of you who rebel and do drugs: STAY IN SCHOOL! Have no idea why I said that...

One more thing, I made a new fic! It's Yondaime/Sakura. Highly inspired by KarmaLord. You know, my usual romance/humor fic. So check it out! Updated today!

* * *

_**Updated:** 09/22/06_


	23. The Welcoming Mat

**_Title:_** A Game of Go Fish 

**_Pairings:_** Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke

**_Summary:_** Six new students from two different schools transfer to Konohgakure high school expecting to stay for one whole year. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke arrive earlier already becoming infamous for their repulsive attitudes. Although their friendship is somewhat, respectable. Their motto is, 'stick together'. What happens when Haruno Sakura, another transfer, breaks them apart?

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance

**_A/N:_** Wow, it's been almost two years, TWO, since I've updated. Sorry, guys. I've been hoping to totally disconnect myself from fanfiction (move on with my life), but I find that extremely hard! So I'm back. I'M BAAAAACK! Here's the chapter that's been waiting to be updated since LOOONG ago.

And I give my thanks to EVERYONE who's been waiting so patiently.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Welcoming Mat_**

* * *

"Itachi." an exasperated sigh left Sasuke's parted lips.

The same old Itachi. Well, he looked as bored as ever. Same raven colored hair, dark ink eyes, a little scary...

He looks just like Sasuke.

"What, not 'Aniki' anymore?" his thin lips never ceased to curve. He was never the smiley type...or the sad type...angry...lusty...

Sasuke once thought he was gay...

Sasuke scoffed and threw his water drenched coat randomly on the floor. "You lost that privilege a long time ago when you left me alone with _them_." he scowled, obviously referring to his parents. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, FAR away?" 

Itachi rolled his eyes, yet managed to keep the same expression. "And here I thought I'd be missed."

"Think again."

Silence.

And an awkward one.

"Have you been well?"

"You mean before you showed up? Yeah, a LOT."

"How's mom and dad been holding up?"

"They're still bitches."

"And flufferwuggles?"

"...," Sasuke blanked there for a second. He wanted to make sure he actually heard right. "Did you just say _fuckermuggles_." Because if he just heard what he thought he just heard, he would've been dreadfully embarrassed for his older brother...And then die from laughter.

Itachi pressed his lips together, hard, obviously not wanting to repeat that again. "The rabbit...," he muttered grudgingly.

A really funny, but not laugh funny, face had been slapped onto Sasuke. Where the hell was this guy getting at? "Oh." his face suddenly scrunched up with realization. "You mean CuddlyWuddly." 

Now Itachi blanked for a second.

Sasuke realized what he just said and gaped. "I swear to god I did not come with that name." he replied a little too quickly. Itachi gave him a 'Yeah right' look and walked passed Sasuke with a, somewhat, worried expression. 

"If you keep quiet about FlufferWuggles, I won't tell anyone about CuddlyWuddly." 

If it were a different situation, Sasuke would have laughed and record what Itachi had just said, but this happened to be a little too serious.

"Deal."

Now no one will know Sasuke named the rabbit CuddlyWuddly, WHICH HE SO DID NOT!

* * *

In a moment of silence, Sakura breathed in and out, hoping to complete her sacrificial ritual: To completely give up anything that has been so entirely SWEET in her life. From now on she will be sour, salty, and really really bitter. 

A sacrifice indeed.

Except ice cream. She's definitely going to keep the ice cream.

"Gaara, you stupid son of a bitch, wait till I get a hold of your neck, wait till I strangle it and strangle it and-"

"Er...am I interrupting something?" a very disturbed voice reached Sakura's ears. 

She looked back reluctantly and turned back to her original position. "What do you want, Ino?" she crossed her legs and sat in some kind of Buddha position. "I was just about to sacrifice sweet stuff to the gods...except ice cream, I'm keepin' them." she scooched inches closer to her quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream."And the strawberry cupcakes." she picked one up and threw it in her mouth (which completely disgusted Ino to no end) "Oh, and the butterscotch cake." she gripped onto a butter knife and began slicing pieces all into her mouth. "But the rest goes to the sweet hungered gods!"

Ino paused. "But that only leaves the fruits."

"Exactly."

"Sooo...you're not really getting rid of sweets," Ino pondered. "Just the fruits."

"Er, I guess?"

"But you do that anyway."

"What's your freakin' point?"

"What in the fuck is with the sacrificing?"

Sakura ignored her comment. Honestly, Hidan, a very close friend, told her about his weird obsession with sacrificing animals and bugs to his gods. Sakura thought it would be fun to sacrifice something but didn't know what. Until she looked in the fridge and saw FRUITS! Her worst enemies next to vegetables.

"Why are you here, Ino?" Sakura purposely changed the subject.

Ino watched her, less impressed by her snotty attitude. "Are you acting like a psycho because of Gaar-"

"Don't say his name!"

"Why?"

"Hidan said it's a curse."

"Who the fuck is Hidan?"

"My guidance counselor."

"What kind of guidance? The road to INSANITY?"

"Say what you want, Ino, but Gaara no longer has a place in my heart." Sakura stroke a dramatic pose and continued throwing fruit into the fireplace.

Ino knew it was a lie, but couldn't help but feel sorry for that big forehead. No one should have to suffer it's wrath. 

Sakura locked gazes onto a three week old pear and threw it into the fire with no regret whatsoever. "You mind leaving? I'm kinda in the middle of something." 

"By something, do you mean sitting on your ass?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You have to meet with him sometime."

"Yeah, sure." she dusted off a piece of apple, looked at it, and threw it in the fire. "When I'm thirty." she muttered bitterly.

"Sakura-"

"WHAT? I'm the victim here! He's the one who left! I mean, look at me! It doesn't get much better than this! That fuck face had something good, but he dumped it on the street and flew away!" 

"...you mean literally?"

"I don't want to talk about this. Help me sacrifice fruit, or get out." 

"But he's your boyfriend-"

"Some boyfriend. And besides, for god's sake, he has RED hair!"

"So?"

"Sooo, red hair was, like, two weeks ago. That freakin' strawberry man."

"Strawberry man?"

"Yeah, you know? Freakishly red hair..."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you, like, the watermelon lady?"

"What the fuck, Ino?"

"Yeah, you know? Freakishly _pink_ hair..."

Sakura paused. "Okay, why bring up fruits when you clearly know I'm trying to cut back?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP!" Ino's eyes flared, a little irritated by Sakura's new found attitude. "And you never ate fruits to begin with so why do you pretend to 'Cut back'?" she walked haughtily towards the exit door. "I'm leaving!"

"Sorry I won't be there to kick your ass on the way out!" Sakura retorted loudly.

* * *

Leaning her chin against her palm, she sighed and her eyes searched aimlessly for something entertaining. Sakura decided being salty, bitter, and a bitch wasn't working for her. So, she'll just stick with depression. Instead of being held up in her house (which smelled of burnt fruit) she decided to take a step outside and sit by the curb.

"Hey." she heard a concerned and slightly unsteady voice. She looked up and found Sasuke making an attempt to take a seat next to her. 

"Hey." she responded with less enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged, also unsure of the reason why he decided to come here. All he knew was that he needed to be close to her right now."Listen, about Gaara-"

"I don't want to talk about him." she responded quickly, hiding the fact that her pain was a little deeper than Sasuke could imagine. She truly loved Gaara, and maybe she still does even after what happened. The fact is, if Gaara is capable of leaving her for ONE tiny accident, then maybe he wasn't worth it after all...

Sighing into her palm, she looked up at Sasuke and he exchanged the oppressed feelings. "My brother came home today." he muttered, low in spirits.

Sakura blinked. "Wow." she tried to sound happy. "That's great. At least someone has good news." 

"Not exactly."

Another uncomfortable silence fell upon them. "Rivalry?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm sure he's happy to be home. He probably came back for you." she said thinking someone around here has to be optimistic.

Sasuke looked like he heard something hilarious. "Or for CuddlyWuddly."

Sakura blanked out there for a while. "Huh?"

"Er, I mean FlufferWuggles." he quickly responded (because that name wouldn't be at all MORE embarrassing).

"...,"

"The stupid bitch ass rabbit who likes biting me all the time." he snapped.

"Ohhhhhh. SnuggleBuggles...,"

'What is with people and their constant need to create lame-ass rabbit names?' is what Sasuke would say out loud, only he didn't want to sound like a hypocrite.

"There's something about that rabbit that has Itachi going completely out of character." Sasuke pondered out loud. "I think he may be in trouble."

"Or," said Sakura as she shifted into a more comfortable position, trying to make the situation lighter. "I think maybe he actually cares for SnuggleBuggles-"

"CuddlyWuddly." he corrected.

Sakura gave him a concerned look, and quite honestly, he was a little concerned himself. He decided it would be best to refer to the rabbit as 'stupid bitch ass' rather than completely humiliate himself.

She continued hesitantly, still a little skeptical about Sasuke's need to name the bunny 'CuddlyWuddly'. "Maybe he cares about _CuddlyWuddly _and is concerned you might have accidently killed it in it's sleep...,"

Sasuke just...stared at her...

"Or maybe he's up to something." she gave up and threw her hands in the air.

"Glad to know you see things my way."

* * *

"Congratulations, dear." Mikoto, the Uchiha wife, announced and kissed her husband tenderly on the cheek.

Sasuke almost gagged, but literally did when he saw Nartuo sitting next to him at the dinner table. He knew he shouldn't be surprised (after weeks of showing up unannounced), but was somehow nauseated by him.

"What are you doing here...," Sasuke scowled. "again?"

He was ignored. "Why, Mikoto, what a lovely table you've set up for us." Naruto's face lit up covering the fact that he was intruding and stealing dinner from Sasuke's family like a homeless guy! 

Mikoto giggled and patted Naruto's cute messy hair. "I've worked very hard, Nartuo. Thank you for your appreciation." 

"No, Mikoto, thank you."

Sasuke was about three seconds away from throwing up. That little suck up was actually on first name basis...WITH HIS MOTHER! "What's the congratulations for?" he tried desperately to change the subject.

"Well, how about you greet Konoha's Man of the Year." she casted a proud look over towards her husband.

Naruto laughed in a low and satisfied voice. "I knew it was a matter of time before this town recognized my great existence as man of the year." If at this moment he had a mirror, he would probably make out with it.

"That would actually require you to BE a man." Sasuke muttered incoherently, obviously still angry with Naruto's first name relationship with HIS MOTHER.

Itachi quietly watched the bickering conversation being exchanged from his little brother to the blond haired charmer, and a shimmer of amusement appeared in his eyes. 

"What are you talking about! Of course I'm a man, a lot more than you that's for sure!" said the blond boy.

"That would require you to HAVE a dick." retorted Sasuke.

"Your mother seems to think so." 

"...," 

Well, that's how Naruto ended up thrown in a dumpster at the end of the evening. If Sasuke's mother and father hadn't gone out before their bicker, Sasuke was sure he wouldn't have the chance to.

* * *

Itachi leaned solemnly against his leather bound chair and actually smirked. That night, he saw a great deal of change occur within his little brother. It seems to have been there for quite a while. Did his blond friend cause this? Or perhaps someone else...

a girl? 

Itachi shook his head and picked up the white rabbit from the ground.

"Maybe it would be best to leave." he murmured softly. "Sasuke seems to be well off without me." he caressed the rabbit with his long, slender finger.

Carefully, he placed the rabbit tenderly back into it's cage. Staring off into space, he began to wonder if this idea would actually work.

"If you stay," he continued to stare at the rabbit. "Sasuke will be ruined." Deep in thought, he wasted no time to sought out his problems. "If I leave, they'll definitely hunt me down." 

Itachi has a lot to think about tonight.

And Naruto will smell like garbage for the rest of the week.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Are you there?" Sakura knocked continuously on the front door of the mansion. "SUSUKE-KUN! I tried calling, but your mother would pick up and hang up every time I said hello!" she screeched, hoping someone would hear her. 

No one did, so she continued to rant on.

"Remember a few months ago when I came by and she threatened to let the pit bulls out on me? Well, she did and I still have the bite marks to prove it! Then there was that time she put a restraining order on me. I didn't think she'd do it but I do remember the time she 'accidently' pushed me into a pool of toxic waste-"

A door opened and she spotted raven hair and dark ink colored eyes.

"Finally! I almost thought you were trying to get away from me too!" 

He crossed his arms and lifted an amused eyebrow. The dark figure stood opposite of Sakura, waiting for an explanation as to why she was here. Sakura looked a bit insulted but purposely ignored Sasuke's weird vibe. Then she noticed something...

"Uh, did you do something different with your hair?" her eyes shifted towards his head and stared. "And, er, did you grow, like, forty feet over night?" she realized Sasuke was a little more taller than he was...yesterday.

The man gazed into her eyes (without the slightest emotion) and parted his lips (which by the way, Sakura thought was perfect). "Another fan girl?" He picked up a piece of paper and began to read from it. "Drive five miles up hill, turn to your left, and you'll see him standing in a pile of manure." anyone can see that he was giving her false information.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." said Sakura without question and turned around to follow his directions.

"Sakura?" a voice from behind the man caught her attention. 

She heard footsteps coming closer and saw Sasuke jogging towards her. He saw the notes Itachi was holding and frowned. "I told you to give those directions ONLY to fan girls." he glared at him ominously.

"I just did."

"She's not a fan." said Sasuke, almost disappointed.

The man called 'Itachi' looked from Sasuke, to Sakura. So this is _the_ girl. Itachi knew it all along. He was sure there wasn't a girl in the world who would change his own heart. Sasuke was a different story. He may contain some of the same traits as his older brother, but when it comes to human contact, Sasuke was bound to win over Itachi. 

However, due to Sasuke's bad luck, Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off Itachi. She kept staring at him as if he were some kind of love god! 

"Y-You must be...,"

"Sasuke's older brother: Itachi." he responded in his usual blunt tone of voice.

Sakura nearly fainted. She didn't realize it before, but Itachi had a freakin' hot voice! She felt her face heating up, blood rushed through her cheeks making it hard to keep herself under control. She felt like Hinata.

"I know this really great restaurant we could go to-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke looked at her with complete horror.

"Maybe we could go out sometime-"

Before Itachi could respond to that, he was pushed aside and found himself face to face with the door.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Sasuke exclaimed with rage after he had shoved Itachi through the door and slammed it in his face. 

Sakura shook her head and blinked. "I...I don't know."

"You just asked him out! Are you insane?" he glared holes through her face. 

She responded with a defensive shrug. "He's just so...HOT! I swear, your older brother is the definition of 'sexy'-"

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. He crossed his arms and looked away muttering, "And _I'm_ the definition of 'sexy'. Everyone says so." Sakura raised her eyebrows, a little unsure. "Even Haku." he retorted lamely. Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged. At least that was believable.

"Is it okay if you ask him to ask me on a dat-"

"No way." he quickly retaliated. Knowing that she wouldn't stop asking (because all the other girls in the past wouldn't) he decided to change the subject. "What about Gaara?"

"Who?"

Sasuke inwardly slapped himself.

WHY DOES ITACHI ALWAYS HAVE THIS EFFECT ON GIRLS?!

* * *

Sasuke sighed bitterly and watched as Sakura made her pathetic attempt to try and win Itachi's affection. It was like watching one of his fan girls trying to get in bed with him. He looked away and found himself following her every move from behind with a look of hope in his eyes.

Now who's pathetic?

"So, about that offer I gave you a couple hundred times...," Sakura had a hopeful glow about her. "Are you willing to go out with me?"

Sasuke secretly mimicked her in a shrilly voice and gagged. That girl just won't give up. 

"Sure. Tonight at Eight?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped to his knees, and apparently, so did Sakura's.

Great. Not only did Itachi steal his parent's affection, he's stealing his 'almost' girlfriend too! Sasuke will definitely not give up without a fight.

* * *

"I'll have the special and a glass of water." Itachi handed the waiter his menu.

"Me too!" Sakura squeaked.

Finally, Sakura got the most hunkiest man in the world to go out with her. She never thought he'd say 'sure', but there he is! Sitting right next to her, the perfect date. Just Sakura and Itachi and...

"I'll have the teriyaki steak. Make sure it's cut in perfect strips and don't over cook it. I like it a little bloody. And lots of soda. Oh, clams too. Not to mention a garden salad, and chowder, plenty of chowder."

Itachi and Sakura turned their heads to face Sasuke's smug facial expression. He seemed pretty happy for himself. 

"This is nice. Very nice." he stated, smirking slyly behind the menu he refused to give back to the waiter because he wanted to use it just for that purpose. 

The evening went by quite well, besides that fact that Sasuke kept interrupting every conversation the two had to say between themselves. It was hard to have a real date when there's a third wheel dragging behind.

"So you're employed at Uchiha Corp.? That's fascinating. What do you do?" Sakura looked as if she were truly interested. Sasuke almost barfed.

"Basically, I handle the affairs. I make deals with other companies to-"

"Yeah, it's basically really BORING." Sasuke interrupted. "His life isn't all that interesting. Compared to that homeless guy we saw living in a cardboard box, Itachi's life is just as appealing as him." 

Itachi didn't look at all insulted. In fact, he was quite entertained by his brother's rash behavior.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded. She couldn't believe Sasuke would say something so low and despicable. "Apologize!"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. "Okay, _mom_."

"It's all right." Itachi responded. "He's right. My life is boring."

"No, it's not!" Sakura quickly exclaimed. "I think it's a hell of a lot more interesting than Sasuke's." she casted the boy a dirty glare. Sasuke returned the favor. "I mean, I still have no freakin' clue what he does in the bathroom all morning. Does it really take a boy five hours to clean his face up in the morning? Michael Jackson, maybe, but it shouldn't be this guy!" she pointed an accusing thumb at Sasuke. He scoffed and was entirely tempted to flick pieces of carrots in her hair. Sakura hated carrots.

Itachi cracked a tiny smirk. 

This girl is really interesting.

No wonder Sasuke's completely fallen in love with her.

"Anyways," Sakura thought it best to change the subject. "Have you been in any relationships before? Of course you have." she muttered the last one stupidly.

Sasuke snorted. "If relationship you mean with the rabbit, then yes, he's been in one." Itachi felt his smirk growing bigger by the second. Sakura looked entirely insulted as if the comment were directed towards her. "Otherwise, he's been in a lot of relationships. One being his car, the mustache he grew in his tenth grade, the lines under his eyes-"

"As if you're not completely in love with things either." Sakura responded haughtily. 

"Humor me." 

"Your hair."

"Anyone would want a relationship with my hair."

"Your abs."

"Same goes with that."

"Your face!"

"Everyone wants a piece of my face."

"Your sailor moon DVD collection!"

"...," he had nothing there.

"Your comic book collection!"

"...," Again, nothing.

"Your obsession with Blossom, the power puff girl!"

Itachi shot Sasuke a disturbed look.

"It's not what you think." the mini version of Itachi tried to defend himself. "Sakura, stop feeding my brother lies." he laughed hysterically, jealousy over taking him. Jealousy is a deadly thing. Especially with Sasuke who goes totally out of character when it happens.

The night remained the same from then on.

* * *

While Itachi drove the two 'lovebirds' home, he listened intently while they bickered and fought over who made better french fires: Burger King or McDonald's. Itachi considered McDonalds, but was never much of a french fry fan himself.

A while ago, they stopped by at McDonalds to buy the usual burger and fires, and suddenly that subject popped up. It was pretty much a heated battle. Who knew how long it went on. Itachi guessed about an hour.

"McDonalds is WAY better. Everyone thinks so." Sakura sassed him and a flare of aggression sparked in her eyes. 

"Burger King is much HEALTHIER. Sure, it's not exactly soy-milk-healthy, but at least it's not drenched with salt and grease."

"Yes it it!"

"Not as much."

"Oh, yeah? Well, their ketchup suck!"

Sasuke snorted. "You mean compared to all the other different ketchups in the world?" they exchanged angry vibes for a few seconds there. Itachi thought Sasuke would eat her face up here and now. "I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up six hundred pounds one morning."

"And I...er...I...," Sakura creased her lips. "Argh!" she slammed her hand against her knees and cursed herself for not coming up with something intelligent.

Huh. Sasuke won that battle. Shocking.

Itachi drew nearer towards the driveway, but his eyes fell upon something that made it widen. Sirens and a couple of police cars surrounded the driveway, making it hard for him to concentrate on the road. Eventually, Itachi stopped the car and sat there for a while. 

Sasuke and Sakura ended their feud and grew confused as well. 

"Itachi, what's going on?" Sasuke gaze fell upon two cops who were headed their way. 

One of them pulled the car door open and narrowed his eyes. "Which one of you is Uchiha Sasuke?" 

Sakura quickly turned her head to face Sasuke's distressed and confused look. She couldn't possibly believe Sasuke would attract the police's attention. The only crime she knew he committed was the time he accidentally put on his dad's checkered designed t-shirt. Talk about fashion no-no's.

"Step out of the car. You're being arrested for theft."

"What?"

"Get out of the car, now!"

Sakura watched as Sasuke reluctantly stepped out of the car, getting cuffed by the stupid faced cop."What did he steal?" Sakura demanded an answer. However, no matter what he told her, she will refuse to believe it, because Sasuke is no thief.

The cop had a tint of red going across his cheek, but managed to mutter something incoherently.

"What was that?" Sakura leaned forward

"FluggerWuggles." he let out a frustrated sigh.

Everyone sort of went into a blank there.The cop next to him nearly died from laughter. At first, Sasuke almost went completely out of his mind with confusion. What did the stupid rabbit have anything to do with this? Why would he steal something he obviously wanted to murder!? 

Then it hit him. A light of realization. He turned to face Itachi, rage filling through out his entire body. The man just sat there, as if nothing happened. As if Sasuke wasn't being arrested for stealing something he didn't steal. As if Sakura hadn't been screaming her lungs out to let Sasuke go. As if everything was going his usual, normal day.

"It wasn't me." Sasuke's teeth grind, knowing very well he wouldn't be believed anyway.

"Yeah, just let him go! The rabbit was sent to him!" Sakura shouted with fury.

The cop scoffed. "Oh, yeah? By who?"

Sakura was about to turn to Itachi and scream out his name, but Sasuke threw her a glance so intimidating, she was left speechless. He slowly shook his head as if telling her 'Keep out of this'. She tugged lightly on Itachi's arm, expecting him to tell the truth. He merely sat, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"That's what I thought." the cop smirked wildly and dragged Sasuke into his vehicle. Sasuke turned to face Sakura and gave her a reassuring grin.

'Don't worry' he mouthed out.

Sakura was officially worried.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Okay, I'm a bit rusty, I haven't written anything for a very long, but I hope this chapter was okay. Gaara will return soon, Neji will be out of bed soon, and Sasuke? You'll just have to find out. Sorry again for the almost TWO year wait.

* * *

**_Updated:_** 03/21/08


End file.
